Rima the funny and Nagi the crossdresser
by daydreamer1105
Summary: Rima was always alone ever since her parents began to fight, until her cousin, Rei Mashiro, came to stay at her house. Rei is always protective of Rima. She tries her best to have Rima come out of her shell, but she can't do that alone. That all changed when the two cousins met a purple-haired boy. Will two evil pop stars ruin everything? Not if Rima has a say in it. RIMAHIKO
1. The New Girls

**Daydreamer: Hello Dear Readers of this fanfiction. Thank you for picking my fanfiction over all the other RIMAHIKO stories there are. Just to let you know this is my very first Shugo chara story.**

**Rima: This is a boring intro**

**Nagi: That was rude Rima**

**Rima: We aren't supposed to know each other yet. Did you read the first chapter?**

**Nagi: Of course I did**

**Daydreamer: enough you two**

**Rima: *pouts***

**Nagi: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo chara or any companies or products that might be in this story**

**Rima: *cough* suck up *cough***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

***3rd Person POV***

The students in star class were talking to themselves. Tadase, Nagi, and Amu were talking about guardian things but they were interrupted by a student sliding the door open and running in.

"Guys, I have news! We have two new students today!" he announced. Everyone was gathering around the student as he told them what he knew. They keep asking...

"Boys or girls? Is one of them going to be a new guardian! Maybe both of them!"

That last question made Amu think.

"Hey Tadase-kun? Is that true?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are getting two new students," he answered.

"No, are they going to be guardians, well I guess there is only one opening," she began the ramble.

"The guardians made a new spot for you," Nagi said.

"True," Amu said as she thought more and more about it.

"Alright class, that's enough gossip for now," Nikaidou said as he walked in. Everyone sat at their desks and Amu noticed two empty desks. One was next to her and one was next to Nagi, who was in front of her. So the new students were sitting next to her and Nagi. She looked back at the students and none of them looked bored. All of them were on the edges of their seats waiting for the teacher to introduce the new kids.

"I see all of you are really excited so I'll take attendance then I will introduce them."

"Nagihiko Fujisaki," he began.

"Here," Nagi said. Nikaidou named off more students.

"Amu Himamori," he said getting her last name wrong again.

"Here," she said in a bored tone showing her outer character.

"Cool and Spicy!" some of my classmates whispered.

"Tadase Hotori."

"Here," Tadase said who was sitting on the other side of Nagi. Nikaidou named off the rest of the students.

"Alright now since all of you were patient now I will like to introduce two new students."

The door opened and revealed two blonde girls. One was shorter and had longer hair with honey colored eyes. She was wearing the school uniform that consist of a black sweater with a white shirt under, a red plaid tie and skirt. She had thigh high, white socks with black shoes. A black headband was holding her hair in place. The taller one had blue eyes and her hair was tied up into two pigtails which made her look younger but her hair was still a bit long. She was wearing a black blazer with a white shirt under and a red plaid tie and skirt. She wore similar socks and shoes.

***Amu's POV***

All the guys except, Nagi and Tadase, were practically drooling over the girls.

"They are so cute!" they cheered.

"Everyone this is Rima Mashiro-san and Reidou Mashiro-san. They are our new students. I hope you welcome them to this school," Nikaidou introduced then turned to the girls...

"Why don't you say something." The taller one looked down at the shorter one. The shorter one looked up at the taller one as if telling the taller one to talk.

The taller one then faced us and said," hello, I'm Reidou (Ray-dough), but you can call me Rei, no honorific, and this is my cousin Rima."

"Why don't you give the class a smile?" Nikaidou said. Rei gave a quick smile. All the guys cheered and said," Rei smiled at us!"

Then everyone looked at Rima who had a blank face. Rima looked at Nikaidou and said," I can't smile, since nothing is funny. No one made a joke."

I had a shocked face on as did everyone else in the class.

"Rima," Rei said as she sweatdropped.

"Nikaidou-senpei, are those are desks," Rima said pointing to the empty desks bringing everyone out of their shock.

"Yes, Rei-san sits next to Himamori-san and Mashiro-san sits next to Fujisaki-san," the teacher said then turned to us," can you two raise your hands so they know who you are?"

I raised my hand at the same time as Nagi.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," Rei said as she sat next to me. Nagi then looked at Rima. Rima looked away from him not even greeting him.

"Rima you're being rude," Rei whispered.

"Sorry Rei but I don't see the reason why I should make friends when I have you and," she made a cute face at the boys and they all, except Nagi and Tadase, surrounded her," I have people to take care of me."

Rei sighed and her cousin's actions.

"I guess I can't do anything about it," she whispered to herself. She looked at me.

"You're Himamori-san right?" she asked. She said my name just like Nikaidou did.

"No, my name is Amu Hinamori, the teacher never gets it right. You can call me Amu since I can call you Rei," I explained letting my true self show a bit.

"Alright Amu, I'm Rei obviously," she said as she offered me her hand and I shook it.

"Rima, this is Amu," Rei said.

"I don't care," Rima said being very blunt.

"Rima!" Rei scolded in a harsh whisper.

"Like I said, I don't need friends besides you and my servants," Rima said.

"We shall serve you Queen Rima-sama, and you too Queen Rei," the boys said as they crowded the two girls. Where was Nikaidou is all this?

"How did I get dragged into this?" Rei thought out look.

"How dare those two, take most of the guys away. Mashiro-san was even rude to two of our beloved guardians. We support you Amu-chan and Nagihiko-kun. We are on your side," the girls in the class said. Nagi, Rei, I sweatdropped.

"We don't want anyone to be on sides. You just have to get to know Rima," Rei said trying to calm everyone down.

***Rei's POV***

"Everyone calm down," a blonde boy said finally saying something. The students sat down and calmed down.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Tadase Hotori, I'm the king of the guardians. Fujisaki-san is jack and Hinamori-san is joker. Also there is a fifth grader names Yaya Yuiki-san who is the ace," Tadase explained.

"What are the guardians?" I asked.

"They protect everyone at the school," Nagihiko explained.

"And do a bunch of paperwork," Amu mumbled. I smiled at her comment.

"If there is a King, Jack, Ace, and Joker, then who is the queen?" Rima asked in a mono tone voice then sipped a juice box that one of the fan-boys gave her.

"Well the old queen is in Europe studying dances," Nagihiko explained.

"Yeah, when Nadeshiko, Nagi's twin sister, left; two months later Nagi joined as Jack," Amu said. He seemed nervous when Amu said that.

"You have a twin sister?" I asked curious what was the truth. I could tell Rima knew he was nervous too.

"Yeah, her name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki," he explained. He then flipped a bit of his hair. That was a tell. He was hiding something.

"Do you know what a tell is?" Rima asked.

"A tell? Like is poker?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah, you are obviously lyi-" I kicked the back of her chair. She stopped and glared back at me.

"Anyway, maybe we'll get to meet your sister whenever she comes back," I said.

"Yeah," he said giving me a weird look but let it go and faced the front. We all tried to pay attention but the boys would give glares to Amu and Nagihiko and the girls would give glares to me and Rima. Rima also hasn't shown off Kusukusu yet. I did notice that Amu, Nagihiko, and Tadase also had at least one.

***Amu's POV***

"Amu, we sense a chara from Rima-chan and Rei," Ran said. Miki was talking to Rhythm and Su was talking to Kiseki. The two then floated over to us.

"Rhythm feels the chara too," Miki said.

"Kiseki does too-desu," Su said.

"Why haven't they shown us there's yet. If they can see ours then they should know that they can tell us," I whispered to them.

***Rei's POV***

After school Rima and I were still in the classroom, alone.

"Rima, don't you think we should tell the guardians about Kusukusu and my character egg," I asked.

"I don't trust that purplehead," Rima said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He is a liar," she said.

"Rima, can I come out now," Kusukusu asked.

"Yeah," Rima said. She popped out of her egg and did a couple flips in the air.

"Good to stretch," she said.

"When is yours going to be born?" Rima asked me.

"It's not like I'm stopping it on purpose. I want it to hatch just as much as you do," I said pulling out my egg. It was light blue with three gold rings overlapping with a little circle on the top.

I looked up the symbol and it's Celtic for guardian angel. I was always looking out for others. I tried my best to things, like babysitting or helping cheer someone up when they are sad to help it hatch but it never did. I can't even remember what I was doing when it was born.

There was a knock on the door. I quickly but my egg back in my bag while Kusukusu hid in Rima's. The door slid open to reveal Nagihiko.

"What do you want?" Rima asked a bit peeved.

"What did I do to you?" he asked noticing her tone. She crossed her arms and hmmph-ed.

"Are you jealous because I am tall," he teased. Rima glared at him. I swore I saw electricity in between their glares.

"Enough you two," I said," What did you need Nagihiko-san?"

"Just call me Nagi. Hotori-kun wants to talk to you at the Royal Garden, that is if Rima-chan is tall enough to sit in one of the chairs," Nagi teased. I usually would get mad if someone teased Rima but he was playing and I found it amusing.

"Shut it purple head. I never gave you permission to call me Rima-chan. It's either Mashiro-san or Rima-sama to you. It's obvious that you were lying earlier in class so I don't like you," Rima said.

"You could tell?" Nagi asked.

"They are on to us," his chara said. It took all of my focus to not reply to his guardian character.

"You have a tell Nagi, when you flipped your hair. That's how Rima and I knew," I explained.

"Oh," he said.

"So you gonna spill it or what?" Rima asked harsh.

"Why should I tell you? You don't like me that much obviously and I didn't do anything to you," Nagi said.

"You lied," Rima pointed out.

"But I have to," he yelled.

"Why," Rima asked playing Nagi this whole time. She knew how to make people tell her their secrets. Nagi opened his mouth but then realized what he was doing and stopped.

"That was a good try but it won't work," Nagi said. Rima then used her dirty fake crying trick.

"I know you're faking it," he said.

"I don't like you," Rima said.

"I'm aware," he said.

"So Nagi, did you say Hotori-kun needed us," I said breaking up their fights.

"Yeah," he said then we headed to the Royal Garden. Rima on my left and Nagi on my right.

"Have you heard of guardian characters?" Nagi asked.

"Ask us something we don't know," Rima said crossing her arms and facing away from him. Kusukusu came out of Rima's bag.

"How was I to know?" he asked.

"Because you have a chara that has the terrible purple hair," Rima said.

"Hey, not cool," Nagi's guardian said as he came out of his hair.

"Rei, Mashiro-san, this is Rhythm. Rhythm, this is Rei Mashiro and her short cousin Rima Mashiro-san," Nagi said teasing Rima. Kusukusu giggled next to Rima.

"I'm Kusukusu," she introduced herself.

"Shut up you...you...playboy," Rima said.

"Playboy?" I asked.

"Oh no," Nagi said.

"Character change!" Rhythm cheered. Headphones magically poofed onto his shoulders. He picked up Rima bridal style and started to run off with her.

"You stupid playboy! Put me down!" Rima yelled.

"Rima!" I yelled running after the two.

"If you want the queen you have to get her from her knight!" Nagi yelled as he hopped up so high.

"That is so not fair," I complained.

"Rei how are we going to find Rima? We don't know where the royal garden is?" Kusukusu asked.

"We'll find it," I said.

"How?" Kusukusu asked.

"Look," I said. Kusukusu and I watched Nagi jump and run with Rima to a great big building that looked like it was made of glass windows.

"Oh, good eye Rei," Kusukusu said.

"Let's follow," I said. Her and I ran/flew towards the big building. Once I made it and opened the door I saw Nagi jumping down and setting Rima down. The headphones that were on his shoulders were gone.

"YOU STUPID PURPLE HEAD! HOW DARE YOU PICK ME UP LIKE I'M JUST SOME OBJECT! I WILL FIND A WAY TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING YOU LOVE IS BURNED AND THEN I'LL DANCE ON THE ASHES-" Rima stopped as I ran over to her and hugged her close to me. I know Rima was scared since Nagi pretty much kidnapped her.

"It's ok Rima, it was Rhythm's fault," I said.

"Hey, not cool," Rhythm whined.

"I though he was going to kid-"

"You don't even have to say it," I said cutting her off. We both looked at everyone else.

"What just happened! Yaya doesn't understand," a girl that I assume was Yaya whined.

"Those two are Rima Mashiro-chan and Reidou Mashiro. They are the new students in our class," Amu introduced us.

"No fair, Yaya's the last to know," Yaya cried.

"Well Yaya, you can call me Rei. I am rarely called my full name or have an honorific with my name," I said.

"Does Tadase-kun call you Rei? He always calls people by their last name?" Yaya asked.

"Well since there are two Mashiro's then I probably should call her Rei," Tadase said as he thought about it.

"Good," I said," Nagi told us that you needed us here."

"Yes, we were wondering if you two would join the guardians," Amu said as Nagi sat in his seat looking embarrassed from his actions earlier. Rima and I looked at each other. I gave her a look that told her that it was her choice.

"No," Rima said bluntly.

"Why not Rima? It looks fun," Kusukusu said.

"I said no," Rima said as she crossed her arms.

"If Rima says no then it's a no from me," I said. They all looked at each other hoping someone would say something.

"It's not like you could be a guardian anyway. You must be this tall to be a guardian," Nagi, who recovered from his embarrassment, said as he put his hand just above Rima's head.

"Enough with the short jokes! I bet I could be a better guardian then you!" Rima yelled.

"Prove me wrong," Nagi said as he walked away from her.

There was a red and deadly aura surrounding Rima now. She was officially peeved.

"Rima?" Kusukusu and I asked worried. She grabbed Nagi's hair to stop him from walking away from her.

"Listen here you stupid purple head! I will join the guardians just to prove that I am better than you! So don't think you are so clever and tried to use one of my own tricks against me because I know you are using reverse psychology right now," Rima said getting mad.

"Rima smile! You are too mad! Character change!" Kusukusu cheered. A star and a teardrop appeared under Rima's eyes. Her and Kusukusu did the pose and yelled," Bala-Balance!"

I clapped as everyone else just stared at her shocked. Her character change went with a poof. She crawled into a ball.

"A ball?" Amu said confused.

"I like to make people laugh ok!" Rima snapped.

"You did a really good job Rima. Let me know next time and I'll do it with you," I said trying to get the attention away from Rima to save her the embarrassment.

"So you will join?" Tadase asked changing the subject. I mentally thanked him even though he wouldn't hear.

"Yes," Rima said.

"Then it's a yes from me," I said. Tadase gave us both red guardian capes. Rima and I put them on and it did make us look a bit different from the other students. I could tell this was a memorable first day at school.

* * *

**Daydreamer: I hoped you enjoyed it**

**Nagi: Rhythm is embarrassing**

**Rima: I can't believe Kusukusu made me Bala-Balance in front of the guardians**

**Nagi and Rima: *glare at their charas***

**Rhythm: should we be scared?**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* Rima and Nagi are on the same page**

**Rhythm: That's weird but they are**

**Rima: No we aren't!**

**Nagi: *sweatdrops* anyway R&R**


	2. The Hardship of Women makes Rima Laugh

**Daydreamer: Hey fellow fanfiction readers. I added the next chapter on the same day as the first chapter. I got excited and typed the second one as fast as my fingers could.**

**Rhythm: Her fingers were on fire**

**Kusukusu: just kidding but that would be funny *giggles***

**Nagi: That would be bad not funny**

**Rima: Just say the disclaimer purplehead**

**Nagi: Rima you're blunt. Anyway, Daydreamer1105 does not own Shugo chara or any companies or products used in this story**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

***Rei's POV***

Rima and I were the first one in the classroom on our second day of school.

"Rei?" Rima asked.

"What is it Rima?"

"When is your chara going to hatch?" she asked. She has been asking a lot recently.

"I don't know Rima," I replied. I really did want it to hatch but there was no way I could just make it hatch by thinking and hoping. When will that stubborn guardian hatch already?

"Hey Rima-chan, Rei," Amu said as she walked in.

"Hi Amu," Rima and I said at the same time.

"Call me Rima," Rima said.

"Ok," Amu said as she sat down at her desk next to me.

"Today we are announcing you two as guardians," Amu said.

"What places will we be?" I asked.

"Rima is the queen and you are the princess," Amu answered.

"Princess isn't in a deck of cards," Rima pointed out.

"Well we couldn't come up with anything better," Amu admitted.

"Kusukusu, let's play," Ran said.

"Ok," Kusukusu said and the five charas began to fly around playing tag. The guardians introduced their charas to us yesterday. Kuskusu introduced herself and I showed them my guardian egg. They explained all the duties about purifying X eggs. Tadase and Nagi came in talking to each other.

"I don't see why Rhythm has to character change with me every day," Nagi said.

"He just gets over-excited," Tadase said.

"Yeah!" Rhythm said giving Nagi a thumbs up.

"Rhythm you tire me out sometimes," Nagi said.

"You need to chill," Rhythm said.

"Rima is like that too," Kusukusu said.

"Kusukusu!" Rima whined. Rhythm and Kusukusu are getting along way better than Nagi and Rima.

"You know what to do?" Rhythm asked.

"Of course," Kusukusu said.

"Character change!" they both yelled. The star and teardrop appeared on Rima's cheeks while headphones appeared on Nagi's shoulders. Both of them stood on their desks and yelled," Bala-balance," as they did the pose.

"Nagihiko-kun and Rima-sama? They are friends?" classmates started to whisper as they piled in. Rima's face was red.

"Our Rima-sama? Why is she so weird?" the fan boys whispered. Rima hung her head so her bangs covered her eyes. Their character changes left them with a poof. I saw a tear fall from Rima's face as her and Nagi were still in the bala-balance pose.

"Rima isn't acting weird. You all just don't know the real her," I stood up for her.

"She is mysterious but now-"

" She's not mysterious!" I began to yell," you all are just too stupid to realize the real Rima, my cousin Rima. You only like her because she's cute. There are more sides to Rima then her looks!" Everyone stared at me shocked at my tone. I was always a nice easy going person but now I was cruel and harsh. Whenever people were against Rima I protected her. Rima jumped off her desk and was about to run away but Nagi grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at him. There was a brief understanding between the two but Rima pulled away before Nagi had a chance to say anything. She then ran out of the room.

"Rima!" I called after her but she didn't return to the classroom. I didn't hesitate about the choice to stay here or run after her. I was nearly on her tail with Kusukusu flying as fast as she could next to me.

***Nagi's POV***

What just happened here? I hopped off my desk. There was something in Rima's eyes besides the tears that were rimming them. She looked as if a part of her world broke. Everyone went back to their desk talking about Rima's and my weird behavior. I glared at Rhythm.

"Guys?" Amu said. Tadase and I looked back and saw what was in Amu's hands. Rei's egg was shaking violently.

"Come on out. I feel your radiance glowing inside," Dia said.

"Is it going to hatch?" Amu whispered so no one but us three would hear.

"It's very close but not quite yet," Dia said as she placed a hand on the egg.

"Don't be afraid to come out. I bet once you hatch then Rei will believe in you. Please tell me what feeling you were born from," Dia said as she talked to the egg. Dia could always tell these kind of things.

"Well?" Miki asked.

"Her name is Angel. She was born from the feeling to be a guardian angel. She said that she was born when Rei began to live with Rima," Dia said.

"So she wants to protect Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked.

"She said she wants to protect everyone that is bullied with while being mature. Rei loves Rima because they are cousins and best friends," Dia said.

"What about Nagi? Him and Rima don't get along but Rei never yelled at him," Amu whispered.

"She says that Nagi is different. The main reason she won't hatch is because every time Rima and Nagi are in the same room they argue it just like-" Dia ended there.

"Like what?" I asked curious.

"She refuses to speak anymore. She won't hatch until Nagi and Rima get along," Dia said.

"Why would I matter?" I asked.

"I don't know. She stopped talking and went back to sleep," Dia said.

"It's alright, but at least we know why she hasn't hatched yet," Amu said.

"We'll talk about with Rei and Mashiro-san before the guardian assembly," Tadase said. Rima and Rei didn't come back to class. I was honestly a bit worried. Rima's eyes kept popping in my head. Why did it hurt her so much? She likes to make people laugh but when she does something funny she runs away. Rima sure is complicated. I tried to take notes the teacher put on the board but Rima's sad eyes would make me stop.

"Fujisaki-san, are you with us?" Nikaidou asked.

"Sorry, I was somewhere else," I admitted.

"It's alright just pay attention Fujisaki-san," he said.

"I will sensei," I said. Nikaidou excused me, Amu, and Tadase as we were going to get ready for the assembly. We ran to the gym.

"What if Rima and Rei went home?" Amu asked.

"We still announce them even if they aren't here," Tadase said. When we walked in we saw Rima and Rei talking. All of us stood in the doorway and watched them.

"Rima, are you ok now?" Rei asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," she said.

"You know we will get in trouble for not showing up to class," Rei said.

"I don't think my parents will care too much," Rima said.

"Rima, do you know what I do when I'm upset?" Rei asked.

"No, what?" she asked with a curious face.

"I dance like no one is watching. Will you dance with me?" Rei asked.

"I don't dance," Rima said.

"I'll dance," Kusukusu said. Rei grabbed Kusukusu's hands with her thumb and finger and began to dance with her.

"Wheeee!" Kusukusu cheered. Rima smiled up at her cousin and guardian character. That was the first time I've seen her smile. It was breath taking. What am I saying?

"Join us Rima," Kusukusu said. Rima stood but still watched them. Rei pretended to dip Kusukusu. She wasn't bad at dancing, she wasn't great either but she was trying to cheer Rima up. Kusukusu kept giggling.

"Come on Rima," Rei said as she offered her hands. Rima hesitated and didn't grab her cousin's hands.

"Come on you three, one of you have to be good at dancing," Rei said as she saw me, Amu, and Tadase.

"Nagi, you have to be good at dancing. Your sister is a dancer right?" Rei said.

"I'm not dancing with purplehead," Rima pouted crossing her arms and facing away from me.

"Why Rima? You know I am one of the best dancers in this school," I teased.

"I bet you do very girly Japanese dances like your sister. I bet her girly-ness rubbed off on you. That's why you have such long hair," Rima said hitting a nerve. She didn't know how right she was.

"At least I can dance," I said.

"I can dance. I just don't want to look stupid dancing with no music," Rima scoffed.

"I can always make music Rima. You know I can play instruments," Rei said.

"But you don't have one," Rima pointed out.

"Not with me. I have some at my house three hours away. Why do we live so far away anyway?" Rei said getting off subject so Rima wouldn't fight. Rei was Rima's guardian angel.

"We have a guitar right here," Tsukasa said popping out of no where with a guitar.

"Thank you," Rei said as he handed her the guitar that he just happened to have. I swear he likes to stalk his students. Rei fixed the strings a bit. Then began to play a song.

"This is a song I found on the Internet not too long ago and I think it will put a smile on Rima's face," Rei said determined. All of us, except Tsukasa since he magically vanished out of thin air, sat in chairs that were set up for the students.

"What song is it Rei?" Kusukusu asked.

"It's call 7 things guy's don't have to do," Rei said. I personally never heard this song.

***Rima's POV***

I honestly have never heard this song. Rei said she found it on the Internet and knowing her it would be something to cheer me up. She began to play the guitar. She looked at me gave me a big smile and then began to sing as she played.

**It's time for me to say this, addressing all you guys**

**Except for all the drag queens who deserve a Nobel prize**

**But the straight guys,they don't realize what we go through everyday and it's a lot**

**Now it's time for all us females to remind you just in case you all forgot**

**The seven things guys don't have to do**

**Shave legs, give birth, aunt Flow,**

**wear skirts, wax armpits**

**Hey it hurts!**

Everyone watching started to laugh at the ridiculous song she was singing. I couldn't help but give a little smile. Rei's face seemed to glow after I smiled. She kept on with her silly song.

**Wear pantyhose, and paint your toes too**

**High heels, pluck brows, skip meals, count pounds**

**Some girls have to carry heavy mounds**

**We're way past seven now but I'll keep going anyhow**

My smile grew bigger as everyone was laughing. Yaya's face was red as a tomato from laughing. Amu had to lean on Tadase for support but he wasn't any better than he with the laughing. Purplehead was holding his gut. All our charas were rolling on the ground laughing. Rei never cared what others thought about her. She did what ever she could to make me smile.

**uncomfy thongs, tight bras, tampons**

**Blow our money on beauty salons**

**Flat iron burns, and health concerns**

**From hair dye fumes**

**And the reason why we do these crazy things**

**That we do**

**Is we do it for you**

Everyone had calmed down a bit since she stopped naming off things girls had to do. She wasn't done yet. She kept singing the song and playing her guitar.

**Sometimes we're hard to deal with**

**That we can't deny**

**But just think of what we go through**

**See, that's the reason why**

**Shave legs, give birth, aunt Flow,**

**wear skirts, wax armpits**

**Hey it hurts!**

Everyone busted up laughing again as she sang the chorus of this funny song. I felt a tickle in my throat and I almost laughed at her funny song.

**Wear pantyhose, and paint your toes too**

**uncomfy thongs, tight bras, tampons**

**Blow our money on beauty salons**

**Flat iron burns, and health concerns**

**From hair dye fumes**

**And the reason why we do these crazy things**

**That we do**

**Is we do it for you**

She slid across the stage like a rock star would do. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I let out a laugh. Everyone noticed me laughing.

"Rei made Rima laugh!" Kusukusu cheered. I couldn't help but laugh more.

"Mission complete," Rei said giving me a thumbs up.

"Yay Rima! You are laughing! kusukusukusukusu," Kusukusu laughed. I returned back to normal.

"Thank you Rei," I thanked.

"Anytime Rima. Seriously anytime, I want to see Nikaidou's face what I sing about thongs and tampons," Rei said. I giggled again as did everyone else.

"We better get ready for the assembly that will start in a few minutes,

Tadase said.

"I guess, I still feel like singing about the hardships of girls. You guys don't understand," Rei said.

"You don't know my mom," purplehead mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked. He looked at me shocked that I heard him.

"It's nothing to worry about," he said as he flipped his hair a little

"You're lying and your stupid hair deceives you," I pointed out.

"You do have a tell Nagi," Rei pointed out.

"Don't call him that. He'll infect you with his purple-ness," I said. Rei giggled and questioned," purple-ness? Is that even a word?"

"It is now,

I said.

"Let's get up on the stage," Amu said. We all stepped up. Rei put the guitar back stage. Students started to pile in as the assembly was about to begin. Rei and I stood next to each other. Nagi was next to me, Amu was next to Rei and Yaya was on the other side of Amu. Tadase was at the podium.

"Quiet down everyone," Tadase began. All the students then stopped talking.

"We would like to introduce two cousins that will be joining the guardians. Rima Mashiro-san will take the queen's chair," Tadase announced.

"That's our Rima-sama," fan boys said. I'm surprised they still follow me.

"And a new chair will be taken by Rei Mashiro-san. She will take princess chair," Tadase announced.

"Go team Mashiro-sama," the fan boys cheered.

"How did I get dragged into the fan boy thing?" Rei asked me.

"Just go with it," I said.

* * *

**Kusukusu: *giggles***

**Rhythm: *chuckles***

**Nagi: She sang about hardships of women, that's funny**

**Kusukusu: It even made Rima laugh**

**Rima: That was the point of her singing in the first place**

**Rei: Stop being blunt and have more fun**

**Temari: *pops up out of nowhere* R&R**

**Rhythm: Where did you come from?**

**Temari: My egg, duh**

**Rhythm: *sweatdrops***


	3. Juice Can Cure Purple

**Daydreamer: Hi people. I got the third chapter out.**

**Nagi: Thanks go out to KUKAIXAMU for reviewing**

**Rima: It helped her feel special**

**Daydreamer: it sure did someone do the disclaimer**

**Kusukusu: *out of nowhere* Daydreamer1105 does not own shugo chara **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

***Rei's POV***

It's been a whole month since we've been at this school. Rima's parents let us walk home since we used the buddy system. It took a lot of convincing that required a bunch of facts that I looked up online. I kept saying it's less likely to be kidnapped if we are together. I even offered to friend a guy so he could protect us. They said it was ok and if I did have a guy protecting us then they had to meet him.

"Ready to go home Rima?" I asked.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride? I don't like walking or any other physical activity."

"Rima, I can't carry you," I said as her and I began to walk to Rima's house. I honestly moved in with Rima so I could hopefully make her feel better when her parents were fighting.

"You are pretty athletic. You might be able to beat some boys," Rima complimented.

"I'm tired Rima," I whined. Rima tried to fake cry but she knew it wasn't working.

"Rima I know all of your tricks," I said.

"Dang it," Rima said. We started to walk home.

"Rei, why does the purplehead see right through my tricks?" Rima asked.

"Well he doesn't turn into a fan boy. He doesn't turn into your slave. He likes to tease you, but then you two end up fighting. I think he tried to stop you from running when he grabbed you and he even offered to dance about a month ago. Besides the fighting part, it sounds to me like he wants to be a friend to me," I said.

"No, too much purple," Rima said.

"Why do you hate him anyway? Purple isn't a terrible color," I asked.

"He lies," Rima said.

"Well he's not your friend so why would you care?" I asked. She seemed stumped by my question.

"I don't like liars," she said.

"It's not like he's going to tell you all his secrets right now. You haven't been very truthful to yourself," I said.

"You taking his side. His purple has reached you," Rima joked.

"I don't think my purple is a disease," we heard behind us. Rima and I turned to see Nagi.

"Now he's following us," Rima said.

"My house happens to be this way," he said.

Rima stepped in front of me and said," this is a no purple zone. Rei's already had a dose of your purple and she doesn't need to be brainwashed by you."

***Nagi's POV***

My purple? Brainwash?

"Nagi were you born with purple hair?" Rei asked.

"Yes," I replied. I'm starting to like Rei more than Rima since Rima seems to hate me.

"See Rima, he was born that way. I don't think he's trying to brainwash anyone," Rei tried to reason with Rima. She clinged to Rei's arm and glared at me. I thought about what Dia said awhile ago. Rei's egg wasn't going to hatch until Rima and I stopped fighting. I've tried all month to be friends with her.

"How about this Rima-chan? You guys walk ahead. I promise to stand a few feet behind you," I offered.

"So you can look at our butts!" Rima accused.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make," I said," I'll walk ahead then."

"No, Rei sees more purple then she'll be poisoned forever," Rima said.

"Then how do we all walk home?" I asked.

"You go the other way," Rima said.

"Rima! His house is this way," Rei said.

"How do we know it's this way?" Rima asked.

"How do we know it's not this way," Rei said outsmarting Rima.

"Dang it Rei, you and your brain," Rima cursed. We ended up walking next to each other. Rima was in the middle so Rei wasn't 'exposed to my purple'. What does that mean anyway? I remembered what Tadase told me after school today when everyone left and it was just me and him.

**Flashback**

_"Fujisaki-kun? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tadase asked. _

_"Sure, what is it?" I asked. _

_"I think you need to try extra hard to get Mashiro-san to be your friend for Rei's sake. She is a guardian and if we need her then she needs a chara that she can character change and charanari with," Tadase said. _

_"I'll try my best but it seems pretty hard to do," I said. _

_"I noticed them walking home the same way you walk home. Try starting there," Tadase said. _

_"Alright Hotori-kun, I'll try," I said. I then ran off so I could catch the cousins._

**Flashback over**

"Rima-chan? I know you can character change. Can you charanari?" I asked her. She stayed silent.

"Rima you're being rude," Rei said.

"Fine, yes I can and like I said it's Mashiro-san," Rima said through her teeth.

"What is your transformation?" I asked ignoring the last part.

"Clown Drop!" Kusukusu cheered.

"What she said," Rima added.

"Well mine is-"

"Beat Jumper," Rhythm cheered.

"Yeah, what he said," I added since Rhythm interrupted. We walked for a few more minutes and talked, well Rei and I did. Rei was pretty cool. Rima then stopped walking.

"What's wrong Rima?" Rei asked concerned.

"I don't want purplehead to know where we live. He may be a stalker," Rima said.

I sweatdropped and then said, "I'm not a stalker. That's Tsukasa's style, not mine."

"Come on Rima. Your parents said that it would be better if we were friends with a guy so they would feel better with us walking to and from school," Rei said then turned to me," would you?"

"I don't see why not. It's on the way," I said.

"Well Rima?" Rei asked. I could tell Rima had to think about it. She then admitted defeat and said," we show them that he exists and then he is out." We stayed pretty quiet the rest of the way. Rei and Rima walked in.

"Stay," Rima said. I pretended to be a dog and pant to tease her.

"Gross," she said then went inside. Well I tried Tadase. I'll keep trying. I don't know why but Rima seemed fun to be around even when she was mad at me. It's like this is a game.

***Rima's POV***

Stupid purplehead.

"Auntie, uncle," Rei called.

"What is it Rei?" mama said as she came in the room.

"We have a friend, that is a guy, that is ok with walking with us to and from school," Rei said.

"Well let me meet him," she said.

"Rima, can you get him," Rei asked.

"Alright," I said not wanting to show mama how much I disliked him. If mama knew I didn't like him then she would have to pick Rei and me up and then would resolve to more fighting. I walked to the door and opened to see him sitting on the porch waiting.

"Do you think they forgot about us?" he asked his chara.

"No way man," mini purplehead said

"We're right behind you," Kusukusu said. They both looked at me.

"Mama wants to meet you," I said through my teeth.

"It's not good to grind you teeth Mashiro-san," he informed as he stood up.

"Just get in," I said. He came in, took off his shoes to be polite, and followed me to the living room where mama and Rei were.

"I was wondering if you left," Rei said.

"Nope I waited," purple freak said.

"Mama, this is pur- Nagihiko Fujisaki-san," I said with a nice save.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rima's mom and Rei's aunt," mom said.

"The honors mine," he said being too polite.

"So you will be kind enough to walk Rima and Rei to and from school," mom asked.

"Yeah, my house is just a few houses away," he said.

"Really? Where?" mom asked.

"The big traditional Japanese house near the end of the street," Nagi said.

"I've never noticed a big traditional Japanese house," Rei said.

"You have only been here for a month," I pointed out.

***Nagi's POV***

Rima agreed with me? She also called me by my name. Maybe she's being good in front of her mom.

"I think you are a good friend to take care of my girls," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"I hope so," I said referring to Rima but her mom didn't understand.

"I'll have to talk to your mother some time. She taught you right, you are such a gentleman," she said. She made me be a girl for most of my life so of course I know how to say the right things to her. I didn't even tell my mom about this, but she won't mind that I'm hanging around girls. She'll think I'm being my inner "Nadeshiko".

"I'll call her," I said as I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. It ringed a couple times then she answered.

"Hello Nadeshiko," she said. I sweatdropped hoping they didn't hear my mom through my phone.

"Mom I'm Nagi, Nade's in Europe, remember?" I said hoping she would catch on.

"Don't be smart with me Nadeshiko! You need to keep being her so you can master your dancing! You are so close," she yelled so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. Once she stopped I continued to talk to her.

"Mom, two new friends of mine wondered if I could walk them to and from school," I said.

"Oh, are they girls?" she asked.

"Yes they are girls mom," I said.

"I knew you inner Nadeshiko would show sooner or later," she beamed. I could imagine her eyes sparkling.

"I knew you were going to say that," I mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, anyway they're cousins and their mom/aunt wants to talk to you," I then whispered so only my mom could hear," and keep the Nade thing a secret please." I then handed the phone to Mrs. Mashiro.

"We'll take Nagi to our room," Rei offered. I looked at Rima and she did not seem pleased at all with me going in her room.

"That's great," Mrs. Mashiro said then began to talk to my mom.

"Come on purplehead," Rima grumbled as she grabbed my sleeve and dragged me upstairs with Rei right behind. We went in and this room was what I expected to be Rima's room not that I thought about it. The walls were orange. Orange did look like a good color on Rima. Why did I just think that? Stupid inner Nadeshiko! Gag manga filled a few small bookshelves. There was a bed with white and orange comforter on it. A trundle bed was next to it and it had a sky blue comforter. There was a white desk with a few more gag mangas on them. There were two laptops on it. One was orange with pink cherry blossoms. Seeing it reminded me of Nadeshiko once again, and then Temari. I left her at home. The other laptop was blue with an angel on it.

"Nice room," I said.

"You can drop the act now that we aren't with my mom," Rima said.

"What act?" I asked confused. That would explain why she called me by my actual name earlier.

"Don't play dumb," she demanded.

"I don't think he is," Rei said.

"That's because you are exposed to his purple remember?" Rima reminded her cousin. I sweatdropped and said," I don't think that is something I can do even if I tried."

"Whatever, I'm going to get juice," Rima said walking to the door.

"Get me one too," Rei said. She turned to her cousin, smiled, and said, "sure, I think juice can cure purple." I sweatdropped again while Rei giggled. Rima then walked out of the room. Rei stopped giggling. I think now was the best time to tell Rei why her egg hasn't hatched yet.

"Rei, where is your chara egg?" I asked. She pulled it out of her bag and showed me.

"A month ago, when you stood up for Rima-chan, it began to shake like mad and was about to hatch. Dia talked to her. Your chara said that it was born to protect, mainly to protect Rima," I began. Rei looked at her egg surprised but then looked a bit sad.

"She said that she won't hatch until Rima-chan and I get along for some weird reason," I finished.

"Rima doesn't like you because-" she didn't finish. She looked pretty upset about her egg.

"I've tried all day to get along with her but everything I do seems to make things worse," I said. Rei then gave me a weak smile.

"Keep this a secret from Rima please. I don't want her to be friends with you just to help me. I want her to be your friend because she wants to," she said.

"Seems fair enough," I said. She gave me a real smile this time. Her smile then turned into a smirk.

"But I never said we couldn't give her a push," she said as an evil aura surrounded her.

"W-what did you have in mind?" I asked a bit scared.

***Rima's POV***

I grabbed the juice box and was about to go back upstairs to give Rei hers.

"Rima, Mrs. Fujisaki invited us over for dinner tonight," my mom cheered.

"She did?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, she wants to get to know you and Rei since her son will be walking you two home everyday," my mom cheered. She never seems this happy. Now that I think about it, dad isn't here. I didn't want to ask either. I guess he was gone on a business trip or something.

"Why don't you send Nagihiko-san home,"my mom said. I was waiting for her to say that all day. I quickly went upstairs. The second I reached for the doorknob I heard Rei and purplehead talking, more like yelling.

"Well fine! We won't do it at all," Rei said sounding peeved. I rarely hear her mad at anyone unless they were making fun of me. Did he make fun of me?

"Of course we can't do that. It's a stupid idea," he said. I opened the door and they both stopped and looked at me.

"Hi Rima," Rei said with a smile as she saw me. They both looked guilty.

"I know you two were fighting not too long ago," I accused.

"She's too good at this," he mumbled.

"And you," I said as I pointed at the purple mess," you never call her stupid. She is the opposite of stupid."

"Rima," Rei beamed. I handed her juice and then told them the bad news.

"Oh, purplehead, you need to go home to get ready for when we come over for dinner," I said as if it was nothing.

"What!" they both yelled.

"It was your idea for him to walk us home. Now his mom wants to meet us so it's your fault," I pointed out. Rei and purplefreak glared at each other. I was so confused. Shouldn't it be me who hated him and her trying to make us get along? My cousin is more confusing than I thought.

"Well I guess I better get going. Bye Rima-chan," he said and left without looking at Rei. I didn't even yell at him for using chan after my first name. What happened during the few minutes I was gone?

* * *

**Rima: What the hell happened? It's like a different universe**

**Nagi: do you mean parallel universe?**

**Rima: Yes, wait! Why are you two fighting?**

**Nagi: *smirks* you have to wait for the next chapter for the answer**

**Rima: *deadly aura makes it's entrance***

**Nagi: You don't scare me Rima**

**Rima: *breaks out in tears***

**Nagi: You are faking it**

**Rima: SHUT UP YOU! Anyway R&R **


	4. Does She Play For the Other Team

**Ami: Hiyah everybody**

**Rima: When did you get here?**

**Nagi: be nice Rima, she's a little kid**

**Ami: Thanks Nagi-kun, anyway I came to do the disclaimer Daydreamer1105 does not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

***Rima's POV***

Rei helped me choose my outfit. I wore an orange sundress with white lace at the bottom, my usual black headband and some orange flats. Rei dressed up in one of my sundresses that were too big for me. She was about Amu's size and I was the size of a first grader. How did that happen? I guess she got the taller gene in our family.

"Rima, Earth to Rima," she said. She snapped me back from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"It's time to go," she grumbled. She really didn't like Nagi. What happened between them? Wait! Did I just mentally call him Nagi. Ugh! Stupid thoughts!

"Rima, come on. Let's get this over with," Rei said. There was no pep in her voice like usual.

We met mama downstairs and then the three of us walked since they were only a few houses away. When we made it I was tired even thought it was only five houses away. I really need to work on my athletic ability. Mama rang the doorbell. Rei was fascinated by Na- I mean purplehead's house. Dang it brain! Stop mentally calling him Nagi. An elderly woman answered the door.

"Hello, we were expecting you Mrs. Mashiro," the woman said.

"Auntie," a female voice said. A girl in a pretty lavender kimono popped next to her 'auntie'.

"Nagihiko-san?" I asked still being polite but shocked. She looked at me a bit scared but then smiled.

"Hello, I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki. People confuse me with him all the time since we're twins," she said," You must be our guests tonight."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Nadeshiko-san," Rei said.

"Please call me Nade-chan," she said.

"How come I didn't see you with my girls?" mama asked.

"I was in Europe but I came home for a few days," she said.

"Well I'm glad we got to meet you when you came home," my mom said.

"It's an honor of mine. Please come in. Auntie will show you where to go," she said. She then turned to Rei and me.

"Nagi should be meeting you soon."

"You won't be joining us?" I asked.

"No, I have dance practice to do. I already ate anyway," she said and gave us a smile.

"Nade-chan, Rima-chan has a chara," a purpleheaded chara with a pretty kimono said.

"Hi, I'm Kusukusu," she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Temari," the polite chara said. They shook hands.

"Does Rei-chan have a chara?" Temari asked.

"No, just a chara egg," Kusukusu said," but I bet it will hatch soon."

"Well Nade-chan and I must get going. Nice to meet you," Temari said as she bowed. Nade-chan did the same also and they left. 'Auntie' as Nade-chan said, lead us through the giant house, of course we took off our shoes to be polite. How do they get around? This place was huge! I'm surprised the old lady leading us wasn't lost.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she said as she pulled back a paper door. This room was giant. It wasn't very full though. There was a really, really low table in the middle with cushions for chairs. The Fujisaki's must be very traditional.

"Hello, I was wondering when you would arrive," a woman with her purple hair pinned up said. She was really pretty in her faded pink kimono.

She picked up a teapot elegantly and asked," would any of you like tea?" My mom, Rei, and I sat down and drank the tea that Mrs. Fujisaki made.

"Mmm this is really good," Rei said.

"Thank you, now are you Rima-chan or Rei-chan," she asked.

"I'm Rei, there's no need for and honorific, and this is my cousin Rima," Rei introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Same here," Rei said.

"Rei, I don't think that's very polite," mama scolded.

"It's alright, it's her being herself. I don't want her to act out of character just because she's at someone else's house," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Mrs. Fujisaki, where is the bathroom?" Rei asked.

"It's right across the hall. Just take a left and it will be the third door on your left," she instructed. She stood up, bowed to her with respect, then left.

"Rima-chan, tell me something about yourself? You've been a bit quiet" Mrs. Fujisaki said. What do I tell her?

"Tell her you like to laugh Rima," Kusukusu said.

"I like to laugh and make others laugh," I said honestly. She smiled at my answer.

"That's seems pretty nice," she said.

"Where's Nade-chan and Nagihiko-san?" I asked.

"Nagihiko is still getting ready and Nadeshiko is practicing her dancing. Maybe you and Rei could dance with her after dinner," she said.

"I'm not really a dancer," I said trying to be polite.

"Nonsense Rima, you and Rei are really good at dancing," mama said.

"That's only Rei mama, and I don't know how to do traditional dances," I said.

"I'm sure Nadeshiko could teach you," she said.

I accepted defeat and said," ok, I'll give it a shot." The door slid open. I looked expecting to see Rei but it wasn't her, it was Nagi wearing a guy kimono. Stop it brain! His name is purplehead not Nagi!

"Sorry I'm late mother. Nade kept me," he said as he bowed, his hair falling in front of his face. He looked exactly like Nade-chan.

"It's alright Nagihiko. Come, sit," she said as she patted the seat next to her. He did as he was told.

"Nagihiko-san, did you see Rei on your way here?" I asked wondering what is taking her so long.

"No, was I supposed to?" he asked.

"No, just wondering if she got lost," I said.

"Why don't you go find her Nagihiko and take Rima with you so Mrs. Mashiro and I can have women talk," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Alright, come on Rima-chan," Nagi- I mean purplehead said. Him and I walked out as our mothers began to chat about women stuff I don't care about. Wait he called me Rima-chan again. Oh well I don't care anymore.

"Where was she headed to?" he asked.

"The bathroom," I answered. He began to walk and I followed. We went to the left and stopped on the third door to the left. I knocked on it.

"Hold on," I heard Rei say.

"We were wondering if you got lost," I said.

"Nope," she said as she opened the door. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw Nagi. Dang it! I meant purplehead. What is wrong with me?

"Listen Fujisaki, how about we make a temporary agreement to be nice around the moms," she said.

"Fine by me but I am not sitting next to you," he said as he crossed his arms. Rei did the same and they looked away from each other. I am so not used to this. We started walking back. I was in the middle and the atmosphere was tense. I didn't like it. The second we opened the door they seemed like everything was peachy.

"There you are," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Sorry, my brain froze and I forgot which way was left," Rei said giving a nervous laugh.

"Dinner is ready," the 'auntie' lady said as she brought in dinner. I had to admit this was really good. It would've been better if purplehead and Rei didn't give each other quick glares every once in awhile without the moms noticing.

"Mrs. Mashiro? Where is Mr. Mashiro?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked.

"He's on a business trip for a month," she informed.

"I assumed," I said.

"Sorry Rima, I forgot to tell you since you came home telling me Nagihiko-san was walking you two home and it slipped my mind," she said.

"Nagihiko, after dinner can you get your sister? I told them that Nadeshiko would teach them a bit of traditional dancing," Mrs. Fujiksaki said. Nagi seemed upset but agreed with his mom. There I go again calling him Nagi. Mental note: the name Nagi or Nagihiko no longer exist.

"Rima, are you done?" Rei asked noticing me not paying attention to my food.

"No, just zoning out," I admitted.

"You must have something on your mind Rima-chan," purplehead said.

"What are you thinking about Rima-chan?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked. I couldn't tell her about the two's fight.

"I was wondering how similar Nagihiko-san and Nade-chan look. I know they are twins but they look so alike," I lied.

"They are my little angels," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Mother, would you like me to get Nade?" Nagi asked. I really need to stop calling him that.

"Yes, she would be pleased to have some other girls dance with her," Mrs. Fujisaki said. Nagi stood, bowed, and left.

"I've never seen traditional Japanese dancing before," Rei said.

"Nadeshiko is very close to mastering it. She's been doing it since she was young," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"That makes it sound difficult," I said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Nadeshiko will go easy on you," she informed. We all finished dinner.

"Since you girls are going to dance, you need kimonos. Auntie," she called.

"I already had the kimonos arranged thinking this would happen," 'auntie' said as she walked in with two kimono's. One was orange with a purple sash and the other one was light blue with a pink sash. She handed me the orange one and Rei the blue one. 'Auntie', who I still don't know the name of, took Rei and I to a changing room where we got dressed and some maids put our hair up. I looked in the mirror and I looked...beautiful.

"Rima-chan, you look very pretty," I heard a sweet voice say behind me. I turned to see Nadeshiko.

"Nade-chan," I said a bit surprised she was here.

"I'm here to show you and Rei where the dance room is," she said.

"Ok," I said.

"I'll have one of the maids show me. They aren't done with my hair," Rei said.

"Come on Rima-chan," Nade said as she grabbed my hand. I was a bit shocked. Her hand was bigger than most girls hands. It was also so warm. I let Nade drag me to the dance room. She was really strong. Nade's mom and my mom were already in there talking to one another. Kusukusu and Temari were talking to each other in the corner.

"Mama, Rima-chan is ready," Nade said as she let go of my hand.

"Good, here's a fan Rima-chan," Mrs. Fujisaki said. She handed me a white fan with purple flowers on it to match my sash. The purple reminded me of Nagihiko.

"Where is Nagihiko-san?" I asked. Nade gave me a warm smile.

"Do you miss him Rima-chan?" Nade asked.

"No, I was just wondering," I said a bit peeved she thought I would miss him.

"Probably in his room. He is still a bit upset with me since I made him dance with me earlier today," Nade said.

"Oh, so how do you dance?" I asked. She gave me a warm smile.

"Alright, you set your fan out and glide your foot forward," she instructed as she did it herself. I tried but failed miserably. I was a bit frustrated.

"It's ok Rima-chan, it's hard to get at first," she said noticing my angry face.

"Here try this," she said. She just glided her foot. I tried again and I did it.

"Good now put your fan out in front of you and try again," she said. I did and tripped over my kimono. I heard a laugh from the door. I looked up to see Rei entering the room laughing at me.

"I'm sorry Rima, but you never were the athletic type," Rei said.

"Come join us," Nade said. She showed Rei how to do it and then Rei and I joined her. Rei was great of course since she is a good dancer but I still failed at it. After fifteen minutes Nade had shown us the full dance. Rei and I were doing it side by side.

"Try to keep your arm straight Rima-chan," Nade said.

"Ok," I said. I was so determined to get this right. For some reason I felt like a loser because I was the only one that couldn't do it right. We began again Rei stopped and held her foot.

"What's wrong Rei?" Nade asked. Rei? Rei never said that Nade-chan could call her that.

"Foot cramp," she said.

"Maybe you should take a break. I can then help Rima-chan better," Nade said. Rei sat with the moms.

"Alright Rima-chan, now make the gliding stance again," she instructed. I did what she told me to do.

"Alright, now straighten your arm a bit more," she said as she pulled my arm to make it straight.

"Now move you foot here," she said as she pointed to the floor where my foot was supposed to be. I moved my foot there.

"Good, now let's try this again," she said.

"Ok, you've gained some respect from me since you have to do this a million times. I would get bored but you do it all the time and mastered it," I said.

"Well I wouldn't say I mastered it," Nade said being humble. Her and I did it again. This time Nade and I were in sync. Our performance was great. Her and I moved the same. I was doing it! I was doing Japanese traditional dance. Nade and I finished back to back. The moms and Rei clapped. A big bright smile formed on my face.

"Well done Rima-chan. You have really improved," she said. There was something that took over me but I hugged her to thank her.

***Rei's POV***

I was sitting next to my aunt and I saw Rima and Nade-chan dance. I recorded the whole thing on my phone. Rima and her were doing it at the same exact time. Rima then hugged Nade-chan.

"Thank you Nade-chan," Rima said. I saw Nade...blush? Did she play for the other team?

"Y-your welcome Rima-chan," she said hugging back. They then let go.

"It's best we get home. You all have school tomorrow," my aunt said.

"Alright mama," Rima said with a bright smile still on her face. Before Rima and I left I saw Mrs. Fujisaki give a I-saw-you-blush-look to Nadeshiko. Did she know Nade played for the other team? I quickly got undressed and put my hair back up in pigtails. It was never down, not even when I was sleeping.

"I'm going to thank Nade-chan," I told Rima, who was behind a curtain still changing.

"Ok," she said. I was really going to tell her that Rima doesn't play for her team. I went in the hallway but then once I thought about it...I didn't know where she was. She probably left the dancing room.

"Excuse me miss. Where is Nade-chan's room?" I asked a maid that was walking by.

"Please follow me," she said. She took me down multiple hallways till we finally made it.

"Thank you," I said. She then bowed and left. How was I getting back?

"Nade-chan," I said as I lightly tapped on the paper door. There wasn't an answer.

"Nade-chan?" I asked as I slid the door back. I didn't find Nade. I found Nagi in Nade's kimono.

"Nagi?" I questioned. He pulled me in and closed the door.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Shhhhh, please be quiet," he said.

"Why are you crossdressing?" I whispered. He looked down.

"Nagi, you should probably explain yourself. Rei is a friend so she'll keep it a secret," Temari said.

"Wait a minute? Is Temari your chara? Then that makes Nade...not real," I said.

"Or she'll figure it out on her own," Rhythm said coming out of his hiding spot, which was Nagi's hair.

"Well, you've guessed it. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki. It's a tradition in my family for the sons to act like a girl so their Japanese dancing will be better," he explained.

"So, you were forced to crossdress and act like a girl?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"That makes so much sense," I said thinking about Nade blushing.

He sweatdropped and said," I'm not that girly am I?"

"No not that! I saw Nade, you, blush whenever Rima hugged you. I came here to tell you that Rima didn't play for that team but now it makes so much sense," I explained.

"Now matter how hard I try, there is always something boy-like I do when I'm with Nadeshiko," he said.

"But why did you blush?" I asked.

"I was surprised," he defended.

"I promise to keep your secret," I promised.

"Tadase and Kukai know too. Just thought you ought to know," he said.

"Rei! Rei! Where are you? It's time to go home," Rima called from the hallway. I walked out of the room quickly and closed the door. Rima was right outside.

"Hi Rima," I said.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Just thanking Nade for teaching you," I lied. I hate to lie to Rima but I made a promise.

"Let's go home. We might catch that new comedy show," she excited. That smile she had earlier was still there.

"Ok, let's hurry," I said. Back home Rima and I were relaxing in front of the TV watching the new comedy. The house was quieter with uncle gone. My aunt and uncle weren't fighting and Rima was happy, what more could I ask for? I held my egg in my hand. If Nagi and Rima got along then would it hatch? I highly doubt it. I try to put on a poker face by being happy all the time even when I'm not. How can I help Rima if I can't even help myself. Rima laughed at the newest joke the people on TV made. This was the happiest I'd seen Rima in a long time.

* * *

**Rhythm: Rei is doubting herself**

**Rima: I just noticed something...Rei and Nagi weren't fighting when she was alone with him**

**Rei: I was surprised**

**Nagi: exactly**

**Kusukusu: R&R**


	5. Civil Human Beings Play Dodgeball

**Yaya: Hi-hi reader people**

**Nagi: did you have too much candy again?**

**Yaya: There is no such thing as TOO MUCH candy!**

**Rima: I'll give you my candy bar if you shut up**

**Yaya: Deal *shuts up***

**Rima: *hands Yaya candy bar***

**Nagi: *sweatdropped* You bribed her**

**Rima: So? What's you're point?**

**Nagi: Never mind, anyway Daydreamer1105 does not own shugo chara**

**Yaya: She wishes she did**

**Rima: Yaya you were suppose to shut up!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

***Rima's POV***

The next morning really sucked! You think it would be awesome since it is Friday but no. Rei and I slept in for twenty minutes so my hair was a mess and my tie was not tied yet. I hardly had time to grab a poptart for Rei and me before purplehead arrived to take us to school. The worst thing this morning was listening to those two arguing. I was in the middle of them while they yelled their heads off at each other. It's weird. Ever since they started fighting, I didn't fight with Nagi...I mean...what's the point. It's not like anyone could read my mind. There was no use in fighting him since Rei beat me to it.

"Rima-chan, your tie," Nagi said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's not tied," he pointed out. Stupid broken alarm clock! I tried to fix it. I threw it down in frustration.

"Stupid thing," I said as I walked ahead. I always had mama or Rei help me.

"Rima-chan, do you want me to show you how to do it?" Nagi said as he picked it up and then caught up to me. I sighed in defeat. I would get in trouble for not wearing the school uniform right.

"Ok," I said looking up at him. He was smiling.

"I'm going ahead Rima," Rei said as she glared at Nagi then walked ahead. It was just me and Nagi now. Why did she leave me alone with him?

"Alright Rima-chan, I'll show you while we walk so we aren't late," he said. I walked next to him and he put my tie on his neck. "Now watch carefully," he said. I watched as he tied it. He then loosened it and put it on me and tightened in for me.

"And that's how you tie a tie," he said. I looked down at my tie and back up at him.

"Thank you I guess," I said going back into my outer character.

"That's so nice," Kusukusu cheered.

"Kusukusu!" I whined.

"Sorry Rima," she said.

"Rima-chan, I'm sorry," Nagi said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Fighting with your cousin. It probably isn't fun being in the middle. I'm sorry about that," he said.

"I guess it's ok. Why did you guys start fighting in the first place?" I asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's ok with you Rima-chan," he said.

"Fine, but this secret keeping isn't helping you and I get on the same page," I told. He stopped walking.

***Nagi's POV***

Those words rang in my head. _"This secret keeping isn't helping you and I get on the same page." _

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Rima-chan, what if I told you a big secret of mine. Would you and I be friends?" I asked.

"It depends how big the secret is? If you tell me a poor secret that almost everyone already knew then you aren't trusting me," she said.

"How about after school on the walk home I'll tell you it and then you can tell me if it is secret worthy," I offered.

"What about Rei?" she asked.

"I should probably make up with her," I said.

"Are you two really mad at each other?" she asked as she looked down at the ground as we kept walking. I had to tell her the truth. If I lied and she found out then she wouldn't be my friend.

"Honestly, no," I said.

"Explain yourself," she demanded.

"I should start by saying that Rei's egg was about to hatch that day she stood up for you. Dia talked to her chara and she said that she was born from the feeling to protect, mainly you," I began.

"But she does so much for me already. She helps me pick out my clothes sometimes, helps me get a bunch of tangles out of my hair, sometimes makes me food when mom and dad are at work, takes care of me when I'm sick, always stands up for me when I'm bullied, always try to put a smile on my face, I could go on."

"The chara said that she wouldn't hatch unless you and I got along. I told Rei this the day I was at your house while you were getting juice. She asked me to keep it a secret from you but I think you have the right to know. She then made up a plan to have her and I argue so you could see what it's like to be in her shoes. The peacemaker that fails. It hurts her egg when we fight Rima-chan," I explained to her. She stopped walking and looked at her shoes.

"It's my fault that it hasn't hatched, and I kept asking her when it would hatch," she said. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She then looked at me.

"How about we make a promise for Rei. You and I don't fight unless absolutely needed. We stop being enemies and become friends. What do you say Rima-chan?" I asked. She thought about it then said, "alright, but do I have to call you Nagi, because I personally like purplehead better," she asked.

"It's alright by me. You can call me anything, even no honorific," he said.

"If I can call you Nagi, even though I might not, you can call me Rima," she said. I smiled at her.

"Alright Rima," I said getting used to that.

"We are going to be late to school," Rhythm said.

"Oh no," she said.

"Rima, you can't run fast," Kusukusu pointed out.

"Curse my lack of athletic ability," she cursed. She then looked at me and smirked.

"I don't know if I like that smirk Rima-cha-, I mean Rima," I said catching myself. I'm still not used to it yet.

"Since you are my friend then you wouldn't mind taking me to school," she said.

"But I already do that," I said confused.

"Playboy," she said. I instantly knew what her plan was. Rhythm's headphones popped on my shoulders. The control of my body flew out the door. I picked up Rima bridal style.

"We must not be late. I will escort you, pretty girl, to your classroom," I heard the words slip from my mouth. I then jumped so high and ran so fast.

***Rima's POV***

Thanks to Rhythm, we made just as the bell rang.

"Thanks Nagi," I slipped out.

"Did you call me Nagi, Rima?" he asked smiling his usual smile.

"Uh, it slipped out," I defended. He chuckled and said," you are so funny Rima." Him and I walked in to class together.

"There you are Rima," Rei said as she hugged me to her chest," did he hurt you?" She was still acting mad at him.

Nagi sweatdropped and said," Rima knows Rei."

"Oh," she said.

"We are friends now," Nagi said.

"Is that true Rima?" Rei asked as she let go of me.

"Yes, but not best friends," I said letting my outer character show.

"Rima," Nagi sweatdropped.

"We have agreed to be civil human beings in each other's presence," I said my outer character totally taking over. Rei hugged me and said," that's good Rima."

"All right students sit down," Nikaidou said as he walked in. I took my seat as did everyone else.

"I heard you went over to Nagi's house and met Nadeshiko," Amu whispered to Rei behind me.

"Yeah, it was really fun when she taught us how to dance but I got a foot cramp so I sat out. Rima did better when Nade-chan coached her separately," Rei said.

"You mean Rima danced too?" Amu asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I got it on my phone," Rei said.

"Rei," I whispered harshly.

"Sorry Rima, but you and Nade-chan were awesome," Rei complimented.

"I wish I knew Nade was back," Amu said.

"Sorry Amu-chan. It must've slipped my mind," Nagi said joining the conversation. Nikaidou must really not be paying attention to his class.

"Can she come over to my house today?" Amu asked.

"I know Nade will be dancing today in the park and teaching little kids how to do it," Nagi said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Are you friends with Nade, Rima?" he asked me.

"She's cool I guess, but she is really good at what she does. I can see her teaching dance when she grows up," I said still in my outer character.

"Rima, look at your face," Rei said as she sneaked her phone out and showed me the end of the video.

"Thanks Nade-chan, I said as I hugged her. I then noticed that Nade blushed.

"Is Nade playing on the same team you are Nagi?" I asked. He sweatdropped and said, "why would you think that?" he asked. I grabbed Rei's phone and skipped to the part where she was blushing. Nagi seemed really nervous for some reason.

"I'm sure you just surprised her Rima," he assured.

"Alright," I said giving Rei her phone back. Now was the worst part of the day, gym. The P.E. teachers decided to have co-ed dodgeball day. I suck at dodging, and throwing, and running.

"Rei you're on the right side. Mashiro-san, you're on the left," our P.E. teacher instructed. No! Rei was always on my team. She always made sure I didn't get hit by a dodgeball. I was so doomed. I walked over to the left side like sensei told me.

"Rima, we're on the same team," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to see Nagi. Maybe he could be like Rei and protect me from the dodgeballs.

"I guess we are," I said.

"Line up," the boy's sensei said. We lined up to the end of the gym.

"Do you like to play dodgeball Rima?" Nagi asked.

"No, it's too much work," I said.

"And you can't dodge Rima," Kusukusu said as she popped up next to me.

"Kusukusu," I whispered as I glared at her.

"I'll help you Rima," Nagi said.

"Would you?" I asked.

"Yeah, after all we are civil human beings," he said quoting what I said earlier.

"Alright," I said. The boy's sensei blew the whistle. All the kids, including Nagi, ran to the center to grab a ball but he quickly returned to my side.

"How about we work together. You pick up the balls and give them to me while I throw and catch them," he offered.

"Ok," I said. That didn't seem too hard, and I would be trying so sensei would have to give me participation points. I picked up a ball that rolled next to me and handed it to him.

"Thanks Rima," he said then threw it and it hit this tall guy. I watched Nagi dodge every ball that was thrown at him. He dodged them with grace, as if he were dancing. He probably is good at dancing. His family owns a dance school I think. His sister is really good so he probably is good too. He then looked at me.

"Rima watch out," he said. I looked to see a dodgeball coming towards me. I put my arms in front of me so the ball didn't hit my face and closed my eyes. I never did feel the ball hit me. I opened my eyes to see Nagi in front of me.

"Nagi?" I questioned. How did he get to me that fast. He was on the other side of the gym. I saw headphones on his shoulders but they quickly left.

"I told you I'd help you Rima," he said. I smiled at him. He then threw the dodgeball he caught at a guy that was about to throw one at him. I then looked around to see who was left. It was just me and Nagi on my team. On the other side it was a big, fat, mean boy that can throw very hard and Rei who has been in the back and has not participated which is rare for her. We went back to me picking up the balls and Nagi throwing them. The mean, fat kid threw a ball at Nagi. He tried to dodge but it hit him square in the face.

"Are you alright Nagi?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said as he touched his cheek where he was hit, "Sorry Rima but I'm out." He then walked to the side where all the other out kids were. It was just me against this big kid that was three times taller than me and four times as round.

"This will be easy," he said. A dodgeball hit the back of his head. He turned to see Rei with another dodgeball in her hand.

"You better go easy or this ball will hit you somewhere you won't like," she threatened. He sweatdropped.

"Psst Rima," Rhythm said.

"What is it Rhythm?" I whispered so no one thought I was talking to myself.

"Nagi said all you have to do is catch the ball so I came to help," he said.

"How can you help?" I whispered still looking at the mean guy.

"Believe in me Rima. People can character change with other charas if they believe in them enough," he said. I looked at Kusukusu. It feels like I was cheating on her by using another chara.

"Go for it Rima. If you catch a ball then Nagi can come back in," she said. I looked at Nagi. There was a bruise on his cheek. He nodded his head telling me it was ok to use his chara.

"Alright Rhythm but no going overboard," I whispered.

"Ok, character change," Rhythm said. Headphones appeared on my shoulders.

"Bring it on," I heard myself say. Everyone gasped at my comment. The fat bully looked at me and smirked.

"It's your death wish Mashiro-san," he said. He then threw the ball at me so hard. Thanks to Rhythm I dodged it.

"Go Rima," Nagi cheered. Everyone on my team then joined him.

"Rei help me," the bully said.

"Sorry dude but I have to tie my shoe. It may take awhile," she said as she untied her shoe and then pretended she forgot how to tie it. He was mad now. He grabbed two dodgeballs and threw them so if I dodged one way the other would get me.

"We have to catch it Rima," Rhythm said. Alright, I hope it doesn't hurt.

"It won't," he said. Did you just read my mind?

"Yep, I can when we character change," he said. Weird.

"Here it comes Rima," he said. I made sure to pay attention to the dodgeballs.

"Ok Rima, we go for the left one," he said. My body moved and had my hands out to catch it.

"No Rima," Rei said. I felt the ball hit my hands. My fingers wrapped around it and I held it to my chest. The impact was so strong that I fell but I held on to the ball and caught it.

"Your out! Mashiro-san, you get to pick one person to bring in," sensei said as my character change with Rhythm left me and the headphones disappeared. I looked at Nagi.

"Nagi," I said. Everyone was shocked that I called him by his first name and no honorific. I guess they didn't know we were on the same page now.

"Fujisaki you're up," his sensei said. He walked next to me.

"Great catch Rima," he said.

"Thanks but Rhythm helped me," I whispered the last part.

"It was still you," he pointed out.

"Oh crap," I heard the other side say. Nagi and I looked to see Rei all by herself. Nagi smirked and looked at me. I smiled back at him. We both understood, get Rei.

"That is so not fair," she said as she dodged a ball that Nagi threw. Rei was athletic but me and Nagi together wasn't fair, except the fact that Rhythm was at Nagi's side now so I sucked.

"Rima, when Nagi throws a ball at her then you should throw one when she isn't looking," Kusukusu said.

"Good idea," I said. I grabbed a ball. Nagi threw his and I threw mine with all my might when Rei wasn't paying attention. It hit her ankle.

"Dang I'm out," she said.

"Way to go Rima," Nagi said putting out his fist. I fist bumped him.

"Left side wins," sensei cheered, "class is over, head to the locker rooms."

"Thanks for letting me borrow Rhythm," I said.

"No prob Rima. I'm glad you believe in him enough to character change with him," he said. Rei walked over to us.

"That makes sense, you cheated," Rei said.

"It's not cheating," I pouted.

"Ok, whatever you say Rima," she said. Her and I went to the girl's room while Nagi went to the boy's. School had finally ended. Nagi, Rei, and I were walking home for the first time without fighting.

"Weren't you going to tell me something Nagi?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked.

"I promised to tell Rima a secret to prove that I want to be her friend," Nagi said.

"What secret?" she asked. He looked at her with a its-a-secret look.

"Oh I get it,' she said as she walked ahead of us.

"Rima, are you friends with Nade?" he asked.

"Like I said earlier, she's cool," I said.

"Do you think I'm cool?" he asked. I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"I guess," I finally said.

"Do you have a hair tie?" Nagi said.

"No, Rei, can I have one of your hair ties?" I asked. She always kept her hair up in two pigtails. She stopped as if to think about it but then pulled out one of her pigtails. Half her hair fell to her butt. When did her hair get that long? She handed me the hair tie.

"Here," she said then started walking ahead of us. I handed it to him. He then tied up his hair and he looked exactly like Nade-chan.

"Hi Rima-chan. Your dancing has improved," he said in Nade's voice.

"You're her!" I yelled.

"What?" Rei said as she turned around.

"Nade-chan? Wait you're Nade-chan?" she yelled.

"Shhhh keep it down and stop with the act. You already knew," Nagi said.

"What? You knew?" I asked.

"I walked in on him when I went to thank Nade-chan," Rei said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. He wanted to tell you so I let him," she said.

"Wait! If your Nade-chan then...YOU SAW ME FAIL AT DANCING!" I yelled.

"I didn't think you failed Rima. You just had a bumpy start," he said letting his hair down and giving Rei her hair tie back.

"I am teaching young kids how to dance today in the park. It would help me to have friends that know the dance I am doing. Would you two help me?" he asked. I crossed my arms and faced away from him to think about it.

"Do I have to wear that kimono?" I asked.

"You can wear any kimono you want?" he said. I did like that kimono. It was soft and it was my favorite color, orange. The sash was a pretty purple color like the fan. Of course I wouldn't admit it was pretty since his hair is purple and he would get the wrong idea.

"I'll do it if Rei does it and I get to wear the same kimono," I said.

"Of course Rima. You can have it if you want," he said.

"No, I just like how it feels," I said being stubborn.

"It's your favorite color Rima," Kusukusu said.

"Shut up," I said.

"I figured that was your favorite color," Nagi said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Your room is covered in orange," he pointed out.

"I'm guessing your favorite color is purple," I said.

"Yes, good observation," he said.

"Rima, today is Friday right?" Rei asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but every weekend, starting this month, I go to my house to see my parents, remember?" she said.

"Oh yeah, you'll be gone every weekend," I said a bit sad. With Rei gone then there was no one to save me when my parents fought. Kusukusu would try to help but there was nothing she could do. Luckily my dad is on a business trip for who knows how long.

"Don't worry Rima. I'll come home every Sunday night," she said.

"I'll be alone on the weekends," I said talking in code. She knew what I meant.

"Why don't you go to Amu's or Yaya's," she offered.

"I can't go every weekend," I said.

"You could come over to my house Rima," Nagi said.

"Your mom wouldn't mind a girl coming over to see her son every weekend?" I said sarcastically.

"She doesn't mind if girls come over. She'll think I'm reaching out to my inner Nadeshiko," he said. I don't know why but that made me smile.

"Nagi made Rima smile," Kusukusu pointed out.

"No he didn't," I pouted as I crossed my arms and faced away from everyone.

"Stubborn Rima," Kusukusu said.

"Rima, why don't we go tell your mom," Nagi said.

"Ok, but Rei needs to give me a piggy back ride," I said.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Because you didn't yesterday," I said.

"Rima, I can't carry you," Rei said.

"Yes you can, " I said.

"How about I don't want to," she said.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride Rima," Nagi said.

"Really?" I asked a bit surprised he offered.

"Sure, you're not heavy," he said. What? How did he know? Oh wait! He carried me twice while he character changed with Rhythm.

"If you offer then fine," I said. He got on his knees so I could climb on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held on to my legs. He then stood up and carried me.

"Rima, are you still going to dance," Rei asked.

"Yes, but only because that kimono is soft," I said being stubborn again.

"I thought it was because you and I were civil human beings," Nagi said.

"That too," I said.

* * *

**Nagi: Rima you are so stubborn**

**Rima: I am not!**

**Daydreamer: You just proved it. You are to proud to admit that you like him**

**Rima: *blushes* I do not!**

**Nagi: Aww your cheeks are getting pink**

**Rima: *hits him with random pillow***

**Nagi: that was mean Rima**

**Rima: That was the point**

**Daydreamer: R&R**


	6. Secrets of the Past

**Rima: *looks around* Why am I the only one here for the disclaimer?**

**Nagi: *walks in* **

**Rima: YOU'RE LATE!**

**Nagi: *looks at watch* I guess I am**

**Rima: You are never late!**

**Nagi: Rima calm down. Why don't we do the disclaimer?**

**Rima and Nagi: Daydreamer1105 does not own Shugo chara**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

***Rima's POV***

"Bye Rei," I said. She was going to take a bus to her parents house since she lived three hours away.

"Bye Rei," Nagi said. Yes, he was with me. We told my mom about Nade dancing in the park and she asked me to dance with her. She said it was perfectly fine since Nagi was with me. The three of us decided to watch Rei get on the bus then Nagi would take me to his house to change and then we would go to the park.

"I hope you have fun dancing Rima," Rei said as she hugged me.

"I'll try but I don't remember the dance that well," I admitted. It was a bit hard.

"I'll go over it with you before we show the kids," Nagi said.

"Won't the guardians be there?" Rei asked.

"I guess," Nagi said. They were going to see me dance with Nade.

"Do any of the guardians know?" I asked.

"The boys, Rei, and you know," he said. So Amu and Yaya don't know.

***Nagi's POV***

"Are you getting on or not?" the bus driver hollered.

"Give me a minute," Rei said. Rei then looked at me.

"Thank you Nagi," she said.

"For what?" I asked. She hugged me and whispered in my ear," for watching Rima. Please watch over her for me." She then let go.

"I promise I will," I said. She smiled and said," maybe my chara will hatch soon. Thanks to you two," she said. She then looked at her cousin one more time, hugged her. She then got on the bus. We waved to her as the bus drove off.

"What did she whisper to you?" Rima asked.

"She thanked me for watching you and asked for me to watch over you," I said honestly.

"She's overprotective," she said.

"I assume she has her reasons," I said. She looked down at her shoes.

"Did I hit a nerve? I'm sorry Rima," I said.

"It's alright, you didn't know. Let's just go to your house," she said as she started walking. What did I say that made her upset?

***Rima's POV***

Rei did have her reasons. I was kidnapped so she stuck by me like glue because it was less likely for someone to kidnap me if we used the buddy system. She would yell at kids who were picking on me, like that bully kid from dodgeball. Whenever my parents fought she would have me listen to music, make a funny face, or do bala-balance. She was the one person I knew that could do it almost perfectly.

"Rima,"Kusukusu said worried. She knew what I was thinking.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Rima, maybe if you got it off your chest-"

"No," I said quickly.

"But you shouldn't have to be on your own when Rei's not here. You should tell someone," she said. I just sighed. I didn't want to tell anyone. I wanted to keep it bottled up.

"Rima, funny face," Kusukusu said as she made her funny face. I gave her a weak smile. At least she was trying.

"Rima, she's right you know? You don't have to be by yourself. I'm not going to make you tell me what's upsetting you but if you want to get it off your chest then you know where to find me," Nagi said. I stopped walking and looked up at him. He stopped and smiled down at me. I still didn't want to tell him but he was so nice and he wasn't pushing it. I smiled as I grabbed his hand.

"Rima?" he asked confused.

"Nade is going to be late if we stand here," I said pulling him.

"Do you want me to give you a piggy back ride?" he asked.

"No, I'd rather walk next to you," I said.

"They seem more like friends then civil human beings," Rhythm said.

"That's because Rima is to proud to admit he is pretty much a friend," Kusukusu giggled.

"Kusukusu," I whined. Nagi started to chuckle.

"It's not funny," I said.

"I'm sorry, but I think it is," he said.

"I'm going to run out of energy walking," I said changing the subject.

"I offered to give you a piggy back ride," he pointed out.

"I know something that would be faster," I said as I smirked.

"Rima, I have to admit your smirk scares me a bit," he said.

"Playboy," I said.

"Character change," Rhythm cheered. The headphones appeared on his shoulders. He picked me up and carried me to his house running and jumping very fast. We made it to Nagi's house. The maids quickly got us changed.

"Is Mashiro-san joining?" 'auntie' asked.

"If that's ok Baya?" Nagi said in his really girly voice. It honestly creeped me out a bit.

"Not a problem. Your mother always thought it would be nice to have a girl dance by you," she said.

"Great, ready to go Rima-chan," Nagi I mean Nade said.

"I thought you were calling me Rima not Rima-chan," I pointed out.

"Nagi calls you Rima. I call you Rima-chan," he said still using his Nade voice.

"Oh yeah," I said. We walked to the park since it was only two blocks away. I was so tired by the time we walked one block.

"Rima-chan, are you ok?" he asked in his normal voice.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Rima, you're tired," Kusukusu said.

"Shut up," I whispered since 'auntie', AKA Baya, was with us.

"Rima-chan, do you want a piggy back ride?" he asked using Nade's voice again.

"I thought only Nagi could give me piggy back rides," I said.

"Nonsense, you won't weigh much," she said. She gave me a piggy back ride all the way to the park.

"Won't you be tired?" I asked.

"I've done more than this," he said still using his girly voice. She then put me down.

"We should go over the dance backstage," she said.

"Ok," I said. I followed her. She went over the steps with me.

"Like this," I asked doing part of the dance.

"Perfect Rima-chan," she said. We walked on the little stage that had been set up for Nade. There were a bunch of little kids sitting close to the stage and a few older kids were near the back. I saw Amu and the other guardians in the back.

"Rima?" Amu said shocked.

"Rima-tan is dancing too!" Yaya cheered.

"Are you ready Rima-chan?" Nagi I mean Nade asked.

"Yeah," I said. Music began to play and Nade and I began to dance. I didn't do bad I think. There was a part I forgot and I had to copy Nade. All together it was good. Everyone clapped when we were done. Nade bowed and then motioned for me to bow so I did.

"A special thanks to Rima-chan, she joined nearly at the last moment," Nade said. The kids clapped for me.

"If you come on stage I'll teach you to dance too," Nade said. I stepped off while the kids stepped on. I was then greeting with a hug.

"Rima-tan didn't tell Yaya that she was going to dance," Yaya said.

"I didn't know till the last moment. Nagi walks Rei and me home. Nade-chan was looking for him. She saw me and told me about her dancing and asked me to join since I danced with her last night," I lied.

"Hey Mashiro, where's Rei?" Kukai asked. Rei and I were introduced to Kukai on the third day of school.

"She's on a bus heading home," I said.

"She's moving back home!" they yelled.

"No, she visits her parents every weekend for now on," I explained.

"So she'll be at school Monday?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, she told me she would be home Sunday night," I informed.

"She never did that before?" Amu pointed out.

"Her parents called her and said they missed her so she agreed to see them every weekend," I said.

"Mashiro-san, I forgot to mention that we have a guardian meeting tomorrow," Tadase said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I simply forgot," he said.

"Since you're done dancing then why don't you go home?" Amu asked changing the subject.

"I can't go alone. I have to go with Nade-chan," I said.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"Because mama doesn't want me to walk home alone. I have to wait for Nade-chan. I'll have her tell Nagi about the meeting," I said.

"Are you ready to go home Rima-chan?" Nade asked me.

"Yes, I have a guardian meeting tomorrow," I said.

"Nagi never told me anything about a meeting," Nade said.

"Tadase forgot to tell us so he probably didn't know," I explained.

"It as nice seeing you all again," Nade said to the guardians. Amu and Yaya hugged her.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to hang out with you all. I have to take Rima-chan home," she explained. I think Nagi is too good at being a girl.

"Let's go Rima-chan," Nade said.

"Ok, bye everyone," I said.

"Bye Nade/Nade-chan/Fujisaki-san/Fujisaki, Rima/Rima-tan/Mashiro-san/Mashiro.

"Nade can you give me a piggy back ride again?" I asked.

She smiled at me and said," sure Rima-chan." I climbed on Nade's back. Nade and I looked back to see the guardians shocked that Nade was carrying me or at least Amu and Yaya were. Her and I both waved at them. Baya stayed to take care of leftover kids. Once we were out of sight and earshot I talked to him while he carried me home.

"Nagi, why do you trust me with your secret?" I asked.

"Because I can trust you Rima," he said in his normal voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess because I consider you a friend to me. You might not think I'm your friend but I think you are one of mine," he said. I'm his friend? We were enemies and now...friends? If we are friends then should I tell him a secret of mine?

"Nagi, if you told me a secret then am I supposed to tell you one too?" I asked.

"You can if you want Rima. I promise not to tell," he said. Should I tell him?

"You should tell him Rima," Kusukusu said as if reading my mind.

"I don't mean to interfere but if you are bottling up emotions then it is unhealthy," Temari said coming out of Nagi's hair.

"Temari? When did you get here?" I asked.

"How dare you! I was with Nadeshiko the whole time!" she yelled showing off her loud personality. I sweatdropped at her comment.

"Temari, be nice," Nagi said.

"Sorry Nagi," she said going back to normal. Should I tell him about me being kidnapped? About my parents fighting over me? My wish to have my family go back to the way it was before that tragic event?

"Nagi...I..."

"What is it Rima?" he asked.

"Can I tell you a secret of mine?" I asked.

"I already said you could Rima," he said. I leaned my head on his back. If I was gonna tell him, I didn't want him to see me in the corner of his eyes.

"Before I came to our school...I was kidnapped," I began. He stopped walking and tried to look at me but he wasn't an owl. He could turn his head completely around.

"Luckily, the police saved me before they could do anything. After I got home...my parents..." I felt a lump in my throat.

"Rima, you don't have to say anything else," he said.

"No, I need to tell someone besides Rei. When I got home, my parents...began to fight about me. They would say that they were the better parent and that the other never watched me good enough," I said as I felt tears in my eyes. Whatever I do, don't cry.

"I'm sorry I said anything Rima," he said. "It's not your fault, but will you promise you won't tell?" I asked.

"I promise," he said. He took me to his house so I could change into my clothes. I didn't want to go home. Dad was on a business trip but I didn't know when he was getting back. My phone then rang. I saw the caller ID. It was mama.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rima, when are you going to be done dancing?" she asked.

"I'm done mama. I just got dressed at Nade-chan's house.

"She can have dinner with us if she wants," mama said.

"I think she's pretty tired out from dancing," I said. I don't think Nagi wants to be Nade more than he has to.

"How about Nagihiko-san?" she asked. I guess it wouldn't be bad since dad wasn't home and Nagi didn't have to see my parents fight. I just hope that he won't want to talk about it. If Nagi thinks of me as a friend then he'll want to be at my house and I don't want him there because of my parents but this is a rare time where it is peaceful. I looked at the door. Where would he be in this giant house? I don't know where his room is.

"Nagi," I called. He didn't answer.

"Mama, give me a minute to find him. His house is easy to get lost in," I said.

"Ok," she said. I held on to my phone as I poked my head out the door.

"Nagi!" I called again but louder this time. I walked out into the hallway and decided to find him. I can't just wait around for him.

"Nagi!" I yelled.

"Purplehead," I said using his old nickname.

"Rima, I don't like it when you call me that," he said popping out from behind a corner with Rhythm next to him. I jumped a bit.

"You weren't answering," I said.

"I was getting dressed," he said.

"My mom wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight," I said.

"That'd be cool. I was gonna be alone tonight for dinner," he said.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"She's went to Europe to teach some kids for a few weeks," he explained.

"That explains why I haven't seen her," I thought out loud. He smiled at me. I then remembered that my mom was waiting for me. I put my phone to my ear.

"He said yes," I said.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she said.

"We'll be over soon. Also I have a guardians meeting tomorrow," I said.

"But tomorrow is Saturday. I can't take you," she said.

"Nagi will be going too," I said.

"Then you can go. I got to go Rima. I'm making dinner," she said then hung up.

"Love you too," I whispered.

"Something wrong Rima?" Nagi asked.

"No, let's go," I said as I grabbed his warm hand and dragged him out of his house except two times when he had to tell me how to get out. I dragged him till we got to my front door. I let go of him, opened the door, walked in, and let Nagi in.

"I'm home," I called.

"I'm in the kitchen Rima," mom called back.

"Let's see if a comedy show is on," Kusukusu said seeing my face saddened. I was sad since my mom didn't say she loved me. I know she does but I wish that she would say it.

"Ok," I said giving her a weak smile. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was Nagi since he was right behind me. I looked up at him.

"Rima, you're upset," he pointed out.

"It's nothing Nagi," I lied. He looked at me with a face that I knew was a I-know-you're-lying face. He dropped it and him and I were sitting on the couch watching a rerun of a comedy show but I wasn't really paying attention.

"It's nice to see you again Nagihiko-san," mama said as she walked in the living room.

"It's nice of you to invite me," he said.

"Dinner is ready," she said. I turned the TV off and we all walked into the dinning room. Mom brought out homemade ramen.

"It's not very special," mama said.

"It's better than what I would eat at home. I would've probably eaten instant ramen since my mom is gone," he said.

"Where is she?" my mom asked.

"She's in Europe. She is teaching kids traditional dance," Nagi explained. I began to eat my ramen.

"Why do you have a guardian meeting tomorrow?" my mom asked after eating a few noodles.

"I don't know. Probably something big coming up like a party or dance or something like that. Hotori-san forgot to tell us. The guardians were at the park watching Nade-chan and he told me then. He didn't say what it was about," I said. The meeting was probably about this company Easter that we've been talking about ever since I became a guardian. All we've done is boring paperwork.

"There is a Halloween party coming up soon," Nagi thinking about my mom's question.

"There is?" I asked.

"Halloween is coming up," mama said.

"Did Hotori-san tell you it was about Halloween?" I asked.

"No, I heard this meeting from you. I was just guessing," he said.

"Your a guardian too?" my mom asked.

"Yes, I'm Jack's chair," he said.

"What chair are you and Rei in, Rima?" mom asked. I never told her too much about school or the guardians since she was always yelling at my dad.

"I'm Queen's chair and Rei is princess," I answered. Dinner felt like forever. We put our dishes away when we were done. I was used to eating something that was made in the microwave and eating in my room. My parents were too busy fighting to make me food. If I asked they would say it was the other's fault for starving me. Rei was always brave and made me healthy food sometimes but mom rarely bought things to make that were homemade. This was the first homemade meal my mom made me since I was kidnapped. I guess it was because Nagi was here. My phone and Nagi's phone beeped. I flipped my phone open to see I got a text from Amu.

**To Rima:**

_Hey Rima, we need you to come to the park that Nade danced at. There are people setting up a stage and it has the Easter logo on it. This may be Easter's new plan. Try to come to the park. We could really need you. I've never seen your charanari yet but you told me you could. You may have to use it. Please hurry!_

**From Amu:**

I looked at Nagi. He must've received a similar text.

"Mama, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 6:30, why?" I asked.

"There is a concert tonight and Amu invited Nagi and me. Can I go?" I asked.

"I guess but call me when it gets over. I would like you home before ten and only if Nagihiko-san goes with you," she said.

"Deal," I said. I grabbed Nagi's hand and dragged him to the door. We quickly got our shoes on and ran out the door. We started to run to the park but by the first block I was dying. My breath became heavy. Curse my lack of athletic ability.

"Come on Rima," Nagi called so far in front of me.

"I...can't...run...fast," I said in between breaths. He stopped and turned to me. I caught up to him.

"Get on," he said. I hopped on his back. This was, what the fourth or fifth time he gave me a piggy back ride today. I need to work out. He ran super fast. My arms that were wrapped around his neck and I held him tighter.

"Rima...can't breathe," he said.

"My bad," I said as I loosened my arms. It didn't take us long to get there.

"Rima-tan, Nagi," Yaya said.

"What's happened so far?" Nagi asked as he put me down.

"This is a new singing group. A girl called Do Re Mi and a boy called Arihiko. Their real names are unknown but the weirdest thing is...well...," Amu said.

"What?" I asked.

"They look exactly like you and Nagi only a year or two older," Amu said showing us a flyer with a girl that looked thirteen with long curly hair, wearing a mask over her eyes and a boy that looked fourteen with long purple hair.

"Weird," I said.

"Maybe they are long lost relatives," Nagi joked. I ignored him. For some reason the girl looked familiar.

"We think they are going to do something like Utau's singing when she made chara eggs turn into X eggs," Amu said.

"So, they got new teens for the job," I asked.

"I guess," Amu said.

"Are they a duet?" Nagi asked.

"We don't know. They're giving a free performance. I'm guessing it's so they can get fans," Tadase said.

"We should blend in and see what happens," Nagi said.

"Exactly," Tadase said.

* * *

**Rei: Why does something bad start to happen when I leave. I miss out on everything**

**Rima: I wish you were with us**

**Temari: Don't worry Rima-chan. You have Nagi**

**Rhythm: He's a big boy. He'll protect you**

**Nagi: I am right here you two **

**Kusukusu: anyway R&R**


	7. Evil Popstars

**Temari: We won't take long with the disclaimer**

**Rhythm: Let's say it together!**

**Kusukusu: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own shugo chara**

**Temari: *gets angry* HE SAID ALL TOGETHER**

**Kusukusu: sorry *giggles* Temari is funny**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

***Rima's POV***

We have been sitting and waiting for these two teens to perform for twenty minutes. My feet were hurting.

"Rima, be patient," Kusukusu said noticing me squirming.

"You're one to talk," I said.

"Rima, it can't be much longer," Nagi said. I sighed and dropped the conversation Lights turned on the stage. It was now dark so they were the only light except for a few street lamps and the moon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Easter's new singing teens. Do Re Mi and Arihiko," an announcer said from backstage. Everyone cheered as the boy that looked like Nagi came out on stage. He had long purple hair and hazel colored eyes like Nagi. His hair looked like he dyed it instead of a natural color. I looked at Nagi then this Arihiko guy. They looked alike but Nagi looked younger. Music began to play and there was a spotlight on him. He had a microphone is his hand.

**Hey, slow it down  
****What do you want from me  
****What do you want from me**

His voice by itself was good. It was pretty. Everyone started to cheer because they liked it. The girl that looked like me walked on stage with a orange guitar in her hands. Oh come on! Orange was my favorite color. She was wearing a black dress similar to Utau's but she was wearing a mask over her eyes. It had a silver X on it. She then began to sing while playing.

Yeah, I'm afraid  
What do you want from me  
What do you want from me

Her voice was like an angel. It was so beautiful. She was strumming the guitar with grace. Arihiko and her were walking on stage looking at one another and smiling. Maybe they were together or really good friends.

**There might have been a time  
****When I would give myself away  
**Oh, once upon a time  
I didn't give a care

**But now, here we are  
****so what do you want from me  
****What do you want from me**

Just don't give up  
I'm working it out  
Please don't give in  
**I won't let you down**

**It messed me up  
****need a second to breath  
****just keep coming around**

**Hey, What do you want from me  
**What do you want from me  
**What do you want from me**

Yeah, it's plain to see  
**(plain to see)  
**that baby you're beautiful  
and there's nothing wrong with you  
**(nothing wrong with you)**

**It's me**, **I'm a freak, yeah  
****but thanks for loving me  
****cause you're doing it perfectly  
**(Oh perfectly)

**There might have been a time  
****When I would let you slip away  
**I wouldn't even try  
**But I think you could save my life**

**Just don't give up  
**I'm working it out  
**Please don't give in  
**I won't let you down

**It messed me up  
**need a second to breath  
**just keep coming around**

**Hey****, what do you want from me**

What do you want from me  
**What do you want from me  
**What do you want from me  
**What do you want from me  
**What do you want from me

**Just don't give up on me  
**I won't let you down

Everyone was cheering them on. They were really awesome. They haven't done anything to make X eggs. Maybe they were just two young teens singing. Do Re Mi had a mask with a grey X on it. That can't just be a fashion statement.

**No I won't let you down**

After that note something happened. They...character changed? Arihiko had black wings come out of his back. Do Re Mi had wings come out of her back too but they looked like they were made of...metal. They kept singing.

**So, hey**

just, don't give up  
I'm working it out  
Please don't give in  
**I won't let you down**

A bunch of X eggs were formed and floated above the crowd. The people that weren't affected were still cheering but the kids that had their X eggs sat there in their seats with a blank look on their face.

"Impossible, hopeless," the X eggs said.

"X eggs," Amu said pointing out the obvious. They were making X eggs. They were Easter's new plan.

**It messed me up  
**(it messed me up)  
**need a second to breathe  
****just keep coming around**

**Hey**, **what do you want from me  
****Just don't give up  
****I'm working it out  
****Please don't give in  
****I won't let you down**

It messed me up  
need a second to breathe  
just keep coming around

**Hey****, what do you want from me  
**What do you want from me  
**What do you want from me  
****What do you want from me**

Everyone clapped for them that didn't have their eggs turned into X's. They bowed and went backstage. A bunch of flyers flew down out of no where. I picked one up and it read," Do Re Mi and Arihiko will be playing tomorrow in Easter's hall at 9:00 p.m.

"We will have to go tomorrow," Tadase said.

"We need to purify those X eggs first," Amu said. I looked around and noticed that everyone, except the kids who had X eggs and the two performers, left.

"Perfect timing," I said.

"My heart unlock," we all said.

**Charanari: Platinum Royale**

**Charanari: Dear Baby**

**Charanari: Beat Jumper**

**Charanari: Clown Drop**

**Charanari: Amulet Spade**

"Rima-tan, you are so cute!" Yaya said then glomped me. That made me a bit annoyed.

"Yeah Rima, you look adorable," Amu said.

"We have things to worry about besides me looking cute," I pointed out.

"What morons. The director said we need to worry about kids. Look at the blonde. She's not even four feet tall. Am I right Do (pronounced dough)," Arihiko mocked as him and Do Re Mi walked across the stage. The girl didn't answer. She looked like she had a dazed look on her face.

"This will not do," Arihiko said. He pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a tuning fork. It had X egg energy coming from it. He hit it and the girl held her head in pain.

"The X eggs listen to you better. Tell them to attack," he said. Her face went blank like the kids with an X egg.

"My heart, unlock," she said in a monotone voice. She had a black and blue dress that looked like it was made out of metal. She wore white thigh high socks and black wedged heels. Wings came out of her back and they were made a metal.

**Charanari: Titanium Rockstar**

She jumped up and she floated up in the air. She pointed up at the sky. What was that supposed to do? I then noticed the X eggs surrounded her from above. She then looked at me dead on. There was an emotion in her eyes but it quickly vanished.

"Attack," Arihiko yelled hitting the pitch fork again. The X egg threw energy at us.

" Holy Crown." Tadase said. He shielded us from the attack. The girl fell to the ground as she held her head in pain. I thought they were friends but I was way off. Once the girl recovered she ran jumped off the stage and began to fly to me.

"Rima!" I heard my name. There was a flash of purple and I was suddenly pulled out of the way. I looked to see Nagi had pulled me out of the way.

"Rima, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"We need to get her on the ground," Tadase said.

"Why did she go after me?" I thought out loud.

"Maybe because she looks like you," Nagi said. An idea popped into my head.

"That's it! Easter hired these two because they look like us. That guy looks like he dyed his hair," I said.

"Then you and I should stick together," Nagi said.

"Ok," I said. We got ready to fight. The girl was in the air watching us as if waiting for something. She opened up her hand and the orange guitar appeared but then turned into a sword with a blade on each end.

"Double Madness," she said. This chick meant business. She then flew down towards me and Nagi. Her sword in her hand. She nearly hit Nagi. He dodged at the last second. I was by myself and that is what she wanted. She then wrapped her arms around me and picked me up high in the sky.

"Rima!" Nagi yelled.

"X eggs, attack," the girl said. Nagi tried to jump up to us but some of the X eggs attacked him. He had to dodge. I couldn't move. I was being kidnapped. It was just like last time only this time it was a pop star with metal wings.

"It's ok Rima, I won't hurt you," the girl whispered. Her voice sounded sad, For some reason I felt calm.

"What are you doing? Attack the shrimp too!" Arihiko yelled. I glared at him. I'm not that short. I squirmed out of the girls grasp which I thought was a good idea at the time but it wasn't since we were in the air. I started to drop.

"Rima!"I heard the guardians call my name.

"Tightrope dancer," I said. My ropes wrapped around one of Do Re Mi's wings but they were sharp metal so it snapped. I closed my eyes waiting for the ground. It never came. I looked up to see Nagi. He caught me.

"Nagi?"

"I said that I would watch over you. Did you think I was lying?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said. He set me down on my feet.

"Things are getting sappy. Let's go Do," Arihiko said.

"Controlling her is just cruel! How could Easter go so low!" Amu yelled.

"Do, would you like to explain?" Arihiko asked in a mocking voice. She landed on the ground and her charanari deactivated. I never saw her chara.

"No, let's just leave. I have stuff to do," she said.

"That's what I thought," he said putting the tuning fork away. He turned to us with a look of greed.

"Ari," Do Re Mi said grabbing his arm.

"You promised." He deactivated his character change.

"Fine, we'll let you off for now guardians, but this is the only time," he said.

"Wait!" Amu yelled. Arihiko threw a sphere down at the ground. Smoke came out of it. The smoke burned my lungs and I started coughing. Everyone else was too. Once the smoke cleared, the singers and the X eggs were gone.

"What just happened?" Yaya asked as all of our charanaris deactivated.

"She snatched Rima," Nagi said.

"No," I said. They all looked at me shocked.

"She got me out of the way of the X eggs. She said 'It's ok Rima, I won't hurt you'." I said.

"She nearly cut Nagi," Amu pointed out.

"She had to get me away from Rima since I was in the way I assume," Nagi said.

"Let's go home. It's late and our parents must wonder where we are," Tadase said.

"What time is it?" I asked. "It's 10:15," Amu said looking on her phone.

"Oh no! I was supposed to be home by ten," I said as I grabbed Nagi's hand," bye everyone. See you tomorrow at the meeting." I began to drag Nagi. I never had strength but this was important and I really needed to get home.

"Rima, I could just carry you and run," he said.

"I can't depend on you to take me places everyday. That would be about the millionth time that you did. I need to walk on my own but you need to hurry up," I said.

***Time skip***

I was now in my pjs laying down on my bed.

"Rima, you were so worried about your mom being upset but she passed out on the couch," Kusukusu said.

"I know," I said. For some reason that girl's words rang in my head.

_"It's ok Rima, I won't hurt you." _If Rei were here then she could help me solve this. Maybe I could text her. She should still be awake. I grabbed my phone and texted her.

**To Rei:**

_Hi Rei. Sorry if I woke you. I need help figuring something out. There is this new group of teens that Easter has working for them. Their stage names are Do Re Mi and Arihiko. They look like me and Nagi only a year or two older than us. _

_It looks like Arihiko is controlling Do Re Mi with some kind of tuning fork. She didn't want to attack me though. Also we have a guardians meeting tomorrow morning so if you are nearby then please stop by. I could really use your brain._

**From Rima:**

I waited anxiously for a text. Please Rei, I need you.

"She might not get it right away Rima," Kusukusu said. I sighed and said," I doubt she'll reply tonight or be at the meeting tomorrow." Kusukusu frowned but then quickly cheered up.

"Look Rima,"she said doing balancing tricks and then falling.

"Come on Rima. Give me a smile," she said. I gave her what she wanted and smiled.

"Yay Rima smiled," Kusukusu cheered. I don't know what I would do without her. I looked at Rei's trundle bed. It was empty of course. What would be there? I guess I was just hoping that she would pop out and say something like "don't worry Rima. We'll solve this," or "do you want me to sing about the hardships of women again". I smiled at the thought but then frowned since she was wasn't really here. Can it be Sunday night already? It was only Friday night. This day has been dragging on.

"We should get some sleep Rima. I bet she'll reply in the morning," Kusukusu said. I listened, put my phone away, turned the lights off, and went to sleep.

***Rei's POV***

I read Rima's text over and over and over. I didn't know how to reply. How could I? She needed my help and I couldn't help her. I can't go to the guardian meeting either. I'm just so busy. I looked at my chara egg. It still hasn't hatched even though Rima and Nagi are getting along. I felt so bad. How can I save Rima if I can't save myself?

* * *

**Kusukusu: Rei needs to smile**

**Rima: Why can't she be here so I can talk some sense into her**

**Nagi: yelling at her won't help**

**Temari: By the way if you didn't know. Do Re Mi is pronounced dough-ray-me like in music**

**Rhythm: *cough* know it all *cough***

**Temari: *Swings naginata***

**Rhythm: *Runs***

**Kusukusu: It's like Nagi fights himself when they fight**

**Nagi and Rima: R&R**


	8. Snap Attack

**Daydreamer: =D**

**Rima: What's up with her?**

**Nagi: I don't know**

**Daydreamer: When I washed my hair I used a purple towel to dry it. When I wrapped it around I looked like I had Nadeshiko hair**

**Rima & Nagi: *sweatdrops***

**Kusukusu: She doesn't own shugo chara**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

***Rima's POV***

I woke up this morning. The first thing I did was check my phone. There weren't any new messages.

"She may still be sleeping," Kusukusu pointed out.

"Rei's an early bird though," I said.

"She might have been out late with her parents or some old school friends," Kusukusu pointed out.

"Good point," I said. I quickly got dressed in a black blazer, a white shirt was under, with a yellow plaid tie and skirt. I wasn't really in the mood to go but we had to find out Easter's new plan. I grabbed some knee high black socks and put them on.

"Rima, Nagihiko-san is here," my mom called.

"Be there is a minute," I said. I grabbed a hairbrush and quickly tried to tame my hair but it didn't work out so I just put my black headband on. I quickly ran downstairs.

"Rima, I'll be at work until eight tonight. You can make your own dinner right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. I guess it was back to instant food. I got my shoes on, grabbed a poptart and Nagi and I left. I started to nibble on my poptart giving a piece to Kusukusu. I heard a beep from my phone. I put the poptart in my mouth and quickly grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I checked it and I had one message.

"Is it from Rei?" Kusukusu asked with a mouthful of poptart. I looked and it was from Amu.

"No," I mumbled with the poptart still in my mouth. I was a bit disappointed but I read it anyway.

**To Rima:**

_Where are you guys?_

**From Amu**

I sent her a text back to let her know. I can't be mad at her because Rei isn't texting me back. They might have moved the meeting somewhere else.

**To Amu:**

_Sorry I was running a bit behind. Be there soon_

**From Rima**

"You texted Rei?" Nagi asked. I took the poptart out of my mouth.

"I did last night telling her about what happened but she still hasn't replied. She is always up early," I said.

"I'm sure she's fine and will text you as soon as she reads it," Nagi said.

"I guess," I said. I then went back to eating my poptart. A few minutes later Nagi and I walked into the Royal Garden together.

"Rima-tan! Nagi!" Yaya cheered hugging us both tight.

"Yaya, I just ate a poptart and your gonna make me lose it," I said.

"Sorry Rima-tan," she said letting go. All of us sat down in our chairs.

"Now let's get started. It's obvious that Easter has a new plan," Tadase said. My phone beeped again. I ignored Tadase and looked at my phone. I had a text from Rei. I smiled at it. Quickly I opened it.

**To: Rima**

_Sorry I can't help_

**From Rei**

That was it. My smile disappeared.

"Is it from Rei?" Nagi asked noticing me texting.

"Yes," I said disappointed. I was expecting more from her. At least something to encourage me.

"From Rei?" Tadase asked.

"I texted her last night and explained everything," I said.

"What did she say?" Amu asked.

"She just said 'sorry I can't help'." I replied.

"That doesn't sound like her," Yaya said.

"I know," I said staring at my phone as if a new message was about to pop up.

"Anyway, does anyone have anything on those two singers?" Tadase said getting back to the subject.

"Yaya knows something," Yaya said holding up her Ipod.

"An Ipod?" Amu asked.

"Yes, Pepe and Yaya were on Itunes last night looking up songs and Do Re Mi has a hit," Yaya said.

"Play it then. Let's see if it explains something," Amu said. Yaya plugged her Ipod into a Ipod player and pressed play.

Mama never told me how to love  
Daddy never told me how to feel  
Mama never told me how to touch  
Daddy never showed me how to heal

What kind of song was this? It was like this chick was singing my life, or at least about my parents. They won't stop fighting.

Mama never set a good example  
Daddy never held mama's hand  
Mama found everything hard to handle  
Daddy never stood up like a man

I looked down not wanting to face anyone. I don't want to make any eye contact. If I did then they would see me trying to fight myself from crying.

I've walked around  
broken, emotionally frozen  
gettin' it on, gettin' it wrong

How do you love someone  
without giving up  
how do you love someone  
without crawling in the dark

I just want this song to stop. It is bringing up bad memories. I never liked a boy. I always had servants. Maybe I don't know how to love someone.

So far in my life  
clouds have blocked the sun  
how do you love, how do you love someone  
how do you love, how do you love someone

I was always the chosen child  
the biggest scandal I became  
they told me I'd never survive  
but survival's my middle name

Survival felt like something that I had to. It was much easier with Rei by my side but she wasn't here with me right now.

I've walked around  
hoping, just barely coping  
gettin' it on, gettin' it wrong

Sometimes it felt like I did everything wrong. My parents fight because of me. I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see Nagi. He knew my secrets about my kidnapping and my parents. He was comforting me.

How do you love someone  
without giving up  
how do you love someone  
without crawling in the dark

So far in my life  
clouds have blocked the sun  
how do you love, how do you love someone  
how do you love, how do you love someone

It's hard to talk  
to say what's deep inside  
it's hard to tell the truth  
when you've always lied

The music kept playing. Each note felt like it was stabbing me. Rei wasn't here to comfort me. Nagi squeezed my hand.

How do you love someone  
without giving up  
how do you love someone  
without crawling in the dark

So far in my life  
clouds have blocked the sun  
how do you love, how do you love someone

How do you love someone  
and make it last  
How do you love someone  
without trippin' on the past

I gasped at the last lyrics. My past was when I was kidnapped. I always trip on the past when I am in a tight spot and I can't get out. I would freeze. I squeezed Nagi's hand as I tight as I could.

So far in my life  
clouds have blocked the sun  
how do you love, how do you love someone  
how do you love, how do you love someone  
someone

"Rima, are you ok?" Amu asked noticing me. I looked down still holding Nagi's hand.

"Mashiro-san?"

"Rima-tan?" I felt tears brimming my eyes. I had to get out of here. I stood up from my chair and was about to run out but Nagi still had a grip on me. I looked straight into his eyes. They were worried but once he saw my tears that were about to fall his eyes looked sad.

"Rima," was all he said.

"Let go," I yelled. He seemed a bit hurt that I yelled at him. I don't know what happened next but something in me snapped since I was unable to leave.

"You stupid girly, purplehaired, teacher's pet, smart ass, playboy! Let go of me!" I yelled. Everyone was shocked by my outburst. Nagi was so shocked that he let go of me. He didn't even character change with Rhythm. I quickly ran not knowing where I was going. I just wanted to run away somewhere. Once I was tired I sat down, curled up in a ball and cried.

"Rima," Kusukusu said worried.

"What?" I sobbed.

"Please don't cry," she said. A few tears still fell out of my eyes.

"Rima, funny face," she said making a funny face. My sobs slowed down. I gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you Kusukusu," I said. I wiped the tears off my face.

"Do I look ok Kusukusu?" I asked.

"Your eyes are red and puffy," she said. That was expected.

"We should just go home," I said.

"Rima, what about your phone. You left it on the table at the Royal Garden," she pointed out.

"I couldn't go back there right now. I yelled at Nagihiko. Why did I do it? I don't hate him anymore. He opened up to me and I was starting to open up to him. He was my..." I stopped not knowing what we were.

"Civil human beings?" Kusukusu asked.

"No, we were friends and I ruined it," I said.

"He may be mad now but he'll cool down," Kusukusu said.

"No, I don't deserve it. He was nothing but nice and I yelled at him. I called him girly even though I knew it hurt him because of his secret. He held my hand when that terrible song was playing to comfort me. He even said I was a friend to him. I broke that," I said.

"Rima, we should go get your phone," Kusukusu said.

"You're right," I said. I stood up and slowly walked back to the Royal Garden. I didn't want to run into any of the guardians. If I walked slow enough then they would be done with their meeting. I got to the door and opened it a little bit to see if anyone was in there.

"Amu-chi, do you think Rima-tan is ok?" Yaya asked. Everyone was in there doing boring paper work.

"I don't know. Are you sure we shouldn't go after her Nagi?" Amu asked.

"Mashiro-san needs to cool off. The only one that should ever go after her is Rei," Nagi said. I flinched when he called me Mashiro-san. He used an honorific on my name and it's my last name.

"Why did Rei suddenly have to leave?" Yaya asked.

"She's visiting her parents. She probably misses them since she lives with Mashiro-san," Nagi said.

"Stop that," Amu snapped.

"Stop what?" he asked shocked by her tone.

"Stop calling her Mashiro-san. An hour ago you walked in here with her calling her Rima, now she yells at you and you instantly demote her," Amu said. Way to go Amu. I will thank her later.

"She hit a nerve and she knows it," Nagi said.

"Because she called you names? She was nearly crying Nagi. You can't judge a girl when she's crying," Amu said.

"That's right. Rima-tan was upset and probably yelled at you so you would leave her alone," Yaya said. She hit it on the head. I heard my ringtone playing inside.

"Should one of us answer?" Tadase asked.

"Who is it?" Yaya asked.

"It's Rei," Amu said.

"I'll answer it and put it on speaker," Nagi said.

"Hey Rei, you're on speaker," Nagi said answering the phone.

"Hey, who's in the room?" she asked. She was whispering.

"All the guardians except Rima," Amu said.

"Alright I'll make this quick. Did Rima hear Do Re Mi's new song?" Everyone was quiet.

"Please hurry and answer. I don't have a lot of time," she said in a hurried whisper. Was something wrong?

"Yes, Rima-tan heard. When Nagi tried to help her she yelled at him and ran off," Yaya said.

"I was afraid something like this would happen," Rei said.

"Where is she!" I heard in the background.

"I got to go. Please keep your promise Nagi. Also tell Rima I love her," she said then hung up.

"Is she ok?" Amu asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find Mashiro-san," Nagi said.

"No need," I said opening the door all the way.

"Rima/Rima-tan," the girls said.

"If you don't mind I am going home whether Fujisaki-san comes with me or not," I said as I walked up to the table and grabbed my phone. I don't know why I called him Fujisaki-san. I guess since he was calling me Mashiro-san.

"I'll take you home," he said. The walk home was very quiet and awkward. I didn't look at him and he didn't look at me.

"Rima," Kusukusu said. I looked at her.

"Please say something," she asked. I wanted to say something to him. I wanted to say sorry for yelling at him, for calling him Fujisaki-san but I didn't. It's like my voice wasn't working.

***Nagihiko POV***

I was waiting to hear Rima's small voice say something but she didn't say a thing. I wanted to tell her that I was not mad at her. That it didn't matter as long as she was alright but those words didn't come out of my mouth. What's wrong with me? She called me all those terrible things and I feel bad for her.

"Are you ok Nagi?" Rhythm whispered.

"No," I said.

"Say something," he said. What to say? My mind went blank.

"Here's your house," I managed to say once we got to her house.

"See you Monday," she said. She didn't look at me. She turned to her house, walked up the driveway, and went inside without a thank you or goodbye. I wasn't expecting one but it still hurt. She may have hurt me but I could've forgiven her. I wanted to knock on her door and apologize right now but my feet wouldn't move.

"We better get home, unless you want to be a stalker," Rhythm said.

"I'm not a stalker Rhythm," I said. I then headed home, upset and depressed.

***Rima's POV***

I went inside to an empty house.

"Rima, maybe a comedy show is on," Kusukusu said.

"I'm not in the mood," I said.

"Rima," she said worried.

"It's ok, I think I'll get on my computer," I said. I went to my room and got online. Mine was orange with cherry blossoms on it. Rei's was next to mine. It was blue with an angel on it. I got online and played games for about an hour. I then got a text. I looked and it was Amu.

**To Rima**

_Are you ok Rima? You seemed very upset and I bet that walk home with Nagi wasn't good. If you need to talk to someone, I'll be a friend._

**From Amu**

At least she cared. Her and I were going to become close friends. I still wish that Rei was here. I need to be independent but I need her. I am so bored. Wait! Do Re Mi and Arihiko's are playing at Easter hall tonight. I called Amu.

"Hello?" she answered.

"We are going to that concert tonight," I said.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me. Call the others," I said.

"Will do, but won't our parents worry where we are?" she asked. I didn't think about that. The concert started at 9:00.

"I'll say that I'm spending the night at your house and you say you'll spend the night at my house," I said. "Where will we go then once we are done fighting them?" she asked. I didn't think about that. Nagi was by himself. His mom wasn't home.

"Say you are spending the night at Nadeshiko's house," I said.

"Are you sure that she'll be ok with that?"

"Yeah, she went back to Europe," I lied," but her mom went with her so Fujisaki-san is by himself in his house," I said.

"Will he be ok with that?" she asked.

"Probably," I said. Amu and I hung up. I left mom a note saying I was spending the night with Nadeshiko before she left to Europe even thought it was a lie. I dressed up in a cute light blue sundress with a white half-jacket. I kept my black headband. I got a text and it was from Amu.

**To Rima**

_Everyone is meeting in front of Nagi's house in an hour. He agreed to let everyone spend the night at his house. I'll stop by your house if you like. I hope we can at least find out who these teens are. _

**From Amu**

"Kusukusu, we're spending the night at the Fujisaki house," I said.

"Is that ok?" she asked.

"Yes, it's for guardian business. I need to pack a bag," I said. After fifteen minutes, I packed a change of clothes, pjs, my toothbrush, my hairbrush, my phone, and Kusukusu's egg in a bag. It wasn't much but I didn't expect to stay long after I woke up in the morning. There was a knock on the door.

"Coming," I said. It was Amu and Yaya was with her.

"Are you ready to go?" Amu asked.

"Yeah," I said carrying my bag. I locked the door and we all walked down the street to the Fujisaki house. I was a bit nervous. This was a bad idea but I want to talk to that Do Re Mi chick. She seems to be full of secrets. Amu rang the doorbell. Baya opened the door.

"Hello, I assume you are here for the sleepover," she said.

"Yes we are," Yaya said.

"It's nice to see you again Mashiro-san. You too Hinamori-san. I don't quite know who you are," Baya said as she looked at Yaya.

"Yaya Yuiki," she said.

"Nice to meet you. I'll show you where you girls will be sleeping," she said. We followed her inside through multiple hallways.

"You've been here before Amu?" I asked.

"I spend the night with Nade before although that was before I knew Nagi also lived here," she said.

"Here you are," Baya said pulling a paper door open. It wasn't empty though. purplehead, Tadase, and Kukai were already in here.

"The girls are here Master Nagihiko," Baya said.

"Thank you auntie," Nagi said.

"I heard you all are going out for few hours," Baya said.

"It's to a concert," he said.

"Have fun and make sure not to lose Mashiro-san. She may get lost in a crowd," she said. I crossed my arms and pouted," I'm not that short." What's with the Fujisakis making fun of my height.

"You're my favorite of Master Nagihiko's friends," she whispered in my ear and then left. I stood there with a confused look on my face. What did she mean?

* * *

**Rima: What does she mean?**

**Nagi: You'll have to wait to find out**

**Rima: *pouts***

**Nagi: You're so cute when you pout Rima**

**Rima: *Glares***

**Nagi: anyway R&R**


	9. Be Somebody

**Rhythm: Yo everybody**

**Temari: Daydreamer's updates may be very slow this week**

**Rhythm: Why?**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* she's grounded**

**Rhythm: nice**

**Temari: she promises to try her best to update**

**Kusukusu: since she is grounded she has nothing to do**

**All: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own shugo chara**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

***Rima's POV***

"We have our tickets?" Tadase said.

"Check," all of us (Kukai, purplehead, Amu, Yaya, and me) said.

"Charas?"

"Check."

"Sitting partner?"

"Check." We had sitting partners since we got crappy tickets and we would be scattered. Amu was paired with Yaya and Tadase was paired with Kukai. Of course it had to be me and purplehead. Tadase said it was because the singers look like us but I bet Amu was behind it to have us get along. I ruined a friendship that just started.

"Ready Mashiro-san?" he asked.

"Whatever purplehead," I said. I saw him flinch when I called him my old nickname for him. We walked to our seats.

"Rima, is really ok to be with him?" Kusukusu whispered.

"Nothing we can do about it. Amu and Yaya wouldn't switch," I whispered back. I looked around for everyone else. The girls were a few rows behind and left to us and the boys were ahead to the right. At least we were in seeing distance. I noticed that everyone here where kids. After fifteen minutes of silence the lights dimmed and the stage lights came on. Arihiko and Do Re Mi were standing in the middle of the stage. She had her evil, orange guitar with her.

"Hey everyone, how are you doing tonight," Arihiko said. The crowd cheered different answers.

"Thanks for coming. My friend Do, she made our duet and her hit song. Her song was about a friend of hers. Well, I asked her to help make a song about another friend of hers. He kind of reminds me of me so I decided to sing a song for him. The crowd cheered for his obviously fake thoughtfulness. It was fake who really knew him. A crew guy brought Do and stool and she sat on it and began playing her guitar.

***Nagi's POV***

**I'm just the boy inside the man  
not exactly who you think I am  
tryin' to trace my steps back here again  
so many times**

Was this song supposed to be about me since he was supposed to look like me? It kind of reminds me of my life. I'm not exactly who everyone thinks I am. I used to be Nadeshiko all the time but now mom let me be my true self.

**I'm just a speck inside your head  
you came and made me who I am  
I remember when it all began  
so clearly**

I bet I'm a speck inside Rima's head. One to crush and step on. I don't mean that. I'm just mad I guess. Mad that I feel like it's hard to talk to Rima now when it was so easy.

**I feel a million miles away  
still you connect me in your way  
and you created me  
something I would've never seen**

Whenever I think Rima is totally against me she does something that brings me to liking her or wanting to get closer to her. Every time I saw tears in her eyes, all I wanted to do was make everything better for her.

**When I could only see the floor  
you made my window a door  
so when they say they don't believe  
I hope they see you and me**

See me and Rima? Everyone probably thinks that Rima and I hate each other now but that's not true at all. At least I don't hate her. She's the one that hates me. I guess that's why I feel like it's so hard to talk to her, because she'll push me away.

**After all the lights go down  
I'm just the words you are the sound  
a strange type of chemistry  
you've become a part of me**

Damn it Arihiko! You are getting inside my head. Rima has become a part of me. I take her places. Her mom likes me. I made Rima smile when she got the dancing right. How could these two know what's going on in my life and Rima's life too? Maybe they are someone from school.

**and when I sit alone at night  
your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
you're the only one who knows  
who I really am**

She's not the only one that knows about my secret. How did he know that I think about Rima a lot when I'm alone? I only told auntie that I think about her often and I highly doubt she's working for Easter.

**we all wanna be somebody  
we all just need a taste of who we are  
we all wanna be somebody  
we're willing to go but not that far**

Everyone has a shugo chara is their heart but many are never born. I had nearly given up on Temari when I first came back from Europe but she hatched again. I guess some of us don't go far.

**We're all see-through just like glass  
we can shatter just as fast  
that light's been burned out for awhile  
I still see it every time I pass**

Rima shatters every time she is reminded of her parents or kidnapping. When she character changed in front of our class she looked crushed. Every time she ran away I didn't go after her. I stayed where I was. Rei went after her. When Rei wasn't here then who knows what happened to Rima. I should've been there for her.

**it was lost in the corners of my mind  
behind a box of reasons why  
I never doubted it was there  
it just took a little time to find  
and even when...**

Why do I care about her so much? Maybe I have a crush on her? It just took some time to find.

**I feel a million miles away  
still you connect me in your way  
and you created me  
something I would've never seen**

**When I could only see the floor  
you made my window a door  
so when they say they don't believe  
I hope they see you and me**

I hope over time Rima and I will get along again and people will she us laughing or being happy. There might be a small chance dating but I wouldn't go that far.

**After all the lights go down  
I'm just the words you are the sound  
a strange type of chemistry  
you've become a part of me**

**and when I sit alone at night  
your thoughts burn through me like a fire  
you're the only one who knows  
who I really am**

**we all wanna be somebody  
we all just need a taste of who we are  
we all wanna be somebody  
we're willing to go but not that far**

At that note the character changed and their wings came out. Him with his black ones and her's with her metal ones. They looked like they would hurt. That can't be who she wants to be. Maybe she has an X character. All of the kids except the guardians (and Kukai) their eggs turn into X eggs.

**I'm just the boy inside the man  
not exactly who you think I am  
tryin' to trace my steps back here again  
so many times**

**When I could only see the floor  
you made my window a door  
so when they say they don't believe  
I hope they see you and me**

All the kids were passed out on the ground.

"Everyone Charanari!" Tadase yelled.

"My heart unlock," we all said getting ready for action.

**Charanari: Platinum Royal**

**Charanari: Sky Jack**

**Charanari: Dear Baby**

**Charanari: Clown Drop**

**Charanari: Beat Jumper**

**Charanari: Amulet Spade**

"Do, should we?" Arihiko asked.

"No, let's just leave them," she said.

"You know that's not an option," he said.

"Come on out Cass, Jazlynn. It's time for you to shine," Arihiko said. Two charas, one boy and one girl, floated out from behind the two pop stars. He had purple hair similar to Arihiko's. His wings were black and so was the trench coat he was wearing. He had bright purple eyes. She had long silver hair. It was longer than her and she had an eye mask over her eyes so I couldn't see them. It had X's on her mask where her eyes should be. She wore a tight purple mini dress with long sleeves. She also had thigh high purple boots. Her dress and her boots had X's on them also. I was right, she does have a X chara.

"Let's cause a riot Ari," the boy one said.

"Just about time Cass. Wondering if you ran off," Arihiko said.

"No way man. Just making an entrance. Let's do a charanari," the boy chara cheered.

"Agreed," Arihiko said. A dark light surrounded Arihiko. His wings grew larger. His clothes were all purple except a black trench coat he was wearing.

**"Charanari, Dark Angel."**

"I'll start with the little brat since you won't," Arihiko said as he dove towards Rima.

"No!" Do Re Mi yelled.

**"Charanari Titanium Rockstar." **

She quickly charanaried and then flew so she caught up with Arihiko and pulled him and away from Rima.

"You work for Easter, not these brats," he said.

"Let me fight," I heard next to me. It was Rima. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"What?" Do Re Mi asked.

"Let me fight you. You obviously know a lot about me. You made this personal!" she yelled," You hit me hard when my cousin was gone! You used my parents fighting against me! You made me bring up bad memories! It's on and I'm not going easy! Juggling party!" Rima's bowling pins flew straight for Do Re Mi. They all missed her since she flew away from them.

"X eggs, attack all but the clown," she said.

"Fighting fair?" Rima asked.

"No," she said. Do Re Mi flew down onto the stage. She deactivated her charanari.

"I refuse to fight. I may have an X character but the only reason I am not like the kids here is because I refuse to fight. If I fight then I lose my purpose," she said.

"You are really sappy," Arihiko said.

"Shut it! Ari we're leaving," she said.

"We can't always let them off easy," he said.

"I've said too much," she said.

"You are a traitor half the time. Honestly, it's hard pretending to be your best friend," he said flying down to her.

"I never asked you to be," she snapped.

"But the director told me to," he snapped back. All of us guardians (and Kukai) just sweatdropped. Weren't they fighting us a minute ago.

"Now's your chance Amu-chi," Yaya said.

"Right," Amu said. She stood in front of the X eggs.

"Negative heart, lock on. Open heart," she said as she released her power. All the X eggs were purified and went back to their owner.

"Let's go," Arihiko said and the pop stars left in a cloud of smoke like last time. The kids were starting to wake up. All of us deactivated our charanaris.

"Did that song remind you of yourself?" Rima asked.

"Yes, it even helped me notice a few things," I said making that the longest thing I said to her all day. She looked away and didn't say anything else. We were all back at my house. All of us showered, changed into pjs, and were now sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags. I think everyone was asleep but I just couldn't. What Rima said was in my mind. Luckily, no one asked her about it.

_"You hit me hard when my cousin was gone! You used my parents fighting against me! You made me bring up bad memories!"_ Bad memories? Could she be talking about when she was kidnapped? I bet it still haunts her. She wouldn't just walk away unaffected. It will probably stay with her for the rest of her life. I looked over at where she was sleeping. She looked peaceful. Kusukusu's egg was next to her sleeping bag. Why is she always on my mind?

"Having trouble sleeping again Master Nagihiko?" I heard. I looked in the doorway to she Baya.

"You scared me Auntie," I said.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you were having trouble sleeping," she said.

"You know I have been recently," he said.

"I think you have a certain someone on your mind, that's all. An active brain makes it harder to sleep. I made you some tea that will help you sleep," she said handing me a cup.

"Thanks Baya," I said then took a sip. She always knew how to take care of me. I gave the cup back to her when I drank it all.

"Get some rest now young master," she said.

"I will, and thank you Baya," I said.

"Your welcome," she said then left. It wasn't long after I fell asleep.

* * *

**Daydreamer: AHHHH MOM ALERT! MUST HIDE LAPTOP!**

**Rima: What's she yelling about?**

**Nagi: she's grounded and her mom just got home**

**Rima: Oh**

**Nagi: R&R**

**Rima: I wanted to say it**

**Nagi: You can tell them the other news**

**Rima: Fine, Daydreamer1105 has decided to work on a new RIMAHIKO fanfic but it may be awhile till she starts it since she is working hard on this one**


	10. Baya's words and Amu's texts

**Rima: is she still grounded?**

**Nagi: yeah but she works hard to steal her laptop when her parents aren't home**

**Rima: What did she do?**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* she overslept, during the summer**

**Rima: that doesn't make any sense!**

**Nagi: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own shugo chara**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

***Rima's POV***

I woke up in a weird place. I panicked and sat up fast. Was I kidnapped again? I looked around and all the guardians and Kukai were here. Were we all kidnapped? I then remembered we all spent the night at the Fujisaki house.

"Rima, do you know what that girl was talking about last night?" Kusukusu asked me. I could tell it was on her mind.

_"I refuse to fight. I may have an X character but the only reason I am not like the kids here is because I refuse to fight. If I fight then I lose my purpose."_ She fought us every time she saw us.

"I have no idea Kusukusu," I replied," she fights us every time she sees us."

"She doesn't fight you Rima," she pointed out.

"That's true," I said, "It's so confusing."

"Rima, you're awake," Amu said noticing me. I looked at her and the rest of the guardians, and Kukai. Purplehead wasn't with them.

"Morning," I said as I stretched.

"How did you sleep?" Tadase asked.

"Fine," I said. They surrounded me. Oh no! I snapped last night at Do Re Mi. Here comes the questions.

"So Rima-tan-"

"Breakfast is ready," purplehead said as he came in. Everyone turned their attention to him. I gave a sigh of relief. He just saved me even if he didn't know it.

"Auntie made pancakes if you want some," he said. We all got up and went into the dining room to eat pancakes of different flavors. I wasn't very hungry though. I just wanted to leave. Kusukusu came in with my phone.

"Rima, you got a text from Rei," she said. I hurried over to her and grabbed it. There was a text from here.

**To Rima**

_Rima, I come home tonight. It will be pretty late so please don't try to stay awake to see me. We have school tomorrow and I don't want both of us to be tired. I brought you something, a friend of mine gave it to me and I thought it would be fun to have at your house. I'll show you Monday morning. I've missed you a bunch and can't wait to see you and the guardians again. Also the charas. See you soon_

_p.s. mama and papa say hi_

**From Rei**

"That sounds more like her," Kusukusu said reading over my shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe she was busy earlier," I said.

"I bet, Rei probably has a bunch of friends. She makes some everywhere she goes," Kusukusu giggled. I smiled at her.

"Should we go home soon Rima. She said that she was going to bring something," she said excited.

"I doubt it will be much," I said.

"She said it would be fun," she cheered then had a giggle fit. I haven't seen Kusukusu this happy in a long time. She has a strong bond with Rei just like I do.

"What are you talking about?" Rhythm asked as he floated over to us.

"Rhythm!" Kusukusu cheered as she grabbed him and span around in multiple circles. He seemed to be happy about it. I guess Kusukusu has a bond with Rhythm too. Does that mean I have a bond with purplehead? The two charas span around until they got dizzy. Kusukusu fell into my hands.

"Dizzy," she said.

"Let's go home," I said.

"Wait Rima, you're leaving?" Amu asked.

"There is no need for me to stay here anymore," I said.

"But, don't you want to hang out with us?" Yaya asked.

"I want to go home and wait for Rei. I have a bunch to tell her," I said.

"Mashiro-san you're leaving?" Baya said as she came out of no where behind me. She made me jump.

"Baya-san, you scared me," I said.

"I'm sorry Mashiro-san," she said.

"To answer your question, I am leaving," I said.

"You just woke up a few minutes ago. A girl shouldn't go home by herself," she said.

"I only live a few houses down the street," I said.

"Master Nagihiko, I'll take Rima home. I wouldn't want her to get hurt. Your mother also wouldn't be very happy with us if we left a little girl by herself," she said.

"I'm not that little," I pouted. After I changed into my change of clothes, brushed my hair and teeth, and packed up my things then Baya and I headed to the door.

"Rima, you're going to leave without a hug goodbye," Amu said as her and Yaya ran after us. I put my bag down and we had a group hug.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school," I said then Baya and I left.

"Baya-san?" I asked.

"Call me Baya, and what is it?" she said looking down at me as we walked.

"Why are you walking me home?" I asked.

"I told you, out of all of Master Nagihiko's friends, you are my favorite," she said as if it was an obvious answer.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess you make things interesting," she said as she thought about it.

"I'm the one that makes things interesting? You should see Yaya on a sugar-high. I am quiet most of the time and I'm moody. Did your master tell you I yelled at him the other day?" I babbled.

"Yes, Master Nagihiko tells me almost everything. You made things interesting. You two were getting closer as friends but then you push away. Master Nagihiko racks his brain trying to find a way to be friends with you again. He stays up all night but I don't know if that's you or insomnia," she said. He thinks about me? He still wants to be friends? He has been staying up all night? Last night I asked him if that song reminded him of himself.

_"and when I sit alone at night your thoughts burn through me like a fire". _He was thinking about me.

_"We're all see-through just like glass, we can shatter just as fast, that light's been burned out for awhile, I still see it every time I pass."_ I shattered in front on him. That light of friendship burned out but he still wants to be friends. Last night he said it even helped him noticed a few things. Could they be things about me?

"I see you are deep in thought Mashiro-san," Baya said.

"Rima-chan," I said.

"Alright Rima-chan, I believe this is your house," she said as she look at the sign that said Mashiro.

"Thank you Baya," I said.

"You're welcome Rima-chan. I hope your cousin isn't too tired tomorrow," she said and bowed.

"I hope so too," I said. I went up to my porch, turned and waved to her. She waved back then started heading back to the Fujiksaki house.

"Finally, we're home!" Kusukusu cheered. I could tell she wanted to see Rei just as much as I did.

"Mama, I'm home," I called. There was no answer.

"She's probably still at work," Kusukusu said.

"But today is Sunday," I said.

"Maybe she went shopping," Kusukusu said.

"That's probably it," I said. All I've done for the past five hours was watch reruns of comedy shows, play games online, and read a few of my old gag mangas. Mama still hasn't come home yet and I guess papa was still on his business trip. I was majorly bored. All the gags and jokes couldn't keep me entertained.

"Rima, your phone," Kusukusu said. I looked at my phone. I had a text from Amu.

**To Rima**

_Hey Rima, you missed out on a fun time. About an hour after you left we played truth or dare. The guys had to dress up in funny and girly outfits that Nadeshiko had. I will send you a pic. It would've been more fun to have your mischievous mind there. _

_Tadase, Yaya, and I ran out of dares so we had to stop. Kukai and Nagi and they ended up both passed out because they ran out of breath since they were yelling dares at each other. It was a funny scene. Hope you stay for the next sleepover_

**From Amu**

**To Amu**

_I kinda regret not staying. I am uber bored. Please send me that pic. It will be used as blackmail. Also sorry that I left. Trust me, I wouldn't run out of dares. I would've won too since you guys either ran out of dares or passed out (also lol). Also when is the next huge sleepover? Most of our parents wouldn't like co-ed slumber parties._

**From Rima**

**To Rima**

_The only parent that wouldn't mind is probably Nagi's mom since she likes you and me. We could get her to like Yaya too. I would love to see the dares you can come up with. You were missed. Yaya kept complaining that you left and Nagi seemed kind of in a daze after you left (except when he was yelling dares at Kukai). I'll send the pic to you._

**From Amu**

**To Rima**

_*download picture*_

**From Amu**

I looked at the picture and busted up laughing.

"What's so funny Rima?" Kusukusu asked. I showed her the picture and she had a giggle fit. Now I wish I had stayed. This will be perfect blackmail

**To Amu**

_Lolz XD Now I regret leaving early. This will be perfect blackmail. Who dared them? Whoever it was they deserve a pat on the back._

**From Rima**

**To Rima**

_It was Yaya. They were pretty upset about it. Yaya and I got to choose what they wore. Kukai and Tadase's faces were so 's red. Nagi's wasn't though. I guess his sister made him wear it before._

**From Amu**

I ended up waiting by the phone for Amu's texts. It was really fun to text her. Her and I texted each other for a couple hours till she had to go because she had to eat dinner. I then realized I was hungry and decided to make me some food. Mama still wasn't home. I made me some instant mac and cheese and sat at the table watching TV while I ate. I gave Kusukusu a few noodles of my food. It wasn't till I finished eating that mama finally came home.

"Hi mama," I said.

"Hello Rima, did you have fun at Nadeshiko's" she asked.

"Yes, Nade-chan invited the girl guardians and her brother invited the boys. We played truth or dare," I lied.

"How did that go?" she asked as she plopped on the couch.

"The boys had to wear Nade's girly clothes and then we passed out after that," I lied again.

"Really, that's pretty humorous," she said. She was pretty tired.

"How was your day mama?" I asked. This was the first time me and her had a chat just us in a long time.

"I was going to go grocery shopping but I ran into my old college roommate so her and I hung out all day. She said she had a son a year or two older than you," she said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"His name was Aarin," she said.

"He doesn't sound familiar," I said.

"Maybe you two could hang out some time. Of course he is in Jr. High and your in elementary school but maybe he'll want to hang out with you, Rei, and the guardians," she said.

"Maybe," I said. Her and I had a nice, long, well needed, talk about each other. She talked about her days in college and I talked about the guardians.

"It's 10, I'm going to bed," I said.

"Goodnight Rima," she said.

"Goodnight mama," I said as I gave her a smile. I went upstairs, got my pjs on, brushed my teeth, and got into bed. Right before I fell asleep I heard a ding. I had a text. It was Amu. I texted her for awhile. It was already midnight and Rei still wasn't back. Kusukusu fell asleep a long time ago. Amu then sent me a text saying she was getting tired and was going to sleep. I just looked at the ceiling still waiting for Rei. I felt my eyelids get heavy. After one in the morning I fell asleep.

***Rei's POV***

It was four in the morning and I just got off the bus. I still had to walk down the street. I was wiped and I could only get about two hours of sleep tonight or I should say this morning. Maybe the guardians will let me sleep. I made it up to the porch, unlocked the door, got in and shut it, re-locking it. I wanted to pass out on the couch but I decided the trundle bed would be more comfy.

I walked upstairs quietly, making sure I didn't wake anyone up. Rima was a heavy sleeper since her parents would sometimes fight all night, but her parents were light sleepers. I don't even know if uncle is back yet. I didn't see his car so he's probably still on his business trip. I cracked Rima's door open a bit. She was sleeping peacefully. I bet she tried to stay up. I saw her phone next to her. I picked it up and saw her texting Amu almost all day. I could see Amu was Rima's best friend. I'm glad she made a best friend that was a girl. At her last school she had servants and all the girls hated her. I put her phone on her charger so it would be good for tomorrow. I quickly put on some pjs, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

* * *

**Nagi: Baya says too much**

**Rima: I like her...why did I fall asleep before Rei got home?**

**Nagi: She didn't get to your house till 4:00 a.m. you would've been tired like her**

**Rima: I don't care**

**Kusukusu: R&R**


	11. The Return of the Cranky Cousin

**Daydreamer: I finally updated this chapter**

**Rima: I am not talking to you!**

**Daydreamer: why?**

**Nagi: I think the reason she is mad is you taking awhile to update**

**Rima: Exactly, you are a jerk**

**Daydreamer: Well if you are mad then I'll change the story an make Nagi like Sayaa**

**Rima: NOOOO!**

**Nagi: aww Rima cares about me**

**Rima: *blushes* Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo chara (please don't make him like Sayaa)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

***Rima's POV***

My alarm woke me up frightening me. I hit it and it stopped. A second ago I was waiting for Rei. Wait! Rei! I looked to see her sleeping.

"Rei, it's time to get up," I said.

"No," she said being stubborn.

"Come on Rei, I have so much to tell you. I bunch of stuff happened this weekend," I said.

"No, now is sleep time," she said. I pulled her blanket off of her.

"Coldness!" she said as she curled up into a ball.

"Get up," I said.

"Fine," she said sitting up. I grabbed her school uniform and threw it to her.

"Hurry up, I have a bunch to tell you," I said. Her and I began to got dressed.

"While you were gone. There are these two teens that are singing and making kid's eggs turn into X eggs. One is called Arihiko, he's pretty cruel. He uses some kind of tuning fork to control the other teen. There is also a girl. Her name or her stage name is Do Re Mi. She doesn't want to fight but Arihiko makes her. That's all I really know about them," I blabbed on and on.

"Rima, Rei, Nagihiko-san is here," mama called. I didn't tell mama about Nagihiko and I weren't really talking to each other.

"You two still upset with each other," Rei asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Ok," she said. She yawned and then sneezed.

"Are you sick?" I asked.

"Probably a cold for not getting enough sleep," she said. We both went downstairs. Mama was talking to purplehead about her roommates son.

"I've never heard of him. I'll ask my friend Kukai if he knows. He's older," he said.

"Ready," Rei said. They both looked at us.

"Let's go, today is gonna go so slow," Rei said.

"You are usually a morning person," I said.

"When you get less than two hours of sleep then you would be cranky too," she said.

"True," I said. The walk to school was quiet. Rei nearly tripped every five minutes because she nearly drifted off while walking. Can people sleep while walking? I guess that's sleep walking. That was a terrible joke. I would yell at the person that made that joke but it was myself. I am a bit hurt by my mind.

"Are you going to be ok today?" I asked her as we made it to the school.

"Of course," she said. We walked into class.

"Rei, we missed you," Amu said.

"Glad I was missed. Do me a favor, when Nikaidou walks in please wake me up," she said and she plopped in her seat, put her arms on her desk, and slept on them.

"How late was she out?" Amu asked me.

"I don't know. She said she only got two hours of sleep," I said.

"I'd be tired too," Amu said.

"Will she be up for the guardian meeting after school?" Tadase asked. She'll probably sleep through enough of class so she'll be awake by then," I said sitting in my seat. What was really awkward is that Nagihiko sat next to me since that's where his desk is.

"Good morning class," Nikaidou said as he walked in.

"Rei, he's here," Amu said shaking Rei awake. She sighed and sat up.

"Let's start attendance. Fujisaki Nagihiko?"

"Here," he said. He called more names.

"Himamori, Amu," Nikaidou said getting Amu's last name wrong once again.

"Here," Amu said being cool and spicy.

"Hotori, Tadase?"

"Here," Tadase said. He then called more names.

"Mashiro Rei?" There was silence.

"Rei-san?". I turned and saw Rei looking out the window.

"Rei," I said. She came out of here daze.

"Say here," I said.

"Here," she said.

"Alright, Mashiro Rima?"

"Here," I said. I heard Rei's even breathing behind me. I knew she had been sleeping ever since Nikaidou turned his back. I noticed that my servants weren't giving me things anymore. Maybe they decided I was normal ever since my Bala-balance incident.

"Mashiro-san, can you answer the question?" Nikaidou asked. I snapped back to reality. The board looked confusing.

"Sixteen," Nagihiko whispered. Was he helping me?

"Sixteen," I said.

"Correct Mashiro-san," Nikaidou said as he wrote sixteen on the board. I looked at Nagihiko but he was writing some notes. He helped me. Was Baya telling the truth?

_"Master Nagihiko racks his brain trying to find a way to be friends with you again. He stays up all night but I don't know if that's you or insomnia.". _He's trying to be a friend. I guess I better contribute.

"Thanks," I whispered. He stopped writing for a second but then continued.

"You're welcome," he whispered. That's the only conversation we had for the rest of the day.

"Rei, are you sure you are up for the meeting?" I asked as her and I were walking to the Royal Garden.

"I'm sure. I missed a bunch of stuff this weekend," she said. Outside the door we heard yelling.

"What! Utau! What are you doing here!" It was Amu yelling. Rei and I quickly walked in. There was the pop star Utau Hoshina in the flesh. I had heard her music before. Everyone looked at us then back at Utau.

"That's right, we haven't introduced Utau nee-chan yet," Tadase said as everyone sweatdropped.

"I know who she is. Utau Hoshina, the pop star, correct," Rei said.

"Yeah, but who are you," she said.

"I'm Rei Mashiro, and this is my cousin, Rima Mashiro," she introduced. Utau gave Rei a glare.

"You look familiar for some reason," Utau said.

"I don't believe we've met. I would remember if I met you," she said.

"Whatever, I was called here," Utau said.

"That's right, I called you. You're a singer, do you know Arihiko and Do Re Mi," Tadase asked.

"Do I know them? I met them once," Utau said.

"You did?" Amu yelled.

"My step father is the director of Easter, remember? I went in to speak with him and those two were there. That boy is a punk but that girl seemed troubled, as if she was fighting herself," Utau said. Rei set her bag on the table. We all looked at her.

"She's not troubled, she's a jerk no matter how hard she hides it," Rei said. She grabbed something out of her bag. It was a magazine. She threw it on the table.

"They're on the cover," Yaya said.

"Do you know who she is?" Tadase asked.

"Not really. I have met her multiple times but she had that mask on. Every time her and I are in the same room we fight. She may sugarcoat everything but she's a terrible person. After Rima told me about the two then I got to work. On page fifteen she talks about how she gets the inspiration for her music from a friend of hers," she said in a sour mood.

"How could you meet her? They weren't popular till this weekend," Amu said.

"She lives in my hometown. I've met her before," she said. Rei never told me about not liking someone. Rei made friends without even trying. It was harder for her to make enemies than friends but yet she has one and I had no idea.

"Utau, remember that tuning fork Easter used on Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Ikuto?" I thought out loud.

"My brother," Utau explained," yes I remember."

"They are using the same thing on Do Re Mi," Tadase said.

"How? Ikuto couldn't speak whenever they used it on them. If she has to sing then they can't be controlling her," Utau said.

"Maybe they bribed her somehow or they have upgraded it," Tadase said. Rei plopped her head down on the table.

"Rei?" I asked worried.

"I used my energy being mad at Do Re Mi," she mumbled through her arms.

"It would help to know more if we knew who she was," Yaya said.

"They have to represent something," Nagihiko said, which was the first ever since we all got here.

"Arihiko is a stage name and sounds similar to Nagihiko or at least the endings are the same. He dyed his hair purple. Do Re Mi looks like Rima, but her name is Do Re Mi, which sounds similar to Rei not Rima," he said. Everyone looked at him as if he just solved the great mystery.

"How is she like Rei," Amu asked.

"Why would she protect only Rima?" Nagi asked.

"So she represents both the Mashiro cousins," Tadase said.

"Exactly," Nagi said.

"Rei would do anything to protect Rima," Amu said. We all looked at Rei who was asleep. We then all sweatdropped.

"Rei," I said shaking her a bit.

"Leave me alone, five more minutes," she said.

"Rei," I said a little louder. She ignored me. She was a morning person but if she didn't get up herself then she was a pain.

"Rei, did you know they have a new music club," I said.

"What?" she said as she sat up.

"I lied," I said.

"That's cruel Rima, using my love for playing music against me," she said.

"Rei, do you think that Do Re Mi is symbolizing you and Rima?" Nagi asked.

"No, she hates me. It's probably just Rima. Is all we are discussing today is that wannabe pop star? If so I'm going back to sleep," Rei being cranky.

"We also have the Halloween party coming up this weekend," Tadase said.

"Halloween! I love Halloween," Rei said with a newly found energy.

"We need to decide what we will do this weekend," Tadase said. Rei's smile quickly disappeared.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'll be home this weekend," she said.

"Maybe we can make it on Thursday since that's the last night you are with us," Tadase said.

"I don't want you to trouble yourselves for me," Rei said.

"But you love Halloween, you dress up really scary every year," I said.

"That's true, but there is no way we can set up a Halloween party by then," Rei said.

"Nonsense, and we may even get out of class," Amu said.

"We do have a math test coming up," I said. She knew math was one of my worst subjects.

"Fine, but only because you fail at math," Rei said teasing me. It was worth it. A Halloween party without Rei was boring.

"Yaya is going to dress up like a baby," Yaya said.

"I'm going as something uber scary," Rei said, "What about you Rima?" I shrugged. I had no idea.

"I'll help you. We'll go look at costumes tomorrow after the guardian meeting." she said.

"The meeting is over. Think of good ideas for the party Thursday night," Tadase said.

"Bye everyone," Rei said," also sorry for being a pain."

"It's alright Rei, we understand you only got an hour or two of sleep. I'd be pretty cranky too," Amu said.

"It's a frightening thought," Amu's charas said.

"Hey!" Amu yelled at them Rei grabbed my hand as we were walking home with Nagihiko. She squeezed me hand for some reason.

"I really did miss you all," Rei said. I looked up at her.

"I haven't been the happiest person today but I want you to know I missed you. I even let you down," she said not looking at me.

"Rei, you didn't let me down. Even visiting your family and other friends you still looked up what I told you about," I said.

"It's alright Rima. You don't have to be defensive. I brought something home that I think will be fun," Rei said.

"What is it?" I asked. She then looked down at me.

"It's a secret," she said as she put a finger to her mouth.

"Let's hurry home then," Kusukusu cheered. Rei then looked at Nagi then back at me.

"What happened to you two while I was away?" Rei asked. I could tell it was on her mind. I looked down and didn't answer.

"Complications I guess," he said.

"She yelled at you," Rei said. I was shocked she knew. Wait! Rei called and Yaya told her.

_"Alright I'll make this quick. Did Rima hear Do Re Mi's new song?" _

_"Yes, Rima-tan heard. When Nagi tried to help her she yelled at him and ran off," Yaya said. _

"I had Tadase fill me in on the details," she said. I swore I saw Nagihiko flinch. Rei then stopped walking and had her free hand on her chest.

"Rei?" I asked worried. She didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Rei!" Nagihiko yelled.

"Sorry, I was drifting off," she said with a fake smile. I feel like that's not it.

"Rei, can you pretty please tell us the surprise?" Kusukusu asked changing the subject.

"Someone is eager," Rei said. Kusukusu had a giggle fit.

"It's a game," Rei gave a hint.

"Is it a board game?" Kusukusu asked.

"Nope."

"Card game?"

"Nope."

"Guessing game?"

"No."

"I think she needs a better hint," Rhythm said as he came out of Nagihiko's hair.

"Rhythm, help me guess," Kusukusu said.

"Alright is it a game that involves dice?" Rhythm asked.

"Nope."

"Does is have movement?" Kusukusu asked.

"Yep," Rei said making the P pop.

"Yay," Kusukusu and Rhythm said.

"You didn't really guess the game? Just the type of game?" Nagihiko pointed out.

"Oh, is it an exercise game?" Kusukusu asked.

"I guess you could consider it exercise," Rei said.

"I know! It's a dancing game," Rhythm said.

"We have a winner. It's called Just Dance 2. I played it at home and it reminded me of when you and Nade-chan danced," Rei said to me.

"Is it fun?" I asked.

"Tons," she said. We made it to my house.

"Nagi, you'll have to come over some time and play. Dancing is your thing so you might cream us, but it will still be fun," Rei said.

"Maybe, but I can't today. My mom comes home tonight," he said.

"Tell her the Mashiro family says hello," Rei said.

"Will do," he said.

"Let's go inside! I wanna play the game," Kusukusu said.

"Kusukusu, it would be hard for you to play since it's a wii game," Rei said.

"I can still join just not use a wii remote," she said.

"Alright, bye Nagi," Rei said.

"Bye Rei," Nagihiko said. Rei started to walk away.

"Bye," I whispered then ran up to Rei.

***Nagi's POV***

"Bye," she whispered but quickly caught up with Rei before I could say bye back. I started walking home.

"I think she's opening up again," Rhythm said.

"Yeah, it's the smallest things that give me hope," I said.

"I don't think she's really mad at you. I think she is being proud," Rhythm said.

"Maybe but I think she doesn't know what to say. I don't know if that's what I want to believe or what I think though," I said.

"That's deep man," he said. I smiled at him.

"Maybe you should have Temari talk to Rima. She's a girl so she could probably understand her better," he said.

"You think I would have girls all figured out since I had to be one but I'm just like any other clueless boy," I said. I made it home.

"Welcome home Master Nagihiko," Baya said.

"Thank you Auntie," I said.

"Was Rei-chan tired like you predicted?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was the first time I saw her grumpy." I said

"How are things with Rima-chan?" she asked.

"It's getting better little by little," I said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Your mother's plane was delayed but she'll be home soon," she said.

"Alright, I'll be in my room. I have a bunch of homework," I said. I went inside of my room.

"Welcome home Nagihiko," Temari greeted. I felt bad because I always left her at home unless I was Nadeshiko.

"Hey Temari, I have a favor to ask," I said.

***Rima's POV***

"Ok, now we can play," Rei said as she finished hooking up the wii she brought.

"How do you know what to do?" I asked.

"You just play. You get the hang of it after awhile," she said. The first song we did was Tik Tok by Ke$ha. It was pretty easy to get used to. After that we did Firework by Katy Perry. We then did Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne which was a duet dance. The last song we did was Barbie Girl which was dumb but Kusukusu couldn't stop laughing because that dances looked like plastic people were dancing.

"I'm tired even though you beat me at all of them," I said. We had been dancing for a half an hour.

"Hello," we heard. Rei and I both jumped to see Temari.

"Hi Temari," Kusukusu said.

"Greetings," she said.

"What are you doing here...no offense," Rei said.

"I am surrounded by boys. I need to get away sometimes. Rhythm is always mischievous," she said.

"So you needed girl time," I said.

"Exactly, and you girls were the closest," she said.

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you in awhile," Rei said.

"I'm alright. I get a bit of cabin fever from staying inside too much," she said.

"Why doesn't he just tell the guardians?" I asked.

"Amu still needs Nadeshiko around. It wouldn't be the same if it was just Nagihiko the whole time. Also Yaya can't keep a secret," she said. Rei and I both agreed.

"Honestly, I came here to talk about Nagi. I'm a bit worried about him," she said.

"Why? Is he ok?" Rei asked.

"He isn't sleeping very well. It's like he always has something on his mind," she said.

"I know," I said.

"You know?" Temari asked a bit surprised.

"Baya told me when she walked me home," I said.

"What did she say?" Temari asked.

***Flashback***

_"Why are you walking me home?" I asked. _

_"I told you. Out of all of Master Nagihiko's friends, you are my favorite," she said as if it was an obvious answer. _

_"Why?" I asked. _

_"I don't know, I guess you make things interesting," she said as she thought about it. _

_"I'm the one that makes things interesting? You should see Yaya on a sugar-high. I am quiet most of the time and I'm moody. Did your master tell you I yelled at him the other day?" I blabbed. _

_"Yes, Master Nagihiko tells me almost everything. You made things interesting. You two were getting closer as friends but then you push away. Master Nagihiko racks his brain trying to find a way to be friends with you again. He stays up all night but I don't know if that's you or insomnia," she said. _

***Flashback over***

"So that's it. He's thinking about a girl. If I would've known," she said.

"I don't think it's like that," Rei sweatdropped.

"Why would he honestly care? It's not like I lose sleep over it," I said showing my outer character. Temari was still his chara and will probably tell him everything we talk about.

"He cares for you Rima," Temari said.

"He cares about everyone. I'm not that special," I said. Rei flicked my nose.

"Ow," I said as I held my nose.

"Rima, you are special. Don't be like that. You're being your outer character right now. I'm pretty sure it's because Temari is here and Temari is Nagi's chara," she said. She was spot on.

"I don't mean to bring you discomfort," she said. I sighed and then said," it's not like I don't want to be friends with him it's just..."

"Just what?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. It just seems difficult to. I don't want to say I'm sorry with other people around but when we are alone I can't speak," I said getting it off my chest.

"Rima, I think I know why," Rei said.

"Why?" I asked hoping she'd give me the answer. She whispered in my ear.

"I think you have a slight crush on Nagi and-."

"No way!" I yelled.

"You didn't let me finish. You are too proud to admit it." she said. There was no way on Earth that was true.

"Yo Temari, I wondered where you went," said a familiar voice.

"Rhythm, I was just having some girl time," Temari said.

"Nagi was getting worried. He kept saying that you went back in your egg but, I assured him that I could sense you here," Rhythm said.

"I better head home. It was nice seeing you," Temari said.

"Come over anytime," Rei said.

"Bye-bye," Kusukusu said. The two female charas hugged. Then Kusukusu hugged Rhythm. The two purple haired charas then left. After homework and dinner Rei and I sat on my bed with our laptops.

"Do you have any ideas for the Halloween party?" Rei asked.

"No, I don't even know what I am going to be," I said looking up Halloween costumes.

"I know what I am going to be," Rei said.

"Is it Scream?" I asked.

"No, I was that three years ago. I am going as a zombie but this is gonna look cool. I don't want to show you because it looks uber cool," she said. I could tell Halloween was one of her favorite holidays.

"Rima, you could go as Alice from Alice in wonderland," she said.

"No, I was that last year," I said.

"Maybe you could be the queen of hearts since you are queens chair," she said. That sounded pretty good.

"Ok," I said. After another hour of looking for Halloween party ideas and coming up with nothing, we got ready for bed. Of course the second Rei hit her bed she was out. I sat on my bed. My phone went off but I quickly grabbed it so it didn't wake anyone. Mama was asleep in in the room across the hall probably sleeping. Papa still hasn't come back yet. I looked at the text and it was from Amu.

**To Rima**

_Hey Rima, hope I didn't wake you. I was wondering if you had any ideas for the party b/c I have none. I decided to just wear this cute dress I have instead of dressing up. What are you and Rei going to be?_

**From Amu**

**To Amu**

_I have 0 ideas about the party. I decided to be the queen of hearts since I am queen's chair. Rei is going as a zombie. She refuses to show me b/c she wants it to be a surprise. Guess what Rei brought home? A wii with Just Dance 2. It is fun but she beat me every time T-T. I guess I'm not a dancer. Oh well_

**From Rima**

**To Rima**

_Lol XD. Sorry but that's a bit funny. You do dance really good Rima. When you danced with Nade, you were so graceful. You were smiling too. I'm not saying you are a pro but you were pretty good_

**From Amu**

I texted her till about midnight when she said she was going to bed. I guess it's best if I get some sleep too. I put my phone on the charger, got comfortable, and soon after I drifted off to sleep.

***Nagi's POV***

I was lying in bed but I wasn't falling asleep soon. Temari and Rhythm were playing tag but every time he tagged her she got mad and attacked him but luckily she didn't use her naginata.

"Hey Temari," I said looking up at the ceiling.

"What is it Nagihiko?" she asked.

"What did Rima say when you went over to her house?" I asked.

"She said 'it's not like I don't want to be friends with him it's just...I don't know. It just seems difficult to. I don't want to say I'm sorry with other people around but when we are alone I can't speak'."

"She can't speak? Why is that?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know. Rei whispered something in Rima's ear but it upset Rima a bit. Then Rei said something about being too proud to admit something," she said.

"What do you think it could be?" I asked.

"Maybe she likes you," Rhythm teased.

"Very funny Rhythm," I said in a tone that showed I was not in the mood. I looked at the clock and it was a little after midnight.

"I guess trying to get some sleep will help. I hope others have ideas for the Halloween party. I didn't even think about it till now."

* * *

**Temari: Yay I'm in this chapter!**

**Daydreamer: You'll be in more chapters**

**Temari: Thank you Daydreamer**

**Kusukusu: What about me**

**Daydreamer: of course**

**Kusukusu: Yay! *hugs Temari***

**Rhythm: R&R**


	12. Saaya the Evil

**Nagi: *reading book***

**Rima: *glares at him***

**Nagi: *notices* What is wrong Rima?**

**Rima: You're a bookworm**

**Nagi: Are you upset because I'm giving this book more attention than you right now**

**Rima: *blushes* no!**

**Nagi: *chuckles* Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo chara**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

***Rima's POV***

"Rima." "Rima." "Rima!" I quickly opened my eyes to see Rei jumping on my bed.

"I see your back to normal," I grumbled.

"Get up. We have the party to get ready for. I already asked auntie if we could go today after the guardian meeting and she agreed," Rei said excited.

"What are you on?" I asked.

"I'm just excited," she said as she hopped off my bed. We quickly got dressed and ready for the morning.

"Girls! Nagihiko-san is here," mama called. Rei and I quickly ran downstairs, grabbed a poptart for the walk to school, got our shoes on, and left with Nagihiko following.

"Did you come up with anything for the party?" Nagihiko asked being strangely social.

"Not at all. I spent all my time playing wii and looking up awesome zombie costumes. I barely got my homework done," Rei admitted.

"What are you going to be?" I asked not looking at him.

"I honestly haven't thought about it," he admitted, "what about you?"

"The queen of hearts."

"It makes sense," he said. There was silence. It was honestly weird but what could I say? School flew by pretty fast. Everyone had heard about the Halloween party. It turned out that Tadase didn't have any ideas about the party either. I haven't seen Yaya all day but I doubt she came up with anything. Rei and I ran, no Rei ran and I was dragged, to the meeting. She was too excited. We walked in and everyone was waiting for us.

"Did anyone come up with an idea?" Tadase asked.

"Yaya did!" she said as she raised her hand high.

"Just say it," Amu said.

"I say we have a spooky fair. It could have a haunted house, a scary hayride, a ferris wheel-"

"How is a ferris wheel scary?" Amu asked.

"Not everything has to be scary. I like ferris wheels," Rei said.

"Alright, a spooky fair it is," Tadase said.

"Yay!" Yaya and Pepe cheered.

"Rima and I are going costume shopping after this meeting, does anyone want to come?" Rei asked.

"I'll go but I already have what I'm going to wear," Amu said.

"I'll go. I have to take you two home anyway. Also I may need your costume expertise," he said the last part to Rei.

"Sorry, Yaya has to take care of Tsubasa," she said.

"I have to go grocery shopping for my grandma," Tadase said.

"I guess it's the four of us," Rei said. I went to grab my bag that was always next to my chair but it was gone. I must've left it in the classroom.

"Rei, can you wait here a few minutes. I left my bag in the classroom," I said.

"Alright," she said.

"Thank you," I said then hurried to get my bag. Kusukusu quickly followed me. I was getting tired from all the stupid steps I had to go through but I made it to the classroom. Saaya and her cronies were there. There was a banner that said 'Guardian Boys Fan Club'.

"Mashiro-san you're a guardian, you are pretty close to Nagihiko-sama, we can't allow that," she said.

"What? I just came to get my bag," I said.

"You mean this," she said as she held up my bag. She then tossed it in the closet. I quickly went in. Kusukusu stayed and made faces at Saaya. The worst thing happened. Saaya closed the door. I heard the lock click.

"Good luck Mashiro-san," she said then laughed. I heard them leave the room. I was alone, in the dark. I stood frozen. This was like my kidnapping. Locked up, in the dark, frightened. I managed to sit on the floor and curl up in a ball. Tears were rimming my eyes but they were nearly frozen too.

"Rima, I can't push the lock. It's too heavy," Kusukusu said worried. I couldn't say anything, do anything.

"I'll go get help," she said. I didn't want to be alone. My world is so small and if I was alone then what would I do? I need someone here with me. Rei, why didn't I have you go with me?

***Nagi's POV***

"I wonder what's taking Rima so long," Amu said.

"We should go look for her Nagi," Rhythm said.

"Why? She is just getting her bag," I said.

"Still, I'm tired of the awkwardness between you two. Character change!" he said The headphones popped on my shoulders. I felt my body moving.

"Make it cool," I heard myself say. My body jumped up to the floor our class room was on and through an open window. The headphones then disappeared.

"Rhythm," I scolded.

"Since we are here we might as well look for her," he said flying up high enough so I couldn't get my hands on him.

"Hello?" I heard a tiny voice say.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said as he shrugged.

"Anyone there?" it said again.

"I know, it's Kusukusu," Rhythm said.

"Kusukusu, it's Nagi," I said. She came out from the corner.

"Good, someone that can see me," she said but then panicked," Nagi! Sayaa locked Rima in the closet. She is having flashbacks of her kidnapping. I can't unlock it." This is the first time I've seen Kusukusu panicking.

"Where?" I asked.

"In the classroom," she said. I started running to the classroom. Rima hold on.

***Rima's POV***

I'm so scared. Closing my eyes and wishing it would go away or someone would come won't make a difference. I never got to ask Rei how her weekend was. I never got to go costume shopping with Nagihiko, Amu and Rei. I never got to go to the spooky fair. I never said I was sorry to Nagihiko. If I get out of here then that's the first thing I'm doing. I'm tired of this. I'll yell it at him if I have to, if that's what it takes. Please someone come. I don't care if it's Saaya, as long as they open the door.

"Rima!" I heard my name. Someone was looking for me. I opened my eyes.

"You said the classroom right?" the voice asked. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Yes, hurry," I know it was Kusukusu that said that. I heard the lock click and was no longer locked. The door flew open. Speaking of him, there he was. I must've been a sight. I was curled up in a ball. Tears had managed to fall down my face. I quickly got up and hugged him close to me. He must've not been expecting my reaction because the impact pushed him into a desk.

"Rima," he said with worry as he hugged back. Tears were still falling but they were falling onto his shirt. This must be a sign that I need to say I'm sorry.

"I'm so sorry for everything," I sobbed.

"Rima, why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Let me finish or I'll never say it," I said into his shirt. He stayed quiet.

"I never meant to yell at you. I was upset and I snapped. I don't want us to be silent near each other. I want things to go back the way they were," I sobbed the whole time. I heard him gasp.

"Rima, I'm sorry too. I knew you were upset and I still was a jerk," he said.

"I deserved it," I said.

"No you didn't," he said holding me closer to him. I was a bit shocked.

"I'm just glad you're back Rima," he said.

***Rei's POV***

I was walking down the hall to see if Nagi was ok and if Rima found her bag.

"Ho ho ho, I think we got Mashiro-san good," I heard Saaya say from behind the corner.

"What about Rima?" I asked putting up a tough girl outer character and revealing myself.

"Rei," Saaya's followers said scared.

"You want to know what we did? Why don't you go see for yourself," Saaya scoffed.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" I yelled.

"Just pushed her in the closet," Saaya said," might want to get her before she runs out of air." Rima will have flashbacks.

"I swear I'll get you for this," I said running to the classroom. I had no time for this now. I had to get Rima out of there. I quickly ran and was about to open the door but I heard voices.

"I'm so sorry for everything." That was Rima.

"Rima, why are you sorry?" That was Nagi. He saved her? I gave a silent sigh of relief.

"Let me finish or I'll never say it," Rima sobbed. She was crying in the closet. I opened the door a crack. Rima was hugging Nagi and sobbing in his shirt. He was holding her.

"I never meant to yell at you. I was upset and I snapped. I don't want us to be silent near each other. I want things to go back the way they were," Rima said. She finally did it.

"Rima, I'm sorry too. I knew you were upset and I still was a jerk," he said.

"I deserved it," she said.

"No you didn't. I'm just glad you're back Rima" he said. I was so happy that they were friends again. There was this feeling in my chest. It wasn't painful but I couldn't put my finger on it. Quickly I pulled out my phone a took a picture of them hugging. Hey, it's always good to have blackmail on someone. I then went down the hall.

"Rima! Nagi!" I called pretending I didn't know where they were. The door opened and they stepped out.

"Rima!" I said and ran to her and hugged her close to me.

"Saaya told me what happened. Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Nagi saved me," she said.

"Nagi? I thought you called him purplehead," I said.

"We are civil human beings again," Nagi explained.

"Friends," Rima said.

"What?" I asked. Rima looked at Nagi.

"We're friends," she said.

"That's nice to hear," I said. The three of us went back to the gate where Amu was. I left my bag with her.

"WHAT?" I heard Amu yell. The three of us ran to her.

"Amu-chan what's-" Nagi said but then stopped. The four of us just stared stupidly. I was not expecting this. I can't believe it. How was this happening?

"Hello Rei, nice to finally meet you."

* * *

**Rima: Who is it?**

**Nagi: You have to wait till the next chapter**

**Rima: What! I hate cliffhangers!**

**Nagi: They make the story more interesting**

**Rima: I don't care**

**Nagi: Rima, we are in the story so you should know who it is**

**Rima: Oh yeah, R&R**


	13. Be a man, it's just makeup

**Rima: I am not talking to the author anymore**

**Nagi: what did she do this time**

**Rima: she left everyone on a cliffhanger**

**Nagi: I see you are still angry about that**

**Rima: I want to know who it is**

**Nagi: You're in the story Rima, you should already know who it is**

**Rima: Well I don't. Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo chara**

**Recap**

_"What?" I heard Amu yell. The three of us ran to her. _

_"Amu what's-" Nagi said but then stopped. The four of us just stared stupidly. I was not expecting this. I can't believe it. How was this happening? _

_"Hello Rei, nice to finally meet you."_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

***Rei's POV***

"What?" I said confused.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Angel, your chara," she said. I stared at the little angel chara in front of me. She had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a dress that was a very light blue that it nearly looked white. It had a bow tied in the back. She had beautiful white wings.

"You're my chara?" I asked.

"Yes, I was born from the feeling of being a guardian angel," she said.

"But how?" I asked.

"You believed that you are a great guardian angel and I was born," she said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ran. This is Miki, Su, and Dia. We are Amu's charas," Ran said.

"Nice to meet you," Angel said.

"I'm Kusukusu, Rima's chara," she said giggling.

"Yo, I'm Rhythm," he said. Angel smiled at all of them.

"This was all of a sudden," Amu said.

"Not really," Rima said.

"Really? Explain," Amu said.

"Nagi and I are friends again. Dia said that Angel wouldn't hatch until Nagi and I got along. Civil human beings isn't really getting along. Friends is, so after Nagi and I told her we were friends Angel must've hatched," I explained.

"You guys are friends?" Amu asked.

"Yep," Nagi said.

"That's great," she said, "Are we still going costume shopping?"

"Of course," I said. We all started walking there.

***Rima's POV***

Angel seemed to fit in with the other charas. She was closest to Kusukusu and Dia. She seemed to be like Dia. Somehow can tell what's on people's mind, pretty much read your thoughts, and always know how to make things better.

"Amu, what are you going as?" Rei asked.

"Wearing a costume is too kid-ish. I'm just going in a cute dress I have," she said.

"Dressing up is so much fun!" Rei yelled.

"What are you going to be?" Amu asked.

"A zombie but I'm gonna make it look really good and real," she said determined.

"Is Rima going to be Alice?" Amu asked.

"I'm not going to be Alice. I was her last year," I said.

"What are you going to be Nagi?" Amu asked.

"I don't know. I'll have you three help me," he said.

"Bunny suit," I joked. The girls laughed.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" he asked.

"I don't know. It would be pretty funny," I said. After five minute of walking and talking I got tired.

"Are you alright Rima? You're falling behind," Angel pointed out.

"Yeah," I said.

"You want me to give you a piggy back ride?" Nagi asked.

"Of course I do," I said. Nagi stopped as the other girls continued to walk. He got down and I climbed on his back. I honestly missed the piggy back rides. He's like a servant but one that I see after school and don't mind being around.

"Hey, wait for us," Nagi said as he stood up and ran to the girls.

"You guys are slow," Rei said as they waited for us.

"I'm not slow. You try running with someone on your back," Nagi said catching up.

"It's Rima, she weighs like fifty pounds," Rei said as we started walking again.

"True but it's still difficult because I don't want to drop her," Nagi said. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't drop me," I said.

"I'll try not to," he said.

"It's weird seeing you guys friends. At first you guys hated each other and now your friends. I'm not saying it's bad, just that I'm not used to it," Amu said.

"Yeah, I guess our friendship has been pretty complicated in the past," Nagi said thinking about it.

"Baya said you stayed up all night thinking of ways to be my friend again," I teased.

"Of course Baya told you that," he grumbled.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"N-nothing Rima," he said giving a fake laugh.

"I'll get it out of you sooner or later. Baya may tell me," I said teasing him.

"You are no longer allowed in my house. Baya knows too much and she likes you too much. She might as well tell you everything about me. Things I probably don't remember," Nagi said.

"You just gave her ideas," Rei and Amu pointed out.

"It's not like I care. I have ways to get things out of you," I said.

"How?" he asked.

"All I have to say is truth or dare," I said.

"Amu," he whined.

"What! I didn't want her to miss out on the fun," Amu said.

"What about truth or dare?" Rei asked.

"Look," Amu said as she whipped out her phone showing Rei the picture. They both laughed.

"I knew I should've chickened out," Nagi said.

"Why? Don't you like bunny ears Nagi?" Rei asked. Nagi just sighed.

"I have blackmail over Rima," Rei said.

"What blackmail?" I asked.

"Baby pictures, embarrassing kid photos, like the time you fell in the fountain at the mall," she said.

"I have stuff on you too," I said.

"Like what? I'm not embarrassed to show my old photos," she said. She was right. It took a lot to embarrass her. What could I have?

"What about that time when-" I had to think about it.

"Exactly," she said.

"Curse you," I hissed. Don't get me wrong. I love Rei but her brain can be annoying.

"We're here," Nagi said. Rei and I stopped our little argument. All of us walked in, well I was carried in on Nagi's back.

"Welcome to my little store. Do any of you need help?" a woman with pretty light brown hair asked. She looked like she was twenty five.

"I know what I want. He's clueless though," Rei pointed to Nagi and then pointed to me," and she would like a queens of heart costume."

"Alright," how about you?" the woman asked Amu.

"I'm good. I have what I'm going to wear," she said.

"Alright, I'll work on the little one and have my nephew work on him," she said.

"I'm not that short," I pouted.

"Rima, you are kind of on the short side," Nagi said.

"Not helping," I said. He crouched down so I could get off or him.

"Aarin! You are needed," she called.

"Sorry aunt Stacey. I put Tommy to sleep," a boy with very long, brown hair that was tied in two low ponytails. He looked a year or too older than us.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Aarin, this boy here needs help," his aunt said.

"Stacey? Aarin? Those aren't Japanese names," Amu pointed out.

"That's because we are from America. I moved here a long time ago and my nephews are visiting me," the woman said.

"I see," Amu said.

"You girls can wait here while we work on your friends," she said. One second I was standing next to Nagi and the next second I'm being dragged into a dressing room.

"Wait here while I get you your costume," the woman said and then left. I looked in the mirror. I wonder what I'll look like.

"Aarin, do we have any queen of hearts costumes?" I heard the woman asked.

"I don't think so," he said.

"I have an idea," she said. They then began to whisper so I couldn't hear. What were they up to? After a few minutes of waiting the woman came back with a blue dress.

"Sorry but we are out of queen of hearts costumes but we have this Alice one," she said.

"I was Alice last year," I said.

"Your blonde friends told me that you're new at your school so no one will know," she said. My blonde friend...Rei. She handed me the dress and some white tights then stepped out.

"Tell me when you are dressed," she said. I decided to give in and put it on. After I put it on I said," I'm done." She came in and then smiled when she saw me.

"Perfect," she said. She then found some black sandals and I put them on.

"Now we work on your hair," she said. She brought in a chair and had me sit in front of the mirror.

"Since your hair is pretty wavy I'll just put a bow in it," she said. When she was trying to put it in I heard Nagi yelling.

"What are you putting on my face?!"

"Calm down, it's Halloween makeup," that boy from earlier said. What was his name? Aarin I think. Wait! Mama said her old roommate was here and she had a son named Aarin.

"You are Aarin's aunt right?" I asked as she was trying to put the bow in my hair but my hair was fighting her.

"Yes, my sister has two boys. They came to visit," she said.

"Two, mama only told me about one," I said.

"Your mom?" she asked.

"Yes, I think my mom was an old roommate of Aarin's mom," I said.

"Now that you mention it. She did say she saw an old roommate," she said finally fixing the bow.

"Stop it," I heard Nagi say.

"Be a man. It's just makeup," Aarin said. I couldn't help it so I laughed.

"Aarin, be more gentle," the woman scolded him.

"Sorry, I'm almost done. His hair is long," Aarin said.

"You have no room to talk," Nagi said.

"Mine is not as long as yours," Aarin said," there."

"Ready to present?" the woman asked.

"Yep," he said. The woman opened the door. She moved aside so I stepped out.

"Rima, you look so pretty," Rei said.

"Shut it," I said.

"You really do Rima. You look like a doll," Amu said. I just sighed. The door next to my dressing room and Aarin walked out.

"Where's Nagi?" I asked.

"Refuses to come out," he said.

"Come on Nagi, it can't be as bad as truth of dare," Rei teased.

"Fine," he said. He walked out but his costume was ridiculous. He had I huge green top hat with a tag the said 10/6 and red hair was sticking out of it. He wore a long coat, a button up shirt, white gloves, and long pants with huge clown-like shoes. His face was painted white with a bit of pink to give him some color.

"Alice and mad hatter," the woman said. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm glad you're happy Rima," he said sarcastically.

"I can't help it," I said once I could breath.

"You guys will be the cutest couple," the woman said.

"What?!" Nagi and I yelled at the same time. Amu and Rei were busting up with laughter.

"Aren't you two a couple?" the woman said.

"No!" Nagi and I yelled at the same time.

"But you told me," the woman looked at Rei.

"You are dead when we get home," I said.

"Come on Rima, you look cute," Rei said.

"You do look cute Rima," Nagi said.

"You look goofy," I said.

"It's not my fault," he said.

"Are you getting that?" Rei asked.

"I guess," I said.

"Then Nagi has to get the hatter costume," Amu said.

"Fine, can I take the paint off now," he asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Why not?" he asked. I took my phone and took a picture.

"Now you can," I said. He reached for my phone but I put it behind me.

"You wouldn't hurt innocent little Alice," I said.

"The fact that you called yourself little makes up for it," he said.

"Dang it," I said. Another customer came in.

"Aarin, can you ring them up," the woman asked.

"I will," he said. Nagi and I got out of our costumes. Rei bought hers when we were getting ready so we wouldn't see it.

"Aarin nii-san," we heard a little voice said. A little boy about five came through the back door.

"I woke up and you weren't there," he said.

"I'll be there in a minute," Aarin said.

"But Tympo is boring. All he does is listen to music," the little boy said.

"Tommy, I am busy right now," Aarin said.

"It's alright. Tommy is your name right?" Rei said getting down to his level.

"Yes, you're pretty," the little boy said.

"Thank you," she said. She offered her hand. He grabbed it and smiled.

"Is this your little brother?" Rei asked Aarin.

"Yeah," he replied.

"He's so cute," Rei said. Tommy then started to cough.

"Tommy, I'll give you your meds after I take care of these customers," Aarin said.

"No, take care of him," Rei said.

"There you are," a tiny voice said. We all looked to see a chara with short black hair. He had red headphones similar to Rhythm's on his shoulders. He wore a white tee shirt with black skinny jeans.

"Tympo, you were supposed to get me when he woke up," Aarin said.

"You have ano- a chara?" Rei asked.

"Yep. I saw all of yours so I knew I didn't look crazy when I talked to him," Aarin said. All of our charas, who were playing with costume props, came over to us.

"Hi, I'm Dia," she said then pointed to all the charas when she said their name," That's Ran, Miki, and Su We are all Amu's charas. Kusukusu is Rima's chara. Angel just recently hatched, she's Rei's chara, and Rhythm... where is he?" All the girl charas looked for him.

"Wait, he was in my hair earlier which means he's in the hat," Nagi said as he quickly grabbed the hat and took Rhythm out of it.

"Not cool Nagi," he said.

"Sorry Rhythm."

"You're Rhythm, I guess it's nice to meet you all. I'm Tympo by the way," Aarin's chara said.

"Come on Tommy, I'll take you in the back," Aarin said as he grabbed Tommy's free hand but Tommy didn't let go of Rei.

"No, I want pretty girl to stay," he said.

"Tommy, you need to rest," Aarin said.

"Can she come too?" the little boy asked.

"I bet she has things to do," Aarin said.

"But nii-san," he said.

"It's alright," Rei said then looked at us," do you guys want to come with or head home?"

"I don't wanna be home by myself," I said.

"I'll stay, I have to walk you guys home anyway," Nagi said.

"I have to go home," Amu said. She left since she didn't buy anything. Rei picked Tommy up and then we followed Aarin in the back room. It looked like a giant living room.

"Do you live here?" Rei asked.

"My aunt lives here. Tommy and I share a futon since we're visiting. Tommy coughed on Rei.

"Sorry about that," Aarin said.

"It's alright. Rima threw up on me when we were little," she said. I remember that day. I was about eight and we were at her sleep over birthday party. I had the flu and threw up on her. She laughed it off but I felt bad.

"You threw up on her?" Nagi asked me.

"It's not something I like to talk about. All of Rei's friends wouldn't go near me for a whole year," I mumbled. Rei giggled then put Tommy on the futon.

"If you are sick then rest is the best thing for you," Rei said.

"I don't want to sleep. I'll be by myself. Auntie and nii-san are always working and I'm left here by myself," Tommy said. Those words were personal to me. Mama and papa would work or fight. Rei would be three hours away. I was always alone and locked up in the house. I would have no where to go.

"It makes me feel-"

"Weak? Useless? Trapped inside?" I said. Rei looked at me shocked.

"Rima," Kusukusu said worried. I looked straight at Tommy.

"You're just younger. That doesn't mean you are weak, it just means you haven't learned your true potential yet," I said.

"You mean that?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Rei is my older cousin. She was always three hours away. I felt alone since my mommy and daddy were always at work or...nevermind. Anyway, Rei may have been away from me but she always thought about me. Her and I saw each other on holidays and family reunions. She even invited me to all her parties even though I was younger. The day she heard that I was alone she came to live with me, to go to the same school as me, to make sure I wasn't alone. She leaves every weekend now to see her family and friends but she still thinks of me," I said.

"Rima," Rei said with a smile.

"Is that true?" Tommy asked Rei.

"Yes, I am a year older than Rima, but I still try my best to include her, to make sure she's happy," Rei said as she gave him a smile.

"Wait! Rei's 13?" Nagi asked shocked.

"You didn't know. Rei's parents held her back a year before starting kindergarten," I said.

"No one told me," he said.

"We assumed you knew since you are a guardian," Rei said.

"It's not like I look up everything about you guys," he said.

"I'd sure hope not," I said.

* * *

**Rima: So Angel made her entrance**

**Nagi: I wonder what's wrong with Tommy. He must be sick**

**Rima: Probably a cold or something**

**Angel: Thanks to you two I hatched**

**Nagi: Glad you are finally here**

**Angel: Thank you R&R**


	14. He has All the High Scores

**Rima: Explain yourself**

**Daydreamer: what do you mean?**

**Rima: you took forever to update**

**Daydreamer: I'm not going to complain about how I was busy or had writer's block like some others do. I'm not hating, I'm just not following that pattern**

**Rima: Fine but I still don't forgive you. Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo chara**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

***Rima's POV***

"Tommy it's med time," Aarin said.

"But it tastes yucky," Tommy complained.

"How about this. Your big brother needs to get back to work. If you take the medicine like a big boy then I will sing you a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little," Rei said.

"Ok, pretty girl," he said.

"My name is Rei," she introduced herself.

"You are pretty motherly Rei," Nagi said.

"I guess it's just instinct for me and I used to take care of Rima sometimes," Rei said.

"How do you become motherly?" I asked. Rei was a bit shocked by my question.

"Well it's not something to you can become. It's just something you are," Rei said trying to find the right word.

"Rei wants to protect others so being motherly comes to her like a sixth sense," Angel explained.

"Yeah, what she said," Rei said. That was very out of character for her. She was very smart and could always find a way of explaining things.

"How do you do it?" I asked. This was a bit confusing to me.

"Well, Tommy here is not a baby so you can't do simple things like rattle keys or give him a bottle. He is old enough to argue and fight you if you need him to do something that he doesn't want to do, like taking medicine for an example. He doesn't like it but I offered to reward him. I offered something that will help him sleep and that will be easier for me. It's better than offering him something bad like candy. He won't go to sleep with sugar." How on Earth am I supposed to remember all this?

"I think I just won't have kids. This seems too hard," I said.

"It's not that hard Rima. It's mainly common sense," Nagi said.

"How do you know...oh yeah," I said remembering he had to be a girl.

"Here," Aarin said giving Tommy his medicine.

"It's yucky," Tommy said.

"Why don't you get him to drink his medicine," Rei said to me. I sat next to Tommy on the futon.

"Tommy, why won't you take it?" I asked.

"It's yucky," he said for the third time today.

"But if you take it then you'll get better," I pointed.

"The doctor said that my sickness is bad. Will medicine help? I already have to go to the hospital every month," he said.

"Tommy that's enough," Aarin said.

"Does you brother have a disease?" Rei asked. Aarin was facing away from us.

"Aarin?" Rei said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"He was born with a very weak immune system," Aarin said still not facing us. Why was he telling us, complete strangers, about his brother's condition? I think Rei knows Aarin somehow. She acted like she could walk right into the back room. She took care of Tommy without Aarin's permission. She's even invading his personal life. She doesn't use an honorific. Aarin and Rei know each other for sure.

"Tommy is five and already has to go through so much," he said. I swore I saw a tear drop fall on the floor. I felt like I had to do something.

"Tommy, why don't you take your medicine. If you imagine that it is blood then you can be a vampire, or you can pretend that you found the fountain of youth," I said to Tommy.

"Really? I'll try," he said. He managed to take a sip the drank the whole thing.

"That wasn't so bad," Tommy said.

"Nagi, Rima, why don't you go pay for your costumes. I did promise Tommy I would sing a lullaby for him," Rei said.

"I have to get to work," Aarin said.

"Nagi, if I give you the money. Will you pay for mine?" I asked.

"Sure, but why?" he asked.

"I want to hear Rei's lullaby," I said. He smiled as if he understood. I gave him my costume money and then sat in a chair as Tommy got ready to go to sleep.

"Alright the lullaby is called three little angels," Rei said.

"Character change," Angel said. Rei had a white bow wrapped around her waist.

**Three little angels all dressed in white  
trying to get to heaven on the end of a kite  
but the kite string broke and down they all fell  
instead of going to Heaven...**

Tommy had already fallen asleep but she kept on singing. She was so amazing when it came to being motherly. I bet I would be a bad mother, but it's not like I'm having kids. I'll just never have them.

**It was two little angels all dressed in white  
trying to get to Heaven on the end of a kite  
but the kite string broke and down they all fell  
instead of going to Heaven...**

I yawned after she sang the second verse. Was her lullaby putting me to sleep? Was that what her character change was? My eyelids drooped. I saw Kusukusu, who had been quiet, fall asleep. I held her in my hands. I seriously was too old to fall asleep to a lullaby but Rei's was so pretty.

**It was one little angel all dress in white  
trying to get to Heaven on the end of a kite  
but the kite string broke and down they all fell  
instead of going to Heaven, they all went to bed**

I couldn't help but rest my head on the table in front of me. I was just resting my head. My eyes felt heavy so I closed them. I'm just resting my eyes. I knew I was lying. It wasn't too long that I fell asleep.

***Nagi's POV***

I paid for my costume and Rima's costume too. How long would it take to put Tommy to sleep? I honestly felt bad for him.

"Nagi, I sense an X character in this store," Rhythm said completely recovered from the hat incident earlier.

"X character?" I asked.

"Yes, I couldn't feel it until now," he said. I looked around the store but I didn't find an X character.

"Maybe it's in the back room," I thought out loud. I went back there but I didn't see an X character. Tommy was sleeping but so was Rima.

"Oops, character changed too hard," Rei said.

"I guess it was nothing," Rhythm said.

"What was nothing?" Angel asked.

"Didn't you feel an X character just now?" Rhythm asked.

"No, I haven't felt one all day, but I have only been out of my egg today," she said.

"I could've sworn," he said.

"It must've left. We'll probably run into it another time," I said.

"Nagi, if I carry the bags home, will you carry Rima?" Rei asked.

"Sure," I said. I handed Rei the bags and then picked Rima up bridal style. Rhythm and Angel carried Kusukusu. On the walk home Rei and I talked about how Rima acted pretty motherly back then.

_"Tommy, why don't you take your medicine. If you imagine that it is blood then you can be a vampire, or you can pretend that you found the fountain of youth."_

"I think I know why she helped Tommy," I said.

"And what would that be?" Rei asked.

"Because she could relate to him. Remember what she said about you looking out for her?"

_"It makes me feel-" _

_"Weak? Useless? Trapped inside?" _

"She was speaking from experience. She could relate to him so she wanted to help him feel better," I said.

_"You are just younger. That doesn't mean you are weak, it just means you haven't learned your true potential yet." _

_"You mean that?" Tommy asked. _

_"Yes, Rei is my older cousin. She was always three hours away. I felt alone since my mommy and daddy were always at work or...nevermind. Anyway, Rei may have been away from me but she always thought about me. Her and I saw each other on holidays and family reunions. She even invited me to all her parties even though I was younger. The day she heard that I was alone she came to live with me, to go to the same school as me, to make sure I wasn't alone. She leaves every weekend now to see her family and friends but she still thinks of me,"_

"I can't believe that Rima was hurting for so long," I said.

"I didn't know for a while at first. Rima would always chat with me online every weekend but there was one weekend she stopped. I wondered maybe she was busy. The next weekend came around and she wasn't there. The next few weekends went by and I still didn't hear from her. I called and auntie told me about the kidnapping. I heard my aunt and uncle fighting through the phone. They didn't even bother to make sure I couldn't hear. I then thought about how poor Rima felt. After that I convinced my parents to let me stay with her. I still have to leave her alone on the weekends but those are free days so maybe she'll be outside the house, or at least that is what I kept telling myself all weekend, " Rei said.

"Rei, Rima is tough," Angel said.

"Even the toughest walls can still crack," Rei said.

"Nagi and I'll make sure she has a fun life and is surrounded with friends," Rhythm said.

"I know. I think that's why Angel wouldn't hatch until you two were friends. Somewhere in my heart I knew you were important," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said with a smile on her face.

"Auntie, we're home. Nagi is here too," Rei called.

"He came on a good day, I got the day off so I cleaned the house," Mrs. Mashiro said. She then noticed Rima asleep.

"Nagihiko-san, could you please take Rima to her room," she asked.

"Ok," I said. I climbed up the stairs, went into Rima's room, and set her on her bed. Rei then came in soon after.

"You can hang in here if you want. I'm going to play Just Dance 2 if you wanna play too," she asked.

"Sure, I'll give it a try," I said. Her and I went downstairs to try it out.

***Rima's POV***

I woke up and yawned. What happened? I saw the sun setting.

"Rei, can you help me set the table?" I heard mama ask downstairs.

"Sure," she said.

"Nagihiko-san can you get Rima?" Mama asked.

"Alright," I heard him say. There were footsteps coming up the stairs. I sat up as Nagi came in my room.

"Have you been up this whole time?" he asked.

"No, how did I get to my room?" I asked.

"I carried you here since you fell asleep listening to Rei's lullaby," he explained. That's right! I remember Aarin and Tommy now.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 6:30," he said.

"What?" I said.

"You were asleep for only an hour," he said.

"Really?" I said.

"Just promise me tomorrow you won't be cranky like Rei was when she didn't get a bunch of sleep, if you have a hard time getting to sleep tonight," Nagi said.

"I heard that!" Rei yelled from downstairs. We both laughed.

"It's time for dinner," he said.

"Are you staying with us?" I asked.

"Your mom offered but I need to head home. I haven't worked on my homework yet," he said.

"Crap! I forgot about it," I said.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Nagi said.

"Says the boy that has straight A's," I said.

"Your family is waiting for you. Bye Rima," he said walking out the door.

"Wait!" I said as I quickly got out of bed and hugged him from behind. He grabbed my arms and made me let go. I was confused and a bit hurt to be honest. He then turned around.

"My arms are the other way Rima," he teased.

"Whatever," I said. He then hugged me. I hugged back. He was really warm. I didn't notice it back when I was crying. It was comforting. He let go and I felt a bit cold. The both of us walked downstairs.

"Bye Rei, Mrs. Mashiro," Nagi said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" mama asked.

"Thank you but my mom is probably wondering where I am," he said. He put his shoes on, grabbed his costume, and left. After dinner Rei and I did our homework in my room. Then we played Just Dance 2. Nagi must've played it since he has the high score on almost every song he played. It made me mad I couldn't beat his score. After that I took a relaxing bath, then got into pjs. Rei turned off the lights and we got ready for bed. Her and I were quiet. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. I on the other hand was wide awake. Maybe I'll text Amu.

**To Amu**

_Hey. What's up?_

**From Rima**

I couldn't come up with anything else to say. I set my phone next to me and waited but after ten minutes I gave up. Who else could I text? Yaya? No, she probably falls asleep early like a baby. Tadase? No I don't know what to talk about with him. Maybe Nagi.

**To Nagi**

_Hey Nagi, I found out you played Just Dance 2 and have ALL THE HIGH SCORES!. I guess that doesn't surprise me since you are a dancer. Anyway, text me if you are awake. I'm so bored and can't fall asleep._

**From Rima**

I didn't expect a text back. He was probably tired from carrying me all day. I reread my my message and felt like a loser. It sounds like I'm rambling. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. What do I do now? What was the warmth that I felt earlier? I heard a ding from my phone. I quickly opened it so I didn't wake Rei. Nagi had sent me a text. I can't believe it. He actually texted back.

**To Rima**

_Sorry about the high scores. I am obviously awake since I am texting you now. The reason you can't fall asleep is because you slept earlier. You're bored because Rei is probably asleep. I'm glad you texted me though. I was bored myself._

**From Nagi**

**To Nagi**

_Something on your mind?_

**From Rima**

**To Rima**

_Not much really. Rhythm keeps saying that he sensed an X character at the costume store but Angel didn't notice anything. Temari keeps saying that he is going crazy but he is so sure. Did Kusukusu sense anything?_

**From Nagi**

**To Nagi**

_When did he sense it? Kusukusu fell asleep when I did so she might have been asleep. Why would he sense one there? Tympo didn't look like an X character. Speaking of the costume shop. Was it just me or did Rei and Aarin know each other?_

**From Rima**

**To Rima**

_I noticed that too, but I didn't know if that was her being nice or not. It does seem like she knows him. The way she helped with Tommy without permission, the way she comforted him. It seems they are friends._

**From Nagi**

***Nagi's POV***

It seemed between every text I was staring at my phone till I got her text. I liked texting Rima all night.

"I'm telling you, I sensed an X character," Rhythm said.

"I say you are crazy. Angel might not know how to sense an X character but she would at least feel weird. I say you made it up," Temari said.

"No way," he said. At two in the morning Rima didn't text back.

"I wonder if she's asleep," I thought out loud.

"Who? You've been texting someone all night," Temari said.

"Rima," I said.

"You two are civil human beings again?" she asked.

"No, we are friends. Rima made sure that it was clear that we were friends. Rei's chara was born. We can say that you came to visit everyone so you can meet her," I said.

"That'd be good. I can see everyone too," she said excited.

"Then you would sense the X character," Rhythm said.

"Get over it," Temari said.

"I can't help it," he said.

"Hey Temari," I said interrupting their fight.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can you do me a favor and see if Rima fell asleep," I asked.

"Sure," she said and then flew off. She was always excited to get out of the house. I rolled over onto my side.

"Nagi, I'm going to bed," Rhythm said.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Night," he said then went into his egg to sleep. I then thought about Rima. When I hugged her I got this feeling in my gut. It wasn't a sick feeling, but what else was it. I didn't tell my charas. Temari returned about ten minutes.

"She is asleep," she yawned.

"Thank you Temari," I said.

"Your welcome. I'm going to bed, good night Nagihiko," she said.

"Good night," I replied. She then went in her egg which was right next to Rhythm's. I guess I better get some sleep too. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Rima: I'm am going to be so tired in the next chapter**

**Nagi: At least we'll be tired together**

**Temari: I'm excited I get to see everyone**

**Daydreamer: If anyone would like to give me some ideas then that would be nice. I have a few but I'm running low on creativity**

**Rima: Lazy!**

**Temari: R&R**


	15. Decoration and Doubt

**Kusukusu: Here is the next chapter**

**Rhythm: I thought I was supposed to say that**

**Kusukusu: No you were supposed to do the disclaimer**

**Temari: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo chara**

**Rhythm: Hey! That is so not cool!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

***Rima's POV***

The morning was the same except that I was so tired. I guess texting till two in the morning will do that to you. I quickly got ready and grabbed a poptart. Nagi wasn't here yet.

"Where is he?" I asked as Rei and I waited for him on the porch.

"If he doesn't show up in five minutes then we're going. If we leave any later then we'll be late. I wonder what's keeping him," Rei said. Kusukusu giggled next to me. She knew about Nagi and me texting each other late last night.

"Maybe he slept in," Angel said.

"He's usually here before we're ready," Rei said. After a minute or two we saw a blob of purple down the street which we knew was Nagi of course.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. He looked like he just woke up. Rhythm and Temari came out of his hair where they were hiding.

"Temari? Are you coming too?" Rei asked.

"Yes, I'm 'visiting' from Europe but Nadeshiko stayed since she was so busy," she said using air quotes.

"You are someone else's chara? I feel your aura and it's similar to Rhythm's," Angel said.

"You must be Rei's new chara. Let me explain. The Fujisaki men have to act like girls. They even have to use girl names to be more feminine when it comes to their traditional dancing," Temari said.

"Oh, that makes more sense. I assume we are keeping it a secret," she said.

"Yes, my name is Temari. I'm Nagihiko's chara when he's not a man," Temari said. Kusukusu started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just that she called Nagi a man," Kusukusu said but then giggled again.

"I am a man," Nagi said. Kusukusu giggled again. I couldn't help let out a few giggles myself.

"Thanks Rima," Nagi said sarcastically.

"Well Temari, I am obviously Rei's chara. My name is Angel," Angel introduced herself. The two charas shook hands.

"We better get to school," Rei said.

***Time Skip***

"What! Temari came to visit?" Yaya yelled as she was hanging up decorations. We got out of school all day to set up for the party which was tomorrow night.

"Yes, I felt bad since I didn't get to see you all the last time Nadeshiko and I were in Japan," Temari said.

"We missed you-dechu," Pepe said.

"I missed you all as well. I also heard a rumor that we have a new member to the group," Temari said.

"New member? I didn't know about that," Tadase said.

"We haven't introduced her yet," Rei said.

"Oh, sorry about that," Temari said.

"New member? "Yaya said.

"Angel, you can come on out now," Rei said. She floated in.

"Woah! A new chara!" Yaya yelled as she dropped the decorations she had in her hands. Luckily they weren't glass.

"Hello, I am Angel, Reidou's chara," she said.

"It's just Rei, ok Angel," Rei said.

"Alright," she said.

"Amu-chi, Nagi you don't seemed shocked," Yaya pointed out.

"We met her already. She hatched right before we left to go costume shopping," Amu explained.

"Amu was actually there when she hatched," Nagi added.

"Really? Yaya wish Yaya would've gone," Yaya pouted. Rei put a hand on Yaya's shoulder.

"It's alright Yaya-chan. Why don't we get the decorations out up ok?" she asked. I noticed a bow wrapped around her waist. She character changed. I swear I saw sparkles around her.

"Ok," Yaya said with a big smile. Rei's character change is being more motherly than being a guardian angel.

"Nagi, you are dozing off again," Amu said.

"Sorry, I was up late last night. I'm usually ok with getting a few hours of sleep but I guess today is different," he said.

"If you were tired the you should've said so," I said.

"I wasn't getting to sleep because of those two. They fight like brother and sister," he said pointing to his charas.

"Were you at his house last night?" Amu asked.

"That sounds like a dirty question," Kusukusu giggled. My face flushed.

"Kusukusu, you and your dirty mind," I said.

"Hey Rei, can you charanari?" Yaya asked.

"I never did it. It's a possibility," Rei said.

"I wanna see it," Yaya cheered.

"You and me both," Rei said. Rei and Yaya seem to be a perfect team. Rei is motherly, older, and wiser. Yaya is younger, childish, and wants taken cared of.

"It's weird how they go together," Nagi said. I jumped since he appeared out of no where. What's with the people that live in the Fujisaki house ability of sneaking up on me.

"Don't do that," I said.

"Sorry," he said. We finally got everything ready. Tsukasa hired people to set up the rides for the fair. There was a scary house, a ferris wheel, a haunted hayride, merry-go-round, and more. It was pretty cool.

"I say this is done," Tadase said.

"Yay, we can play the rest of the day," Kusukusu said.

"Nagi, we should go over to Rima's house tomorrow when you get in your costume. Rei can help you with your face," Temari said.

"I wasn't going to wear the face paint," Nagi said.

"But it looks better that way," she said.

"You two fight like brother and sister," Ran said.

"Did you think Nadeshiko and Nagihiko got along all the time? Every pair of siblings get in a fight sooner or later," Temari said.

"It's pretty weird," Miki said.

"I've never seen Nagi fight Nade-desu," Su said.

"That's because she's in Europe," Kusukusu lied.

"Can we go home. A new comedy show is on in thirty minutes. I thought I might try it," I said.

"Sure, are you ready to go Nagi," Rei said.

"Yeah," he said. We all said our goodbyes and left. It was a normal walk home.

"Can I come to your house to put my costume on. My mom might be freaked out a bit that I look like a clown," he said.

"Hey!" Kusukusu yelled.

"I didn't mean to be offensive," Nagi said.

"It's ok. It's hard to pull off the clown look," Kusukusu teased. I giggled a bit.

"Sure, you can come over. Mama seems to not mind whenever you are over," I said once I stopped giggling.

"Thanks Rima," he said. Once we made it to my house I quickly turned the TV on to see if it was on.

"Did we make it Rima?" Rei asked.

"Just in time," I told her. Her and I sat in front of the TV watching this new, funny show. Rei, Kusukusu, Angel, and I couldn't stop laughing. Mama came home when the show ended.

"Hello, I bought take out," she said.

"Yay!" Kusukusu cheered. We all ate, took relaxing showers, and got ready for bed. Luckily we didn't have homework since we had the day off. For some reason there was something on my mind the second I was on my bed. It came in my head that day I heard that song, the day I snapped at Nagi. How do you love someone? I seem to have trouble finding love. I know someone isn't going to fall out of the sky but still, how do you like someone enough to love them? When do you cross that border? Mama and papa used to love each other but then they began to argue all the time. Is that why I have a hard time liking boys with a higher relationship than servant? Tadase is more of an acquaintance but what about Nagi? He's my friend but I don't love him...do I? I turned to Rei who was still awake, laying on her trundle bed.

"Rei, how do you love someone?" I asked. I swear she flinched when I asked that. She stared at me for a few seconds as if she was seeing if I was serious.

"Well...there are different types of love Rima. There is family love, friendship love you need to be more specific," she said.

"How do you love someone else? Like when people get married, they are in love. How do they know?" I asked.

"Where did this come from? Do you think you love someone?" she asked. She was changing the question.

"No, I just want to know," I said.

"Well, it's different for each person. I guess the best way to describe it is someone that you can go to. When you are close to that person then you feel a warmth inside. You want them to be close to you and when you are far away you are sad," she said. The first person that came into my mind was Nagi. I can go to him like when I was trapped in the closet, when I hugged him I felt warm, when him and I weren't talking I felt a bit alone as if something was missing. Do I love Nagi? No that can't be it.

"Did someone pop into your head?" Rei asked.

"No," I said too fast.

"Rima, you know that you are being defensive," she said.

"So what?" I said not looking at her.

"I'm not going to fight you on the subject but when you want to talk about it, I'm here," she said in a serious tone. I felt a bit bad. I told Rei everything but it seemed I was keeping a secret. I wasn't though. It's not like I like anyone like that.

"Rei," I said as I turned around to face her.

"Yes?" she said.

"What if someone did pop in my head?" I asked.

"Well, it might not mean you love them, but maybe you have a strong bond with them. It doesn't have to be love but it may. You never really know until you get to know that person more," Rei said.

"It seems confusing," I said.

"You have no idea. It may be confusing now but I've heard that it's worth it in the end," Rei said.

"What if I end up like mama and papa," I asked.

"You won't," she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because you are better than that," she said.

"What if I fall in love with a guy that's mean and hurts me or yells at me?" I asked.

"You won't, because I won't allow it. I don't think your type is tough guys anyway," she said.

"What is my type?" I asked.

"You have to find out for yourself," she said. I turned and faced the ceiling. My own type? How am I supposed to find my own type.

"Hey Rei-" I saw her and she was asleep. I guess I'll have to answer my own questions for now on. I'll just find my own path.

"Rima," a tiny voice said. I looked at Kusukusu's egg. It wasn't her.

"Rima, down here." I looked towards Rei to see Angel.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to you being here," I said.

"It's alright," she said.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Rei is wavering. She has something troubling her. I asked Dia if she felt it too and she does. She said that Rei's radiance is blocked by something. She still believes in me so I'm still here but I fear that I might disappear soon," she said.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"I don't know. I might be overreacting," she said. I looked at Rei. I thought things were getting better but they were just getting better for me. She pretended to be happy for me but she is really upset about something. Why would she? She's pretty much perfect. Everyone likes her, any boy would want to date her, she's pretty, she's smart. The one thing she doesn't like is...Do Re Mi!

"That's it!" I said.

"What's it?" she asked.

"Rei doesn't like Do Re Mi. I'll confront her the next time we fight," I said.

"Good idea Rima," she said.

"I don't know when that is though," I said.

"You'll find out," she said.

"I guess," I said.

"Goodnight Rima," she said.

"Goodnight," I said. She went into her egg which was next to Rei on her bed. I guess I'll talk to Amu and Nagi about it tomorrow. I don't want Rei to deny it if I talk to her. I'll keep a secret for now.

* * *

**Rima: That turned funny to serious like that *snaps***

**Nagi: What's wrong with her?**

**Rima: If I knew then I wouldn't being wondering what's wrong**

**Angel: Don't worry Rima. With your help I'm sure we'll help Rei**

**Rima: Do you know what's wrong?**

**Angel: No**

**Rima and Nagi: *sweatdrops***

**Angel R&R**


	16. She was Way Off

**Kusukusu: Here's the next chapter**

**Temari: Hope you like it**

**Rhythm: I like the very end of this chapter**

**Temari: *chases him with a naginata***

**Kusukusu: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo chara**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

***Rima's POV***

The next morning I quickly got ready. I was ready before Rei. I had to make sure I got a hold of Nagi to talk to him before Rei was ready. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it," I said. I answered it and there he was. He looked much better than yesterday.

"Good morning Rima. You're ready early," he said. I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

"Rima?" he said confused.

"I have to talk with you later...alone," I said.

"Ok, but why?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something that's been on my mind," I said.

"Why can't you say it now?" he asked.

"I'm keeping a secret from Rei," I said. The door opened to see Rei with a poptart in her mouth.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep," I said.

"What are you two doing out here?" she asked.

"Nothing just talking," I said. She eyed me then Nagi. She then dropped it though.

"Let's go, Tsukasa is giving us today off too so we can do last minute touches," Rei said.

"Let's go," Kusukusu cheered.

"You seem to be eager for the day," Angel said.

"Today is the Halloween party," Kusukusu cheered.

"That's right," Temari said as she came out of Nagi's hair.

"I bet it'll be cool," Rhythm said coming out after Temari. Once we made it to school we all met at the Royal Garden.

"Do we have any certain jobs at the fair?" Amu asked.

"No, Tsukasa took care of everything so we could have fun too," Tadase said.

"We should use the buddy system today and tonight since there are six of us," Rei said.

"I call Rei!" Yaya yelled.

"You'll have to ask Rima first," Rei said.

"I don't care," I lied. I honestly wanted to buddy up with her but this would be a perfect time to talk to Nagi. I could text Amu later.

"I'll go with Nagi," I said. Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just a shock," Amu said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I assumed you wanted to go with Rei or me, that's all," she said.

"I'm ok with it," Nagi said.

"I guess it's me and you Amu-chan," Tadase said.

"I guess it is," she said.

"Nagi and I will work on the last of the decorations over here," I said. I grabbed Nagi's tie and pulled him with me.

"Wait Rima," he said. He went with me anyway.

"I told you I had something to talk to you about," I said.

***Rei's POV***

Rima has been acting weird all day. I stared at her while her and Nagi were talking. I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Rei, are you ok?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah, Rima has been acting weird since last night when she asked me how...that's it!" I said noticing something.

"What's it?" Amu asked as she heard me.

"You three come here," I said. Tadase, Yaya, Amu, and I were in a circle.

"Guys, I think Rima may like Nagi," I said.

"What!" they all said.

"Rima asked me how to love someone last night. I could tell a person came into her head when I described some feelings to her. This morning I overheard her say that she needed to tell him something that was on her mind and that she was keeping it a secret from me," I said.

"That explains why she buddied up with him," Amu said.

"Exactly," I said.

***Rima's POV***

"What did you want to talk about Rima?" he asked

"I was told something last night and it helped me open my eyes," I said.

"Nagi, I need your help with this," Amu said.

"Can you hold on for a minute?" he asked.

"No now," she said. He looked at me.

"Go ahead," I said. He went over to talk to her. Actually everyone was over there. I just ignored it.

***Nagi's POV***

The second I came over here they swarmed me.

"What did Rima say?" Rei asked.

"Nothing really. She said she was told something last night that helped her open her eyes," I said.

"You're right Rei," Yaya said excited.

"About what?" I asked.

"We think Rima might have a crush on you," Amu said.

"Really?" I asked a bit shocked.

"She wants to tell you a secret and doesn't want me to know. Last night she asked me how to love, now she is getting really close to you," Rei said. I looked at Rima who was reaching for a box of decorations that were up high. She has a crush on me. That doesn't seem like Rima, but she is acting different today. I walked over to her knowing the others were watching. From behind her I picked up the box and handed it to her.

"I could've reached it," she said.

"Maybe with a ladder," I said.

"Enough with the short jokes," she said.

"Ok, no more short jokes," I said," what was it that you going to tell me?"

"I can't say now. They will push you into telling them and I don't want Rei to know," she said. Does she want to keep her feelings from Rei.

"Ok Rima," I said. I was honestly a bit nervous around her. I don't know if it was because I know she likes me or because I like her the same.

"Nagi can you reach that box," she said. I was about to make another short joke but I promised not to.

"Sure," I said as I grabbed it.

"These go outside," she said.

"Then lead the way," I said. I followed her as she lead me outside. I couldn't help but stare at her. Did she really have a crush on me? It's a little hard to believe. I noticed that that box was a little too heavy for her.

"Do you want me to carry that?" I asked.

"No, you aren't one of my servants," she said. At least I was above servant.

"How do we get them up there?" Rima asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"Up there on the windows of the school," she said.

"We could charanari," I said.

"True, but everyone would see us," she said.

"Then I'll do it. I don't care if they see me," I said.

"Then I'll do it too," she said.

"My heart unlock," we both said.

**Charanari Clown Drop**

**Charanari Beat Jumper**

"Have you ever charanari-ed with Temari?" she asked.

"Now that you say it, no I haven't," I said.

"I am ignored," Temari pretended to be overdramatic.

"Sorry Temari, but Nadeshiko never needed to charanari," I said.

"Let's just get this over with," Rima said. We opened the box to see hundreds maybe thousands of window stickers. I know this is a huge school but this is too much. There is no way we will get this done today.

"Tightrope dancer," Rima said. She used the ropes to get up there. She took one box with her.

"Our turn," I heard Rhythm say. I grabbed the other box and jumped up next to Rima. I saw the classroom staring at us with awe. I started putting the stickers on the windows. I could hear what they were saying.

"Wow that's queens chair and jacks chair."

"Are they supposed to be up there?"

"I bet it's for the Halloween party tonight."

"They are going all out aren't they?"

"Rima-chan looks so cute even when she is dressed like a clown."

"Fujisaki-san looks cool."

"Nagi, next level?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. She offered her hand. I looked at her confused.

"Hold on," she said. I grabbed it.

"Tightrope dancer," she said. She had a rope tie itself to the next level ledge. She then pulled us up. Her strength increases when she charanaris.

"Woah!"

"Are they supposed to be doing that?"

"They are so cool!" The classroom that saw us were already buzzing.

"Rima, do you think we should've done this a safer way?" I asked.

"We're fine. It was your idea anyway," she said as she put a window sticker on. I started putting stickers on.

"Next one?" she asked.

"Yeah." We continued the whole process till all the stickers were used on the windows.

"Now getting down I didn't plan," she said.

"I'll jump and then catch you," I said. She looked at me, then down, then back at me.

"If I die then I'll haunt you," she said.

"That's fair," I said. I hopped down using Rhythm's power of course. My feet were perfectly fine.

"Now you jump and I'll catch you," I said. She hesitated for a few seconds but then jumped off. The second she did her charanari deactivated. I, of course, caught her. I wasn't going to let her splat on the ground. My charanari then deactivated. Rima had her eyes closed.

"Rima," I said.

"Am I alive?" she asked.

"Yes Rima, perfectly ok," I said. I then noticed I was still holding her. I tried to set her on the ground but she held on to me.

"I don't want down yet," she said. Was she going to tell me now?

"Alright Rima," I said.

"Nagi, what I was going to tell you earlier," she began.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's that I'm worried," she said.

"There's no need to be worried," I said.

"Yes there is," she said.

"Explain then," I said.

"Put me down. I wanna sit down to tell you," she said. I set her down and we sat down on a bench. She wouldn't look at me. My heart was beating faster. Was I nervous? Why should I be? What was I going to say when she said it?

"Nagi."

"Yes?" I said snapping back from my thoughts.

"I am worried about Rei," she said.

"Rei?" I asked confused.

"When she was asleep, Angel said that she is wavering and that she'll go in her egg soon if she keeps it up," she said. Rei was way off. It was about her not me. At least I would have more time to think of an answer if she ever did say she liked me.

"So you're worried about Rei. What do you think you should do?" I asked.

"I don't know. She always helps me and I don't know how to help her," she said facing down. The hands in her lap were now fists.

"Rima-" She got up and was about to run off but I grabbed her hand. It was a major de ja vu moment. It was like the time she snapped at me.

She looked straight at me with tear brimming her eyes. It reminded me of what Amu told me.

_"She was nearly crying Nagi. You can't judge a girl when she's crying." _

"You can yell at me all you want, I'm not letting go," I said. She looked at me shocked.

"Come here," I said as I patted my leg. She sat on my knee and hugged me close. I hugged her too. My heart beat was faster. I hope she doesn't notice. I hugged her to me. There was that warmth again. What do I say?

"I promise I will not tell Rei you are worried. I will try to help you any way I can," I said as I used one hand to rub her back. I had never been this close to a girl before since I had to pretend to be one. She was so small and frail, but I knew that she was also strong and independent. She really needed someone different to turn to. I'm glad she decided to choose me.

"I'm glad you came to me," I said.

"I think I can trust you. I did just jump from a building trusting you to catch me and you did," she said.

"I'm glad. There was a time I was worried we would never be friends, but now is different," I said.

"We should head back. I hope everyone is done," she said. She got off my lap and we walked back in.

"Done with the window stickers," Rima said.

"Nice, we're all done here," Amu said. I looked at Rei and she gave me a look that meant tell-me-everything. I shook my head telling her she didn't confess to me. Rei looked a bit disappointed but smiled at me anyway. Rima was right, she seems different recently.

"Nagi, let's go to Rima's house to get ready for the party. It's in two hours," Temari said.

"You seem a little too excited," I said.

"I'm just glad to be back," she said as she smiled. I'm glad that she is able to see everyone again.

"Let's go," Rima said as she grabbed my hand and then dragged me over to Rei. She then grabbed Rei's hand with her free hand and pulled us both out of there.

"Wait Rima," Rei said. I let go of both of them.

"I left my bag inside," she said. She then walked inside.

"I notice it now that you told me," I said.

"I'm glad you see it too," she said.

"I'm back," she said.

"Good, let's hurry up and go. I'm excited for tonight," Rima said.

***Time Skip***

Rei went a bit overboard with helping us with our costumes. I convinced her to not put the costume makeup on me. She decided to help Rima with her makeup instead of mine. Who knows what Rei was doing to her?

"So you're going as the mad hatter," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"More like forced, but I don't mind," I said.

"What are the girls going as?" she asked.

"Rima is going as Alice and Rei is going as a zombie," I said.

"You two will look so cute. Alice and mad hatter," she fangirl eeped. I was a bit afraid.

"Rei, enough already," I heard Rima whine upstairs.

"Let me fix it," Rei said.

"Rei is going overboard again," I sweatdropped.

"Nagi SOS!" Rima yelled. Was I supposed to save her?

"You better get up there," Mrs. Mashiro said. I did what I was told.

"Are you both decent?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"Yes, tell me if Rima looks good," Rei said as she popped her head out.

"No, I don't wanna go like this. People already think I'm cute as it is," I heard her pout.

"Shush," Rei said. I didn't know Rei was this pushy.

"Come in," Rei said as she dragged me in. I looked in the room but Rima was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In the bathroom, in denial on how pretty she looks," Rei said.

"I am not in denial," Rima yelled from the bathroom.

"Then come out," Rei said.

"No, Nagi will laugh at me," she said.

"Why would I laugh at you?" I asked.

"Because I look like a girl wearing too much makeup," she said.

"I barely put any on you," Rei sweatdropped.

"I promise not to laugh. Will you please come out?" I said in a gentle voice. There was a bit of silence. The knob turned and Rima revealed herself. She was very pretty, dare I say beautiful. Rei had managed to tame Rima's waves and straightened her hair. It was all still held back by a black headband. She had the blue dress on and socks that went up higher than her dress. She wore black flats. I could tell Rei put a little makeup on Rima's face to make it look like a doll's face.

"You look really pretty Rima," I said. She didn't look at me.

"You're just saying that to be nice," she said.

"No really, you look very nice and not like a girl that wears too much makeup," I said. It was the truth. She looked dazzling.

"Come on Rima. I still have to get my costume on," she said.

"Fine," Rima said giving up.

"You look very pretty Rima," Temari said.

"Yeah you look hot," Rhythm said. I could see her cheeks turn pink. Rhythm was a pervert. Wait! Did she just blush?

"Rima is so kawaii!" Kusukusu yelled.

"Stop it Kusukusu!" she whined. Kusukusu just had a giggle fit. Rima sat on her bed and pouted.

"Kusukusu, I think you made her feel worse," Rhythm said.

"If it makes you feel better Rima, you are look way better than some normal Alice," I said.

"Like I said, you're being nice," she said facing away from me and curling up into a ball. Tonight was supposed to be fun and she was glum. I sat next to her. She still didn't look at me.

"Rima, tonight is about dressing up and having fun," I said.

"I'm not having fun," she said.

"Then what do you want to do for fun?" I asked.

"I just don't wanna go but I also want to go. I have mixed emotions about it," I said.

"Why don't you wanna go?" I asked.

"Because I'm Alice," she said.

"Then why did you get that costume?" I asked.

"I was forced," she said.

"I thought you liked it," I said.

"I do but I don't," she said. She was so confusing.

***Rima's POV***

I was being confusing on purpose. I didn't want to go in a duo costume with Nagi. He was the mad hatter and I was Alice. People might think we are dating and we aren't. Nagi is my friend but he's not that close and I refuse to let him.

"I think I know why Rima is upset," Temari said.

"Why?" Nagi asked.

"Because you two are duo costumes. She probably thinks that others will get the wrong idea," Temari said hitting the bulls eye. She was good. I glared at Temari. She sweatdropped and said," that means I'm right."

"If you want I'll take my costume off," he offered.

"No," I said.

"Make up your mind," he said. I couldn't make up my mind.

"Rima, you are confused on what to do, aren't you? You need someone to guide the way, a guardian angel to watch over and help you. You are stuck between a decision. You want Nagi to wear his costume so he doesn't feel left out but you don't want him to wear it so others get the wrong idea," Angel said. I stared at her. She was exactly right.

"What do I do?" I whispered.

"You shouldn't care what others think Rima. As long as you are having fun, it doesn't matter," she said. She really was a guardian angel. I smiled at her. I turned to Nagi still with my smile. He looked at me confused.

"Keep your costume on. It would look stupid if you were the only one not dressing up. Besides it's not what others think that matters," I said. He seemed a bit shocked by my comment. He then smiled and said," you're right."

"Girls are so confusing," Rhythm sighed.

"How dare you insult girls," Temari yelled with flames in her eyes. Rhythm ran from her as she chased him with her naginata. Kusukusu joined Temari with chasing and laughing the whole time. Angel, Nagi, and I sweatdropped.

"I'm ready," Rei said. She came out. I was so freaked out that I grabbed onto Nagi's arm.

"Rima, it's just Rei in a costume," Nagi said.

"At least it's scary," Rei said.

"Not cool Rei," Rima said.

"Now you are sounding like Rhythm," Temari pointed out.

"At least I can character change with her," Rhythm said.

"When did that happen?" Temari asked.

"On dodgeball day," Nagi said remembering that day.

"It was totally unfair," Rei said. I forgot it was Nagi and me against her because Rhythm helped me not get out.

"I want to character change with her," Temari said.

"No offense Temari but I don't want to chase around people with a naginata," I said.

"Burn," Rhythm said.

* * *

**Temari: *still chasing Rhythm* get back here**

**Rhythm: No way, just admit you got burned**

**Angel: Your just adding fuel to the flames**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* R&R**


	17. The Fake Date

**Rhythm: It's party time**

**Kusukusu: YAY!**

**Temari: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Kusukusu: If she did then there would be more Rimahiko moments**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

***Rima's POV***

We all walked over to the school. The school was full of kids running around having fun.

"I'm so excited," Rei said.

"Hopefully Yaya doesn't eat so much candy that she gets sick," I said as I saw her eye a mountain of candy.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Nagi said.

"Rima! Rei! Nagi!" we all heard. We looked to see Amu in a very red dress.

"Hi Amu," Rei said.

"Woah Rei, you look like a real zombie," she said.

"I am and I'm going to eat your brain," she said as she pretended to limp like a zombie.

"Rei?" we heard a voice say. All of us turned to see...Aarin.

"Aarin? What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"Pretty girl? She's scary," Tommy said. Aarin was holding his hand.

"I saw the fair and thought it would be fun for Tommy," he said.

"This is a school only event," Amu said.

"Oh, let's go home Tommy," Aarin said.

"But, I want to ride rides," Tommy sobbed.

"I'm sure no one will mind. You're a friend of mine here so it will be ok," Rei said.

"Do you guys know each other besides the costume shop?" Amu asked. That had been on my mind.

"She didn't tell you. We've been friends for years," he said.

"You never said that," I said to Rei.

"You never asked," she said.

"What about Tommy? You didn't know about him," Nagi said.

"Well, this is Tommy's first time in Japan. He has learned enough to come with me this time," Aarin explained.

"You've been friends this whole time!" Amu yelled.

"Yeah, Aarin was a pen-pal back in school. His aunt used to live in my neighborhood. He would visit every summer. A year ago she moved here so it was less often we would see each other," she explained.

"You never said anything," Amu freaked out.

"Like I said earlier, you never asked," she then turned to Aarin," come on. I'll introduce you to all the guardians since you've met a majority of them already." She grabbed his free hand since his other one had Tommy's hand.

"This is Rima and Nagi. You already know them. You might remember Amu." She then dragged the two boys away to Yaya and Tadase.

"Were you expecting that?" Amu asked us.

"We both thought that they acted like they knew each other but they didn't look like best friends," Nagi said. I decided to let Rei do whatever. Nagi was my buddy anyway. I semi-regret not partnering up with Rei but I guess Nagi will do. I looked around while he was calming Amu down. I saw a booth that had a really cute prize. It was stuffed monkey with a very adorable face. It had a blue shirt that said something but I couldn't quite see.

"What are you looking at Rima?" Nagi asked. I jumped since he broke my train of thought.

"What?" I asked stupidly. I noticed Amu wasn't with us anymore.

"What are you looking at?" he asked again.

"That," I said as I pointed to the booth.

"Do you want to play the game?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. Him and I walked over there.

"How do you win that?" I asked as I pointed to the toy I wanted.

"If you can throw this mini basket ball into that tiny hoop then you win," the girl that ran the booth. I think she was a year younger than me. Maybe she was in Yaya's class. How on Earth was I going to win it?

"Rima, you can't aim," Kusukusu said.

"I'll win it for you Rima," Nagi said. Kusukusu and I both looked at him shocked.

"You will?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"The first try is free," the girl said.

"I'll try," Nagi said.

"Jack's chair," she said a bit shocked and hadn't noticed him earlier. She handed him a mini basketball. Nagi took no time to think about it. He just threw it and made it.

"Woah, Nagi is really good at basketball," Kusukusu cheered.

"Winner, what prize do you want?" the girl asked.

"That monkey there," he said as he pointed to the toy I wanted.

"I didn't know you liked stuffed toys Jack-senpai," she said as she handed it to him.

"It's not for me. It's for Rima. She wanted it so I got it for her," he said.

"Is she your date? That is so sweet," she said with hearts for eyes.

"No, she just wanted it and I was being nice," he said.

"Did you not read it's shirt?" she asked. He looked at the shirt. I looked at it too. The shirt said "I Wuv U"

"It's not like that," Nagi said as he gave me the toy.

"You two even have duo costumes. You two are so cute. I'm going to take a picture. I can't believe the Queen's chair and Jack's chair are on a date," she went into fangirl mode. She then took a picture of us on her phone.

"Wait a minute, you got it all wrong," Nagi said. She ignored him.

"Rima help me out here," he asked. I don't know why but I felt in a good mood. Maybe because he won me the toy I wanted. I then felt in an mischievous mood.

"You don't have to keep it a secret Nagi. She caught us red handed," I lied. He was totally shocked at my statement. His charas were too. Even Kusukusu was shocked. She then started to giggle. The girl had bigger hearts in her eyes and fangirl eep-ed.

"I have to text Yaya-chan," she said. Ok maybe that went a bit too far.

"Come on Nagi, I wanna ride rides now," I said. He managed to come out of his shock and nod.

"I'll let you choose since you got me my toy," I said.

"Wait a minute Rima. Why did you lie to that girl?" he asked.

"She wasn't going to take any other answer. I already had my toy so there was no need to stay there anymore so I gave her the answer she wanted," I said," I also I felt a bit mischievous." He and and his charas sweatdropped.

"Are you gonna pick a ride?" I asked.

"Uhhhh," he said and looked around.

"Do you have a weak stomach?" he asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Than we'll ride that one," he said as he pointed to one. It looked like a ferris wheel but you were completely closed in since it went upside down. I didn't like small spaces. He saw the expression on my face.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," he said.

"No, we're going," I said as I grabbed his hand with my free one, since I was holding my monkey, and dragged him over to the line. It was warm. It reminded me of the time Nade held my hand...but that was him I just didn't know it at the time. The line wasn't very long so our wait wasn't long. The whole time we were in line I kept hearing

"Queen and Jack are wearing duo costumes."

"They are together."

"I heard from an fifth grader that he won that toy for her."

"She's holding his hand." After I heard that I let go of his hand.

"Rumors sure do spread fast," Rhythm said.

"Almost too fast," Temari said.

"Rima, you're in deep now," Kusukusu teased as she giggled.

"It's alright, I'll tell everyone it was a joke tomorrow," I said. For some reason, I liked 'being his date'. It was really funny how shocked he was. It's also funny how rumors can be spread so fast.

"Rima, it's our turn," Nagi said.

"I knew that," I said.

"Sure you did," he teased.

"Little one on the inside," the guy running the ride said.

"I'm not that short," I pouted as I got in.

"Yes you are Rima," Nagi said.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Sorry Rima, but you know it's true," he said as he got in next to me. It was a bit crowded but I was still ok. The man closed the door and and locked it.

"Yay! Rides!" Kusukusu cheered.

"Is it ok for us to be floating around when they start moving," Temari asked.

"It'll be fine. You need to chill Temari," Rhythm said.

"We go upside down," Nagi pointed out.

"I'm going in Nagihiko's hat. I don't want to be thrown around," Temari said as she retreated to Nagi's mad hatter hat. The ride started to move.

"Here we go!" Kusukusu cheered.

"Ready Rima?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah," I said. I was not too worried. It's just a ride. They make sure that people don't fall out before they open it to the public. We started to go in a circle just like a ferris wheel. The cage, I dare say, started to tilt upside down. I couldn't even feel my seat. This was really scary. I glued myself to Nagi's arm. It was warm and made me feel safe.

"Rima?" he asked.

"Wheeee!" Kusukusu and Rhythm screamed.

"Rima are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head and closed my eyes. He shook his arm out of my grasp. Then he wrapped his arm around me.

"I got you Rima," he said. I looked up at him. He looked down at me. I swore I felt my cheeks get a bit hotter. I hugged him close to me since we were going upside down again. The ride finally stopped except it stopped when we were upside down.

"I'm so dizzy," Kusukusu said.

"Me too," Rhythm said.

"Is it over yet?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Rima. If I knew you wouldn't like it then I wouldn't have picked it," he said. I was still hugging him close to me. My monkey was on the floor, I should say the ceiling of the cage we were in.

"I hate it," I said.

"I'm really sorry Rima," he said. I just held him closer to me. Finally the ride moved again and we were at the bottom to get off. I still didn't want to let go.

"Rima, we have to get off," he said.

"I can't stand," I said.

***Nagi's POV***

I grabbed Rima's toy and had to hold onto her to get us out. Everyone was shocked how close Rima was to me.

"It's really true!"

"They are together!" I dragged her a little further away from the ride.

"Rima we are out. You can let go," I said.

"No," she said.

"Rima, eventually I'll need you to let go," he said.

"Not now," she said.

"We're on the ground," he said.

"My legs are jello," she said. I couldn't really walk with her holding me. How was I suppose to make her let go? An idea popped into my head. If she wanted to go through with this little joke then I'll join in. I wrapped my arms around her. There was a warm feeling in my gut. My feelings are growing. Rima may never like me that way for real but I could have my fun tonight. She seemed shocked. The students were saying things like

"Oh my gosh they are so close!"

"They are so cute!"

"Do you think they will kiss?"

"Are you still scared Rima?" I acted and put a bunch of worry in my voice.

"N-no, it's just I didn't like that ride," she said not looking at me.

"I already said I was sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked flirting a bit.

"Yes, you can help me find the other guardians," she said looking up at me still in my arms. Her cheeks were a bit pink or did I imagine that.

""Deal," I said as I smiled down at her. She seemed a bit surprised at my behavior.

"Awww Kawaii!" a bunch of girls cheered.

"I get what your playing at," she whispered so no one would hear.

"It was your idea," I said.

"I can play that game too," she said. I let go of her but she grabbed my hand. I walked next to her looking for the guardians.

"What do we tell the guardians. I'm not quite sure how your cousin will act," he said.

"Are you scared of her?" she asked.

"No, I just don't want her to be angry with me," he said.

"She won't," she said.

"Really? A boy dating the girl that she protects almost every hour of the day. Yeah, she won't be mad," I said.

"She won't hurt you if I tell her not to," she said.

"I don't know about you. I thought I could tell what you would do next but you surprised me today. You're so full of surprises today," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well first, you jumped off a building trusting that I would catch you. Also today after we set up the decorations you opened up pretty deep to me about your worry for Rei. I bet it was really personal but you trusted me to keep it a secret." I began.

"You kept that a secret right?" she asked.

"Of course, not even Baya knows and I tell her almost anything," I assured her. She gave a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't the only time you surprised me. When Rei was helping you with your costume you called me to help you. When I got up there you didn't want me to see you. Do you know what I think that means?" I asked.

"What?" she asked. I could tell she was very curious.

"You care about my opinion," I said.

***Rima's POV***

"That was deep Nagihiko," Temari said as she came out of his hat.

"You think so?" he asked. I am changing but it doesn't seem bad like Rei's, it seems...natural. My thoughts about Nagi have changed. He used to be a guy that was considered an enemy and now he was so close to me that I can trust him with all my secrets. Also, there was always this warmth when I was super close to him. Was it body heat? Is that why? No, it was different. I would hug Rei or Amu but I didn't feel this way. Why is it like that with him then?

"Temari, where is Rhythm?" Nagi asked. I then noticed that Kusukusu was gone too.

"Kusukusu is gone too," I said.

"I think they never got off since they were so dizzy," Temari said.

"Can you go get them?" Nagi asked.

"Sure," she said then floated off.

"We better find the other guardians. I did promise you I would help," he said. We continued walking through the fair with students looking at us whispering things to their friends since we were still holding hands. I saw the guardians, Aarin, and Tommy up ahead. One second I was holding Nagi's hand and the next I was being pulled away form him so fast that you could see dust in the shape of my body where I was standing. I looked to see Rei. She finally stopped and started babbling.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Nagi! I can't believe that I found out from Yaya. Why didn't you tell me?" I covered her mouth since people were starting to stare.

"Listen, this girl got the wrong impression since I had Nagi win me a toy I wanted. I lied to her saying Nagi and I are on a date so she would stop talking. It turned out she knew Yaya and it got a little out of hand. I decided that since rumors spread fast I would tell everyone tomorrow that it was all a big joke," I explained.

"I feel so much better," Rei said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I thought you were dating Nagi but keeping it a secret for me. I was a little hurt when I found out," she said. I noticed Angel wasn't with her.

"Where's Angel?" I asked.

"Oh, she's with Tympo, Aarin's chara," she explained. She was still here and that's all I needed to feel better about Rei for now.

"Rei, it was funny. Nagi asked me what you would do if you found out about our 'date'. He seemed pretty freaked," I said using air quotes on date.

"Should we play with him?" she asked.

"No, I think he's had to deal with me enough," I said. The poor guy. I looked over at where I used to be till Rei dragged me away. Tadase, Amu, and Aarin were talking to Nagi. Yaya had him in a death lock hug and Tommy just stood there not really knowing what was going on.

"It's funny how rumors travel fast," Rei said.

"Yeah, by the time we rode one ride everyone had heard," I said.

"We better head back," Rei said. Her and I both walked over there.

"Nagi! Why didn't you tell Yaya about you and Rima-tan? Yaya wanted to know," she said shaking him really fast.

"Yaya, that's a bit much," Rei said.

"Rima-tan," Yaya said ignoring Rei. She looked at me then started to bawl like a baby. She then hugged me.

"Rima-tan, why didn't you tell Yaya about you and Nagi," she sobbed loud for the world to hear. If someone hadn't heard the rumor yet then they did now. My face became pink from everyone staring at the scene she was creating.

"Yaya, I have candy," Rei said.

"Candy," Yaya cheered as she let go of me and skipped over to Rei. She changes fast.

"Fujisaki-kun, I had no idea," Tadase said to Nagi.

"Neither did I," Nagi replied.

"What?" Tadase asked confused.

"There was this toy Rima wanted and I won it for her since it was a basketball game. The girl running the game got the wrong impression and thought Rima was my date. She ignored me and started to become a fangirl over the whole thing. Rima didn't help me out, she just told the girl what she wanted to hear. It spread kind of fast," Nagi explained.

"Oh. that makes more sense," Tadase said.

"Enough of Nagi and Rima! Let's ride the ferris wheel," Yaya said.

"Alright," Rei said. The eight of us got in line It was three to a seat at the most.

"I wanna go with pretty lady," Tommy cheered.

"But Rei is my ride buddy," Yaya pouted.

"You can ride with us Yaya," Amu said.

"Ok," Yaya said. I just realized the it was me and Nagi by ourselves again.

"It seems like it's always you and me," Nagi said as if reading my mind.

"It does seem that way," I said. Aarin, Tommy, and Rei sat together with Tommy in the middle. Tadase, Yaya, and Amu sat with Yaya in the middle. It was now our turn.

"Ladies first," he said. I got in and then he sat next to me. The man running the ride but a bar in front of us so we wouldn't fall out.

"Keep your arms and legs in and don't tilt your seat," he instructed then the ride began. I held onto my monkey.

"Have you given it a name yet?" he asked.

"Given what a name?" I asked.

"Your monkey," he said.

"No, I think I'm a little to old to be naming toys. I just wanted it because it was cute," I said.

"Alright," he said. Now I wanted to name it. He made me want to name it.

"Hikari," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"The monkey's name is Hikari," I said.

"That's a nice name," he said as he smiled at me. There was this feeling in my gut. What was up with me today. I have been totally different today. He was acting different too. He would tease me and ask why I suddenly changed my mind on naming it but he didn't. Was he changing like me?

"Rima look, stars," he said as he looked at the night sky. It was so pretty. I hadn't realized how late it was.

"They're pretty!" I heard. That was a familiar voice.

"You two ran off and left me in Nagihiko's hat! Maybe I wanted to do things too! You two are so inconsiderate!" I heard another familiar voice yell.

"Rhythm, Temari," Nagi said a bit shocked to see them. Our charas were floating right in front of us.

"Kusukusu," I said.

"Rima," she cheered and floated over to me.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Rhythm and I were so dizzy from the ride that we didn't get off and the ride kept going. After we rode that we rode a bunch of other stuff and played games," Kusukusu said with a huge smile on her face.

"Then Temari found us," Rhythm said a bit disappointed.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Temari yelled.

"Temari is angry," Kusukusu giggled. After we got off, Yaya wanted to ride the haunted hayride since it was now night time. All of us got on. Nagi and I sat on the back while everyone wanted to sit up front. The hayride was hitched to a truck which pulled us. There were some pretty weak ghosts, spiders, and other things. This was pretty boring. I rest my head on my hand.

***Nagi's POV***

I'm glad Rima sat back here with me instead of in the front like everyone else. She looked pretty bored though.

"Nagi, I sense the same X character from the costume store," Rhythm whispered in my ear.

"I don't feel it," Temari said.

"I swear I feel it. It's really close," he said worried. The hayride hit a huge bump.

"Was that the X character?" I asked him.

"No, it's not under us," he said. I should probably tell the others.

"Rima," I said. She turned to look at me. The next thing that happened was so surprising. As she was turning her head to face me the hayride hit another bump. I fell forward and my lips landed on hers. Her and I both were shocked but couldn't move. Her lips were so soft and there was this spark. After a few seconds I got over my shock and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Rima. There was a bump and I swear I didn't mean to," I said.

"I-it's ok. What did you want?" she asked looking down. I them remembered the X character that Rhythm may be sensing.

"Does Kusukusu sense an X character nearby," I asked.

"No," Kusukusu answered since Rima was still looking at the floor. Oh no! I just got her back as my friend and I accidentally made things awkward. I didn't mean to.

"Rhythm must be going crazy then," I said.

"Yeah probably," she said looking out at the haunted scene. She looked away to not look at me.

"I can't believe you did that Nagihiko," Temari said.

"It was an accident. I had no intentions of doing that," I said. An thought popped into my head. Did the others see? I looked and my worst nightmare. Everyone was looking at the scenery...except Rei. She smirked and gave me a thumbs up. Great, just great. She still thinks Rima has a crush on me. Now I'm in this pool of lies. It hard enough keeping my lies about Nadeshiko in order, now I have to this too. I'm only human.

"I am really sorry Rima," I said not able to look at her.

"I said it was ok," she said quietly. I barely heard her and I was right next to her. Great, how was I going to fix this?

"Rima, don't be sad. Funny face!" Kusukusu said as she made the funny face. Rima didn't even look at her. What have I done?

* * *

**Rima: *blushes***

**Nagi: Aww Rima you're blushing**

**Rima: *still blushing* no I'm not!**

**Nagi: Yes you are. You even went on a date with me**

**Rima: That was to shut the fangirl up**

**Nagi: Sure it was**

**Pepe: R&R**

**Rima: Where did she come from?**


	18. Midnight Texts

**Rima: *thinks* oh my god Nagi kissed me**

**Kusukusu: Rima is still thinking about the last chapter**

**Rhythm: The question is...is that a good or bad?**

**Temari: I guess we'll find out Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

***Nagi's POV***

Rei came to the back of the hayride.

"Rima, are you feeling ok?" Rei asked.

"Fine," she said not looking at her cousin.

"Rima, I know how to make you feel better," Rei said.

"How?" she asked looking up at Rei with curiosity.

"Easy. Zombie Bala-Balance," she said as she did the pose for bala-balance. Rima looked so moved by the way Rei did the pose.

"I am so proud of you. You have completely mastered it," she said smiling. I'm glad that Rima forgot about the accident at least for now.

"I had Kusukusu coach me but she didn't go easy," she said.

"She got it after awhile," Kusukusu cheered.

"I assumed you already knew how to do it perfectly since you are always perfect," Rima said.

"I'm not a Mary Sue. I am bad at some things. I can't do gags very well. I could make a list of things I can't do and people who hate me," she said.

"Who hates you?" Rima asked confused a bit.

"A bunch of girls from my school, especially Nami Mori, also that Do Re Mi girl, but I think I hate her more than she hates me-"

"That's enough," Rima said.

"I'm not perfect Rima. The only reason you think I am is because I'm someone you look up to and you only see the good sides of me. You never see me yell at you like I did that kid during dodgeball," she said.

"I guess that is true. I guess I don't know you very much," Rima said as she curled up into a ball. I saw a bow was wrapped around Rei's waist. She character changed. It looked pretty weird with the zombie costume she was wearing.

"Rima, then I'll let you know everything about me. Anything you want, just ask away," Rei said with a sparkly background.

"What are things you can't do?' Rima asked not looking up.

"I can't swim very well, I can't look at needles without passing out, I hate when people look down at me. I guess that's why I try to hide my feelings by smiling and helping other's problems so no one will notice my own. I have a hard time showing my bad, childish side sometimes. I always feel like I have to be the big kid even at my house. I don't have siblings but everyone at school looks at me as the one that watches over everyone and helps them. It builds a bunch of pressure and it's hard to find time to be childish. I feel like I help them because I can't help myself so it fills that hole. I guess I have a outer character too. It's different from most. Yours and Amu are to be away from people and mine is to be in the middle so they don't notice what's on my inside." Rima and I stared at her as she kept talking. She just confirmed that Rima was right. Rei has been acting weird. Her character change deactivated.

"Angel! That was personal!" Rei yelled grabbing her chara.

"I was having you tell Rima everything she wants to know about you. Rei, if you continue to waver in your heart then I will disappear," Angel said. Rei looked shocked.

"I went to Rima for help," Angel said.

"Angel," Rei could barely say. Her and Angel looked at each other. It looks like they are saying something just by looking at each other. We didn't tell the others about the X character that Rhythm thought he sensed and about Angel and Rei's feelings. I was in the middle of us. Rima looked down at her feet while she walked and Rei keep looking at Angel. There was too much depression recently.

"Nagi, the atmosphere is so...wrong," Temari said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys just got back from a party and you all came out looking so sad," Temari said.

"I know," I said. When we made it to Rima's house, Rei said goodbye and went inside. Rima still stood next to me looking down.

"Aren't you going inside Rima?" I asked. She didn't to answer.

"Rima, are you ok?" I asked. She still looked down. I put my hand on her shoulder. She then looked up at me. I swear I saw her cheeks were a little pink. She was embarrassed by me.

"G-goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight Rima," I said as I took my hand off her shoulder. She quickly hugged me and then ran inside before I could even blink.

"Her cheeks were pink," Temari pointed out.

"It seems she doesn't hate you," Rhythm said.

"Enough you guys. Let's go home," I said. I quickly ran home.

"How was your day Master Nagihiko?" Baya asked after I took a bath and changed into pjs.

"It wasn't as I expected," I said.

"Would you like to explain?" she asked.

"You think going to a Halloween party with your friends would be fun and it was but at the very end the Mashiro cousins started to become depressed," I said.

"Do you know why?" she asked.

"Rei is fighting herself. She feels like she always has to be the older one to everyone," I said.

"And Rima-chan?" she asked. The image of me accidentally kissing her came into my head.

"Nagi and Rima sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Rhythm sang. He was so lucky Baya was here and couldn't see him.

"That's a secret, even to you," I said to Baya working really hard not to glare at Rhythm.

"I understand but your mother better not hear you have a secret about a girl. She may want to know and you know how she can be," Baya warned.

"You won't tell her, will you?" I asked.

"I won't bring it up but if she asks then I have to tell," she said.

"It's not like mom asks about me and girls all the time...right?" I asked.

"It seems she is very interested in your love life," she said. Great, mom would do almost anything to make me tell her.

"Baya!" my mother called.

"I'm in Master Nagihiko's room," she informed.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Yes mother," I said. She slid the paper door.

"Nagihiko, I couldn't help but overhear that you have a secret on a girl," she said.

"She was spying," Rhythm said.

"You were outside the door weren't you?" I asked.

"That's not important. What's the secret?" she asked seeming excited.

"It's a secret mother. If I told everything then it wouldn't be a secret," I pointed out.

"Alright, you can keep it to yourself...for now," she in a sweet voice except for the last two words. It was pretty scary to be honest.

"Baya, I need you to help me with something," she said in a sweet voice.

"Sorry Master Nagihiko, but we will have to have our conversation cut short," Baya said.

"That's alright, I was going to bed soon anyway," I said. My mother and Baya bowed and then left the room.

"She just worries that if you start liking girls then you won't want to act like one," Temari said.

"What am I gonna do when she finds out?" I asked as I plopped on my bed.

"She might not find out," Rhythm said.

"She'll find a way to get it out of him," Temari pointed out. I just sighed. I kissed Rima. My lips touched hers. There was this spark when I did even if it was only for a few seconds.

"He's deep in thought," I heard Temari said.

"He's thinking about Rima," Rhythm teased.

"I am not," I said.

"You just proved you were by being defensive," Temari pointed out. They caught me red handed. I just sighed.

"What am I gonna do? It's obvious that she will not want to be near me. I ruined our delicate friendship," I said.

"It wasn't your fault," Temari said.

"Yes it was or at least she thinks it is so it might as well be my fault," I said.

"STOP BEING A WUSS AND SUCK IT UP! BE A MAN NAGIHIKO! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FUTURE SO YOU SHOULD LOOK FORWARD TO IT INSTEAD OF MOPING AROUND AND COMPLAINING!" Temari yelled. She changed to her loud personality.

"Temari, you're right. I need to stop worrying and hope for the best," I said.

"I'm glad you see that," she said being her sweet self again.

"She changed so fast," Rhythm sweatdropped. I rolled over and tried my best to get some sleep. The second I closed my eyes I heard my phone. I grabbed it quickly.

"It's a text from Rima," I thought out loud.

"Read it!" Rhythm said excited. I was honestly nervous of what it would say.

"Come on Nagi! We want to know," he said. I managed to gain enough courage to open it. I read it out loud.

**To Nagi**

_Hey it's Rima, obviously. Listen, I am sorry how I reacted. It wasn't your fault. I accept your apology if you accept mine. We just became friends again and I don't want to lose that. What do you say...act like nothing happened?_

**From Rima**

I can't believe it. It wasn't exactly what I thought would happen. I expected her to yell at me or demand an explanation. The one thing I hoped didn't happen was her to text me to tell me that we are no longer speaking but that didn't happen. She actually said she was sorry. I smiled at the text.

"Nagi likes Rima," Rhythm accused. I was going to deny it but something stopped me. I couldn't bring myself to say it. Both of my charas gasped but then smiled.

"Awesome man, I'll help you get the girl," he said.

"You have no idea when it comes to girls," Temari said.

"Oh really, you wanna bet?" he said.

"Yes I do actually. If you've forgotten, I am a girl," she said. They shook hands on it. I ignored them and texted Rima back.

**To Rima**

_I accept your apology. I was really worried that you texted me to say to never talk to you again. Also act like nothing happened seems to be a good idea._

_p.s._

_If you ever plan on coming over to my house then beware of my mom. I said to Baya that you and Rei were upset but I didn't tell her why you were upset and my mom happened to hear. She'll try to get it out of you then and if she doesn't then she'll torture me._

**From Nagihiko**

Rhythm and Temari were still arguing to see who knew how to help me get closer to Rima.

"I say he just goes up and starts sweet talking her," he said.

"No, she won't like that. He should take it slow but still do nice things like hug her when she cries or give her his jacket if she's cold," Temari said.

"He already hugs her when she's about to cry," Rhythm pointed out.

"Then he's halfway there," she said. Rima quickly texted me back.

**To Nagihiko**

_That's funny because I was going to ask to come over to your house tomorrow so you could help me on all the homework we missed since you have straight A's and Rei will be leaving. Is that ok or am I still banned from going to your house because Baya likes me too much?_

**From Rima**

My charas decided that they are done yelling at each other and retreated to their eggs to sleep. Was it a good idea bringing Rima here? As long as I keep an eye on her then it should be fine.

**To Rima**

_I'll ask my mom if you can come over tomorrow. She might be sleeping now. I guess you are no longer banned, but I have to be in the room with you whenever Baya is near you...and when my mother is near you. Who knows what she'll do?_

**From Nagihiko**

***Rima's POV***

I stared at my phone. I was going over to Nagi's house without Rei or my mom. My cheeks became a little warmer.

"What are you blushing about?" Rei asked while brushing her teeth. She felt better once we got home.

"I'm not," I said.

"Fine, who are you texting?" she asked with her toothbrush still in her mouth. I can't believe I thought she was perfect. The way she is talking and brushing her teeth is so not cute.

"Nagi, I'm going over to his house tomorrow so we can work on all the homework the guardians missed while putting up decorations," I explained.

"So you were blushing about Nagi," she said. I just realized my mistake.

"I was not," I said look at her.

"Then why were you blushing a minute ago?" she asked with a smirk.

"I wasn't," I said.

"Rima," she said with authority in her voice. If looks could kill then I may be dead.

"Rei has a scary glare just like Rima," Kusukusu said then giggled. Rei's glare didn't affect me since I was better than her at it.

"So you wouldn't care if I read all your texts," she said going for my phone. I quickly pulled it close to me. She smirk knowing she won. She then finished brushing her teeth, then turned the lights off and plopped down on her bed. I was already in bed. I can't stop thinking about him ever since he accidentally kissed me. There was this hot feeling when his lips met mine. I couldn't explain it but I liked it so I said I was sorry to him. I don't know if I'm weird to say this but I missed that hot feeling. It was so nice. I put a finger on my lips.

"You're thinking about him accidentally kissing you, am I right?" she said. I felt my face get a bit hotter.

"She caught you Rima," Kusukusu giggled.

"It's ok if you like him Rima. It's natural for you to like a boy," she said as she sat on my bed. I turned so I was facing her.

"I might like him. Maybe I'm wrong, you decide," I said.

"Rima, I can't decide your feeling for you," she said.

"I should've been stronger when he was saying he was sorry. All I could do was look at my feet so he wouldn't see me blush. Why do I like him? I never knew when I started to," I said so clueless.

"Don't ask me, tell me," she said.

"I like that he's a boy that get's me. He sees through my outer character and my fake tears. He also-," I began.

"See, you were about to make a list," she said.

"I guess I do like him," I said.

"Rima, it's 12: 01," Kusukusu pointed out.

"Maybe today will be a better day," Rei said.

"I wish I could bring yesterday back around," I said.

"Why?" Kusukusu asked.

"Because I know how I feel about him now," I said.

"Get some sleep and then you'll think of something to do about your feelings," Rei said.

"I am a little worried about tomorrow," I said as she got off my bed and fell on hers.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to his house by myself. You or mama won't be there," I said.

"Kusukusu will be there. I'm leaving Angel here so she'll be with you two," Rei said.

"Why am I staying?" Angel asked.

"I don't want you to have to get used to different atmospheres," Rei said.

"Alright," she said then retreated to her egg.

"Nighty-night Rima," Kusukusu said as she went into her egg.

"Night," I said. I turned to Rei to say goodnight to her but she was already asleep. How was I getting sleep tonight? I just found out my feelings and I was expected to fall asleep I think not. My phone then ringed. I quickly grabbed it. Nagi texted me.

**To Rima**

_You didn't text back so I assume you are asleep. Goodnight Rima and sweet dreams._

**From Nagihiko**

He wished me sweet dreams. My face felt hot again. What do I say? I don't want to sound stupid but I want to reply. I am freaking out.

**To Nagihiko**

_Sorry, I was talking to Rei and got distracted. I'm not asleep and tonight is a restless night. Goodnight and sweet dreams to you too._

**From Rima**

I couldn't help but smile at my text as I sent it. I guess that's what happens when you like someone. My smile just wouldn't go away. Nagi sent me a text very quickly. I didn't expect another text but that doesn't mean I wasn't happy I got one. I quickly opened it.

**To Rima**

_If you want I'll stay up with you._

**From Nagihiko**

**To Nagihiko**

_I don't want both of us to be tired when we are working on homework. I don't want to keep you up._

**From Rima**

**To Rima**

_It's no trouble at all. I'm not having the best of luck with sleeping either._

**From Nagihiko**

Nagi and I ended up texting each other for a few hours. In between texts I would stare at the phone waiting for a new message. We would talk about nothing but I was perfectly ok with that. The only thing that I didn't like is that he fell asleep first so I was now bored. Not before too long I fell asleep.

* * *

**Kusukusu: *giggles* Rima likes Nagi**

**Rhythm: Nagi likes Rima**

**Temari: I feel the plot is getting interesting**

**Angel: All they have to do is tell each other**

**Rhythm: That will take forever!**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* R&R**


	19. Too Much Homework

**Temari: Daydreamer is very sorry for the late update**

**Kusukusu: She's been busy with her acting camp**

**Rhythm: She also doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

***Rima's POV***

"Rima! Rima! Rima, Rima, Rima!" Rei yelled.

"I don't wanna get up," I complained as I covered myself with my blanket.

"Rima, if you don't get up then you won't get to say goodbye to me tonight," she said as she yanked my blanket off. I grunted but then got up.

"Were you texting Nagi all night? Is that why you are tired?" Rei teased.

"Yes it is actually," I said.

"Awwww Rima," she said as she hugged me.

"Get off, I didn't get my required hours of sleep," I said.

"Sorry but it's just that my little Rima is growing up," she said pretending to be dramatic. I managed to get her off me and get ready for school.

"Girls, Nagihiko-san is here," mama called. Rei and I quickly ran downstairs. He looked just as tired as I was.

"You tired too?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"It's your fault for staying up late," Temari pointed out.

"Let's go," Rei said as she grabbed a poptart and headed for the door. I grabbed one too and followed her with Nagi following behind me.

"Are you feeling better today Rei?" Nagi asked.

"Yep, Angel seemed to open my eyes and I thought about it last night while you were texting Rima," Rei said.

"So you know about that," he said.

"Was it supposed to be a secret?" she asked.

"No, I just thought you would be asleep," he said.

"I was through most of it but before I feel asleep, besides talking to Rima about girl things, I thought a bunch about it. I can't let my outer character show all the time. I do like to be the mature kid but I need time to have my childish side come out," she said. I'm really glad she was able to make a breakthrough. I don't need to be worried about her anymore, at least for now.

"Rima," Nagi said.

"W-what?" I said realizing I was daydreaming.

"My mom said it was fine if you come over after school but she said I have to be able to practice my dancing too," he said.

"Are you sure? I could come over another day when you aren't really tired," I said.

"It's alright. I'm sure that I can manage both. I had to stay up all night when I had Amu-chan spend the night so I think I can juggle homework with you and dancing," he said.

"I can juggle," Kusukusu said as she started to juggle five random bowling pins.

"Cool," Rhythm said.

"Amazing," Temari said. School was so terrible. All of us guardians got to have a teacher come into the royal garden and teach us what to do except for Yaya since she is a grade below us. I dozed off a bunch of times, but luckily the teacher didn't catch me. Nagi fell asleep once. It was funny seeing the teacher's pet sleeping through class. I woke him up so he wouldn't get in trouble. Luckily, we didn't have a guardian meeting today since we were stuck in the royal garden all day. At least I didn't have to deal with fan girls about Nagi and my 'date'. Nagi, Rei, and I were walking to the bus stop where she would leave and then Nagi and I would go to his house.

"Bye you two. Have fun this weekend. If those two pop stars cause you too much trouble then call me. I don't care if I have to take a taxi back," she said. She then hugged me and whispered," I wish you luck." She smiled at both of us and got on the bus.

"Let's go Rima," Nagi said. I quickly followed him. I couldn't help but notice how heavy my bag was. I had three times the homework. I thought we got out of class those days but they just pushed it till the weekend.

"Rima, are you thinking about something?" he asked.

"Nothing important, just the fact we got stuck with the homework when I thought we were getting out of it," I said.

"We may be guardians but we still get homework," he said.

"I just wish they wouldn't give this much. My bag is heavy," I whined.

"I'll hold it for you," he said. I didn't want to seem weak in front of him.

"No, I'll hold it. You have your bag to carry anyway," I said.

"She's keeping a secret," Temari said to Rhythm.

"I agree," he said.

"I'm not keeping secrets," I said. After a few minutes of walking, I couldn't carry this bag anymore. It slipped out of my grasp and everything fell out.

"Oh no!" Kusukusu yelled.

"Just great," I muttered as I began picking things up. There was a stack of papers handed to me.

"Here Rima," Nagi said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I put it in my bag. After a few minutes we managed to get everything back in my bag.

"This homework is already being difficult," I said.

"My house is just around the corner so you won't have carry it for long," he said. I managed to carry it to his front door.

"I'm home," he called.

"Welcome home Master Nagihiko. I see you brought Rima-chan," she said.

"Did mother not tell you she was coming so we could work on homework," he said.

"She told me but I honestly thought she was joking around since last night we were talking about-"

"O-ok Baya, if you don't mind we will be in my room if you need us," he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me away. He didn't stop till we were in his room.

"That was close," Rhythm said.

"You're telling me," Nagi said as he let go of my hand and threw his bag on his bag.

"What was she talking about?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say," he said. He was hiding something. They thought I was keeping secrets.

"What do you want to start with?" he asked.

"I don't care as long as math isn't first." That was my worst subject.

"How about we work on science then I'll help you with math," he said.

"Alright," I said. We worked quietly. He sat on his bed and I sat at his desk.

"It's too quiet," Kusukusu said bored.

"I agree," Rhythm complained.

"You two need to learn patience," Temari said as she fixed her kimono. After a few quiet seconds the two bored charas sighed.

"This stinks," Rhythm said.

"Why don't you and I give Kusukusu a tour of the whole house. I think these two will be stuck doing homework for awhile," Temari said.

"Ok, anything to stop the boredom," Kusukusu cheered.

"I'll go with you," Angel said coming out of her hiding spot which was a pocket in my bag.

"Angel!" Nagi's charas yelled shocked.

"What?" she asked shocked that they were shocked.

"Why are you still here?" Rhythm asked.

"I feel loved," she said sarcastically.

"That's not what I-"

"He means, aren't you suppose to be with Rei right now," Temari said saving Rhythm.

"She didn't want me to have to travel all the time so I stayed here," she said.

"Great, we'll show you around too since you have never been here before," Temari said. They then floated away.

"Maybe we'll get our homework done faster now that they aren't here," Nagi said. I just noticed something. I was alone with Nagi, in his room. My cheeks became hot, but I hid my blush with my hair.

"Rima, I'm done with science," he said.

"What? I'm only half done. How did you finish so fast?" I said shocked.

"It was easy," he said.

"Not really," I said.

"I'll help you if you want," he offered.

"No, I can do it myself," I said.

"Ok, I'll start on math then," he said. I really need help but I don't wanna look stupid. I looked at the next question. _What is the controlled chain reactionthat produces nuclear energy?_ What the heck is this?

"Nagi, I may need help," I said.

"Alright Rima," he said as he put his math homework down and walk over to me," what question are you on?"

"Number four," I said.

"Alright, in the book it says right here that it's nuclear fussion," he said. I wrote that down. After a few more minutes he explained every answer to me and it made more sense.

"Now let's move on to math. I can help you with that too," he said. It's hard to believe that he only got about two or three hours of sleep. After two hours we finished the homework.

"It's finally done," I said relieved.

"Nagihiko, can I come in," I heard his mother say from behind the door. Oh no! What is she planning?

"You can come in. Rima and I just finished our homework," he said. She came in.

"Rima-chan, are you staying for dinner?" she asked me.

"I imagine mama might still be at work," I thought out loud.

"Then I'll have someone call her and say that you are staying for dinner," she said excited. She was planning something.

"Maybe after dinner you can see Nadeshiko practice her dancing," she said. Does she know that I know Nagi's secret? I decided to play along.

"She is back from Europe? I didn't think I would see her in a long time. How come I haven't seen her the hours I've been here?" I asked.

"Rima," Nagi sweatdropped.

"Yes, she is back and-"

"Mom she's messing with you. She knows Nade isn't real," Nagi said before she could go on.

"Oh Rima, you are such a jokester," she said. She was acting too happy.

"Baya, call Mrs. Mashiro and tell her that Rima will be having dinner with us," she called in the hallway.

"Will do," I heard Baya call.

"How about you get washed up and I'll have Baya give you a comfy kimono so you can get out of your uniform," she said.

"Alright," I said.

"Follow me," she said. She lead me into another room that was a changing room. The second we entered the room maids started to change me out of my clothes and into a kimono. It took me a few seconds to even comprehend what was going on. By the time I was able to do anything they were done.

"Look in the mirror," Nagi's mom said. I did and I looked pretty. I was wearing a dark purple kimono with a red sash. My hair was put up in a high, side ponytail.

"Now it's almost time for dinner so we'll go there and wait," Mrs. Fujisaki said. She dragged me to the dining room. It didn't look any different from the first time I was here.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," a maid said.

"It's alright, I want to talk to Rima-chan a bit," she said.

"Me?"

"Yes, Nagi is keeping secret even from Baya and the only thing I know is that it has something to do with you," she said.

"With me?" I asked.

"Yes, could you know what that is?" she asked. The first thing that came into my head was our accidental kiss.

"So you do know," she said noticing me thinking.

"Mother, stop harassing her," I heard as Nagi walked in dressed in a clean polo shirt and some jeans. Why did he wear normal clothes when I had to wear a kimono?

"Mother, why is she wearing one of my kimonos when I was younger?" he asked as he sat next to me.

"I thought she would look adorable in it. Do you think she looks adorable?" she asked her son. He got a good look at me.

"I guess she is," he said and smiled at me. I know that my cheeks were pink and my hair was not in my face.

"Dinner is ready," a maid said as she brought in food. Saved by the maid. We all began to eat in peace.

"I know you two are hiding something," his mom said out of nowhere. I nearly spit out the tea I was drinking but Nagi seemed to be calm.

"I'm not telling you mother. There is no need to bring Rima into our debate," Nagi said.

"You are no fun sometimes," she said.

"I agree with you," I teased.

"Rima," he whined.

"I'm just joking," I said as I went back to eating my food.

* * *

**Rima: I demand you to update soon**

**Nagi: She's trying her best Rima**

**Rima: It's not good enough**

**Nagi: You want her to update sooner so we can get together faster, right?**

**Rima: *blushes* no**

**Angel: R&R**


	20. Baya is a Pervert

**Kusukusu: Yay! We made it to Chapter 20!**

**Rhythm: And she updated twice in the same day**

**Nagi: There Rima, one more chapter closer to us being together**

**Rima: Shut up! *Throws random pillow at him***

**Nagi: *sweatdrops* a pillow?**

**Temari: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

***Rima's POV***

After dinner I went with Nagi's mom to wait for him to get ready. I was honestly a bit worried to be with her by myself. I started to hear a light tapping noise from outside. From the window I could tell it was raining. Great, I'm going to have to go through the rain when I go home.

"Mother, Rima-chan, I'm ready now," Nagi I mean Nade said.

"Ah Nadeshiko, it is raining outside but I don't want that to affect your dancing," his mom said.

"I'll try my best," he said. She played some music and he began to dance. He was so graceful. It's a bit sad since he is more graceful then me.

"Nadeshiko," his mom said. He stopped and looked at her.

"Your moves are a bit masculine," she said.

"I'm sorry mother," he said.

"Is it because you have someone else watching? You've danced in front of hundreds of people before. One person shouldn't get to you," she said.

"It's not that Rima is here," he said.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"I guess today is not my day but I'll keep trying," he said. He seemed pretty determined about this.

"Alright, again," she said. He began the dance over again. He did dance just like a girl. No wonder he got away with being one. He was too good at it. I hate to admit it but he's more girly than me. He held out his fan and danced some more.

"Nadeshiko," his mother said again. He stopped and looked at her.

"Your getting sloppy," she said.

"Sorry mother," he said as he bowed.

"What do you think Rima? You saw her. What does she need to improve?" she asked.

"I thought that he, I mean she, was doing just fine, but I'm not a dancer," I said.

"Alright, once more," she said.

"Mrs. Fujisaki, may I come in?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Come in Baya. We are watching Nadeshiko practice," she said. Baya opened the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it is starting to flood outside," she said.

"I understand," she said then turned to Nagi, "take a break for a few minutes. I'll be back." Her and Baya then left. Nagi sighed and pulled out his pony tail.

"She could tell I wasn't really into it today," he thought out loud in his normal voice.

"I thought it was good," I said.

"Thanks Rima," he said.

"And this is where Nadeshiko dances," we heard from outside. The door opened a little bit and our charas (and Angel) floated in.

"Look she is practicing now," Temari said.

"I'm taking a break Temari. Mom can tell I'm not in the mood," he said.

"What's got you down?" Rhythm asked.

"Nothing, just tired," he said. Guilt started to build in me. I kept him up last night.

"Rima," Kusukusu noticing my guilt.

"I feel a bit bad," I told her.

"Why?" Nagi asked overhearing me.

"I kept you up last night and it's making your practice harder," I said.

"I liked texting you though," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you are easy to talk to," he said. The door opened and his mom came back with Baya. They both looked wet.

"Break is over. Start from the beginning," she said. The two women sat with me in the middle. I don't know if I should be worried or not. He said to watch out for these two.

"So Rima-chan, how did homework go?" Baya asked.

"Good, but ended up needing Nagi's help in almost all of it," I admitted.

"He is a bright boy," she said.

"You're gonna bug me till you know this secret right?" I asked.

"Yes, but not right now since Nadeshiko is here," she said. Why wait for him to leave? It then hit me. The second that Nagi leaves to change out of his Nade clothes, the two women would swarm me.

"Much better Nadeshiko," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Thank you mother," he said using his girly voice.

"Once more then you can be done," she said. She was letting him off easy today to swarm me. I could tell she was eager. Why did they want to know so bad? Were they worried that he did something bad? It wasn't a bad thing, but they don't know that. Maybe it's because if they found out we had an accident kiss then they'll think we are dating and Nagi might not be able to date since he has to act like a girl sometimes. I bet they are never going to let me see him again when they find out.

"Wonderful Nadeshiko," his mother said.

"Thank you mother," he said.

"You may get out of your kimono now," she said.

"Actually mother, I was hoping to have a quick chat with Rima-chan before that," he said as he walked up to me and grabbed my hand," just for a minute."

"Alright but bring her back," his mom said.

"I will don't worry," he said then pulled me away from the women's grasp, then outside of the room into the hallway.

"You know they are going to swarm me the second I go back in right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why do you think I dragged you out," he asked.

"I think we should tell them. The worst thing that could happen is that they send me home," she said.

"You do know that it is still raining outside," he said.

"It's rain, I'll live," I said.

"Alright, but do you want to wait till I get changed so I can be there too?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," I said.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Very," I said.

"Alright, I'll go get dressed," he said then walked down the hallway. I walked back into the room and the women just stared at me.

"I'll tell you," I said. They both smiled.

"You see, at the Halloween party, Nagi and I were sitting in the back of the hayride. The second I turned to look at him we hit a bump and he accidentally kissed me," I explained. For a second the two women just stared at me then they got sparkles in their eyes. I was shocked by their reaction. Who knew they had the sparkle attack.

"Master Nagihiko's fist kiss," Baya said.

"That's why he was so secretive," his mom said.

"Are you two together now?" Baya asked.

"No, like I said, it was an accident," I said. They both then pulled me in the middle of them.

"Was it your first kiss Rima-chan?" his mom asked. Now that I think about it, it was my first kiss.

"I guess it was," I said.

"Awwww, your first kiss," Baya said. These two ended up being fangirls just like the girl at the fair. The door quickly opened to a very out of breath Nagi.

"Nagi, I understand why you didn't tell us. Your first kiss is very sweet," his mom said.

"You changed fast," I said.

"Had to... make sure... they didn't... kill you," he said in between breaths.

"Master Nagihiko, make sure to take care of Rima-chan," Baya said. She sounds like she is calling me a pet.

"She's not a dog auntie. She could take care of herself," he said regaining his breath.

"I did make it sound that way didn't I?" she asked.

"How about you both let go of Rima and she can sit right here," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from them.

"Nagihiko, will Rima-chan be spending the night?" his mom asked.

"I don't think her mom would be happy about that, spending the night at a boy's house," he said. He didn't want me to stay.

"She's spent the night last weekend while I was gone, correct?" his mom said.

"Yes, but we told her mom that she was spending the night with Nade and there were others here," he said.

"Lying is bad Nagi," she said.

"I know mother," he said.

"You never asked Rima-chan if she wanted to stay," Baya said.

"That's right, would you like to spend the night?" she asked me. Now they notice me in the room.

"I should probably head home or mama will get worried. She is a bit overprotective sometimes," I said.

"Mrs. Fujisaki, may I come in?" a voice said from behind the paper door.

"Come in," she said. The door slid open to reveal a maid.

"Sorry to bother you but it is totally flooded outside. Also we were wondering if Mashiro-san would want us to wash her clothes," she said.

"Go ahead and wash them," Mrs. Fujisaki said. The maid bowed and then left.

"It looks like you now have to stay Rima-chan," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"I guess I do. I'm not the best swimmer," I said. Both the women giggled a bit. I wasn't being funny I am seriously not a good swimmer.

"Nagihiko, why don't you help Rima-chan find some pjs that Nadeshiko used to wear.

"Alright, come on Rima," he said. So that's how I ended up stuck here for the night.

"You can look through these. They might fit you," he said. I looked through a bunch of pjs. Most of them would be too big. I did manage to find something so I went to the bathroom and changed into a nightgown with pj shorts under. Nagi waited outside for me since I had no idea how to get around. He had magically changed into pjs himself. He wore a shirt with some basketball star on it with some sleep pants.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. We then began walking.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said honestly. We walked into what looked like a living room. His mom was there.

"Mother, where is Rima going to sleep?" he asked.

"Baya is setting up a bed for her in the guest room next to yours. Of course we don't want her alone so you'll be in the same room," she said.

"Alright," he said. He left the room and I followed him.

"Why are we in the same room? Not that I care or anything," I added.

"Mother doesn't want you to be alone," he said. We walked into the room. It was the room that everyone slept in when they spent the night.

"Hello you two," Baya said as she finished making the beds. They looked more like sleeping bags.

"Thank you Baya," Nagi said.

"It's my pleasure," she said. She went to the door but turned around.

"Just to let you two know. This house echoes so if we hear anything-"

"Baya!" Nagi yelled embarrassed since he cheeks were a little pink.

"I'm just saying. Goodnight you two," she said then left.

"What did she mean by this house echoes?" I asked.

"It's nothing," he said.

"But you seemed mad when she said it. Why would we be loud and-" I just understood what it meant.

"Pervert," I said.

"I'm not the pervert. Baya was the one who said it," he said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," I said. I got under the blanket with orange covers. The other one was purple so I assumed it was his.

"Goodnight Rima," he said as he turned the lights off. I was facing away from him but I could hear his footsteps. He must've gotten under his covers.

"Goodnight," I said. I was very cold. What's with this house? Does it have heating? It might not since it's traditional. I turned over to look at Nagi. His sleeping bag-like bed was only a few feet away from mine. He seemed perfectly normal even though his back was facing me. I always felt warmer when he was near me. Maybe he would be ok with sleeping next to me.

"Nagi," I said.

"Yes, Rima?" he said as he turned over to face me.

"I'm cold," I said.

"Do you want me to get you another blanket?" he asked.

"No, I want you to sleep next to me," I said feeling my cheeks getting warmer. He seemed pretty shock about my request, but he opened his mouth to say something. I quickly turned away from him.

"Nevermind," I said chickening out. I was being stupid. I heard some movement from him. I assumed he went back to sleep. My blanket was lifted up and something warm was next to me. I turned and Nagi's face was right in front of mine. My face instantly became red.

"N-nagi," I said.

"What? I thought you wanted me next to you," he said.

"I know I just didn't think you would," I said.

"Well I'm here. Goodnight Rima," he said.

"Goodnight," I said. I was right. I wasn't cold anymore. I looked at Nagi's face. He seemed peaceful. I don't know what got into me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and put my head on his chest. He didn't seem to mind. He even wrapped his arms around me. I easily fell asleep after that.

* * *

**Rima: *blushes***

**Nagi: *laughs* Rima, you could compete against Amu-chan**

**Rima: Shut up! She blushes more than me!**

**Nagi: You're so cute Rima**

**Kusukusu: R&R**


	21. A Different Kind of Character Change

**Kusukusu: *Reads this chapter* oh I love this part**

**Temari: Me too**

**Rhythm: Why? What happens?**

**Temari: It's all because of you**

**Rhythm: What did I do this time?**

**Kusukusu: Daydreamer 1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

***Nagi's POV***

Her breaths were very even. I knew that now she was asleep. I'm really glad she couldn't hear my heart beating faster, or she didn't say anything if she did. I heard the door open. Luckily, my back was turned to it so they couldn't see my face. I then closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep just in case they did look at my face.

"Baya, aren't they so cute," I heard my mom's voice.

"I left them alone for five minutes and they are already snuggling up together," Baya said.

"Nagihiko," mom said. I pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're awake," she said. She knew me too well. I turned a little bit so I could see them but not wake Rima up. Both women were smiling.

"Yes?" I asked even though I already knew what they were going to say.

"You and Rima-chan are perfect for each other. When did you two start dating? Why didn't you tell me?" she bombarded me with questions.

"Shhh, you'll wake her," I said.

"Sorry but answer the questions," she said being quieter.

"We aren't dating so that's why I didn't tell you, because we aren't," I said.

"Then what is this?" Baya asked. I looked at Rima.

"I don't know to be honest with you. I guess it's complicated," I said honestly.

"You can clear it up tomorrow," Baya said.

"But first, Baya do you have what I told you to get?"

"Of course Mrs. Fujisaki," she said as she handed my mom a camera. Mom took a quick picture then her and Baya left. I just sighed. There was nothing I could do about it. I faced Rima again. She looked so calm when she slept. She didn't have to worry about her parents, or Rei, or evil pop stars. She could just dream about her gag manga or anything else she dreams about.

"Rima should be in here," Temari said guiding Kusukusu and Angel. Rhythm was right behind them.

"They are sleeping," Kusukusu said.

"Together," Angel cheered.

"Way to go Nagi!" Rhythm said.

"Shush you four. You'll wake her up," I said.

"He's awake," Temari said surprised.

"They are so cute!" Kusukusu and Angel cheered.

"What's up with everyone calling us cute," I said.

"Because you two are," Temari pointed out.

"Not helping," I said.

"I guess our competition isn't going to happen since he can get close to Rima without our help," Temari said.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"Temari and I were debating who could help Nagi get closer to Rima," Rhythm said.

"Rhythm shut up," I hissed in a whisper.

"What? They might as well know," Rhythm said.

"Nothing will happen if you bottle it up," Angel said.

"What?" I asked.

"From what I gathered, you want to get closer to Rima. I assume more than friends," she said.

"No," I said.

"Yes," my charas said at the same time.

"You shouldn't lie to us or yourself. You shouldn't bottle up your emotions," Angel said. I knew she was right.

"You won't repeat anything that is said tonight," I said.

"I promise," Kusukusu said.

"I promise and I'll make sure Kusukusu doesn't say anything," Angel said.

"Alright, the truth is, I really like Rima. I want to be more than friends but I don't know how to take the next step. When I accidentally kissed her she wouldn't talk to me for a little while."

"That's because Rima was hiding her blush," Kusukusu blurted.

"Kusukusu, that was a secret," Angel said.

"She was blushing?" I asked.

"Um...no," Angel said then gave a nervous laugh. Didn't she just tell me to be honest?

"So Rima likes Nagi too?" Temari asked.

"No/Yes," Angel and Kusukusu said at the same time.

"Which is it?" Rhythm asked.

"It's no. She only likes him as a friend," Angel said.

"I'm Rima's chara and she told you, me, and Rei last night that she liked him. Rei even helped her find her feelings. Were you asleep at that time?" Kusukusu blurted out.

"No I wasn't asleep but we were supposed to keep it a secret and you said it right in front of him," Angel pointed out.

"Oops," she said.

"So Rima does like Nagi," Temari said excited.

"Rima and Nagi sitting in a tree-"

"Don't continue that song," I said. He did what I told him to do. I looked down at Rima. She liked me just like I liked her.

"Look at his face," Angel said.

"He is really happy." Temari said.

"See, Kusukusu makes everyone happy," she said.

"Rima will be mad when she finds out that you spilled the secret," Angel said.

"I think Rima will be happy. Now that Nagi knows they can be happy together," she said.

"Starting now Character change!" Rhythm said.

"No wait-" It was too late. Headphones appeared on my shoulders. I had no control of my body.

"Let's make this cool," I heard myself say. I lifted Rima's head and leaned in. I can't believe he was going to make me kiss her. It's not that I didn't want to, but she's asleep. Would that make me a pervert? My lips met her soft ones. I felt her move. She must've woken up. She moved away from me.

"W-what?!"

"Character change!" Kusukusu said. The teardrop and a star appeared on her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in. Rhythm made me lean in too. Our lips touched and I swear it got 100 degrees hotter in my cold house. The kiss was rough. I felt my tongue lick her bottom lip and she let me in. Quickly after that our character changes deactivated. Her and I pulled away quickly, like lightning. Both our faces were so red.

"What is going on? That's what I wake up to!" she said.

"It was Rhythm's fault!" I defended myself.

"Well you two like each other. I was only trying to help," he said.

"What? Is that true?" Rima asked as she looked straight into my eyes. She was making sure I wasn't lying.

"Yes, I do like you," I said then turned to Rhythm," but I'm not some pervert that kisses her in her sleep!"

"Make it cool," he said.

"You really like me?" she asked.

"Yes, I knew that the accident kiss made you uncomfortable and I didn't want to make you feel that way, but Rhythm kind of ruined that," I said trying to not make her mad at me. She wasn't mad at me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me but she made me fall so she was slightly on top of me.

"Nagi, I-I-I like you too," she said.

"Really?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes," she said. Her and I looked each other in the eyes. She started to lean in to me so I leaned into her. She was still sort of on top of me. I sat up and she fell on my lap with our lips still touching. This kiss had more feeling in it then the one a minute ago. We had to break for air.

"Are we...you know...a thing?" she asked.

"I'd like to be," I said as I rested my forehead on hers.

"I would too but let's say we mess with the others for the fun of it," she said using the evil part of her mind.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked with a smirk.

"I say we don't tell them we are dating but we start to be flirty and everything. We can't tell them, they have to ask. It will mess with all their minds, except Rei because she knows I like you," she said.

"That's sounds like a fun idea," I said. I gave her a peck then we went back to bed. Both of us feel asleep in each other's arm.

***Do Re Mi's POV* (WTF! 0-0)**

"So those two are together. It doesn't surprise me," Ari said next to me. Him and I were spying on the two up in a tree out side the Fujisaki house. The rain was making this boring task unbearable. I'm going to get sick staying out here.

"We've been watching them all week. This is so boring and it's raining!" Cass said.

"Maybe if Jazlynn would say something you wouldn't be bored," Ari said. She never says anything. I've never heard her speak. I guess that's her gimmick since she is an X character. I noticed that she seemed interested in something. I followed her gaze to the chara eggs that were sleeping near the new couple.

"One of the charas interest you?" I asked. She looked at me or at least I think she did since I can't see her eyes since she had that eye mask over her eyes. Can she even see? She cupped her hands to make a circle and put them over her head. She made a halo.

"Angel?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"What about her?" I asked. She didn't say anything. All she did was look at the chara egg with curiosity.

"I say we take the charas," Cass said.

"I agree," Ari said.

"No!" I said quickly.

"Why?" Cass complained. I couldn't give them a good answer, unless you consider that I don't want to a good reason.

"How about we take two that way it won't look like they were taken," I said.

"Alright, we take the clown and the boy one. That way these two will be useless if they show up at our concert tomorrow," Ari said. I looked at the ground not giving him an answer. Those were the two I didn't want to take. Before I knew it, Ari already jumped off the tree and went in the window. He quickly returned with the blue and colorful egg. Both had a special tape on them so they couldn't get out.

"Mission accomplished," he whispered up to me.

"Let's just go. We have to make sure tomorrow is set and I'm wet and cold," I said drowning in my own guilt. I'm sorry Rima, Nagi. Jazlynn looked up at me as if she read my thoughts. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Could she talk or does she refuse to? Either way she did not say a word to me. Was she upset with me because she was an X character? Ari and I quickly left after that. I am the worst person in the world right now.

* * *

**Rima: WHAT THE HELL! Why does she get her own POV**

**Nagi: It tells you more about what's going on while you and I are asleep**

**Rima: Wait! They were watching us *blushes***

**Nagi: R&R**


	22. My Heart Unlock or Not

**Nagi: I think this is the longest chapter in this story**

**Rima: *is too busy thinking about the last chapter***

**Nagi: aww Rima, you're thinking about last night**

**Rima: Shut up *blushes***

**Nagi: *Kisses Rima's cheek***

**Rima: um...Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

***Rima's POV***

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a shirt. I was a bit confused. Then I realized I slept next to Nagi last night. Are we together or was it all a dream? I looked up at Nagi's face looking down at me.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," I said as rubbed my eyes to see if this was real. I opened them back up and Nagi was still looking at me, smiling.

"I have a question," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you tell me what happened last night? I can't tell if it really happened or if it was a dream," I said.

"What was a dream? Do you mean this," he said as he leaned in and kissed me. It was real! I felt a smile form on my face.

"I'm glad it wasn't a dream," I said.

"Even though Rhythm made me a pervert?" he asked. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Master Nagihiko, Rima-chan, breakfast is ready," Baya said as she opened to door to see Nagi wrapping his arms around me and I was giggling. She'll be the first to find out about us.

"Was I interrupting something?" she asked. I squirmed away from him remembering what I said last night. We were going to mess with everyone.

"No," I said.

"I see, if you get hungry then you can eat the waffles the chef made," she said with a smile then left.

"You hungry?" he asked. My stomach growled as if it were answering for me. He chuckled for a few seconds.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go eat," he said offering his hand. I took it and he guided me to the dining room. His mother and Baya were there talking in a whisper. When Nagi and I walked in, they instantly stopped talking and focused on us. They then notice that he was holding my hand. Nagi and I sat down at the low table across from them. He then let go of my hand.

"Rima-chan, did you sleep well?" his mom asked.

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay. I was worried about the walk home last night," I said.

"It was not a problem at all. I'm sure Nagi enjoyed it too," she said.

"Mother," Nagi said a bit embarrassed. If I hadn't spent the night then I wouldn't know how he felt about me. I guess things happen for a reason. I smiled at the embarrassed boy sitting next to me.

"Your face is pink Nagi," I pointed out.

"Not you too," he said. Baya and his mom giggled at Nagi's embarrassment.

"I'm just messing with you," I said then took a bite of the waffles, with a bit of syrup, that were now in front of me.

"Rima-chan," his mom said.

"You both can call me Rima. I come over a lot so you might as well," I said once I swallowed my food.

"Alright Rima, I was wondering how you managed your hair every day," his mom asked changing the subject.

"Well it's a pain in the morning. I try to brush it but I end up putting a hair band in so it's out of my face. Rei or my mom have to help me if I get it wet," I said. I'm glad I can casually talk to his mom. If I couldn't then it would be hard to tell her that we are together. She would have to ask of course but it might not be long before she asks.

"Can I do something to your hair? I think I can make it look even more cute," she said.

"I guess there is no harm in that but it is pretty wild. It may take a while to just get all the tangles out," I said. She sat behind me messing with my hair while I ate. She was really gentle and never pulled on my hair.

"Are you two doing anything today?" Baya asked out of the blue.

"Not that I know of," Nagi said.

"What about you Rima?" Baya asked.

"I don't have anything today either, unless a guardian meeting pops up like last week," I said.

"You kids should enjoy the weather while it's still warm," his mom said. I was about to say something but my phone beeped. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. It was a text from Amu.

To Rima

Hey Rima. Yaya dragged me and Tadase to the park. Please come. You can invite whoever you want. The more people the more fun.

From Amu

"Amu invited me to go to the park. You want to come?" I asked Nagi.

"Sure," he said.

"Just wait a few more minutes. I'm almost done," his mom said.

"What are you doing to my hair anyway?" I asked.

"I'm putting it in a braid," she said. I haven't braided my hair in a long time since it was so troublesome. I was probably eight the last time I did.

"Done," she said. Baya left and quickly came back with a mirror. My hair was tied in a braid just like she said but I had flower clips in it. It looks pretty natural, like wilderness. It was so pretty.

"Your hair is pretty Rima," Nagi said. He didn't call me cute. He called me pretty. I looked at him and he was smiling at me. I could see his mom and Baya from the corner or my eye, looking at both of us at our moment. Didn't they have things to do? I'm going to mess up the moment.

"Now that I think about it. Have you ever had your hair braided since you had to be a girl?" I asked pretending to be innocent.

"I'm not proud of it," he said his cheeks getting a bit pink. I poked his cheek.

"Your cheeks are getting warm," I said. He grabbed my hand.

"I've noticed," he said. I giggled to look cute. I swear I saw hearts in the two women's eyes. Instead of ruining the moment I made it better. Nagi knew the game I was playing. He leaned in a little bit and our faces were only few inches away. The women were leaning forward wondering what was going to happen next. I was curious too. I could feel my cheeks a bit warm.

"You got a little bit of syrup on your face," he said as he grabbed a napkin, lifted my chin, and wiped it off my face.

"Thank you?" I said but it sounded more like a question. Both the women sighed with happiness. They seemed to be satisfied.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as if he was innocent.

"Nothing," his mom said.

"We better go get dressed for today. Do you want to borrow some of Nadeshiko's old clothes?" Nagi said.

"Sure, I'm too lazy to go to my house," I said. We got up and left. Nagi gave me an old, white, button up blouse and a short, purple skirt. He also gave me some black leggings to go under since the skirt was pretty small. I think it was so no one else saw me. I'm glad he's not a perv that tried to see up my skirt. I got dressed making sure not to mess up my braided hair. I came out and Nagi was fully dressed in a dark blue polo and black jeans. How did he change so fast? I guess he had to be fast when he had to change in and out of clothes when he had to be Nade and Nagi.

"Ready Rima?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. He held my hand and guided me out.

"Have fun you two," I heard Baya call.

"We will auntie," he said.

"Take care of Rima, Nagihiko. There better not be one hair out of place on her head," his mother said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her," he said then we walked out. They seemed to like me more than him. He gave me a piggy back ride to the park.

"Nagi! Rima-tan!" Yaya cheered when she saw us.

"Hello Yaya-chan," Nagi said.

"Hi," I said.

"Yaya wants a piggy back ride!" she whined then climbed on Amu's back.

"Giddy up," she said.

"I'm not a horse and I'm not carrying you," Amu yelled.

"Then Tadase-kun will," she said as she hopped on his back.

"Yuiki-san!" Tadase whined. He ended up accidentally dropping her.

"No fair! Why does Rima-tan get a piggy back ride and Yaya doesn't," she pouted.

"Unfair-dechu," Pepe said.

"I always give Rima rides on my back. She's pretty little that even someone weak like Nade can carry her," Nagi explained.

"Yaya is not heavy," she whined.

"Yaya, if I buy you ice cream, will you drop it?" I asked.

"Ok, but why are you on his back?" she asked.

"I don't want to walk," I said being very blunt.

"Rima woke up not too long ago so she's tired," Nagi explained.

"How would you know when she woke up?" Amu asked.

"She spent the night at my house since there was a flood," he said.

"Yeah, Nagi's house is so big that it took hours for all of us charas to see every room. It was very time consuming but it was interesting," Angel said.

"WHY IS SHE STILL HERE?!" the three other guardians yelled.

"Rei didn't want to put the stress of moving around on her so Rei left her with me," I explained.

"I miss her though," Angel said.

"It's ok. Rima and Nagi have been very entertaining since they are da-" Angel covered Temari's mouth before she could finish.

"Not really, watching them do homework is kind of boring," Angel said covering up Temari's slip.

"Yo guys," we heard. We all turned to see Kukai with Utau.

"Kukai! Utau-chan!" Yaya said as she glomped them.

"Get off," Utau said annoyed. Yaya let go of them.

"What are you doing here...not that I don't mind?" Amu asked.

"Yuiki texted me saying you guys were here. I was with Utau at the ramen shop so I said we should head over."

"I won though," Utau said with a smirk planted on her face.

"Shouldn't you be in disguise Utau nee-san?" Tadase asked her.

"Not really. It's good to show a side of me hanging out with my friends. I'm still trying to get my fame back but luckily today I have off," she said.

"What do you mean? You are very popular," I said.

"Utau-chan lost a bunch of fans when she left Easter but she is working hard to rise to the top at Sanjo productions," El said.

"Shut up El," Il said as she kicked the little angel.

"Fujisaki, why are you carrying Mashiro?" Kukai asked.

"She didn't wake up too long ago so she's tired," he explained.

"And I want to sleep," I said as I put my head on his looking cute.

"Rima, I can't carry you forever," he said.

"You're going to have to. I don't want to walk," I said.

"How do you know when she woke up?" Utau asked. This is a deja vu moment.

"She spent the night at my house since it flooded," he said once again.

"I see," Utau said. She could tell something was up unlike the clueless people that we called friends.

"What should we do?" Amu asked.

"Play!" Yaya yelled. All of us followed Yaya.

"Yaya wants to swing," she said. None of us argued.

"You can put me down now," I said. He set me down.

"Rima-tan, your hair is so cute!" Yaya said.

"Mrs. Fujisaki did it," I said.

"Rima-tan has all the fun," Yaya whined.

"I'll push you if you want Yaya," Amu said.

"Yay!" she cheered. I think she had a bunch of sugar before we came.

"Your hair is pretty though. How long did it take?" Amu asked.

"Only a few minutes. Mrs. Fujisaki somehow managed to not pull on my hair," she said.

"My mother always wanted a girl. Ever since Nade left, she's been missing the girl time," Nagi said.

"Makes sense," I said. I walked over to the swings but they were so high.

"Something wrong Rima?" Amu asked while pushing Yaya.

"The swing is too tall," I admitted.

"Maybe you are too short," Nagi said.

"I am not," I said and pouted.

"If you ask nicely then I will help you get on the swing," he said. I made a cute face.

"Fine, Nagi will you please help me on the swing," I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Sure Rima since you asked so nicely," he said with a smirk. He lifted me up on the swing. I tried pushing myself but I have no strength.

"Can you push me...please?" I asked adding the please to be nice.

"Sure," he said. He began to push me. I heard the others whispering to each other.

"What's with the air near those two?" Yaya asked.

"They are almost...flirty," Utau said.

"It's love! I sense two bars!" El yelled.

"What was that?" Nagi asked pretending he didn't hear. Utau quickly grabbed El and covered her mouth.

"Nothing. El is just babbling," Kukai said.

"Why is no one else swinging?" I asked. They then quickly began to swing. These guys weren't very smooth at lying. I think Utau was the only one decent at lying besides me and Nagi.

"I say we get them together," I heard Amu whisper.

"We'll call it operation get Rima-tan and Nagi together by the end of the day," Yaya said.

"How about operation Rimahiko. That's shorter," Kukai said.

"Rimahiko?" Utau asked.

"It's their couple name," Tadase explained.

"That sounds pretty good," Amu said.

"Fine," Yaya said then pouted.

"Hey guys," I said. They all jumped at my voice.

"Yes?" Tadase said.

"Can we get ice cream? It will be winter soon and they will stop selling it till summer," I said.

"Ok," Yaya said excited. She must've forgot that I promised her ice cream. They all started to walk to the ice cream stand nearby.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?" Nagi asked.

"I can't get down. Nagi, help me," I whined.

"That's not how we ask nicely," he said. I used my fake tears trick. He sighed and said," I know their fake," he said as he picked me up off the swing, and then set me on the ground.

"Fake tears seem to work on you whether you know their fake or not," I pointed out.

"I thought you could see through Rima-tan's fake tears," Yaya said.

"I can but it still makes me feel bad," he said.

"Since when?" Amu asked.

"I don't know. I guess when we became friends," he said.

"Yaya will buy everyone ice cream," she cheered. She was acting weird. Probably an attempt to get me and Nagi closer which is ironic since we are together. At least she forgot I offered to buy her ice cream.

"Alright Yaya-chan," Nagi said. All of us sat near a pond on a couple of benches. Nagi and I sat next to each other and Kukai and Utau sat across from us. Amu and Tadase went with Yaya to help carry everything.

"Why does your outfit seem familiar?" Kukai said.

"Because it's not mine," I said.

"Whose is it?" Utau asked.

"Nadeshiko's," I answered bluntly.

"She's wearing your old clothes," Utau said to Nagi.

"You know?!" I asked.

"I figured out on my own and then bribed Kukai to tell me if I was right or not," she said.

"Yes, Rima is wearing one of my old girl clothes. She only had her school uniform so I let her borrow some," Nagi said as if it was nothing.

"I thought only couples wore each other's clothes," Kukai said.

"I'm not dating Nadeshiko. I'm not a lesbian," I said.

"But Nade is really a boy so it wouldn't make you a lesbian," Utau pointed out.

"I guess it wouldn't," I said.

"Here. Yaya got ice cream for everyone," she said. Everyone got their own cone except for me and Nagi.

"They were low on ice cream so I got you a couples serving," she said handing us a big cup of ice cream," she said.

"That doesn't make any sense," I said pretending to be confused.

"Oh well, I guess you and I will share," Nagi said and gave me a smile.

"Alright," I agreed. Yaya gave me and him spoons and a napkin. It looked pretty good. Half was strawberry and half was vanilla. I waited for him to eat some first. I was making sure they didn't put anything funny in it, like a truth potion. That might have been too much.

"Aren't you going to eat some?" he asked.

"Just making sure Yaya didn't poison it," I said. He took a bite.

"There, it's fine," he said. I took a bite and it was good. I took a few more bites of the strawberry. Everyone seemed pretty quiet. They were probably watching us or eating their ice cream. I purposely but secretly got some ice cream on my nose. Nagi chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You got a little bit of ice cream on your nose," he said. He, got pretty close to me, lifted my chin, and wiped it off my nose with a napkin.

"You're so messy Rima. First it was syrup this morning and now it's ice cream," he said.

"I can't help it," I said and made the cutest embarrassed face I could. I saw the other watching on the edge of their bench.

"He's wiped her face before," Yaya whispered. I grabbed my spoon and put some ice cream on his nose.

"There, now I'm not the only one," I said with a smirk. He wiped the ice cream off his nose. Yaya was laughing.

"Rima-tan that was funny," she said. I looked at her.

"Not really, all I did was put ice cream on him."

"Just eat your ice cream," Nagi said as he put a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"That was your spoon Nagi," Temari pointed out.

"Indirect kiss!" all the girl charas (except for Angel and Temari) yelled. Amu, Yaya, and even Utau aww-ed.

"What?" I asked innocently with the spoon still in my mouth.

"You and Nagi indirectly kissed!" Amu yelled.

"We did? When?" I asked.

"He put his spoon in your mouth," Utau pointed out.

"That's an indirect kiss?" I asked. All the girls nodded their heads.

"Did you know that?" I asked Nagi.

"No, I was just trying to get you to stop putting ice cream all over my face," he said pretending to be innocent.

"Well since you indirectly kissed me then it's only nice to return the favor," I said. I grabbed my spoon, got some ice cream, and went to feed him. The girls watched holding their breath. I think even Tadase and Kukai were watching, wondering what would happen next. At the last second I put it on his face.

"I never said I was nice," I said ruining the moment. The girls all sighed sadly.

"Rima," Nagi whined.

"Fine," I said. I wiped the ice cream off his face.

"Here," I said putting my spoon in his mouth.

"Was that so hard," he teased.

"Yes," I lied. After we finished our ice cream, we went back to the playground. Nagi and I kept the flirty-ness down a bit.

"What's that?" Yaya asked as she pointed to something. She pointed to a flyer. Utau grabbed it and read out loud.

"Do Re Mi and Arihiko are having a free mini concert at this park at five."

"They will be here?" Tadase asked.

"That's what it says," she said handing him the flyer.

"We have Utau-chan to help us now. Maybe we will be able to tell who they are," Yaya said.

"I don't like that blonde wannabe," Utau said.

"Rei doesn't like her either," I said.

"I don't blame her," she said. We all stayed at the park. It was now 4:50 and they people from Easter set up a little stage and were making sure the sound was good. There weren't any chairs so we sat on the grass. People, or I should say kids, were gathering around. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me back on their lap. I looked to see Nagi.

"Nagi, let go," I said pretending to squirm.

"Sorry Rima, but you did put ice cream on my face," he said. I pretended to pout.

"Look, they are so cute," Yaya whispered.

"Shh Yaya, they will hear you," Amu said. They had no idea that we could.

"What time is it?" I asked. Amu and Yaya jumped when they heard my voice.

"It's um...it's-"

"It's almost time Rima. You have to be patient," Nagi said.

"Why am I still sitting on your lap?" I asked him.

"You know why," he said as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I pretended to pout. All lights turned on. It was time for the show. Do Re Mi walked on stage.

"Hello everybody," she said. The kids around us cheered. I swear I saw Utau's hands turn into fists.

"This is a new song I made so I hope you all enjoy it," she said. Something about her that made her look a bit sick if I dare say. She seemed tired and she was a bit pale. She began to play.

maybe I'm wrong you decide  
should've been strong  
yeah I lied  
nobody gets me like you

_I gasped out loud. This was my conversation with Rei the night after the party. _

_"I might like him. Maybe I'm wrong, you decide," I said. _

_"Rima, I can't decide your feeling for you," she said. _

_"I should've been stronger when he was saying he was sorry. All I could do was look at my feet so he wouldn't see me do I like him? I never knew when I started to," I said so clueless. _

_"Don't ask me, tell me," she said. _

_"I like that he's a boy that get's me. "_

couldn't keep hold of you then  
how could I know what you meant  
there was nothing to compare to

There was nothing to compare to? The kiss! I started to realize my feelings for him after the kiss. I did nothing at that moment though. How did they know? They must stalk us.

there's a mountain between us  
but there's one thing I'm sure of  
that I know, how I feel  
about you

can we bring, yesterday  
back around  
cause I know, how I feel  
about you now

Those were my exact words I said.

_"Rima, it's 12: 01," Kusukusu pointed out. _

_"Maybe today will be a better day," Rei said. _

_"I wish I could bring yesterday back around," I said. _

_"Why?" Kusukusu asked. _

_"Because I know how I feel about him now," I said._

I was dumb, I was wrong  
I let you down  
but I know how I feel  
about you now

all that it takes is one more chance  
don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm out of my mind  
just to show you

I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
cause I know how I feel  
about you

can we bring, yesterday  
back around  
cause I know, how I feel  
about you now

I was dumb, I was wrong  
I let you down  
but I know how I feel  
about you now

not a day passed me by  
not a day passed me by  
when I don't think about you  
and there's no moving on  
cause I now you're the one  
and I can't be without you

She character changed and turned all the kid's, that weren't in our group, eggs turned into X eggs. The kids all passed out and fell on the grass.

"She's copying me with the wings and making X eggs," I heard Utau say through her teeth. Kukai was rubbing her back to calm her down but it wasn't working.

can we bring, yesterday  
back around  
cause I know, how I feel  
about you now

I was dumb, I was wrong  
I let you down  
but I know how I feel  
about you now

She then stopped.

"Stalker!" I yelled even though I was still sitting on Nagi's lap.

"What ever do you mean?" she asked.

I stood up and yelled," those lyrics were almost the exact conversation I had with Rei the night before she left. Unlock my heart," I said. There was a cold silence.

"Kusukusu?" I said looking around.

"You didn't even notice that your chara was gone," Arihiko said as he came out from behind backstage. He showed us the two eggs he had both had special tape on them. One was Kusukusu's and the other was Rhythm's.

"Kusukusu/Rhythm!" Nagi and I yelled at the same time.

"You were so caught up in yourselves that you didn't even notice," Arihiko said," X eggs get them!" The X eggs shot out purple energy. I flinched waiting for it.

"Holy crown!" I heard. I opened my eyes to see Tadase saved my butt.

"Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-kun, you two should stay back. Everyone else, charanari!" Tadase said.

"Unlock my heart!" they all said.

**Charanari: Platinum Royal**

**Charanari: Dear Baby**

**Charanari: Sky Jack**

**Charanari: Lunatic Charm**

**Charanari: Amulet Heart**

When did they take Kusukusu? It has to be recently.

"Rima!" I heard Kusukusu call me from her egg. She sounded scared.

"Yo Temari, this isn't funny," I heard Rhythm yell from his egg.

"If you charanari then we will too," Arihiko said.

"My heart unlock!" the two popstars said. Dark light engulfed them as they changed.

**Charanari: Titanium Rockstar**

**Charanari: Dark Angel**

"So that's Utau's first charanari. I'm surprised she didn't use Seraphic Charm," Arihiko said.

"I can't attack with El but I can with Il. Do Re Mi, you've been making my career more difficult for me," she said with a deadly aura surrounding her.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" she said.

"Jazlynn!" I heard someone yelled. It was Angel. Her call caught Do Re Mi's attention so she didn't dodge Utau's attack. She flew back into a wall.

"Do!" Arihiko called to her. He had swiftly dodged. She had a hard time but she stood up.

"It might be seven to two, but two of your teammates are defenseless. X eggs!" he yelled. They threw purple energy at me and Nagi. We couldn't do anything. I put my arms in front of my face to block it but I knew there was no stopping it.

"Rima! Nagi!" the Amu yelled. This is going to hurt.

* * *

**Rima: WHAT! A CLIFFHANGER! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Nagi: *sweatsdrops* you're in the story Rima. You know what happens next**

**Rima: I didn't read the next chapter. I was reading my new gag manga. Tell me what happens**

**Nagi: Nope, I'll make you wait just like the readers**

**Rima: Do we die?**

**Nagi: That's going a bit far...anyway Review please**


	23. Sad Angel and Smart Rima

**Kusukusu: Daydreamer has something sad to say**

**Angel: She will be gone for a couple days with no laptop**

**Rhythm: What! I thought it was only for a day**

**Temari: That's what she thought too but it turned into a four day trip instead of one**

**Rhythm: At least she got this chapter out...She does not own Shugo Chara**

**Recap**

_"It might be seven to two, but two of your teammates are defenseless. X eggs!" he yelled. They threw purple energy at me and Nagi. We couldn't do anything. I put my arms in front of my face to block it and closed my eyes, but I knew there was no stopping it. _

_"Rima! Nagi!" the Amu yelled. This is going to hurt._

* * *

**Chapter 23**

***Rima's POV***

I waiting for the impact but there wasn't one. All I felt was air, like a fan. I opened my eyes and there was purple hair flowing in my face.

"What?!" I said confused.

"HOW DARE YOU PICK ON THE WEAK! YOU TAKE OUR CHARAS AND ATTACK US. THAT'S DIRTY FIGHTING!" I heard Nagi's voice yell but it was actually Nade's angry voice. He character changed with Temari. He was swinging his naginata so fast that he was shielding us.

"Nadeshiko?" I heard Amu's voice say confused. The purple energy stopped and I saw Nagi more clearly. His hair was up in a ponytail with a sakura flower clip, naginata in hand.

"AMU-CHAN! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE DISTRACTED BY MY RESEMBLANCE OF NADESHIKO! PURIFY THE X EGGS!" Nagi yelled in his Nade voice.

"Temari, that's a bit much," Angel said. His character change deactivated and his hair was back to normal. He then turned to me.

"Are you alright Rima?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Your character change with Temari is scary," I said.

"I know but it was important," he said.

"This won't do. Do attack them!" Arihiko yelled. She refused to move even if she could. Utau beat her up pretty good. Arihiko pulled out the tuning fork and used it. Do Re Mi screamed in pain. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Can't you see you're hurting her!" Amu yelled. I didn't hear what else she said because Angel popped up in front of me.

"Rima, I have to do something. Do you believe in me enough?" Angel asked.

"Are you saying we should charanari?" I asked her.

"Yes, do you want to get Kusukusu back? Do you believe in me? Do you believe in Rei?" she asked.

"I do believe," I said determined. If I did a charanari with Angel then I could get Kusukusu back.

"My heart unlock!" I yelled.

"Rima/Rima-chan/Mashiro/Rima-tan/Mashiro-san?" the guardians (Utau and Kukai included) said confused. My hair became straight. I wore a short, one sleeve, white dress and long silver leggings. My headband turned into a bow just like clown drop's but this time it was silver.

**"Charanari Guardian Drop." **

"Wow Rima-tan!" Yaya said taking a picture with her phone.

"I'm going to get my chara back," I said determined.

"You'll have to fight me," Arihiko said.

"Angel, what do you got?" I whispered.

"I have this," she said as a sword popped into my hand.

"Angel, I have no idea how to use a sword," I said.

"You can do it. Believe in me," she said. I did want she said.

"Sacred Blade!" I yelled as I charged, with great speed and strength I might add, at Arihiko. I was angry. They took my chara. I felt super bad for not noticing right away. How could I be so stupid? All my anger turned into guilt but then all my guilt turned into rage. You wouldn't like it when I'm angry. No, I don't turn into a green mutant. I get mad. My knuckles were white as I held onto the sword.

"Give me Kusukusu and Rhythm back!" I yelled as I swung at him. He dodged quickly. I swung at him more but he was fast. I managed to get him to have to dodge so fast that he let go of the eggs and they fell on the stage. Nagi quickly grabbed them and freed them. I was still mad.

"Double Madness," I heard. As I went to swing at Arihiko again I made contact but it wasn't with my intended target. My blade met another. Do Re Mi used her double bladed sword to block me. Now that I wasn't angry and calmed down a bit, I felt so drained. I remember Utau and Amu told me when they did a charanari with the other's charas. It drained them greatly. My charanari deactivated but hers did too. I fell to me knees but she backed away from me before she fell to her knees. She must've been beaten up too much. She then passed out. The girl X character floated over and looked at me. She looked troubled. The X character then looked at the worn out Angel who was taking deep breaths.

"You have doubt that your bearer believes in you," the X character spoke.

"She can talk!" Arihiko and his X character said shocked as his charanari deactivated.

"What do you mean? My bearer believes in me more than yours believes in you," Angel said.

"You may tell yourself that but you still have doubt. I can feel it. I am a chara that is reckless and had a passion for rocking but since I am an X character I don't have those feelings anymore. My bearer stopped being honest with herself. Yours is the same way and you know it," the X character, I think her name was Jazlynn, said. Angel gasped and her eyes looked like she was about to cry.

"That's not true! Rei believes in me. That's why I was born as a regular chara not an X chara like you," Angel yelled. I have never seen her angry before.

"I feel your inner thoughts since you and I are similar. Your inner thoughts say 'Why did she leave me behind?' 'Why does she always have to think of others and not herself?' 'It's my fault since I am born from the feeling to protect.' 'She can't think about herself because she fears that I will leave even with Rima and Nagi's strong relationship?' 'Why did I have to be a troublesome chara?' Those are your inner thoughts," the X character said.

"Your...your lying," Angel said but I could tell by her tone she didn't believe herself.

"A chara shouldn't be born if it doesn't believe in itself. If you don't believe in yourself then how can your bearer believe in you," Jazlynn said. Angel's egg surrounded her.

"You're not a worthy chara," Jazlynn said. Angel's egg completely closed around her and dropped to the stage.

"Angel," I said worried as I picked the egg up. It wasn't an X egg but it seemed to have lost some of it's color. The once shiny, blue egg with a gold angel, now looked like the color faded. Arihiko picked Do Re Mi up and then threw down a smokeball. My lungs, once again, felt the burn of one of those smokeballs so I coughed.

"Rima," I heard my name being called. I knew it was Nagi. The smoke cleared and they saw me on my knees, so drained I couldn't move. All of their charanaris deactivated.

"I called Sanjo-san so she will be here soon. We'll discuss what just happened in her office and hopefully find out who those two are," Utau said. Nagi came over to me.

"Angel went back into her egg?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Rima," Kusukusu said worried.

"I'm so sorry Kusukusu," I said.

"I'm just glad I'm back," she said as she hugged me. I then tried to get up but I fell back down.

"Rima," Kusukusu said once again worried.

"I'm so drained from Angel's charanari," I said.

"Hold still," Nagi said. I gave him a weird look. He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the others. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It wipes you out, doesn't it," Amu said.

"Very," I said.

"You can go to sleep if you want Rima. I'll wake you up when we get to Sanjo-san's office," Nagi said. I did exactly what he said. It didn't take me longer than ten seconds to pass out.

***Nagi's POV***

She quickly passed out.

"Rhythm, I'm so sorry I didn't realize you were gone," Temari sobbed as she was hugging him.

"I said it was fine," he said annoyed. She was still hugging him. He usually liked hugging girls but Temari was more like a big sister. Kusukusu and him didn't seem too mad about being kidnapped.

"When did those two take you?" I asked.

"It was in the middle of the night," Kusukusu said.

"You and Rima were already asleep," Rhythm explained.

"How did I not notice?" Nagi said.

"Were you too busy flirting with Rima?" he asked in a knowing voice. I sweatdropped at that.

"Nagi you're a player. I'm so proud," he said.

"It's not like that," I said.

"You two were extra close today," Utau pointed out. They all surrounded me. I sweatdropped again. Rima was asleep so I was the only one to answer their questions. I remembered that Rima and I were supposed to not tell them unless they asked. The girls opened their mouth to say something but a car pulled up.

"Utau, I came as fast as I could," her manager said from the car. Saved by the manager. We all got into the little car. We had to have the smaller people sit on laps. Kukai sat in the front with Utau on his lap, I had Rima on my lap since she was still asleep, and Yaya sat on Amu's lap. Tadase sat in the middle of us in the back. They were all quiet except for Utau who was filling her manager in about what just happened.

"Nagi?" Rima said in her sleep. We all looked at her.

"Rima? Are you awake?" I asked gently. She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled up to me more but she did not wake up.

"Guess she can't keep her hands off you," Kukai teased. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Rima-tan is so cute," Yaya said as she snapped a picture of Rima sleep and snuggling close to me.

"When did you two get so close?" Amu asked.

"I don't really know. I could ask myself the same question," I said.

"When you gonna confess?" Kukai asked.

"Confess?" I asked.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Utau explained. My charas and Kusukusu giggled.

"When did you all decide to gang up on me?" I asked changing the question. Of course I had to act like I was nervous.

"Kusukusu," Rima said in her sleep.

"She talks in her sleep," Amu said.

"She didn't last night?" I said. That was a big mistake. They all stared at me.

"What?" I asked even though I already knew what they were going to say.

"You pervert!" Utau said.

"Not like that! She spent the night at my house," I defended myself. The fact she thought that made her the pervert. She was related to Ikuto.

"Were you in the same room?" Amu asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"In the same bed?" Yaya asked.

"Not at first but Rima asked him to," Rhythm explained.

"Being the gentleman he is, he did what was asked," Temari said. They all stared at my charas then back at me.

"We're here," Utau's manager said. She saved me twice. I quickly got out of the car so they couldn't ask questions. They also got out and we went up to Sanjo's office.

"Rima we are here," I said remembering my promise to wake her up. She just squirmed a bit but didn't wake up.

"You can put her on the couch," Sanjo said. I put her on the couch as the others gathered around a whiteboard writing things down. I put Rima on the couch like I was told but there was one problem, she wouldn't let go.

"Can one of you help me?" I asked the group. They all looked at me and then laughed. Rima was never strong but she had me in a death grip. I guess it was funny to them. After their laughter, Amu helped me. I sat near a whiteboard with the others.

"Alright, what do we know?" Yaya asked.

"They both have X characters," Tadase said. Utau wrote that on the board.

"What else is there?" Utau asked.

"The boys chara is Cass and he and Arihiko turns into Dark Angel. The girl chara is Jazlynn. Her and Do Re Mi turn into Titanium Rockstar," I said. Utau quickly wrote on the board all I told her.

"Does anyone know a guy that has really long hair besides Fujisaki?" Kukai asked.

"I don't think so," Amu said as she thought about.

"What about that boy with really long, brown hair. The boy Rei is friends with," Yaya said.

"Aarin," I said giving her his name. He did come to Japan recently since he is from America," I said.

"Also if you take that first and last letter off of his name then it is Ari. Which is Do Re Mi's nickname for him," Tadase pointed out.

"He is on the suspect list," Utau said writing his name.

"Nagi," we heard behind us. We all looked at Rima or her back since she faced away from us. She was saying my name in her sleep again.

"I think she is dreaming about you," Kukai teased.

"Let's just get back to finding out who the evil pop stars are," I said pretending to be annoyed. Everyone then looked at the board but I looked at Rima a little longer. Maybe she did dream about me. I then focused on the board.

"Anymore guys with long hair?" Amu asked. The whole male ancestry of my family but it couldn't be any of them.

"I don't know anyone else," Tadase said.

"Same here," Kukai said.

"Yaya doesn't know either," Yaya said.

"Then who do you guys think is Do Re Mi?" Utau asked. I felt arms wrap around my neck and a head was on my head. Blonde hair was hanging on both sides of me. That must means Rima woke up.

"I think it's Rei," she said. Everyone was shocked that she woke up. Then they saw her with me.

"Rei?" Amu said.

"It makes sense. She is always gone on the weekends, which is when we always see the popstars. She's friends with Aarin. She is blonde. Also that last song she sang was a conversation I had with her. Jazlynn must be her X character. That's why Angel warned me that there was something blocking her heart. Jazlynn talked Angel down till she went back in her egg. She knew that Angel and Temari wouldn't be as much help as Kuskusu and Rhythm so she took them. She didn't think I would be able to charanari with Angel. They know exactly where Nagi and I live. That's also how they write songs about us. They watch us which is very creepy," Rima said. We all stared at her except for me since she was on top above me since I was sitting.

"What? I woke up in the car because you guys were too loud. I closed my eyes so I could think about the possibility of it being my cousin. It fits perfectly," she said.

"Rima-tan, Nagi, can you look this way?" Yaya asked. We both did then she took a picture on her phone.

"What was that for?" she asked innocently.

"It's for operation Rimahiko," Yaya blurted. Utau quickly covered her mouth.

"Ri-ma-hi-ko," she said slowly. She sounded confused and it was cute.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's nothing big. Anyway, you think Rei is the pop star-" Amu was babbling.

"Should we help them out a bit?" she whispered. I nodded my head. She then sat on my lap.

"So if Rei and Aarin are the two then when Rei comes home she should be pretty beaten up. We shouldn't face her right away. We need to make sure it's her," Rima said. She leaned back on me. I guess she was still tired.

"That seems like a good plan. Can you handle being alone? I could lie and say you and I have a project at school," Amu said.

"No, she'll suspect something," Rima said.

"She's a bright one, isn't she," Kukai said.

"Rei doesn't want to hurt Rima so she would be the best person to watch her," I pointed out.

"Rima-tan? Why are you sitting on Nagi's lap?" Yaya asked.

"I didn't want to sit on the floor," she said being blunt again.

"But why him?" Utau asked.

"He was closer," she said.

***Rima's POV***

They suddenly forgot the evil teens and turned their attention on us.

"You just wanted to snuggle up to me again, didn't you?" Nagi teased as he wrapped his arm around me and pulling close to him. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit.

"Aww Rima-tan is blushing?"Yaya said.

"When did you two start dating?" Utau teased. Someone finally asked.

"Last night," we both said. They all stared at us with their jaws hitting the floor. Nagi and I both laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Amu demanded.

"You didn't ask till now," I pointed out.

"We got them good Rima," Nagi said then kissed my cheek.

"So cute!" Yaya said.

"I can't believe we didn't ask earlier," Kukai said.

"It was funny when you guys were trying to get us together but we were already dating," Nagi said.

"Does Rei know?" Tadase asked.

"If she is Do Re Mi then yes but if not then no," I said.

"Let's go home for tonight and talk about it tomorrow. She shouldn't be back till tomorrow night, correct?" Tadase said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I didn't see it before. It fits perfectly," I said.

"It's not your fault," Nagi said. We all got up and Utau's manager drove us all home. That's when I noticed how late it was. It was dinner time. I then realized that I didn't have lunch. All I had was breakfast and ice cream.

"I'll leave here. My house is just down the street," Nagi said as I was getting out of the car. He got out with me and then we waved goodbye to our friends.

"Why did you get out at my house?" I asked as we both walked up to my porch.

"Can't a boy kiss his girlfriend goodnight?" he asked. I smiled at him. It was a genuine smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He kissed my gently and it lasted longer than I thought. My fingers were playing with his hair. He broke the kiss.

"Goodnight Rima," he said.

"Goodnight Nagi," I said. He kissed my forehead.

"They are so adorable," Kusukusu cheered.

"They seem very happy," Temari said.

"Of course! Nagi got the girl," Rhythm said. All the charas giggled.

"They seem pretty happy," Nagi said.

"Yeah, their bond is very strong since ours is," I said. He smiled at me. I smiled back at him. He gave me a quick peck then walked away.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow Rima," he said.

"Bye," I said. I watched him leave before I went inside. I couldn't help but smile. The minute I walked in the door I couldn't help but scream from excitment

"Rima Mashiro!" I heard my mother's stern voice. I walked into the living room. She looked mad.

"You go off all day and don't tell me where you are. Luckily, Mrs. Fujisaki told me where you were. I was worried that you were gone," she said. Tears were filling her eyes but she fought them back. I didn't even think about telling my mom.

"I'm so sorry mama. I was with Nagi the whole day if it makes you feel better," I said.

"I'll let you off this time since you were with him but next time you will be grounded," she said.

"I understand," I said. I made a TV dinner, ate it, took a nice and long bath (my hair went back to it's curly self), got in my pjs, and went to bed. My phone beeped. I looked and it was Amu. I was expecting it to be Nagi to be honest. Don't get me wrong, I like her and she is my friend.

**To Rima**

_Hey Rima, Tadase-kun said that the meeting tomorrow is at the Royal Garden at 9. Kukai and Utau are also coming._

**From Amu**

I just want to stop Rei. Why is she doing this? This seems so out of character for her. I guess that even I fell for her outer character. Do I even know the real her? Recently, her and I have become more distant. Yes her and I stuck like glue, but it felt like she was not being true with herself. My phone beeped again. It's probably Amu with more details. I looked and it was Nagi. I keep guessing wrong.

**To Rima**

_Hey Rima. Did you get the text from Amu about that meeting? If not, it's 9 at the Royal Garden. Are you ok with this? I mean about Rei. If you need anything then you can call me and I'll be over there in a flash._

**From Nagi**

I couldn't help but smile at his text. Would I be ok with Rei? She seems so strange now. It's like we are strangers. Sure she still watches over me but it seems like she is going through the motions. I looked back at the text and decided to reply.

**To Nagi**

_I did get the text. I honestly don't know if I'll be ok. I know I feel better that you are just a call away. Thank you for being supportive. Also I'm going to bed. This day had lasted way too long. Goodnight Nagi_

**From Rima**

I smiled at my text as I reread it. It was good enough and I sent it. He lifted my spirits. I may be totally out of character but I don't care. I don't care about hiding behind a outer character anymore. My phone beeped. It was Nagi again.

**To Rima**

_I'll always be there for you. Also goodnight Rima. Sweet dreams_

**From Nagi**

I put my phone on the charger, turned the lights off, said goodnight to Kusukusu, snuggled up under my blanket, and quickly fell asleep, wondering what will happen for now on.

***Rei's POV***

I had a hard time breathing. My chest, stomach, and head hurt. I broke out in a cold sweat. My fever was really high. Luckily, I stopped throwing up. I was so sick it wasn't even funny. I don't want to move at all but there was no way I can't. My spirits were low since my chara went in her egg. I got this feeling of depression since she did. Being sick didn't help my spirit either.

* * *

**Rhythm: What she's leaving us with that for a few days! There are so many unanswered questions**

**Temari: You are so heartless!**

**Rhythm: What do you mean?**

**Temari: Kusukusu is really upset that Angel went back in her egg AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS UNANSWERED QUESTIONS!**

**Rhythm: I had no idea *finds Kusukusu and hugs her***

**Kusukusu: *blushes a bit* Thank you Rhythm**

**Temari: Review and Angel might come back**


	24. Surprises are not always good

**Kusukusu: Yay! Daydreamer is back from her mini vacation**

**Temari: She wanted to type this chapter up last night for her awesome reviewers and followers but she didn't get home till 2:30 a.m**

**Rhythm: So does she plan on typing two today?**

**Kusukusu: She said she'll try her best**

**All three: Daydreamer1105 does not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

***Rima's POV***

You know when you expect something to happen because it has happened before but then the complete opposite happens. Let's just say my morning went that way. It was like any normal Sunday morning. I opened my eyes, sat up, and stretched as I yawned, and looked at Kusukusu's egg, which was next to Angel's, as she popped out of her egg and stretched just like me.

"Good morning Rima," she said.

"Good morning," I said. then I turned so I could hop off my bed and look at the trundle bed that was next to my bed, expecting it to be empty. The only thing about that is...THERE'S SOMEONE IN HER BED! The blanket completely covered them so I couldn't see who it was. I slowly lifted up the covers and I saw Rei. What was she doing here?! I thought she didn't get back till later tonight! I looked at her closely. She looked...sick. Her breathing was loud and fast. She was sweating. I felt her forehead and she was burning up. That's why she came home early? There was no way she could perform in her condition. That is if she is Do Re Mi. Wait a minute! Do Re Mi, Mi Re Do. That sounds like Me Reidou. She was very clever coming up with a stage name. I better get mama. I ran downstairs to find her. I looked everywhere until I found a note in the kitchen.

**Dear Rima**

_I had to go into work today. Something big came up. I should be back by one. Your father may come home today_.

**Love mom**

I looked at the clock and it was 8:00. She wasn't here. Papa wasn't here either. He was still on his stupid business trip. I had to take care of her myself, but I don't know how to take care of someone. Someone always took care of me, never the other way around. Then an idea popped into my head. Last night Nagi had texted me.

_"If you need anything then you can call me and I'll be over there in a flash." _He could help me. I quickly ran upstairs and into my room. I then noticed how loud I was being and tried my best to be quiet. I grabbed my phone, walked downstairs, and called him. It rang two times before he answered.

"Hello beautiful," he said.

"Nagi, do you know how to take care of someone when their sick?" I asked.

"Of course. Why? Are you sick?" he asked. He was getting worried.

"No, Rei is suddenly here and she's sick. I don't know what to do," I said starting to panic.

"I'll be there in a minute. Just calm down," he said. Then we both hung up.

"Rima, she'll be ok," Kusukusu said trying to calm me down. Then I heard the worst noise no one wants to hear. The one where you know someone is throwing up. Even though I wanted to puke myself, I used all my strength to go upstairs, into my bathroom where I found Rei hugging the toilet, and held her hair for her even though they were in pigtails. You think she would let them down since she's sick. Maybe she wants to look different from Do Re Mi. Do Re Mi has long curly hair similar to mine, which made her look older. When she's just Rei she has her hair up, which makes her look younger. The doorbell rang.

"JUST COME IN!" I yelled over Rei's gagging.

"Rima, where are you?" I heard Nagi's voice.

"My bathroom. You might not want to come in," I said loud enough for him to hear. He came in anyway. He started rubbing Rei's back. She had finally stop barfing.

"Thank you Rima, Nagi," she said. She crawled back into bed.

"I'll get her a bowl if you get her a cold, washcloth," Nagi said. I did what I was told. I got her a washcloth, damped it a bit with cold water, and then put it on her forehead. Nagi came in with a bowl. Rei quickly went back to sleep.

"What are we going to do about the guardian meeting?" Kusukusu asked.

"We should skip it. Rei needs us right now," I said.

"But Rima. If we postpone the meeting and Easter is worse to her then it won't help her," Kusukusu pointed out. That was true.

"Why don't Kusukusu and I watch her. If one of you leave your phone here then we will call you if she gets worse or wakes up," Temari said.

"Why not me?" Rhythm asked.

"They will need a way to get back here really fast and you are a boy so you know nothing about girls," Temari pointed out.

"Hey!" Rhythm yelled

"What do you say Rima?" Nagi asked ignoring his charas. I didn't want to leave her but it would help her more if we get to the bottom of this.

"Let's go but you leave your phone here. I want to keep mine just so Rei knows how to contact me if she does wake up," I said. He agreed and left his phone. I got dressed and did the normal morning things. Him and I left since it was almost 8:30 and the meeting was at 9:00. I admit I was worried. What if Easter did terrible things to her? Why didn't I see it before? I felt something on my hand. I looked and Nagi was holding my hand. I looked up at him.

"It's going to be alright Rima. Termari is responsible and Kusukusu really cares for Rei. They will make sure she is ok," he said. I gave him a little smile. We walked into the giant glass building and were instantly greeted with a glomp from Yaya.

"You guys are here!" she cheered. She let go but then saw noticed our hands together and glomped us again.

"Honestly Yaya, I won't be able to breathe if you keep hugging me," I said.

"You have time later to glomp them. Right now we need to get to business," Utau said as she walked in. I noticed everyone was here except Amu.

"Where's Amu?" I asked sitting down. Nagi sat next to me.

"She should be here anytime?" Tadase answered.

"Ikuto is probably keeping her," Utau said annoyed. Ikuto? That name sounded familiar.

"IKUTO YOU PERVERTED COSPLAYING NEKO!" I heard Amu yell.

"I guess she's here," Nagi said. Amu walked in with an older boy. He had blue hair and eyes.

"Ikuto, leave Amu alone. The poor girl needs her space," Utau said. (She got over Ikuto and no longer likes him.)

"Utau, you never let me have fun," Ikuto said.

"Ikuto nii-san, maybe its best to give her some space," Tadase said.

"But I like to be around my little strawberry," he said hugging Amu.

"Is that Amu's boyfriend?" I whispered to Nagi. She never said anything to me about having a boyfriend.

"No, he just likes to tease her," Nagi explained. Ikuto noticed me.

"So who's the shrimp?" he asked.

"I'm not that short," I said.

"Yeah you are. You can't even reach the ground sitting in that chair," he said.

"Why does everyone notice my height first," I said.

"It stands out," Nagi said.

"Not you too. I think you were the first to say something about my height," I said.

"Well at the time you didn't like me, remember," he said.

"So girly boy has a girlfriend," Ikuto said as he sat down.

"Yeah, Rima-tan and Nagi didn't tell us till yesterday though," Yaya said. Girly-boy? Does he give everybody nicknames. Amu is strawberry, mine is shrimp and Nagi's is girly-boy.

"Back to the issue," I said annoyed. I had a sick cousin at home and the faster we get through this the faster I can go home.

"When was the last time you saw Rei?" Utau asked.

"I actually saw her this morning. She came back early because she's sick," I said.

"That explains why Temari and Kusukusu aren't here," Miki said.

"How sick is she?' Amu asked.

"She had a fever and she was throwing up. She's sleeping now but Temari or Kusukusu will call if she wakes up or she gets worse," Nagi explained for me.

"Ok, we need to watch over her and Aarin if we see him again. See if we can find hints or clues or anything out of the ordinary," Tadase said.

"If Rei has two charas then Aarin must have two charas also. He has that one chara with the red headphones," Rhythm said.

"Tympo," Dia said.

"He was not very polite-desu," Su pointed out.

"We should go to the costume shop again," Ran said.

"It's not Halloween anymore. It's probably not a costume shop anymore," Amu pointed out. I pulled my phone out to see if they called. Of course they didn't or I would hear it go off.

"Rima." I just kept looking at my phone.

"Rima." I ignored who it was. What if they called while I was talking?

"Rima!" I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We would like to know if Rei has acted different recently," Utau said.

"She seems to be more...childish. She's still mature but she's had her little moments of acting out of character," I said.

"Maybe her X chara is starting to take over slowly," Tadase thought out loud

"Now that Angel is back in her egg, it could be possible and that's why she's really sick," Kukai said.

"I think it's that tuning fork," I said.

"Tuning fork. I hate those things," Ikuto said.

"They are using a more advanced one on her," Utau explained.

"Of course she's sick. That thing made me messed up too," Ikuto said.

"That's our first goal. Getting that tuning fork out of Easter's hands," Tadase said. I stared at my phone again ignoring the conversation. What if it rang and I didn't hear it? What if she was really bad that we had to send her to the E.R.?

"Rima, it's not going to ring just because you are staring at it," Nagi said.

"I just don't want to miss it if they call," I said.

"Come here," he said as he lifted me up and set me on his lap. He then grabbed my phone out of my hands and put it on the table right in front of me.

"It's right there. If it goes off and you don't notice then I will tell you. We all really need your attention right now. I'm sure by the time we get back to your house, she'll still be sleeping peacefully," he whispered softly in my ear. I sighed knowing he was right.

"Alright," I said.

"Rima, what were you and Rei talking about in that song?" Amu asked. My cheeks turned a bit pink and I knew it. We were talking about my feelings for Nagi but I didn't want to say that out loud.

"Rima-tan?" Yaya said worried.

"Honestly, we were talking about Nagi," I said looking down, too embarrassed to look at them. What's up with me? I could keep eye contact with the scariest person in the world but now I couldn't even look at my friends.

"She helped me notice my feelings for him," I said looking up.

"Aww Rima-tan is embarrassed," Yaya yelled. Thanks for that.

"I think yesterday and today might be the first times I've ever seen Rima blush," Amu said shocked.

"Broadcast it to the world, why don't you. Anyway, what are we going to do about Rei?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Watch her. That's all we can do. If Easter suspects that we are on to them then they might keep Rei all week instead of the weekends," Tadase pointed out.

"Alright, can we go now," I asked.

"Yes, no one bring anything up about us knowing, especially Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-kun. They seem to be keeping a close eye on you," Tadase said.

"Got it," I said.

"Dismissed," Tadase said. I grabbed my phone, Nagi's hand, and quickly walked out.

"I'm really sorry Rima. If I knew you were this worried then I wouldn't let you go," he said.

"It's not your fault. I just want to make sure she is ok," I said.

"If you want I'll character change," he said.

"Good idea, playboy," I said.

"Character change!" Rhythm cheered. Nagi picked me up over his shoulder and ran to my house. The second he set me down, I ran to my and Rei's room. She was sleeping and she looked better. Color was in her cheeks and her breathing wasn't loud and heavy anymore. I sighed in relief.

"See, she's ok. Why don't you and I make her some soup," Nagi said walking in.

"Ok, I feel so much better that I'm here for her," I said.

"We told you we would call," Temari said.

"What if she had to go to the hospital? How would you call if no one could hear you?" I asked.

"We would call you and you would call them," Kusukusu said. I guess I really didn't need to worry. I went downstairs with Nagi to make her some soup. Sadly, we didn't have ingredients for homemade soup so we made soup from a can which is something I know how to make since it tells you how on the label.

"We'll leave it in the microwave till she wakes up," Nagi said.

"Ok," I said. Then something came to my mind.

"Nagi, I never had breakfast," I said.

"Do you want me to make you something?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"What would you like? There isn't a lot I can make with what I have," he said.

"Grilled cheese (or cheese toastie however you say it)," I said. I was in the mood for American food. I watched him make it for me. He was too good at it. He even flipped it in the air and caught it.

"You're perfect," I thought out loud.

"What did you say Rima?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said realizing my mistake. He set the grilled cheese on a plate that was on the counter then turned to me.

"I believe you said I was perfect," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Nope it must've been the wind," I said. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you sure? I'm positive that you said I was perfect," he said as he leaned in a bit.

"Nope, you might need medication if you are hearing things," I said not looking him in the eye. He knows I'm lying.

"Well I think you're perfect Rima," he said. I looked at him which was a mistake. I looked at his eyes .

"I think you're perfect too," I said the words running out of my mouth. He smiled and the kissed me. After I ate and he stole some of my cheesy sandwich, ("Rima, I made it. I should get some") him and I went upstairs to watch Rei. I was laying on my bed and he was sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Rima, maybe you should read a gag manga to get your mind distracted," he said.

"No, I don't have any new ones," I said as I yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"I guess being worried makes me tired a bit," I said.

"Why don't you take a little nap. I'll wake you up when she wakes up," he said.

"I will only take a nap on two conditions," I said.

"What are they?" he asked.

"You keep your promise and wake me up when she wakes up and you lay next to me," I said.

"No need to tell me twice," he said as he crawled up my bed and did what I asked him to do. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I had my head on his chest. It wasn't hard to take a nap after that.

***Nagi's POV***

I'm glad Rima is asleep now. She looked calm when she sleeps. I looked at her clock and it was only 12:50. I wonder where her parents were. I know her dad is on a business trip but where's her mom? Today is Sunday so she can't be working, right?

"Nagihiko, you seem deep in thought," Temari said.

"Not really, I was just wondering where her parents were. It's a bit mean to leave Rima to take care of Rei, but on the other hand they might not know she's sick," I said really thinking about it.

"Rima's mom had to go into work but she should be back at 1:00," Kusukusu explained.

"At least she'll be here soon so Rima doesn't have to worry," Rhythm said. We all heard the front door open.

"That must be her mother," Temari said.

"Rima, I'm home," we heard a man's voice say.

"No, Rima's dad is home," Kusukusu said.

"I don't think he'll be happy if he saw a boy holding his only child like Nagi is," Rhythm pointed out. He was right but maybe he won't come upstairs. I heard footsteps going upstairs. Today is not my day. I tried to move my arms but Rima had moved and was now laying on my hands. Crap, if I had a ponytail then I could've been Nadeshiko and it wouldn't be a big deal. I heard the front door open.

"I'm home Rima," I heard her mom say. Her mom was home too. I don't know if she told her mom about us. She doesn't have the best relationship with her parents. My back may have been facing her bedroom door but I still heard it open. I knew her dad was there.

"Honey!" her father yelled as he ran downstairs. He woke up Rima.

"What's going on?" Rima asked.

"Your parents are home and your dad just saw me and you," I explained to her.

"WHY WAS THAT BOY IN RIMA'S BED?!" we all heard.

"WHAT BOY?!" her mom yelled.

"Oh no! Rima's parents are starting a fight," Kusukusu said. I quickly made a plan. I grabbed a hair tie in Rima's bathroom and then her and I went downstairs.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro, but what could be the problem?" I said in my Nadeshiko voice.

"You young man were in the same bed as my daughter!" he said ignoring my girly voice.

"No, you got it all wrong. You are getting me confused with my twin brother. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki, and I am a girl. I came here to help Rima-chan take care of Rei-chan," I said in my high voice. I put my hair up in a ponytail to prove it.

"Why are you wearing Nagihiko-san's clothes?" Rima's mom asked me.

"I came back to get my special kimono I will be performing in. All of my clean clothes are back in Europe so I borrowed some of Nagi's old clothes," I lied noticing I was wearing boy clothes.

"Nade-chan? When did you get here?" I heard behind me. We all looked to see Rei on the stairs.

"I came to help take care of you put you were asleep the whole time," I said.

"Oh," she said then started coughing.

"Rei, come here and lay on the couch. I'll make you some soup," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"We already made her some soup but left it in the microwave just in case it got cold," I said.

"Thank you Nade-chan and also thank you Rima. I don't remember much of today but I do remember you holding my hair for me," Rei said. She was now on the couch, eating her soup, and watching whatever show was on.

"I better head home. It was nice meeting you Mr. Mashiro," I said and bowed at him.

"I am sorry for my misunderstanding," he said.

"It's alright. I get mixed up with him all the time since he has long hair too," I said.

"I'll walk you to the door," Rima said. I got my shoes on and stepped out on the porch with Rima following and she closed the door behind her.

"Thank you for everything," she said. I took the hair tie out of my hair and spoke in my normal voice.

"It wasn't a problem." She stood on her tippy toes and pecked my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," she said.

"Bye Rima," I said. Our charas hugged and said their goodbyes. Then I started walking home.

"It's a good thing you came up with an idea fast or her parents would've fought," Rhythm said.

"I hope Rima will be ok with both of her parents home," Temari said.

"If anything she can come to my house for a couple days. My mom wouldn't mind," I said.

"I think you just want her over," Rhythm teased.

"Rhythm," I whined. I was caught though.

"You still have to tell your mom about you two," Temari said.

"Honestly I'm a bit afraid. I know she'll be Rimahiko fan #1," I said.

"She's still your mother and needs to know," Temari said.

"I guess I'll tell her tomorrow morning so I can leave before she gets a hold on me," I said.

"Good luck Nagi," Rhythm said.

* * *

**Temari: Some reviewers are wondering who Do Re Mi actually is or her purpose is-**

**Rhythm: They have to read to find out**

**Temari: I WAS GOING TO TELL THEM THAT! **

**Kusukusu: Temari here *hands here a juggling pin***

**Rhythm: Kusukusu! Why did you go against me?**

**Kusukusu: I always wondered how far Temari could throw one of my pins**

**Temari: *throws it* **

**Rhythm: *dodges***

**Kusukusu: She threw it 10ft (that's a lot for charas) Also Review**


	25. Now the parents know

**Kusukusu: Yaya she typed two chapter in one day**

**Temari: The readers deserve it since she was gone for a couple of days with no internet or laptop**

**Rhythm: I still find the last chapter funny when Rima's dad caught them**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* Daydreamer1105 doesn't won Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

***Rima's POV***

This morning was more normal than yesterday. I woke up, got ready for the day, and went downstairs to get a poptart. Rei slept on the couch last night so she wouldn't get me sick. I told her I didn't care but she insisted.

"Rima, I'm not going to school today," Rei said.

"I assumed," I said grabbing my pop tart. I tore a piece off for Kusukusu. I noticed Rei had something in her hands. It was something blue. I then realized it was Angel's egg.

"I'm sorry Rei," I said as I sat next to her.

"It's not your fault Rima. I'll try my best to get her back after I feel better. I might even play some wii later," she said.

"Don't push yourself," I said.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll be fine. After I slept all day yesterday and last night I feel so much better," she said.

"Alright but I'll text you in class if you get bored," I said. As if my phone heard me, it beeped. I grabbed it. It was a text from Nagi.

"Who's that?" Rei asked.

"Nagi," I said.

**To Rima**

_Hey Rima. I assume Rei isn't coming to school. You need to wait for me outside your house today. I told my mom about us last night and she flipped out. She keeps asking me questions like 'When am I going to see my daughter-in-law again' or 'What are you going to name your children?' I had to sleep on the roof to get away from her. If you don't want her to ask weird questions then I hope you'll be outside in a few minutes._

**From Nagi**

I smiled at his text. His mom reminds me of Temari a little bit. She's graceful one moment and then the next she is completely different. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Someone's happy that Nagi texted her," Rei said.

"You don't know yet do you?" I said.

"Know what?" she asked curious.

"Nagi and I are dating now," I said.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!" she said being childish. That wasn't like her.

"You weren't here and it happened Friday night," I said.

"No fair! I was the last to know," she said and pretended to pout. If I didn't know better then I would think Yaya rubbed off on her. How did she know she was the last one to know?

"I'm going on the porch to wait for him. He told his mom and she can act like a fangirl," I said.

"I missed so much. Mrs. Fujisaki looks so calm and graceful, the complete opposite of a fangirl," she said.

"She's got another side to her. Bye Rei. I'll see you when I get home," I said.

"Bye Rima," she said. I walked out and waited for Nagi. He wasn't here yet.

"Mother honestly, I am not planning on having children till I'm an adult," I heard Nagi say. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rima, I'm so glad you're here. I have so many questions," his mom said when she noticed me.

"Mom, now is not the time. I'll have her call you later," Nagi said as he grabbed my hand and started to run but I slowed him down. She got a hold of me.

"Nagihiko, you will obey your mother," she scolded. My hand slipped out of his grasp so his mom now had me.

"Nagi, I'll never forget you," I said being overdramatic. He smiled and said," someone is brushing up on her acting skills."

"Tell me Rima. Is it true? Are you really a thing?" his mom asked.

"Yes, it was Friday night," I said.

"Aww, you'll have to come over after school so Baya and I can talk to you," she said. I guess I better get this over with just not today.

"I would like to come over any day but today. Rei is sick. She's feeling better but I still want to be home for her," I said.

"I understand," she said.

"Now if you don't mind, Nagi and I need to get to school," I said. I knew what she wanted to hear. A promise for us to have a girl talk was what she wanted and that is what she was going to get.

"Come on Nagi. I don't want to be late," I said as I grabbed his hand. Him and I walked to school. He kept staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"You controlled my mother like it was nothing," he said.

"I told her what she wanted to hear," I said.

"I think I love you," he teased.

"You better," I said hitting him playfully. We made it to school and continued to hold hands. We didn't care if our fans found out.

"Look it's Fujisaki-sama and Mashiro-sama."

"They're holding hands!"

"I heard they went to the spooky fair together!" I forgot all about that. I lied and said that him and I were on a date. That seemed so long ago. We were all in the royal garden Friday so we didn't see any students and they couldn't ask. A girl came up to us. She looked a bit timid.

"Excuse me, but are you two really dating?" she asked. Before I could answer, Nagi wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"Yes we are. Not for very long but I can't stay away from her," he said. I swear I felt myself blush. The girl eep-ed and ran over to her friends and they joined her in a chorus of eep-ing. I looked at Nagi.

"I think we don't have to worry about fan-girls and fan-boys," he said and then kissed my cheek. A whole bunch of eep-s were heard. We walked into class and sat next to each other.

"You two are the newest gossip around school," Amu said.

"At least fan-girls aren't attacking me," I said.

"I wouldn't let them," Nagi said.

"You two are just too cute, Amu said.

"Now we need to get you and a certain cat boy together," I teased. Amu's face went normal to bright red in two seconds.

"Why didn't you tell me about your crush?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about yours?" she defended.

"He confessed before I could tell you," I said. She was beat there.

"You did tell me that Ikuto told you he liked you," Nagi said.

"He always teases me," Amu said.

"Boys always tease the girl they like. Nagi always made fun of my height and look at us now," I said.

"I still tease her sometimes," he pointed out. Nikaidou walked in so we focused in class.

At lunch time Amu, Tadase, Nagi, and I went through Rei's desk to see if there was a clue in there. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary except a paper that looked different. The title on top of the paper was 'Imperfect is the New Perfect'. I quickly read it. These were lyrics to a song. Before I could tell the others Nikaidou came back in. We quickly put Rei's things back into her desk and ate our lunch. Then the intercom turned on.

"Hello students, this is your principal. I just want to tell everyone that this Friday is a Free Day. You still have to come to school but the teachers will be in my office talking about boring school things. Make sure to bring something to entertain yourself," Tsukasa said then the intercom was turned off.

"I've never heard of Free Day," Amu said.

"Who cares? No school for a day," I said.

"You still have to go to school," Tadase pointed out.

"So? No teachers and no homework. I say we have this every year," I said.

"You seem a little too excited," Nagi said.

"School is not fun unless you are with your friends," I said.

"I guess that's true," he said.

"You're a teacher's pet. How will you live without learning for a day," I teased.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'll live since you're here," he said then kissed my forehead.

"You two are adorable," Amu said.

"I guess we are. Everyone tells us that even before we were together," Nagi said. The bell rang meaning lunch was over. Everyone was coming back from lunch. Later, the bell rang for school to end. Nagi and I were passing notes in class which was very out of character for him. I texted Rei every once in awhile too. The whole school knew about us now. Nagi gave me a piggy back ride out of the classroom. The girls had hearts in their eyes and the boys were chanting 'Rimahiko'. Amu gave them our couple name.

"Fujisaki-san, could you please put Mashiro-san down until you're off school grounds," a strict teacher said.

"Sorry," Nagi said as he put me down. He waited for the teacher walk into her classroom and then wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled at him.

"Nagi, am I going over to your house tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course," he said then kissed my cheek. I heard a crowd of fangirl screams and I think one girl fainted. The second we got off the school grounds he gave me a piggy back ride again. Him and I couldn't help but laugh as he carried me home. Our charas were talking, laughing, and teasing their bearers. When we got to my house he pecked me and was going to walk home but I grabbed his hand. He looked at me confused. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He didn't take long to wrap his arms around my waist and kiss back. I heard the door open.

"Naughty girl Rima," I heard Rei say. We broke the kiss, but we were still in each other's arms. We both looked at Rei. She looked a lot better.

"I see you aren't sick anymore," I said.

"I was watching TV when I heard my dear cousin sucking face with a purple haired boy I know. How could I not say something," she said.

"By staying on the couch and wait till I come in to tell you about it," I said.

"You're just lucky auntie and uncle aren't home," she said.

"They are at work I assumed," I said.

"Correct, now say good bye to your boyfriend and come inside and tell me everything," she said and closed the door.

"That was embarrassing," I said.

"I see what you mean when you said she acts more childish," he whispered.

"Goodbye Nagi," I said.

"Goodbye Rima," he said. I gave him a little kiss then went inside.

"So, how was it? Nagi's your first boyfriend so I want to know everything," Rei demanded the second I walked in. I told her everything about that night we got together ("Hahahaha Rhythm made Nagi a pervert."), the day at the park and everyone trying to set us up (I did not mention the pop stars since Angel went in her egg and it might upset her. Also I left out that we were suspecting her), when we told the gang, when we took care of her, and today at school. I didn't mention that we looked through her desk.

"You two may have only been dating for a little bit but you've already done so much," Rei said.

"I know but I have to break the news to mama and papa," I said.

"I think you should tell auntie first, then tell your dad. Offer to have him meet Nagi. Nagi is such a gentleman that he will make uncle like him," she said.

"Good idea," I said. I did all my homework and then Rei and I watched comedy shows till mama got home.

"Girls I'm home," she said carrying in a few grocery bags.

"Welcome home mama," I said.

"Hi auntie," Rei said.

"How was your day?" she asked as she set the bags on the counter.

"I actually have something to tell you," I said.

"What is it?" she asked giving me her full attention.

"Nagi and I are dating," I said.

"I wondered if you were going to tell me," she said.

"What?!" Rei and I yelled looking at her confused.

"I ran into Mrs. Fujisaki at store today. Her and I chatted and she asked if I knew about you two. I didn't and I wondered when you where going to tell me," she said.

"We've actually been dating since Friday night but so a lot stuff came up," I said.

"I'm not offended. Good luck telling your father though," she said. As if he knew mama was talking about him he walked in.

"I'm home," he said.

"Hey Uncle," Rei said.

"Hi daddy," I said. I walked up to him.

"What if I told you I am dating a boy?" I asked.

"I would say that I have to meet this boy before he gets anywhere near you," he said.

"You remember Nadeshiko-chan, right?" I asked.

"Yes, that girl that was here yesterday," he said.

"Well, I'm dating her twin brother," I said.

"I must meet this boy," he said.

"I've met him and he is a gentleman," mama said.

"This boy is coming over for dinner," he said.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, I'll call him," I said. I whipped out my phone and called him.

"Hello Rima," he answered.

"Hey Nagi, are you doing anything special for dinner? I asked.

"Not really, why?" he asked.

"I told my parents about us-"

"You're not dating till I approve!" dad interrupted.

"My dad wanted to meet you and invite you for dinner," I said.

"He seems overprotective," Nagi said.

"Very," I said.

"Hold on a moment while I ask my mother," he said. I waited for a minute then he came back.

"I can," he said.

"Alright," I said.

"I hope he likes me," he said.

"Just be yourself," I said.

"I will and I'll keep my hands off you. I still remember when I first met him," Nagi said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes," he said.

"Alright, I'll see you then," I said.

"Bye."

"Bye." We then hung up.

"He can come," I said.

"I hope this boy is on his best behavior," dad said.

"Uncle, there is no need to worry. Nagi is a gentleman. He's the nicest boy I know and I know a lot of boys," Rei assured him. That sounded wrong.

"Rei, you will be upstairs since you're still sick," mama said.

"I am feeling so much better," Rei pointed out.

"Alright but one sneeze and you're upstairs," she said.

"Deal," Rei agreed. Rei and I went upstairs as we waited for Nagi. I changed out of my uniform into a cute sky blue blouse and some white shorts. I noticed a instrument case now in my room. Why didn't I notice that earlier?

"What did you bring?" I asked.

"It's my guitar silly," she answered.

"Why did you bring it?" I asked.

"I need my music," she said. Was that a hint that she was Do Re Mi? Probably not.

"You can bring that on Friday. We are having Free Day. We can do whatever we want as long as we go to school," I said.

"Awesome," she said.

"Rei, how was your weekend? I never got to ask," I said.

"It wasn't fun. I was sick most of the time. The bus ride home sucked since I almost barfed ten times," she said.

"That sounds like a drag," I said.

"It was," she said. Her and I continued to talk till we heard the doorbell. Her and I quickly ran downstairs.

"Hello, I assume you are our guest tonight," I heard dad say.

"Yes, I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. It's nice too meet you sir," Nagi said. Dad shook his hand and the let him inside. Nagi took off his shoes to be polite.

"Hello Rima, Rei," Nagi said as he saw us.

"Hey," Rei said.

"Hi," I said. Most boys would be worried if they had to meet their girlfriend's father but he seemed calm. He hugged me and I hugged back. I wasn't going to kiss him in front of my dad.

"May I ask you a few questions," dad asked.

"Of course. I understand that you want to know more about me since Rima is your only daughter," he said. Rei went to go help mom cook dinner but then was shooed because 'she would infect the food' so she went upstairs. I sat next to Nagi on the couch and dad sat in a chair.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I am the same age as Rima and I'm in the same grade," he answered.

"I see, do you live down the street?" he asked.

"Yes, I live in the traditional house a few houses away," he answered.

"How are your grades?" he asked.

"I have straight A's."

"Any sports or hobbies?"

"My family owns a dancing school so I dance but I also like to play basketball."

"Any past girlfriends?"

"Dad, your getting a bit too personal," I said.

"It's alright, Rima is my first girlfriend," Nagi answered.

"Have you two kissed?"

"Yes." I blushed at that answer.

"Do you drink or smoke?"

"No, I'm underage and I don't plan on smoking or drinking in the future."

"Are you planning sex with my daughter?"

"Dad!" I whined.

"Trust me sir, I'm not like that. I don't plan on that for many years in the future when I'm an adult," Nagi said. He was still perfectly calm.

"Dinner is ready," mom called. Thank you mom for the save but it was a question too late. We all gathered around the table. Rei joined us. Dinner was going good so far. Dad would ask a question everyone once in awhile.

"Are you in the guardians also?"

"Yes, I'm Jack's chair."

"Why is your hair so long?"

"I don't know. I just like it this way," he lied. He lied with a straight face. He had long hair because he had to be Nadeshiko.

"When is your birthday?"

"July 4th."

"What is your blood type?"

"AB."

"Where did you meet my daughter?"

"At school."

"Dad, I think you've already asked too much," I said trying to help poor Nagi out.

"Alright Nagihiko-san, I think you are a good boy to go out with my daughter," dad said.

"Thank you sir," Nagi said then gave him a smile.

"I can't wait to go to school tomorrow and see all the Rimahiko fans," Rei said. That was the first thing she said at dinner.

"Rimahiko fans?" mama asked.

"It's our couple name that our friends gave us," I explained.

"Why would you have fans?" she asked.

"They are girls that have no love life so they live through others and boys that are so pathetic that they won't ever get a girl. They kind of live through Nagi and Rima," Rei said. How did she know if she's been here all day? My mom smiled at us.

"I guess you two are the newest thing at school," she said.

"Yes, it''s honestly a bit weird having people staring at us waiting for us to do something but at least they aren't jealous and mad," I said.

"X characters!" the three charas yelled. Rei, Nagi, and I tried our best to pretend we didn't hear them. We still had to act.

"Auntie, can I take Rima upstairs real quick," Rei said.

"Why?" she asked. Rei went over and whispered something into her ear.

"Yes, thank you for helping," she said. Her and I went upstairs.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I told that your shirt was falling and I wanted to tell you privately. Now we need to call Nagi," she said. I grabbed my phone and called him.

***Nagi's POV***

They went upstairs and I was alone with her parents. It's not that I was nervous but I didn't want to be rude. My phone then rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Rima.

"Excuse me but my mother is calling," I lied.

"You are excused. Honey will you help me put the dishes in the dishwasher?" her mom said.

"Alright," he said. They both went in the kitchen. I quickly went upstairs.

"Thanks for helping me," I said.

"Nervous?" Rei asked.

"No, I just didn't want to seem rude," I said.

"Where are the X characters?" Rima asked the charas.

"Outside the window," Temari said. Rei drew back the curtain and there was Arihiko sitting on a tree outside my window. Both X characters (Jazlynn and Cass) around him. He didn't bother to hide.

"I see I'm found out," he said. I saw Rei hands turn into fists. Her knuckles going white. She opened to window to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I could tell she was angry. I would be too if this boy controlled me with a tuning fork was outside the window. The boy didn't seem to be bothered. He smirked, stood up, and came in.

"I think we all know what I came for."

* * *

**Kusukusu: Oh no! Not another cliff hanger!**

**Temari: *pissed* WHERE IS THE AUTHOR!?**

**Rhythm: Temari calm down, you know what happens in the end since you are in the story**

**Temari: *suddenly calm* oh yeah**

**Rhythm: *Sweatdrops* Review**


	26. Angel's Gone and Now Rei's Missing

**Kusukusu: Hello? Temari? Rhythm? Where are you? We have to do the disclaimer**

***silence***

**Kusukusu: I guess they aren't showing up today. Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Rhythm and Temari: *Quickly floats in***

**Kusukusu: Where were you two?**

**Rhythm: One word...Ami**

**Recap**

_*Nagi's POV*_

_"Where are the X characters?" Rima asked the charas. _

_"Outside the window," Temari said. Rei drew back the curtain and there was Arihiko sitting on a tree outside my window. Both X characters (Jazlynn and Cass) around him. He didn't bother to hide._

_"I see I'm found out," he said. I saw Rei hands turn into fists. Her knuckles going white. She opened to window to talk to him. _

_"What are you doing here?" she asked in a harsh tone. I could tell she was angry. I would be too if this boy controlled me with a tuning fork and was outside my window. The boy didn't seem to be bothered. He smirked, stood up, and came in. _

_"I think we all know what I came for."_

* * *

**Chapter 26**

***Rima's POV***

The way he said that last line made him sound like a pervert.

"Pervert," I whispered quietly to myself.

"What the hell would you want?" Rei asked. She rarely swears.

"I came for the egg," he said.

"You are not taking Kusukusu or Angel," Rei said.

"What's going to stop me? Your chara went back into your egg," he said.

"I don't care. I will do everything to stop you," she said. I swear I saw something move. I looked and saw Angel's egg had moved a little. Was she going to come out? I looked at Rei and Nagi to see if they noticed. Nagi did but Rei was too busy with the pop star in our room.

"You know there is nothing you can do. If you are nice then I won't have to be bad. It's as simple as that," he said.

"Leave now," she threatened.

"I can't without the egg," he said.

"Then we are at a stand still," she said.

"Look! Get out of my room! I don't know who gave you the right to come in here like you own the place but you are not welcomed here," I said. He looked at me and smirked.

"If you don't give me Angel's egg then I'll just take Kusukusu's or Rhythm's or Temari's," he said. How does he know all our chara's names?

"No," Rei said with all the venom in her voice. It scared me a little bit. She pushed him and he ran into the wall.

"Fine, I'll leave," he said giving up very easily. What was he up too?

"I'll just get it later," he said. He jumped out the window onto the tree.

"Oh wait, I don't have to come back," he said. He placed his hand out and the two X charas carried Angel's egg into his hand. That's why he gave up easily, to distract us from the X charas.

"Angel!" our charas yelled.

"Goodbye, for now," he said and threw a smoke ball into our room. The three of us all had a coughing fit since it was right in our face. The charas went back into their eggs to get out of the smoke. It took longer to clear since we were in a confined space. Once the smoke cleared I saw Rei curled up on her bed. It was similar to my ball form but not quite since she is too tall.

"Rei, we'll get her back," I said as I sat next to her and hugged her. She didn't say anything.

"I don't see him anywhere," Nagi said looking outside the window.

"It doesn't matter. That guy is going down," I said.

"Yeah!" Kusukusu cheered.

"It's ok. Angel wasn't coming out anytime soon anyway," Rei said.

"You're wrong Rei. I saw her move when you were protecting our charas. She was so close. We'll sneak into Easter and get her back," I said.

"We'll get all the guardians to help. We'll even get Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto," Nagi said. She gave us a small, sad smile.

"Thank you guys," she said. I let go of her. She stood up and said," I'm gonna take a bath. Goodbye Nagi if I don't get out before you leave." She then went into the bathroom.

"We better head downstairs before your parents get any ideas," Nagi said.

Him and I went downstairs.

"I was wondering if you would come down. You don't have to sneak a kiss Rima," my mom said. I felt my face heat up.

"Mom! That's not what happened at all!" I defended. I was telling the truth. She smiled and said," I know you're only saying that because your father is here," she said.

"I already approved him Rima," dad pointed out. The one time they don't fight is the one time I don't want them to notice me.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro," Nagi said.

"It's alright Nagihiko-san," mom said.

"Rima, where's Rei?" dad asked.

"She wasn't feeling good so she is taking a bath," I said technically not lying.

"I'll check on her in a little bit," mom said.

"I better head home. My mom was a bit upset that you didn't come over today and I came over here," Nagi said.

"I told her I'd see her tomorrow," I said.

"It's my mom. She can be hard to please sometimes," he said.

"I'll walk you to the door," I said. He put his shoes on and we walked outside on the porch.

"We'll get Angel back," he said.

"I know, I'll try my best to cheer Rei up," I said.

"You do know that your parents are watching through the window, right?" he said.

"I know," I said. I stood on my tippy-toes and pecked him.

"I'll see you and your mom tomorrow," I said.

"Goodbye Rima," he said.

"Bye," I said. I watched him leave. Kusukusu was waving to them until they were out of sight.

"That went well," Kusukusu said.

"Yeah, except for Angel being taken," I said. I walked back in. Dad must've gone to bed. I'm surprised they didn't fight the whole night.

"Mama, I'm going to bed early," I said.

"Alright, good night Rima. Also, can you check up on Rei for me?" she said.

"I will mama. Goodnight," I said as I ran up the stairs. Poor Rei must being going through so much. My feet went as fast as they've ever been. I opened my door, nearly slamming it, but I didn't see Rei. The window was open and the wind was blowing in. I was in panic mode. Quickly, I ran to the window. I didn't really think I would find her at the bottom but I was hoping anyway. She wasn't there. Rei...was kidnapped just like me.

"Rima, she left a note," Kusukusu said pointing to a piece of paper on my bed. I closed the window then grabbed it and read it.

**Dear Rima,**

_I had to clear my head so I took a walk. I knew you would want to come with me so I snuck out. I have to get some things straight. Please tell auntie and uncle that I took a walk and will be home soon. I'm so sorry that I left and probably made you worry. I will try my best to make it up to you. _

**Love Rei**

Why did she have to do this? I could try to help her. She doesn't need to just help herself. She needs to rely on someone. Tears filled my eyes but I blinked them away. I won't cry. I'll be strong for her. She needs me the most right now even if she doesn't want my help. I, Rima Mashiro, will get to the bottom of this. That is a promise I make to Rei and myself. The first thing I did was call her cell phone but she didn't answer. I then told mama that she went for a walk. I sat on my bed and read some gag manga to get my mind off Rei. She said she would return soon. Kusukusu giggled at the Bala-Balance joke then did the pose herself. She then had another fit of giggles. I would giggle too if Rei wasn't on my mind. If she was Do Re Mi then why would Arihiko take her egg? Was it because that was her normal chara and not her X chara? Nothing was adding up. It was a big puzzle I couldn't put together. There was a tap on the window. I looked and Rhythm and Temari were there. I let them in.

"Nagihiko texted you but you didn't answer. We were wondering if you and Rei were ok," Temari said. I looked at my phone and there was a message on it.

"I didn't even notice," I said. I read it.

**To Rima**

_Are you and Rei alright? I feel bad that I can't be there for you. My mom is making me do double practice today since she's mad that I went to your house instead of you coming to mine. If you need anything let me know and I'll try my best to help._

**From Nagi**

I couldn't help but smile at his text.

"Nagi made Rima smile. Not even her gag manga could," Kusukusu said.

"That boy has got all the right moves," Rhythm said. Temari hit the backside of his head and scolded him as they left. Kusukusu and I watched them leave, looked at each other, and laughed. It's so funny to see those two fight. It's like Nade and Nagi fighting, but it makes it more funny that they're the same person.

* * *

**Kusukusu: *giggles* Ami got a hold of you**

**Rhythm&Temari: YES!**

**Ami: *pops up out of no where* A girl! A boy! and a clown! Awshum (awesome)**

**Rhythm: RUN!**

**Charas: *run/float away***

**Temari: Please review so we can live to read another chapter**

**Kusukusu: *giggles***


	27. Nagi wants Rima to Laugh

**Rhythm: Did we lose her?**

**Temari: I think so. I got my kimono dirty T-T**

**Kusukusu: Shhh, Ami might hear us**

**Rhythm: thanks to all the reviews that Daydreamer got. She is in a good mood now and will make sure we live**

**Temari: AMI GOT MY KIMONO DIRTY!**

**Ami: Found you!**

**Rhythm: Way to got Temari!**

**Kuskusu: She's too loud *giggles***

**Ami: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

***Rima's POV***

Rei never came home last night. If she did then I didn't know about it.

"She said she went on a walk," Kusukusu said trying to make the best out of the situation.

"She shouldn't be walking late at night," I said.

"Maybe she already went to school," Kusukusu pointed out. I sighed and stood up I was currently sitting on the stairs waiting for Nagi. I woke up early and couldn't fall asleep so I was ready early. The door bell rang.

"Bye mama, papa," I said as I put my shoes on.

"You and Rei have a nice day," mom said. I managed to cover for Rei but if she doesn't come home after school then I have no idea how to help her. I opened the door to see Nagi with Temari and Rhythm floating near him.

"Good morning. You're ready early," he said.

"I'll explain on the walk there," I said. We started walking to the school.

"Where's Rei?" Temari asked.

"She-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"She went to take a walk last night but never came back," Kusukusu answered for me.

"So that's why you were ready early. You had a rough night," Nagi said.

"Yeah," I said.

"You could've texted me last night. I would at least make you feel better," he said.

"I didn't want to wake you," I said.

"Since when?" he asked.

"I was worried that I couldn't think straight, happy?" I said in a harsh tone. I didn't mean to be harsh. I was just worried. He grabbed my hand.

"I was trying to get you to smile Rima, but I guess making people laugh is not my thing," he said.

"I make up what you lack," I said.

"I guess that's true I make up for your lack of athletic skill," he said.

"And your height," Rhythm joked. Kusukusu giggled at that.

"I know I'm short," I pouted. Nagi and I made it to school, holding hands. Our Rimahiko fans were still going crazy. Him and I ignored them the best we could and walked into class. Life keeps throwing curve balls at me. Rei was sitting at her desk and looked perfectly normal. I let go of Nagi and ran over to her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her while I yelled,

"WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS WORRIED SICK ALL NIGHT! YOU COULDN'T EVEN CALL OR ANYTHING?!"

"Jeez calm down. You're being overprotective," she said brushing me off. This wasn't like her at all. She would at least try to calm me down.

"Alright class, time to sit down and start class," Nikaidou said walking in. I sat in my chair but I kept looking back at Rei. She would just look out the window and get caught in her thoughts. At lunch all the guardians (except Yaya) eat in the class room.

"Rei, you really made us worry," Kusukusu said.

"Get off my case. I told you I went for a walk. I didn't want to go home so I slept under the stars," she said.

"That's very dangerous," Temari pointed out.

"You're not my mom," she said.

"But Rei-"

"I don't need a lecture. I'm out of here," Rei said and ran out. I ran after her but she was so much faster than me. She got away. I went back into the classroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Amu asked. I sat in my seat and looked at my lunch. Eye contact was not possible.

"Arihiko broke into Rima's house and took Angel's egg," Nagi explained for me. They gasped at the news. I still didn't want to look at them. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me on their lap. It was Nagi of course. He rubbed my back to comfort me. I couldn't do anything to help her.

"We will get Angel back," he said.

"How?" I asked. He didn't answer. I didn't expect him to. I hugged his torso and buried my face in his chest. I wasn't crying but I was still upset. Rei didn't come back after lunch. She didn't come back at all. Nagi and I walked side by side to his house. I did promise his mom that I would visit her. I asked mama yesterday and she said it was fine.

"Nagi cheer her up," Rhythm said.

"I'm not very good with jokes," he whispered to him.

"Just being with her will help her," Temari said.

"You do realize I am right here," I said.

"Sorry Rima," the three said. I just sighed.

"Do you want me to give you a piggy back ride?" he asked.

"No, I want you to put your arm around me," I said honestly. He smiled and did just that. He wrapped his arm around my waist. It was nice to be with him till we walked into his house. I didn't even have time to take my shoes off.

"Rima your here!" his mom cheered as she dragged me away.

"Mother wait!" Nagi said.

"Oh Nagi, Rei is here. Can you entertain her while I talk to Rima?" she asked.

"Rei is here?" Rima asked.

"Yes, she said she came right after school since she hasn't been here in a while," his mom said. She dragged me away into a room that I assume is a living room. There were cushions to sit on. She sat across from me.

"So Rima, is he treating you well?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Baya, can you bring us some tea?" she said. A few second later she brought in tea.

***Nagi's POV***

I looked around the house for Rei. She can't do things like that to worry Rima. It very out of character.

"Rei!" I called.

"Rei!" Temari and Rhythm yelled. They would look in rooms for me.

"Rhythm we have another problem," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know how to make Rima laugh. It makes cheering her up so much harder," I said. Temari came out of a room.

"Not in there," she said.

"Where could she possibly be?" Rhythm asked.

"Do you think she left since Rima is here," Temari asked.

"She does seem to be avoiding Rima," I said.

"Am not. She's being too uptight," I heard behind me. I turned and Rei was there eating an apple.

"Do you know how much you worried Rima? If she wasn't dragged away by my mother she would be searching for you too," I said.

"She'll be fine," she said.

"Rei, Nagi can only do so much. She needs you to be the big sister you used to act like," Temari said.

"Why because Nagi has a hard time making her laugh?" she said with a mouthful of apple. I just starred at her shocked.

"She heard you," Rhythm said.

"Heard what?" Temari asked. Rhythm whispered in her ear what I told him.

"You know I could help you. I'm the only one, besides Kusukusu, that knows how to do the one thing Rima loves most," she said.

"Bala Balance!" Rhythm cheered.

"Who said Bala Balance?" we heard a little voice say. We all saw Kusukusu.

"Kusukusu, do it with me," Rhythm said.

"Ok," she said.

"Bala Balance!" they cheered as they did the pose.

"Just do that. It's not that hard," Rei said.

"Could you teach me?" I asked.

"If your mother found out then she would be upset with you doing something so ungraceful," Temari said.

"She'll be ok with it since it's for Rima," he said.

"Then we better start training. It took me a while but luckily you have me and Kusukusu," she said.

***Rima's POV***

His mom and now Baya kept asking questions. Also Kusukusu left me about an hour ago.

"So Rima, would you and Rei like to stay for dinner?" his mom asked.

"Sure," I said. That way I can talk to Rei. I wonder if Nagi found her. Maybe that's why Kusukusu left.

"Rima, you seem to be somewhere else," Baya said.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering if Nagi found Rei. She left right after school so I haven't seen her too much today," I sort of lied.

"We can bring her in here if you would like," his mother said.

"No it's alright. I don't want to be rude," I said. I also don't want her to embarrass me.

"Rima, I have one more question," his mother asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Does my son make you happy?"

"Yes, may I ask why you ask?" I asked.

"When I first met you you told me that you liked to laugh and make other laugh," she said. I remember that.

"As long as he can make you happy then I'm perfectly fine with him dating girls. It also can't interrupt his dance," she said.

"I'll try not to get in the way of his dancing," I said.

"It's good you know his secret. It tells us that he trusts you," Baya said. Nagi trusted me even when I hated him at the time. I wasn't going to tell them that I first hated him.

"Rima!" I heard. I saw from the corner of my eye that my chara had returned. Rhythm and Temari was right behind her.

"We better go prepare dinner," his mom said. Her and Baya left.

"Where have you been?" I asked my chara.

"We've been watching Nagi and-" "Rhythm and Temari covered her mouth.

"Shush," Temari said. I was now curious. I decided to change the subject.

"Did you find Rei?" I asked.

"Yes," Temari said a bit nervous. They were all hiding something.

"Spill it," I said.

"What!" Nagi's charas yelled. (They were still covering Kusukusu's mouth.)

"It's obvious that you are hiding something," I said.

"You can't know," Kusukusu yelled as she moved the purple haired charas hands off her mouth.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Nagi is-"

"Kusukusu that's enough," Rei said as she walked in. Nagi was right behind her. Kusukusu gave a nervous laugh.

"What where you doing?" I asked Nagi.

"You'll find out later," he said. At least he didn't lie to me or make an excuse. He sat next to me.

"So how did the questioning go?" he asked.

"It wasn't as bad as yours," I said.

"That's good. I was afraid they would get very personal," he said. I then noticed Rei just sitting and not saying anything.

"Rei, where did you go today?" I asked.

"I went to Easter and tried to get Angel back," she said.

"And?" I asked.

"They have her locked away pretty good. I was kicked out before I could get to her," she said.

"I am sorry," I said.

"It's alright, I'll have you guys help me this weekend," she said.

"Won't you be at your parents?" Nagi asked.

"Nope, not this weekend," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked.

"No, I was just wondering if something was wrong," I said.

"Mom and dad are going on a little vacation," she said.

"Dinner is ready," Baya said as his mother and her walked in with food. We ate pretty quietly. There was a question for me here and there. Rhythm and Temari watched Kusukusu like a hawk so she wouldn't say anything. I am so curious about what's going on. What were Nagi and Rei doing that they didn't want me to know about? Was he cheating on me with my cousin? He didn't look guilty but what if he was using me to get to Rei? He told Rhythm and Temari to keep Kusukusu quiet and that's why they are trying to get her to shut up. I can't believe it! I was going to expose him for the cheater he is!

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," I said.

"It's down the hall on the right," Nagi told me.

"Thank you," I said giving him a fake smile. Kusukusu looked at me worried. She followed me to the bathroom.

"Rima, are you ok?" she asked.

"Kusukusu, you don't have to tell me this secret but at least tell me this." I felt tears fill my eyes and they weren't fake. "Is Nagi cheating on me with Rei?"

"What!" she yelled. A tear fell down my face. Was I right?

"Rima, don't tell them I told you. Nagi felt bad because he didn't know how to make you laugh. Rei and I were helping him work on Bala Balance," she said. I looked up at her and smiled. I was way off.

"Thank you ," I said.

"Rima! Are you ok?" I heard Nagi say outside the door. I opened it and hugged him.

"Rima," he said a bit shocked.

"If you wanted to learn how to do Bala Balance then you should've asked," I said.

"Kusukusu!" Temari and Rhythm yelled.

"Rima was crying! I had to cheer her up!" Kusukusu defended herself.

"You were crying?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter now," I said as I smiled at him. He smiled at me them gave me a quick peck.

"Aww, they are so adorable," we heard. Our eyes widened as we saw his mother, Baya, and Rei right there.

"He can't help himself," his mother said.

"Mother," he said embarrassed. His cheeks were a bit pink. I giggled at his embarrassment. I can't believe I thought he was cheating on me. He would never do that. I kissed his pink cheek.

"Did you get that?" his mom asked.

"Yes," Baya said showing the picture they took of us.

"What's up with you two taking pictures of us?" Nagi asked.

"They did it before?" I asked.

"When we were sleeping together. You were asleep," he said.

"Creepy," I said.

* * *

**Rhythm: We'll hide here *hides in Nagi's hair***

**Nagi: Where have you three been?**

**Temari: running from Ami**

**Rima: Even Kusukusu?**

**Kusukusu: Yep**

**Temari: Where were you two this whole time**

**Nagi & Rima: . . . **

**Rhythm: Were you two on a date?**

**Rima: Maybe**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* Review please. That button is your friend**


	28. Someone Returns on Free Day

**Rima: I'm bored**

**Nagi: Rima, you have me here**

**Rima: But your not doing anything**

**Nagi: *lifts her chin* I could change that**

**Rima: *blushes* *notices blue headphones around his neck***

**Rhythm: Nagi needs a nudge sometimes. Anyway Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

***Rima's POV***

The rest of the week was the same. Rei would go out for a walk after school and return at bed time. Nagi is still learning how to do Bala-Balance, but from Kusukusu because he wanted to surprise me if he got it right. He had to be perfect to impress me, but he's always perfect. Amu and Yaya said they were planning something big this weekend but didn't get into too much detail. Something about Utau and it being November so we can't do anything outside. Since it's past mid November, it's a bit chilly outside. I worry more since Rei is pretty much out all night. I woke up on that Friday morning.

"Rima! Today is Free Day!" Kusukusu cheered.

"Yeah, all we do today is hang out," I said as I smiled at her.

"Rima, I'm gonna leave early," Rei said as she walked in. Her guitar case was hanging on one of her shoulders. She was dressed already.

"Why?" I asked as I started getting dressed.

"I just don't want to wait for your boyfriend," she said. She quickly left after that. I ate my poptart in peace. Mom and dad must've left early for work. My sight was darkened and all I saw was black.

"Guess who?" a very familiar voice said.

"Nagi," I said. I turned to look at him.

"Good morning," he said then gave me a quick kiss.

"I bet she tastes like poptart," Rhythm joked. Kusukusu started to giggle.

"Actually she does," Nagi said.

"That's because I just ate and I haven't brushed my teeth yet," I said.

"You do that," he said. I quickly got up and finished getting ready for the day. I grabbed my bag I filled with gag manga just in case I got bored today, put my shoes on then we left.

"Quick question, how did you get into my house?" I asked.

"Your mom told me about the spare key in the mailbox," he said. Once we got to school we quickly went to our classroom. All the guardians were there, even Yaya.

"Hi Rima-tan, Nagi," Yaya said. She didn't super hug us since she was eating pocky that she had in her bag.

"Hi guys," Nagi said as he sat in his seat. Yaya was sitting in mine.

"Yaya that's my seat," I whined.

"Nope," Nagi said as he wrapped his arms around me and set me on his lap," this is your seat."

"Your lap is not a seat," I said.

"It is now," he said.

"Rimahiko moment!" we heard a bunch of fangirls yell as they ran into the classroom.

"This is a guardian meeting and we would ask you to not barge in," Tadase lied. They quickly left.

"When will they just leave you two alone," Rei said. I was a bit shocked to hear her. She hasn't really said anything all week.

"Rei," I said.

"Do you guys want to help me with something?" Rei asked ignoring me.

"I want to help Rei!" Yaya yelled.

"Ok, I am working on some lyrics for a song contest and I need some help," she said.

"We'll all help and then we have to talk about this weekend," Amu said.

"What do you have so far?" Tadase said.

"I have the first part and the chorus and title," she said.

"Yaya wants to hear," she yelled.

"Alright." She a notebook that had lyrics on it. She then got her guitar out. It was sky blue.

How do I get closer to you  
When you keep it all on mute  
How will I know the right way  
To love you

Usually the queen of figuring out  
Breaking down the men is no work out  
But I have no clue how to get through to you

Ohh, I wanna hit you just to see if you cry  
Keep knocking on wood  
Hoping there's  
A real boy inside

Cause you're not a man  
You're just a mannequin  
I wish you could feel  
That my love is real  
But you're not a man

"I like it," Amu said.

"Thanks," she said.

"What are you looking for in your lyrics?" Nagi asked.

"Something that is not alive, like a toy," I said.

"Maybe it has dead batteries or you pull a string," Yaya said.

"That's good," Rei said.

I wish I could just  
Turn you on  
Put a battery in and make you talk  
Even pull a string for you  
To say anything

"Yay! Yaya helped make a song!" she cheered.

"Ok, what do you think of when something is broken or expired," Rei said.

"An expired warranty," Nagi offered.

"Perfect," Rei said," not what sounds like warranty?"

"Guarantee," Tadase said.

"Close enough," she said.

But with you there is no guarantee  
Only expired warranty  
A bunch of broken parts  
But I can't seem to find your heart

She then started to come up with the lyrics on her own out of thin air as if it was super easy.

I'm such a fool  
I'm such a fool  
I'm such a fool  
This one's outta my hands  
I can't put you back together again

Cause you're not a man  
You're just a Mannequin  
I wish you could feel  
That my love is real  
but you're not a man

You're just a, a toy  
Could you ever be a real, real boy  
And understand  
But you're not a man

We all clapped for her.

"Thank you," she said as she bowed.

"I see a genius at work," we heard a voice say. We all looked in the doorway and saw Aarin.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked excited.

"I heard today was Free Day," he said. She ran up to him and hugged him. I think that Aarin isn't Arihiko if Rei likes him.

"Ok guys, Yaya and I talked last night about this weekend," Amu said.

"What's this weekend?" I asked.

"Today is November 17th so that makes two days from now..."

"The 19th," I finished for her.

"Yes, and a certain friend of ours has a birthday on that day," Amu said.

"Who?" I asked. I know Rei's birthday is in April. Mine is in February. Nagi's is in July and Amu's is in September. It can't be Yaya's because she's helping plan it. Tadase would be the only one left.

"Tadase?" I guessed.

"No, if it was his then he wouldn't be in here," Amu said getting annoyed.

"Ikuto?" I guessed.

"No, the one friend we have and that's not in this room," she said.

"Kukai?" I guessed.

"No! It's Utau-chan!" Yaya said. How could I forget her? She hated Rei, well she hated Do Re Mi, but I still liked her because she was cool.

"Oh!" I said.

"It's her sweet 16 tomorrow and I found out her family aren't throwing her a party since her dad is missing, and Ikuto and their mom are looking for him," Amu said.

"What's the plan?" Nagi asked.

"She is singing at a really nice hotel on her birthday. I asked her manager to help us out. She got us a huge room to spend the night. We are going to set the room up all nice since she can't go anywhere with her busy schedule.," Amu explained.

"We have to get her something awesome too," Yaya said.

"What does she like? I don't know her that well," Rei admitted.

"I thought you would be gone this weekend," Amu said.

"Nope staying home," she said.

"Great you can help us! We could use someone older to help," Yaya said as she jumped up and down.

"Yaya, I'm only two years older than you. That's not much of a difference," Rei sweatdropped.

"You're still responsible for your age," Aarin pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Rei said as she sat back in her chair. She would never regret being responsible. He seemed shocked by her statement.

"Are you upset about something?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Rei said.

"I don't know. You seem...different," he said.

"I'm just a bit bummed since Angel went in her egg. I'm fine," she said.

"Aarin, I just think it's a girl thing," I said trying to cover for her.

"Gross!" Tympo said.

"Girls are not gross!" Temari yelled. She was mad.

"Of course they are. They put all that clown makeup on their face, they throw up to be skinnier, and they have periods," Tympo said.

"Hey! We are all girls!" Ran said. All the girl charas circled him. Temari had her naginata in her hands.

"Temari, you're going a bit too far," Rhythm said.

"I'M GOING TO FAR!? HE CALLED GIRLS GROSS! HE HAS NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO BE A GIRL!" Temari yelled.

"Yeah!" the other female charas agreed.

"Anyone gonna agree with me?" Tympo asked.

"No way man! Temari knows where I sleep!" Rhythm said.

"I can't have my subjects mad at me," Kiseki said.

"So I'm alone, whatever," Tympo said. All the girl charas got mad and started to chase him. All of us couldn't help but laugh. I then heard a laugh that stood out. It was Rei's. I haven't heard it in such a long time. Something blue was floating over her. Angel's egg, it was a brighter blue and even looked like it was shining a bit. It looked a bit too shiny. Wasn't it taken? Oh well, as long as she was back. If I could get her to laugh a little more then maybe Angel would come out.

"Kusukusu, character change," I said.

"Ok," she said getting over her anger towards Tympo and quickly character changed with me.

"Bala-Balance!" I yelled as I hopped off Nagi's lap and did the pose with Kusukusu. Rei couldn't help but laugh more. My character change deactivated and Nagi pulled me down on his lap again. Angel's egg floated over to Tympo who was still being chased by girls. It cracked a bit and then it completely opened revealing the little chara.

"Hello everyone!" she cheered as she came out.

"Angel!" all the girls cheered as they surrounded her in a group hug.

"Angel?" Rei said confused.

"Angel!" Kusukusu cheered as she flew so fast over to her you could see the dust where she was floating. She gave Angel the tightest hug she could give.

"I missed you so much!" Kusukusu said.

"I've missed all of you but especially you," Angel said hugging her back.

"I don't understand," Rei said.

"Easy, Rima made you laugh so Angel hatched because you were happy that she was happy," Nagi explained. I just noticed I was still on his lap.

"But wasn't she taken a few days ago?" Rei asked so confused.

"She must've found her way back to you," I said. I think Aarin had Angel, since we think he is Arihiko, and she floated out of his pocket.

"Rei! I missed you too! I'm so sorry for not believing in myself!" Angel began to sob as she hugged Rei's arm.

"I'm just glad you're back," Rei said as she held Angel in her hands. Tympo flew over to her.

"I heard what you said," Angel said.

"You did?" he asked.

"You think girls are gross because you don't know how to handle them. Calling them gross only makes them mad but that is the only way you know how to get their attention," Angel pointed out.

"You have to be smooth," Rhythm said.

"Who said I wanted to be smooth," Tympo said as he crossed his arms and flew back over to his bearer.

"Hey Rei, you should show Aarin-kun your lyrics," Yaya said. She showed him explaining everything to him. We then went in a group huddle.

"Where did Angel come from?" Nagi whispered so Rei and Aarin couldn't hear .

"I think Aarin had her with him and she floated out of his pocket," I whispered.

"Makes sense," Amu said.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Rei asked. Everyone jumped except for me and Nagi because we were more smooth.

"N-nothing," Amu said. Her and Yaya laughed nervously.

"To be honest with you-" I began. Everyone except the two older kids stared at me with disbelief.

"We were thinking about setting you two up. I tried to persuade against it since we hardly know Aarin," I lied.

"So that's why Amu and Yaya looked so nervous," Rei said.

"You know them. They can't lie," Nagi said.

"Nagi!" both girls whined. I couldn't help but giggle. Kusukusu was giggling next to me.

"I see your in a good mood. Of course you're sitting on Nagi's lap so of course you'd be in a good mood," Rei said. That shut me up as my face turned pink.

"She can blush? You weren't kidding when you told me they were dating," Aarin said as he sat on Rei's desk.

"When did she tell you?" I asked.

"Monday, she texted me since she was sick," Aarin said.

"That's the day I told you," I said to Rei.

"I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret," she defended herself.

"What Rei means is that she was bored all alone in the house so she had nothing to talk about unless she was texting you or Aarin. She ran out of things to say so she brought it up," Angel said sweetly. I couldn't get mad after Angel just hatched.

"I sense an X character!" Rhythm said.

"Not this again," Temari said.

"I seriously sense it," Rhythm said.

"Where?" Ran asked.

"It seems a bit far but it feels like it's in the school," Rhythm said.

"Ignore him. He's been crazy and determined that he sensed something but there is nothing," Temari said.

"Stay right here where I am," Rhythm said. He was close to the wall so Temari floated over to the wall to prove him wrong. Her faced looked shocked.

"There is one," she gasped.

"I told you!" Rhythm said satisfied. All the other charas went over to the wall and they felt it too.

"It sounds like it's coming up the stairs," Miki said.

"Oh Rei, I forgot to mention that I invited-"

"Have any of you seen a boy with long brown hair?" we heard a female voice in the hallway. The door was then opened revealing a girl with long black hair and dull green eyes.

"Aarin I finally found you,"the girl said as she ran over to him and glomped his arm.

"You invited her?" Rei asked looking at her hands that were now fists.

"Sorry, I meant to tell you earlier," Aarin said as he laughed nervously.

"What's going on?" I asked confused. Rei looked really pissed.

"This is Nami Mori...she's my other pen-pal," Aarin introduced.

* * *

**Rima: OTHER PEN PAL! How do you get two pen pals?**

**Nagi: He could've gone to different schools**

**Rima: I don't care. She makes Rei angry so I don't like her**

**Nagi: At least Angel's back**

**Angel: It's good to be back. Please review =)**


	29. Romance in the Snow

**Kusukusu: Wow! 70 reviews!**

**Rhythm: Yeah and Daydreamer got the first chapter out of her other Rimahiko story**

**Kusukusu: Really?! What's it called?**

**Temari: It's called The Wishing Well**

**Kusukusu: awesome! Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo chara**

**Recap**

_"Oh Rei, I forgot to mention that I invited-" _

_"Have any of you seen a boy with long brown hair?" we heard a female voice in the hallway. The door was then opened revealing a girl with long black hair and dull green eyes. _

_"Aarin I finally found you,"the girl said as she ran over to him and glomped him. _

_"You invited her?" Rei asked looking at her hands that were now fists. _

_"Sorry, I meant to tell you earlier," Aarin said as he laughed nervously. _

_"What's going on?" I asked confused. Rei looked really pissed._

_"This is Nami Mori...she is my other pen-pal," Aarin introduced._

* * *

**Chapter 29**

***Rima's POV***

"Other pen pal?" I asked.

"Yes, They had too many students in their class so I got two pen pals. I visited them and they both turned out to be my best friends. The only problem is-" He didn't really have the guts to say more. There was a very deadly aura surrounding Rei. She really didn't like this girl.

"Geez, you're never chill," Nami said still holding onto Aarin's arm. Did she like Aarin and was jealous? No, she would be mature about it. What did this girl do to make Rei so mad? I've never seen a deadly aura around her before.

"Rei calm down. Maybe you should show Mori-san around the town," Angel offered.

"No way," Rei said as she pouted. She almost never pouts.

"I have no choice, Character change!" Angel said.

"It's been awhile Mori-san. I haven't really been at your school since I've moved here. I never have enough time to visit old friends. How are you?" Rei rambled. I didn't see the bow wrapped around her. Where was it?

"What a lame character change," Nami said.

"You know about character changes?" Amu asked surprised.

"Of course. I have a chara egg. Aarin explained everything to me about them. Of course mine wasn't born yet. Rei and I always fought about which one would be born first. I guess I lost that," she said.

"I thought Angel's egg wasn't born till you came to my house," I said.

"I think she is mistaken," Rei said still in her character change.

"I remember your egg was red with-"

"Angels' egg is blue," Rei said sounding mad since her character change deactivated.

"But I swore-" Angel showed Nami her egg.

"I guess I was mistaken," she said. Rei did have another chara! Nami just semi-proved it. The bell rang. That meant it was lunch time. All of us got our lunches out. Aarin and Nami brought their own too. During lunch we introduced ourselves.

"Rei, are you ok?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, much better since Angel came back, but I can't get that 'it' out of my mind," she said.

"You don't need to worry about her. How about you, me, and Nagi go shopping to find something for Utau's party today after school," I said.

"That sounds perfect," she said as she smiled.

"What's this?" I heard Nami say. We turned and saw her with the lyrics I found in Rei's desk a few days ago. I didn't even notice her go through her desk.

"Don't touch that," Rei said.

"Is it song lyrics? It's sounds pretty good," she said reading it.

"Don't" Rei said as she tried to snatch the lyrics but Nami some how held her back.

"Can I hear it?" she asked. I don't see why she hates this girl so much. She is a bit annoying but she wasn't that bad.

"Yaya wants to hear it!" Yaya said.

"I would also like to hear," Aarin said.

"It's not finished," she said as she managed to grab her lyrics.

"Please Rei," Yaya begged.

"Fine," Rei said. She picked up her guitar. She glared at Nami then began to play.

compare the way my body  
looks to all the magazines  
don't know why everybody's  
buying into the scene

so I'm gonna drive down the blvd  
not caring who has a faster car  
tone down the makeup and the noise  
'cause what's inside will bring the boys

I don't want to look like you  
because you're too perfect, too perfect  
I don't want to fit your shoes  
because it's not worth it, it's not worth it

I don't fit the mold, I am real  
too colorful to conceal  
imperfect is the new perfect  
imperfect is the new perfect

if skin and bones is the secret  
to all your happiness  
then pop your pills cause the money  
is never gonna last

so save the plastic for the toys,  
come out your shell  
just make a noise

She stood on her desk while playing her guitar. She had a glint in her eye. It was similar to me when I almost character change with Kusukusu. She seemed to be in a daze.

I'm gonna run, I'm gonna live  
I'm gonna smile and not fit in  
I'm gonna dance, I'm gonna strut  
I'll shake my curves and not give a fu...

"Rei!" Aarin warned. Rei popped out of her little world. She stood there not playing or singing. She just looked at her feet. She looked as if she was ashamed. She was about to run out of the room but Aarin stopped her. I had to do something. I grabbed the paper with lyrics on it, that was now on the floor, and I began to sing.

**Just dry your eyes, you're beautiful**  
**I understand its logical**  
**'cause these images are everywhere**  
**they're make believe so don't compare**  
**I don't wanna compare**

She looked at me surprised. Ok, everyone was surprised. She smiled and walked over to me and sang with me.

**we're every shape and size, you know we're**  
**just perfect, were just perfect**  
**we love our hips our thighs**  
**because they're**  
**just perfect, just perfect**

**I don't fit the mold, I am real.**  
**too colorful to conceal.**  
**imperfect is the new perfect**  
**imperfect is the new perfect**

Rei hugged me so tight.

"I know you already know this but you are my favorite cousin in the whole wide world," she said.

"I'm your only cousin," I pointed out.

"Way to ruin a moment," she said. She seemed happier now. The bell rang saying lunch was over. Aarin and Nami stayed but only talk to each other since the rest of us were deciding what to get for Utau's party. I noticed Rei would look at the two non-guardians.

"Rei, if you want to talk to them then just go over there," Angel whispered but I still heard her.

"I'd rather not," Rei replied.

"Rei, why do you not like her?" I whispered.

"I just have my reasons," she said. Even though Angel hatched she was still moody. I looked at Angel but she didn't seem upset that her bearer was upset.

"Rima, Rei, and I are going to find a present for Utau after school," Nagi said bring back my attention to the group.

"Rei, she likes anything that has to do with butterflies or singing," Amu said giving her ideas.

"Yaya is helping Kukai to find the worlds fastest ramen eater autograph but it's hard to find," Yaya complained.

"She likes ramen?" Rei and I asked at the same time.

"She always has competitions with Kukai to see who can eat the most," Tadase pointed out.

"You think a pop star would watch what she eats," Rei said.

"They eat like ten bowls every time they go against each other," Yaya said.

"It's a bit scary to watch," Amu added.

"I'll stick to singing things and butterflies," I said. After school Nagi and I were walking alone to the store. You're probably wondering why Rei wasn't with us right? She decided to take Angel's advice and show Nami around since she lives in Rei's neighborhood three hours away and doesn't know the city very well. She told us to get Utau's a present for her. I told my mom of course. I wasn't going to have her mad at me for not telling her where I was.

"Do you think we should've gone with them?" I asked.

"Who? Rei, Aarin, and Mori-san?" he asked.

"Yes, if he is Arihiko I don't want her to be with him," I said. Something just popped into my mind.

"Nagi, what if we were wrong about Rei! What if Mori-san is Do Re Mi," I said.

"She has black hair," he said.

"There's a thing called a wig Nagihiko," Temari pointed out.

"We should keep an eye on all of them. It would make sense why she was mad at Mori-san," Nagi said. Shopping for Utau wasn't very hard. I got her some awesome lavender butterfly earrings that will go with her eyes. Nagi got gift card to her favorite ramen shop. I got a little butterfly choker that Rei can give her.

"Should we head home Rima?" Nagi asked.

"It's not very late," she said.

"Let's go for a walk," Kusukusu said.

"It's a little chilly," Rhythm said.

"We can retreat to Nagihiko's hair for warmth if we get too cold," Temari said.

"I want to go for a walk," I said. Nagi wrapped his arm around me.

"Of course we should stay close since it's colder," he said.

"He is making me proud," Rhythm said. Kusukusu giggled and said," Nagi is such a flirt just like Rhythm." Nagi sweatdropped at that.

"I guess Rhythm's behavior is starting to rub off on me," he said with a nervous laugh.

"I like it," I said. He seemed a bit shocked.

"You do?" he asked.

"Rhythm is someone you want to be, right? If you act more like him then it's acting more like yourself," I explained. He seemed a bit surprised by my statement but then smiled at me. Something cold fell on my nose. Our charas gasped.

"It's snowing?!" Kusukusu cheered. I'm glad I grabbed my jacket before I left this morning.

"It's so pretty," Temari commented.

"Snow always put girls in a romantic mood," Rhythm pointed out.

"Not if it's too cold or it's slushy," Temari pointed out.

Nagi pulled me closer to him if possible.

"If you get cold then tell me, ok?" he said.

"You'll know," I said. Him and I started walking aimlessly, enjoying each other's company. Our cheeks both a bit pink from the cold. Kusukusu was sticking her tongue out trying to catch snow particles. Rhythm and Temari quickly joined her.

"Are you cold Rima?" Nagi asked.

"I'm fine. You're warm," I said. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He kissed my cheek. My cheeks felt warmer. The mood is pretty nice. The beginning of the week was chaos but it turned out to be good.

"Hey Rhythm! I heard if you put your tongue on a pole when it's cold it sticks," Kusukusu said.

"There's no way that's true," he said.

"I wouldn't try if I were you," Temari said.

"You're not me. You're actually the opposite so of course I have to prove you girls wrong," he said and stuck his tongue on the pole. Just as the girl charas predicted he was stuck.

"Oh no!" he said. He tried to pull back but he was stuck.

"I'll help you Rhythm," Kusukusu said as she pulled him by his feet.

"Ow!" he yelled. He was still stuck. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh! Help me," he said. Nagi joined me and laughed. Temari found some water and put it on his tongue and he was free.

"I didn't think I would make it," he said being overdramatic and hugged Kusukusu. She giggled and hugged him back. I was still giggling.

"You should laugh more," Nagi said. I was a bit shocked by his statement. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"You really sparkle when you laugh," he said. I then noticed his face was close to mine.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," he said as he rested his forehead on mine.

"You're the most beautiful when you smile," he said and leaned in and kissed me. I, of course, kissed back. I wrapped my arms around him and played with his hair. My body felt really warm despite the cold weather. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I guess that's one way to stay warm," Kusukusu said.

"Kusukusu, if you're cold then you and I can-"

"Rhythm don't be a pervert! Leave Kusukusu alone" Temari scolding him. Kusukusu couldn't help but giggle. Nagi and I pulled apart and laughed at our charas.

"I am warmer though," I said.

"I'm going in Nagi's hair, it's too cold," Temari said.

"Can I come too?" Kusukusu asked.

"Sure," Rhythm said as he grabbed her hand and guided her into his hair.

"It's my hair," Nagi pointed out.

"I like your hair," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, it different," I said.

"I remember when we first met. You didn't like my hair. You even said my hair was brain washing Rei," he said.

"I did, didn't I," I said. My feet were starting to hurt from walking.

"Nagi, can we sit down?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. Him and I sat on a bench. We set our bags next to us. There was a breeze that sent a chill down my spine. Nagi must've noticed because he wrapped his arm around me and sat me on his lap. I snuggled into his chest. I heard his heartbeat. It was faster than a normal heartbeat.

"Your heartbeat is fast," I pointed out. He jumped a bit.

"I guess being around you makes my heart beat faster," he said. I smiled at him.

"I wish we could just stay like this," he said.

"We would freeze to death," I pointed out.

"I know but right now it's nice," he said. He smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I don't know why, just the fact I can, I guess. He smiled and kissed back. My hands once again playing with his hair.

"Hey!" I heard our charas whine as they floated out of his hair . Him and I laughed.

"Very rude," Temari said.

"It's my hair. I'd rather have Rima messing through it then you three hanging out in it," he said.

"Only so you can suck face with her," Rhythm said. Nagi's cheeks turned red. I giggled and kissed his warm cheek.

"I'm saying no!" we heard. That got all of our attention.

"Come on. We need to do this," another voice said.

"Is that...Rei and Aarin?" Kusukusu asked.

"Yeah," Temari said.

"I sense a X character," Kusukusu said.

"Me too," Temari and Rhythm said at the same time.

"It's just around the corner," Kusukusu said.

"Lead the way," Nagi said. The charas guided us over to around the corner of the street. I ran out but Nagi reacted fast and pulled me back before they could see me. He put a finger to his mouth meaning to be quiet.

"I don't see what the big deal is," a girl's voice said.

"Mori-san," I whispered.

"No! I don't want to. I'm done, good luck doing it without me,"I knew Rei said that. I heard her feet shuffle but there was a noise like a slap. Nagi and I peeked over the corner to see what happened. Rei looked down. A red mark was on her face. Aarin hand looked like it just got done slapping her. Nami had her arms crossed over her chest so it had to be him. That wasn't the only thing that was surprising-

* * *

**Rima: DAMN YOU CLIFFHANGER**

**Nagi: note to self: Rima doesn't like cliffhangers**

**Rima: she knows I hate them but she uses them anyway**

**Nagi: then go read the other story to pass the time**

**Rima: No, that's just what she'd want me to do**

**Nagi: *sweatdrops* review?**


	30. Arihiko is

**Kusukusu: Yay! Chapter 30!**

**Temari: Did you see the title of this chapter**

**Kusukusu: *gasps* we find out who Arihiko is in this chapter**

**Both: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own shugo chara**

**Recap **

_"I sense a X character," Kusukusu said. _

_"Me too," Temari and Rhythm said at the same time. _

_"It's just around the corner," Kusukusu said. _

_"Lead the way," Nagi said. The charas guided us over to around the corner of the street. I ran out but Nagi reacted fast and pulled me back before they could see me. He put put a finger to his mouth meaning to be quiet._

_"I don't see what the big deal is," a girl's voice said. _

_"Mori-san," I whispered. _

_"No! I don't want to. I'm done, good luck doing it without me,"I knew Rei said that. I heard her feet shuffle but there was a noise like a slap. Nagi and I peeked over the corner to see what happened. Rei looked down. A red mark was on her face. Aarin hand looked like it just got done slapping her. Nami had her arms crossed over her chest so it had to be him. That wasn't the only thing that was surprising._

* * *

**Chapter 30**

***Rima's POV***

Aarin had character changed. He had giant black wings just like Arihiko.

"You let your X character take over," Nami tsk-ed to Aarin ignoring what he just did.

"I knew I should've told them you were Arihiko the second I knew. You just had to get close to everyone around me. You knew too much about Rima. I agreed to help you with Tommy if you left her alone," Rei said still facing the ground. Who's Tommy? Oh yeah Aarin's baby brother.

"I thought you would change and I was right. You are a terrible person. What happened to the Aarin I used to know? You always side with your X character or Mori-san when ALL I'M DOING IS TRYING TO HELP YOU!" she yelled the last part. She then ran off in the opposite direction of us. Aarin's character change left him.

"Wait! Rei! I didn't mean it! It was Cass's fault not mine," he yelled and started to run after her but Nami held his arm.

"She needs time to cool down. We both know where she's going. She's going to the Mashiro house. That's her safe place. Of course till you stole her chara egg. Now she has no where to hide and it's all your fault," Nami said.

"I don't want to be like that. I want Rei to be my friend again. I stole Angel from Easter so she could have Angel back and she would forgive me but it wasn't really Angel. I have no idea what it is but it looks just like her. Every time Rei and I get close, my X chara ruins everything. He just character changes all the time. I'm lucky the guardians haven't caught on yet," Aarin said. Nagi and I hid behind the wall again.

"We better go find Rei," Nagi whispered. I agreed with him. We quietly walked away from the two teens. Once we were out of sight we started to run.

"Wait a minute!" Temari said. We quickly stopped.

"What is it?" Nagi asked.

"We left Utau's gifts on the bench," she pointed out. We quickly went back to grab them but I was wiped.

"Nagi don't get mad but-"

"What do you mean-"

"Playboy," I said.

"Character change!" Rhythm yelled. The blue headphones popped on his shoulders. He lifted up my chin and kissed me. I was a bit shocked. I wasn't expecting that. The headphones then disappeared.

"Rhythm! You were supposed to make him run!" I said with my cheeks a bit more pink and not because of the weather.

"It's too cold," he said.

"I'll just carry you normally," he said. He picked me up bridal style.

"I thought you were going to give me a piggy back ride," I said.

"But I like holding you like this," he said. I didn't argue with him. I let him carry me. The only thing that was bad is that Rhythm was too cold so it took longer to get there. Once we made it to my house he put me down. I saw that both cars were not in the driveway.

"Come inside," I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Alright," he said. We both walked in.

"I'm home," I called. I heard some footsteps running down the stairs. It was Rei. I got a good look at her face but there was no red mark. She must've covered it up.

"Rima!" she yelled as she hugged me.

"I wasn't gone very long," I said.

"It was only an hour," Nagi pointed out.

"Nagihiko, I need you to be Nadeshiko tonight so you can spend the night," Rei said.

"What?! Why?" he asked a bit shocked.

"Because I invited Nami-chan over. I don't want Rima to feel left out," she whispered.

"What! This morning you hated her and called her Mori-san, now you two are suddenly friends and you call her Nami-chan," I said.

"Aarin helped me see the good side of her," she lied. I knew she lied. Aarin slapped her across the face. There was no way he was taking his advice right now.

"I asked aunite and she said it would be awesome if Nami-chan and Nade-chan came over," she said. She gave me a fake smile.

"Rei! Where did you go?" I heard a voice upstairs.

"She's here now?" I asked.

"Of course," she said. How did she get here before us.

"Nagi quick, put your hair up," Rei said as she handed him a hair tie. He did what she said. Rei gave me a look that look liked she was scared. What the hell is she planning?

"Rei," we heard Nami said as she walked down the stairs.

"I was just greeting my cousin and her future sister-in-law," Rei said innocently.

"Sister-in-law?" Nagi said in his Nadeshiko voice. My face was pink.

"Rei," I whined. She smiled at me. It was obviously fake.

"Fujisaki-kun?" Nami said confused.

"You must have met my twin brother Nagihiko. I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki, and I assume you are this Nami-chan that Rei-chan said was spending the night," he or I guess I should say she said. He was so good that he might be bipolar.

"I'm Nami Mori but feel free to call me Nami-chan," she said.

"Call me Nade-chan. Oh my gosh, Your hair is so shiny. How do you get it to shine like that," he/she said as he walked up to her. What was he doing?

"It's just shampoo and conditioner," Nami replied.

"Also where did you get that shirt. It is really pretty," he said. I saw his hands behind his back and it motioned for Rei and me to go upstairs. He was distracting Nami for me. He is so awesome. Nami didn't see since she was going off about her shirt which was actually pretty. Rei must've caught on to what Nagi was doing because she said,

"Rima and I will clean our room up a little bit. This sleepover was a little last minute." She nearly dragged me up the stairs.

"Why is she really here?" I asked once we were safe in my room.

"Aarin begged me to get along with her," she said.

"Don't lie to me," I said before I could think. I knew she was lying but I couldn't say why I knew.

She sighed and said," I knew you would ask. The truth is that I'm trying to find her weaknesses. You know the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer? It's like that. I didn't want to be stuck with her alone so I asked Nagi to stay too. Also I didn't want you to be by yourself with her if I had to pee or something. Also I think you should have Kusukusu nearby just in case," she said.

"Why are you that worried? Is she a bad guy?" I pretended to gasp.

"Is she Do Re Mi?" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"No, at least I don't think so," she said.

"Then why?" I asked.

"She's evil like Saaya but she's smarter," she said.

***Nagi's or I guess Nade's POV (you get the point)***

"How long have you and Rei been friends?" I asked in my girly voice. It scares me that I'm better at being a girl than some girls I know.

"We actually had a rough start. I was always so jealous of her so I started to hate her I guess instead of being friends with her, but we have the same friend and he asked us to get along," she said.

"That's how my brother and Rima-chan started out but they're dating now," I said.

"Really? You two looked like you've always gotten along," she said.

"You two? Are still confused," I said.

"I guess it's just a slip of the tongue," she said in a sweet tone but the next thing she said was not sweet at all," of course I could always tell your pink haired friend that you're really a boy."

"Excuse me?" I asked a bit shocked.

"I know you're really Nagihiko," she said. What the hell! How in the world would she know?! Wait, she was friends with Aarin and he is Arihiko and Arihiko stalks me. I got chills just thinking about it.

"Rei told me," she said. I seemed a bit hurt. Rei was my friend and dare I say my future cousin-in-law. How could she betray me? Wait, Aarin told her. I can't believe I got upset over it.

"Nadeshiko, can you help me make some snacks," Rima said.

"Sure Rima-chan," I said in a sweet voice. She noticed me being too happy.

"Mori-san, Rei is upstairs getting the beds arranged," Rima said.

"I assumed you'd sleep with your boyfriend and I would sleep with Rei," she said.

"Boyfriend? You know Nadeshiko is a girl, right? I know it's a bit weird since they look alike but Nagi isn't here," she said.

"Rima, Rei told her," I said in my normal voice. Rima seemed shocked.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Nami said. Rima looked at me. I winked at her since Nami wasn't looking. It meant I was about to do some acting. We heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Alright, the room is perfect," Rei said. I looked at her showing that she had hurt me. Not really but they don't know that I know better. That was my biggest secret ever and she told a girl she didn't even like. I had to keep thinking bad thoughts to look hurt.

"Rei, did you tell her about me?" I asked.

"What! No it was-" She didn't finish.

"Yes, I told her," Rei lied. I could tell she was hiding something.

"Why?" I asked as I took the hair tie out of my hair.

"I didn't...I mean... she guessed and I accidentally told her," she said as she hung her head down in shame.

"Anyway, Nagi since she knows I will find you some clothes so my mom and dad won't get upset about a boy being over," Rima said breaking the tension. I was pretending to be upset with Rei. I remember we pretended to fight but then I realized Rima's parents fought all the time. I wasn't going to fight with Rei. Rima doesn't deserve anymore yelling in her life. She took me to her room. The minute she closed the door she hugged me.

"I don't think Rei really told. I think Aarin told her," Rima said.

"He stalks me so of course he knows I crossdress," I said upset that my secret could be revealed to the world. At least her and I both agree that it wasn't Rei that told Nami. After a few hours later Rima's parents came home, we ate dinner together, Rei and Rima packed for tomorrow, and then went to bed. I was with Rima. Her and I agreed to take turns to watch Nami. I told her I'd watch first. I wrapped my arms around her and she quickly went to sleep. Rei was facing away Nami and Nami was doing the same. They were asleep or at least acting like it.

"Nagihiko, I'm going home to go to bed," Temari said.

"Alright," I whispered.

"I'll stay here," Rhythm said.

"Yay! A sleeping buddy!" Kusukusu cheered.

"I'm here," Angel pointed out. I forgot about Angel. I remember what Aarin said earlier.

"I stole Angel from Easter so she could have Angel back and she would forgive me but it wasn't really Angel. I have no idea what it is but it looks just like her."

What does that mean? I noticed that it had been an hour. I shook Rima gently. She opened her eyes.

"Your turn," I whispered in my normal voice so quiet that she could barely hear. She nodded her head understanding. She faced away from me so she could watch Nami. I pulled her closer to me.

"Nagi," she said quietly.

"Hmm," I said.

"I have to use the bathroom. You need to let go," she whispered so she wouldn't wake the others.

"I don't want to," I teased.

"Do you want me to wet the bed," she said. I let go of her. She tip-toed over to the bathroom.

"Get a room you two," I heard Rei say. I gave a nervous chuckle. I thought she was asleep.

"Nade-chan, if my uncle came in with you using your normal voice then he wouldn't be very happy," Rei pointed out.

"I know but he's asleep. If anything I'll say it's my 'Nagi impression'," I said still in my normal voice. Rima came to bed.

"Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," I said back as I pulled her close to me. Of course she was facing away from me to watch the only sleeping girl since Rei was awake. I kissed Rima's neck and then snuggled up to her. I didn't notice how sleepy I was till my eyes were closed. I passed out instantly.

* * *

**Hey Daydreamer1105 here. I was wondering if any of you knew Mrs. Fujisaki's real name, if it is mentioned. Please tell me if you know**

**Rhythm: Things are starting to get serious**

**Kusukusu: It's a bit scary!**

**Temari: On the bright , Utau's party is coming up**

**Kusukusu: Yay! Party! Please review**


	31. The Things Rima is Dared to do

**Kusukusu: Yay! Everyone is getting ready for Utau's birthday party**

**Rhythm: But first we have to find out this Nami Mori character that just popped in**

**Temari: Utau comes first. It is her sweet 16th**

**Rhythm: True**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

***Nagi's POV***

I woke up to a bright light. My eyes closed shut from the burn. I noticed something warm next to me so I snuggled up to it.

"Nagi," I heard the voice I'll never forget say.

"What is it Rima?" I asked still not opening my eyes.

"I just didn't know you were awake," she said. I opened my eyes to see me holding her close. The light hit her perfectly and it made her shine. Wait! Light?! I looked at the window and I noticed it was morning.

"Rima, you didn't wake me up," he said as I looked back at her.

"I didn't want to wake you up," she said.

"Rima thought you were hot when you slept. She even took the hair tie out of your hair so she could see Nagi instead of Nade-chan. She then gave you four kisses during the night," Kusukusu said.

"Kusukusu!" she whined. Her cheeks were getting pink. While she was focused on Kusukusu, I sneaked a quick kiss. She looked at me.

"And she thinks I'm the pervert for having Nagi kiss her in her sleep," Rhythm said.

"Shut up!" Rima yelled at him. I noticed her cheeks were red now. I hugged her close to me.

"You're really cute when you blush," I whispered in her ear. I felt her tense up. I kissed her head.

"We better get up. We still have to meet the rest of the guardians to set up everything for Utau's sweet sixteen," I reminded her.

"I'll get you some clothes and then we can stop by your house to change," she said. We quickly got ready. I got ready in the bathroom since Rei could walk in at anytime. Her and Nami must've been downstairs. I didn't put my hair up.

"I'm dressed so you can come out now," she said. I walked out. She wore a cute lavender sundress with black tights. She also had a black half jacket.

"Did you wear purple because that's Nagihiko's favorite color?" Temari asked as she floated in through the window. I guess she came back. Rima's face turned pink a bit. I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"I think purple is a good color on you Rima," I said.

"It's weird that you're flirting with me when you're in girl clothes," she said. I sweatdropped and gave a nervous laugh. Her and I walked downstairs.

"Rei!" she called. There was no answer.

"Rei went to take Mori-san home. Nadeshiko-chan, would you like some breakfast," her mother asked.

"No thank you. Rima, Nagi, Rei, the rest of the guardians, and I are setting up for our friend's birthday party today," I said in my girly voice.

"Oh yes, Rei told me about that last night. Have a fun day," Mrs. Mashiro said. She then walked out the door to go to work. We left after her mother drove away. There was a quick stop to my house where I changed into some of my normal clothes and packed then we headed to the hotel that the party would be at.

"Rima, you look tired," Temari said.

"She let Nagi sleep and she stayed up all night to watch Mori-san," Kusukusu explained.

"Rima, you didn't have to do that," I said.

"I wanted to," she said. She did look pretty tired. I picked her up bridal style and still managed to hold my bad. She had her bag in her lap.

"Nagi," she said a bit shocked.

"You let me sleep so the least I could do is carry you," he said. She snuggled up to me.

"Rima-tan! Nagi!" Yaya yelled once we got inside the lobby. She tried to glomp us but I dodged so she wouldn't squish Rima.

"Sorry Yaya-chan but Rima didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I said.

"You slept in the same bed with her again!? You guys are getting serious," Yaya said.

"I don't date unless I'm serious," Rima said in a sleepy tone.

"Did you have insomnia," Amu asked as she came over.

"No, Nagi you explain. I'm too tired," she said as she buried her head into my chest. The two girls looked at me.

"Fujisaki-kun, do you need help with Amu-chan and Yuiki-san," Tadase offered.

"No but I'll explain," I said. They all waited for my response.

"You see, Rei invited Mori-san to a sleepover. She begged for me to have Nade spend the night so Rima won't be alone. Since she was in Europe she begged me to act like Nade. Rima and I agreed we would take turns watching Mori-san during the night. When it was my turn to sleep Rima never woke me up. She stayed up all night instead," I explained lying a little bit.

"Oh," the girls said.

"Rima-tan really cares about Nagi," Yaya squealed getting everyone's attention.

"Put me down now. Let's just get this over with," Rima said irritated. She wasn't mad, just tired. I set her down and we all walked into the room that Utau's party was going to be in. It was huge. Was this a five star hotel?

"It will take forever," Rima complained.

"We can take breaks. If Rei and Souma-kun were here then it would be easier," Tadase said. I just noticed Kukai wasn't here. I already knew Rei wasn't.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"We have him on Utau duty. He has to make sure she doesn't come in this room," Yaya said.

"That can't be too hard," Rima said.

"Utau-chan is pretty stubborn," I pointed out. After an hour of decorating we still weren't done and none of us took a break. Tadase and I were hanging up a giant banner that said 'Happy Sweet 16 Utau-chan' that obviously Yaya made since it has so much glitter on it. Rima and Amu were working on little details while Yaya was talking to the DJ that Utau's manager hired.

"How much more of this?" Rima whined.

"It can't be much longer," Amu said.

"Only half the room is done," Rima pointed out.

"You can take a break Rima," I pointed out. I knew her pride wouldn't let her even if I offered but it was worth a shot.

"Fujisaki-kun, can you lift it a little lower," Tadase said.

"Sure," I said as I lowered the banner a bit.

"Yuiki-san is this even?" Tadase asked. She came up and looked at it.

"It's too low!" Yaya whined. Him and I lifted it up.

"I bit higher," she said. I lifted my side higher but Tadase didn't because he was too short. I was taller than him.

"I can't reach any higher," Tadase said.

"Give me that," Rima said annoyed. She was very cranky today. She took a big chair and stood on it. It made her taller than me.

"Here," she asked.

"Perfect," Yaya said. Her and I stuck it to the wall with some strong tape.

"Nagi, can you help me down," she asked.

"Rima, it's a chair. You can jump off," I said.

"I'm tired," she whined. She was taking a break whether she wanted to or not. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder.

"Hey," she complained.

"If you're that tired then you need to take a break," I said.

"No I'm fine. Put me down," she said.

"I know you too well," I said. I heard Yaya and Amu laughing.

"Yaya saw London, Yaya saw France, Yaya saw Rima-tan's underpants," Yaya sang. I just noticed that her sundress wasn't that long and she only wore tights under.

"Nagi!" she yelled as she fixed her dress while I was still carrying her.

"How was I supposed to know," I said as I set her in a chair.

"You knew I wore this dress today," she said.

"I didn't know it was that short. I don't think about how short your dresses are," I defended myself. She calmed down a bit. Did we just have a fight? I don't think this counts as a real fight since she's really cranky right now.

"I am sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen," I said.

"It's ok. I was being overdramatic," she said.

"Will you do something for me though?" I asked.

"What?" she asked curious.

"Will you please take a break? I know you're really tired and you've been working hard," I said.

"Fine, but only because you asked me," she said. I kissed her forehead and then went back to decorating.

"Did Nagi and Rima-tan just fight?" Yaya asked.

"No, she was just embarrassed. A fight is when we would yell like when we first met," I pointed out.

"Yay! There is no fighting," Yaya cheered.

"Is Rima taking a break?" Amu asked.

"Yes, she deserves it," I said as I picked up some more decorations.

"Yaya, how much more do we have to do?" Amu asked.

"We are almost done. Maybe another 30 minutes," she answered. Amu did not seem happy. I wasn't happy either.

"This is too much," Amu complained.

"Tomorrow is a special day for Utau," I pointed out. That seemed to raise her spirits.

"I heard in America it's extra special because you get a driver's license there," Tadase said.

"That is true. I've been to America once. They can drive at 16 instead of 18 like all of us," I said.

"What's it like in America?" Yaya asked.

"It was pretty confusing for me since I didn't know a lot of English at the time," I said.

"Where have you been around the world?" Yaya asked.

"I went to America once, Europe multiple time, China once, and Russia once," I said thinking about it.

"Wow, you've been all over the world. You know a lot of languages too," Amu said.

"Well I only know three. I know Japanese for obvious reasons, French because I go to Europe a lot, and English because we learn it at school," I said.

"What about China and Russia?" Tadase asked.

"My mother was my translator," I explained.

"Hey, Rima-tan is slacking off," Yaya said. I looked over at her. She was sleeping. Yaya went over to wake her up but I quickly stopped her.

"Let's let her sleep. I'll character change with Rhythm to make up for Rima's part," I said.

"Oh yeah we could've character changed," Amu said. Everyone but me sweatdropped. I character changed with Rhythm and Amu character changed with Su. Tadase and Yaya's character change wouldn't help right now.

"Sweet Applique." Amu said. Tons of decoration popped out of no where. I ran around with the decorations that Yaya handed me stopping every once and a while to look at Rima. The work was finally done and it only took ten minutes.

"It's done!" Yaya cheered. I heard some grumbles behind me. I looked to see Rima waking up.

"Rima," I said as I went over to her. I noticed that my character change was still there but I had control of my body.

"Rhythm," I said. He deactivated the character change. Rima opened her eyes.

"Hello sleeping beauty," I said.

"How long was I asleep," she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Only about ten minutes," I said.

"I better help with the decorating," she said.

"Already done," I said.

"What," she said shocked.

"Rhythm and Su helped," I explained.

"Oh," she said.

"Are you feeling a bit better," I said.

"Yes," she said as she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Rima is clingy when she wakes up from a nap," Kusukusu said.

"Kusukusu!" she whined. I still held her close to me and smiled down at her.

"We better see if Yaya needs us for a last minute thing," I said. Instead of my idea she wrapped her arms around me neck and kissed me. I liked her idea much better. I kissed her back.

"Awww!" we heard. We broke our kiss and looked at the two girls. Yaya had took a picture with her phone.

"Send that to me," Rima said. I looked at her and she smiled.

"We are done. Let's go check out our room!" Yaya said.

"Room? We're all sharing a room?" I asked.

"Don't get too excited Nagi," Yaya teased. I felt my cheeks get a bit pink.

"That's not what I meant," I defended myself.

"It's a suite. Utau-chan's manager set it up for us," Yaya cheered.

"We have to have bed buddies but we didn't think you two would mind that detail," Amu said. Why do they always tease us?

"I can't help it if Nagi's warm," Rima said as she snuggled up to me. I wrapped an arm around her. The five of us walked to the suite.

"Wow!" all the girls said. I agreed with them. It was huge. There was two bedrooms, one kitchen, two bathrooms, and a living room.

"Yaya calls this bed!" she yelled as she jumped on the water bed that was in one of the bedrooms.

"I think three of us could sleep on it." Rima said.

"Why don't we have Rei sleep with you and me. Nagi and Rima can have the other room and Tadase-kun can have the couch," Amu said.

"What about Souma-kun?" I asked.

"He's staying with Utau in her suite," Tadase explained.

"He's on Utau-chan duty all day and night," Yaya said. Rima and I went to our room. Rima was on the bed cuddling a pillow.

"Comfy," I asked her.

"It will do but you're more comfy.

"Rima-tan, Nagi, let's play truth or dare!" Yaya cheered as she skipped in.

"I'll play," Rima said.

"I don't want another truth or dare where I have to dress up like a girl," I said. I knew Rima was trying to hold in a laugh since I crossdress.

"I'm taking a shower anyway," I said.

***Rima's POV***

Yaya and I walked into the living room.

"Nagi is taking a shower so it's just the four of us," Yaya said.

"I'll go first. Yaya truth or dare," Amu said.

"Dare!" Yaya yelled.

"I dare you to not eat sweets after dinner. I don't want you eating too much sugar before bed. You kick in your sleep when your hyper," Amu said. Yaya starting bawling like a baby.

"Yaya it's your turn, or we could just skip-"

"No! Rima-tan truth or dare," Yaya said. I knew Yaya was evil when it came to matchmaking but luckily Nagi was in the shower so I was okay with dare.

"Dare," I said.

"I dare you to go into the bathroom and steal Nagi's clothes," Yaya demanded. I just stared at her while everyone else laughed.

"But-" I said.

"It's a dare Rima-tan," Yaya said.

"What if he comes out of the shower?" I asked.

"Better hope he doesn't," Amu said. She was against me too.

"Go!" both the girls yelled.

"Fine," I said. I went up to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Nagi asked from the other side. I could hear the shower running.

"It's me! Are you decent?" I asked the facepalmed realizing how dumb my question was.

"I'm in the shower Rima. I'm not decent," he said.

"Are you behind the curtain?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"I need to come in for a minute," I said.

"There's another bathroom," he said.

"Amu's using it. I really have to pee," I lied.

"Alright," he said. I opened the door, walked in, and then closed it. I saw his clothes on the counter next to the sink.

"Why did you let her in?" Rhythm asked. He was behind the curtain too.

"I wasn't going to make her wait and pee herself," Nagi told him. I quickly grabbed his clothes and left saying," nevermind I don't have to go that bad." I went over to my so called friends showing them I had his clothes.

"Good job Rima-tan!" Yaya cheered. Kusukusu giggled at me.

"Nagi won't be very happy about this," Temari said.

"I though you would be with him in the bathroom," I said.

"I'm a girl and also I'm Nadeshiko's chara," Temari pointed out. We all heard the water turn off. A few seconds later I heard Nagi whine," Rima!" The three busted up laughing, even Tadase.

"Yes Nagi?" I asked acting innocent.

"Can I please have my clothes back," he said from behind the door.

"No, I was dared to take them. I can't give them back," I said.

"Rhythm, a little help here," Nagi said.

"Alright," Rhythm said.

"My heart unlock," Nagi said. We saw light shine through the door.

**"Charanari Beat Jumper!" **

He came out as Beat Jumper, grabbed his clothes, then went back into the bathroom. All of us busted up laughing, even me this time. He came out, fully dressed, drying his hair with a towel.

"It takes forever to dry my hair. How do you do it Rima?" he asked.

"My hair is a mess of tangles," I pointed out.

"True, I also have to get you back for taking my clothes," he said still drying his hair. I wonder what he was planning.

"Now that Nagi's here we can all play," Yaya said.

"Sure Yaya-chan," he said.

"It's Rima-tan's turn," Yaya said.

"Alright Tadase, Truth or dare," I said.

"T-truth," he said a bit scared. Amu must've told him I'm awesome at this game. I'll be nice and save my good truths.

"Is it true that our principal is your uncle," I asked.

"Yes," he said looking relieved.

"Fujisaki-kun, truth or dare," he said.

"Dare," Nagi said as he gave me sideways glance. He knew it would probably be about me.

"Um..." Tadase said thinking.

"Do you need help?" Yaya offered.

"Yes," he said. If Yaya was giving him a dare then I needed to leave.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said and was about to get up but Nagi was to fast and grabbed my hand.

"If you didn't have to go when I was in the shower then you don't have to go now," he said. He knew I was lying. He then pulled me down onto his lap.

"Don't you want to see my dare," he asked pretending to be innocent. I see the game he's playing.

"Yuiki-san, that's bad," Tadase said after Yaya whispered in her ear.

"Come on Tadase-kun," Yaya whined.

"How about I just dare him something simple? I'm never been good at this game," Tadase said.

"Fine," Yaya pouted.

"I dare you to have Mashiro-san on your lap the rest of the game," Tadase said.

"But I have to pee," I lied. I knew Nagi's turn was next.

"Rima, we know you're just dodging me because it's my turn to dare someone," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Fine," I said giving in. It couldn't be that bad...could it.

"Rima, truth or dare," he said. I thought this through. It's obvious that he had something up his sleeve if I choose dare but maybe that's what he wants me to think.

"Dare," I said.

"Bad choice Rima," he said. Dang it! I should've gone with truth.

"What is it?" I said.

"You can't kiss me till Utau's party tomorrow night," he said.

"All I have to do is not kiss you for a day. I think I can manage that," I said.

"Alright," he said obviously too happy and up to something.

"Amu, truth or dare," I said. We played till midnight then we decided to go to bed. Nagi had me on his lap the whole time. I did not kiss him. Utau had a concert tomorrow at noon in the lobby, which we were going to, and then we would guide her to her party that she knows nothing about. Rei still wasn't back yet. I was brushing my teeth when I heard the door open.

"Rei! Where were you!? Decorating took forever without you," Yaya yelled through the whole suite. I zoomed out of the bathroom with my toothbrush still in my mouth. It wasn't my most lady-like moment. Nagi laughed as he saw me but I ignored him.

"Where were you?" I asked which sounded more like "air-er-oo".

"Sorry Rima, Nami-chan and Aarin sort of surprised me with a fun day," Rei said.

"No fair!" Yaya whined. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Rima, you got toothpaste on my shirt," Rei whined but hugged me anyway. Kusukusu giggled then hugged Angel.

"I'm tired. Where am I sleeping," Rei said.

"With Yaya and Amu-chi," Yaya said.

"You're sleeping in the middle," Amu said.

"I'm ok with that," Rei said. She then turned to Nagi.

"I know you're my future cousin-in-law but that doesn't mean I won't get on you if you hurt Rima," she said.

"I understand but I never plan on hurting Rima," Nagi said. She went into her room. I went back into the bathroom to finish brushing my teeth then went into Nagi and my room.

"Goodnight Rima," he said as he turned the lights off. Then him and I both got into bed.

"Nagi, why did you dare me to not kiss you? I thought it would've been the opposite," I said.

"It's payback for taking my clothes," he said.

"How is that payback? I can wait a day," I said.

"We'll see about that," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Goodnight," he said again.

"Goodnight," I said. I quickly fell asleep since I've been tired all day and only had a little nap..

* * *

**Rima: Will Utau's party be next chapter?**

**Nagi: You just want to kiss me Rima**

**Rima: No! I was curious!**

**Nagi Suuuuuure you were**

**Rima: Whatever, review**


	32. Nagi is such a Flirt

**Rhythm: Nagi is such a flirt in this chapter. I'm so proud of him**

**Temari: It's rude to tease girls**

**Rhythm: But it's cool, watch *floats over to kusukusu* hey there babe. I was wondering if you would like to-**

**Temari: *drags him by the ear***

**Rhythm: ow! Temari!**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

***Rima's POV***

I woke up next to the purplehead boy I've learned to love. He was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but smile at him. His arms were wrapped around me.

"Nagi," I said quietly. He stirred a bit and woke up.

"Good morning," I said. He held me closer to him.

"Good morning Rima," he said. I smiled up at him. I was about to kiss him but Kusukusu floated in front of me.

"Rima, you were dared not to kiss him till Utau's party," she reminded me.

"That's right," I said.

"I'm starting to hate that dare," I heard him whisper. I giggled at him. I couldn't help it. There was no way I was giving in. I got up and started walking to the bathroom.

"Rima, I wasn't done with you," he said as he quickly got up and wrapped his arms from behind me.

"Nagi, I can't kiss you so I have to stay away from you," I said.

"No you don't," he said as he kissed my cheek," I can still kiss you."

"Not on the mouth," I said.

"Come on Rima," he whined.

"It's your own dare," I pointed out. He pouted a little bit. That was my chance to escape. I would quickly ran to the bathroom. That would've worked if he didn't have his arms around me.

"Nagi, bathroom," I said not needing more words.

"But I want to hold you more," he whispered into my ear.

"But I have to pee," I said. He sighed and let go of me.

"Thank you," I said then fled to the bathroom.

***Nagi's POV***

"Starting to regret your dare?" Rhythm said.

"A little put it's according to plan. I just keep teasing her till she gives in," I said.

"You're a naughty boy to tease Rima," Temari scolded.

"Temari, it's a dare. Also she took my clothes," I said.

"That was pretty funny," Rhythm said. I looked at him annoyed.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" he asked.

"Hey man! I'm pretty sure if it was the other way around Kusukusu would be laughing," he said.

"That's because Kusukusu laughs at almost everything," Temari pointed out.

"Nagi, are we dressing up for Utau's party this morning on closer to the party?" Rima asked as she popped her head out.

"I think closer to the party," I said.

"Alright, thanks," she said then went back inside the bathroom.

"I've never seen Rima dressed up formally with makeup," Temari said.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't either," I said. I saw her in a kimono with her hair put up multiple times but never in a formal dress. She came out in a fitted, comedy tee shirt and shorts. Her hair was in a side pony tail.

"Wow you look hot," Rhythm blurted. I looked at him shocked he said that.

"What?! You weren't going to say it so I said it for you. I know what you're thinking," he said. I turned back to Rima. She smirked at me.

"You think I look hot?" she teased as she did a little pose. I admit it was pretty sexy. I wrapped my arms around her. I was the one that was supposed to tease her, not the other way around.

"I admit you do look pretty hot," I whispered in her ear. I knew she melted. Kusukusu giggled and said," Rima's face is red." My dare was working. I kissed her cheek.

"We better see what we're doing for breakfast," I said.

"Uh huh," she said still in a daze a bit. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the living room.

***Rima's POV***

I know I said I could wait till Utau's party but that's so far away. Her party is after her concert. Concerts can last forever. I see the evil mastermind Nagi can be. He knew I wouldn't be able to stand it. It's not fair that he can kiss my cheek though. It makes me want to say 'hey my mouth is right here' but he is evil.

"Morning," Amu said.

"Good morning," Yaya cheered. Tadase gave us a little wave since he was reading a book.

"Morning," Nagi and I said at the same time.

"Where's Rei?" I asked.

"She's still sleeping. I guess she had a rough night," Amu said. I let go of Nagi's hand and went into the girl's bedroom. Rei was sleeping on the giant water bed. I don't know how Amu and Yaya managed to get out of bed with out waking her. I sat on the edge of the bed that didn't have water in it. I saw the red mark on her face that Aarin gave her not too long ago. Her makeup must've worn off. I never got a chance to tell the others that Aarin was Arihiko. I'm sure Nagi did...actually he was with me the whole time so there is no way. I got up and walked back into the living room.

"Guys we need to talk," I said.

"If it's about Aarin then I just told them," Nagi said. He beat me to it.

"Yaya noticed a red mark but she thought she was thinking of a boy. Yaya didn't know it was a hit mark," Yaya said in a sad tone. I've never seen her sad. I've seen her throw a tantrum and cry but this is different. She was actually upset. Her face perked up instantly.

"Yaya looks up to Rei like a big sister, like Kukai as a big brother. Yaya has to be the big sister at home with Tsubasa-kun so she likes to be the little sister that Rei let's Yaya be. Yaya wants to help Rei any way she can," she said determined.

"I want to help Rei too. Rei and I are friends and when a friend is hurt it's only right to help them. We'll purify her X character, we'll get her away from Easter, and we'll make sure she goes back to the way she is," Amu said. The girls really shocked me with their little speeches.

"I want to help Rei too. Her and I aren't the best friends but we are guardians and the guardians always help those in need. Rei has been there for all of us at one time or another. It's only fair we return the favor," Tadase said. I beamed up at everyone. I didn't realize that I wasn't the only one not effected by Rei.

"I want to help also," Nagi said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Rei has helped with my and Rima's relationship greatly. I don't think Rima and I would be as close as we are if she wasn't here. I have to thank her for that," he said. I looked up at him. He smiled down at me.

"And she's your cousin-in-law," Yaya teased.

"I guess that too," Nagi said as he kissed my cheek.

"Rima, you just lost your dare," Amu said.

"Nope, we've thought this through. He can kiss me as long as it's not on the lips. That way I didn't kiss him," I pointed out.

***Rei's POV***

I had woken up and heard everything. I didn't realize all of them were affected. There words nearly brought tears to my eyes. How could I be so stupid and not see that everyone around me wants to help the mistakes I've made? The thing is...it's not something they can help with. This is something I have to do on my own.

"Rei, you better make your entrance," Angel said. I looked at her. She wasn't the Angel I knew. Angel would've character changed with me, walked in there, and made sure everyone was alright. I decided it was about time they knew I was awake. I opened the door and rubbed my eyes like I just woke up.

"Good morning everyone," I said pretending to be sleepy. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked down to see Rima.

"If you wanted me up that bad then you should've woken me up," I said as I hugged her head.

"I didn't want to wake you," she said.

"I have a question for you. Yaya was telling me something about a dare that you can't kiss Nagi. What's that all about?" I asked. Yaya tried her best to explain but it turned out to be a bunch of gibberish.

"Nagi was taking a shower while the four of us were playing truth or dare. Yaya dared me to take his clothes so I did. Once Nagi joined us he dared me to not kiss him until Utau's party. He says it's punishment but I can live through it," she went off babbling. She doesn't do that often so it's a bit funny.

***Rima's POV***

I kept going on and on about yesterday. Nothing could stop me except that Rei put a finger on my mouth.

"I would love to hear more but I need to get dressed," she said. She then went into her room and got dressed.

"Yaya wants candy for breakfast," she whined.

"They don't serve candy for breakfast," Amu said.

"Yaya wants candy!" she yelled. Rei came out in a blue, button up, shirt that was too big for her and black cargo pants. We looked at her with a questioning look.

"Aarin was spending the night at a friends house and he must've grabbed my suitcase instead," she explained. She didn't seem happy about it.

"Yaya still wants candy!" she yelled.

"Yaya, Aarin packed some cupcake flavored pocky in his bag. I'll let you have it at Utau's party if you stop yelling and if you eat a good breakfast," Rei said. That sounded more like the Rei I knew.

"Ok, after we eat we can go swimming," Yaya declared. I didn't have a problem with it.

"Uh...I'll think I'll stay here," Rei said a bit nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well..." she gave a nervous laugh," I can't swim."

"You can't swim," Amu said shocked.

"Yeah," Rei said a bit embarrassed.

"Yaya will teach you!" Yaya said.

"I don't have a swimsuit. I have Aarin's bag," she said.

"You can swim in his clothes," Yaya said.

"I'll pass," she said. Yaya whined for a bit but Rei calmed her down. All of us went to eat breakfast that was in the hotel. It was pretty good. The six of us went back to our room, only five of us changed, then we headed to the pool. I wore a red bikini with white dots. It looked like Kusukusu's clown outfit.

"I'll sit here Yaya and watch you," Rei said as she sat in a pool chair. I sat in the chair that was next to her.

"You don't have to stay over here for me," Rei said.

"I want to," I said.

"Rima-tan! Can you swim?" Yaya yelled.

"Yes, but it takes a long time for my hair to dry," I said.

"Same here but I'm still getting in," Nagi said as he jumped in.

"Ahh it's cold," Amu complained as she poked her foot in. Yaya snuck up behind her and pushed her in. Once she came up she yelled at Yaya. She didn't listen since she was on the floor laughing.

"Yo! What's so funny," we heard a familiar voice say. We all looked and saw Kukai with Utau. Both of them were dressed in swimwear.

"Kukai! Utau-chan!" Yaya yelled as she hugged them.

"Get off Yaya," Utau said. She let go but Kukai picked Yaya up and threw her in the water.

"Kukai! Not fair!" Yaya whined.

"It's pretty rude to push kids in pools," Utau said.

"It's fun," Kukai said.

"Really?" she asked then she pushed him in.

"Utau, I thought you said it was rude to push kids in pools," Kukai said once he surfaced.

"I never said I was polite," she said as she sat in a beach chair next to me.

"You're not swimming?" I asked.

"I have a concert in a few hours. I don't have time to dry my hair and redo my makeup," Utau said as she read a magazine. I decided not to say happy birthday. I didn't want to give her any hints.

"Why are all the blonde girls sitting out?" Kukai asked.

"Rei can't swim, Mashiro-san doesn't want to, and Utau just did her makeup," Tadase explained.

"Come on Rima," Nagi begged from the pool.

"No," I said.

"I'll let you have one free kiss," he said. I thought about it for a second but then said," no."

"I guess I have no choice," Nagi said.

"Don't you dare," I said knowing exactly what he was talking about. He was gonna make me go in.

"Oh, I dare," he said as he got out of the pool.

"No," I said as I gripped onto the chair. It was no use. He picked me up bridal style and jumped into the pool. I swam to the top.

"Nagi!" I yelled. He smiled at me as if he was innocent. I swam over to him and pushed him under water. He was stronger than me and picked me up on his shoulders.

"Yaya wants to play chicken!" Yaya yelled as she climbed on Amu's shoulder's.

"I don't want to go against Nagi," Amu whined.

"I am on the top and I'm not that strong," I pointed out. Amu agreed with me and decided to play.

"Alright the chicken match between Amu and Yaya vs. Rimahiko," Kukai declared. I was starting to regret this. We lost because Yaya played dirty and nearly untied my top. After an hour or two in the pool we all got out. Let's just say I wasn't happy about my wet hair, but I had fun. The one thing that was driving me crazy was not being able to kiss Nagi. There were a few times I almost did it and would suffer the consequences whatever they may be. Rei was changed into Amu's extra pair of clothes. It wasn't Rei's style but she preferred it over Aarin's. After we were dry (my hair was close enough) we all went to Utau's sound check. She still had no idea about her party and we planned to keep it that way. I feel bad when I say this but I really want Utau's concert to go fast. I am a few more kisses on the cheek away from kissing Nagi. It's driving me crazy.

"Rima, are you ok?" Nagi asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. His touch sent shivers down my spine, the good kind of shivers.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Rima is going crazy not being able to kiss Nagi," Kusukusu giggled. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Next time don't take my clothes," he said.

"It was Yaya's fault," I said.

"I offered you one free kiss in the pool but you said no," he said.

"I ended up in the pool anyway. I should get a free one," I pouted. He kissed my cheek.

"If you do that one more time she might explode," Rhythm teased. Kusukusu giggled at his joke.

"Guys, it's almost noon," Utau told all of us. We understood what she meant. We took a seat in the front row. You didn't need a ticket for this concert. You just have to be checked in at this hotel.

"I've never been to one of Utau's concert before," I said.

"She's pretty awesome," Kukai said.

"You just can't wait till her party so you can kiss me," Nagi whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek.

"Amu switch me seats. He's gonna tease me during the whole concert and ruin my first Utau concert experience," I pouted.

"Rima, he's your boyfriend. Also both of you are my friends so if he wants to switch too then I have to switch with him to be fair," Amu said trying to not pick favorites. I pouted since I couldn't use fake tears. Nagi would see right through them. The lights went down and the stage lights turned on. Utau was there is a very pretty dress. When did she change? She had her hair in her usual double, long pigtails. Everyone, even our group, were cheering. She began to sing "Heartful Song"

Alone on an empty stage  
The curtain falls on my dream  
And I realize that  
Like yesterday, tomorrow  
Will never come again

The final scene is always  
Painful and beautiful but  
I will dry my tears and open the door  
I am born again

Courage grows with me  
So I am no longer afraid  
My heartful song  
My heartful song  
I will sing it forever  
In my hope of it reaching you-

There was mist that look like it came from a smoke machine. Utau stopped singing and was coughing. The audience was yelling and leaving thinking there was a fire. I think that looked like the smoke that came out of those smokeballs.

"Utau!" Kukai yelled as he ran up to her. We all followed him.

"I'm ok," she said as she stood up.

"Such a pretty voice you have," we heard. It came from above us. We looked up and saw Arihiko and Do Re Mi flying above us. I looked over at Rei then back at the two flying above us. If Rei wasn't Do Re Mi then it has to be Mori-san.

* * *

**Rima: WHAT THE HELL! I thought Rei was Do Re Mi. It made perfect sense**

**Nagi: She obviously knows them but why are they at Utau's concert in the first place?**

**Rima: That's not the point! Who is Do Re Mi then?!**

**Nagi: It's probably Mori-san. She looks like she's Easter material**

**Rima and Nagi: Review**


	33. No More X Characters on Utau's Birthday

**Kusukusu: for a small chapter it has a lot of important parts in it**

**Rhythm: So much stuff happens in this one**

**Temari: Also daydreamer will be in Chicago for a few days so she won't be able to type more chapters**

**Kusukusu: she is very sorry especially to the readers of her other fanfic The Wishing Well. She didn't have enough time to finish the next chapter**

**Temari: on the bright side she got this chapter out**

**All: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Recap**

_"I'm ok," Utau said as she stood up. _

_"Such a pretty voice you have," we all heard. It came from above us. We looked up and saw Arihiko and Do Re Mi flying above us. I looked over at Rei then back at the two flying above us. If Rei wasn't Do Re Mi then it has to be Mori-san._

* * *

**Chapter 33**

***Rima's POV***

"If Rei's here then-" Kukai said out loud.

"What about me?" Rei asked.

"Nothing," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You all thought I was Rei didn't you," Do Re Mi said.

"Everyone charanari," Tadase said.

"My Heart Unlock," we all said.

**"Charanari: Platinum Royale"**

**"Charanari: Dear Baby"**

**"Charanari: Seraphic Charm"**

**"Charanari: Sky Jack"**

**"Charanari: Clown Drop"**

**"Charanari: Beat Jumper"**

**"Charanari: Amulet Heart"**

I noticed something. Do Re Mi didn't have metal wings like she normally did when she character changed.

"You're not the real Do Re Mi," I announced. Everyone looked at her then back at me.

"Oh really, care to make a bet," she said.

"Yes I would, I have three reasons that you're not her," I said. Why did I say three? I only had two. I guess I need to stall to find a third one.

"Reason one, the real Do Re Mi doesn't want to fight. That's what the real Do Re Mi told us one night. She said that if she fought then she would lose her purpose. You just tried to pick a fight with me," I said.

"Alright you got one," she said.

"Reason two is that Do Re Mi has wings made out of metal not feathers like yours," I said.

"You have two but what's the third reason," she said a bit curious.

"The third is..." I said looking for anything that could work. I then looked at her hair. She had blonde hair but I could see a strand of black sticking out a little bit. That was perfect. This Do Re Mi was Mori-san but she wasn't the real Do Re Mi.

"Can't come up with one can you?" she asked.

"I have a third one," I said.

"Then please share," she said.

"You're wearing a wig and color contacts. You originally have black hair and green eyes. Am I right Mori-san?" I said. I saw a smirk on her face.

"Aren't you a smart girl, but there is one thing you didn't consider," she said.

"What would that be?" I asked. She put a hand in her pocket and pulled out a blue egg.

"Angel!" Rei gasped. I looked at her. She was the only one that didn't charanari. The other Angel was at her shoulder.

"This is an X character right? I guessed that," Rei said. She grabbed the fake Angel and threw her at the two.

"There's only one X character I need. I've ignored her for so long," she said.

"Rei, " I said. She looked at me. I saw tears in her eyes. I have never seen her cry before.

"I'm so sorry Rima. I didn't tell you to protect you but it ended up hurting everyone," she said as a tear slid down her cheek," My heart unlock." Dark light engulfed her.

"Rei!" I yelled.

**"Charanari Titanium Rockstar"**

Rei was Do Re Mi after all. I knew she was but it still shocked me.

"I don't care about Easter, I don't care about you two, and I don't that I have an X character anymore! Aarin, the small trust you and I had it is gone," she said.

"So Arihiko is Aarin," Utau and Kukai said at the same time. I forgot they weren't in the room when Nagi told them.

"If you charanari then we will too," Nami said.

"No," Aarin said. We all looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean no?" Nami sneered.

"I've hurt too many people already. I don't want to be like that anymore. What's the point of playing music if it hurts everyone," he said.

"Aarin don't say that," a voice said. His other chara popped out.

"Tympo," Aarin said.

"Don't give up on music," Tympo begged.

"I have to if I can be the good guy again. Cass was born from the feeling to do good, but after he went back in his egg, I joined Easter. He then turned into an X character. All Easter has done is use my music for bad. I just give up," Aarin said. A black egg with purple music notes closed around Tympo.

"Aarin's character change disappeared and he started to fall. Kukai caught him on his flying snowboard.

"He's knocked out," Kukai informed.

"Everyone look," Tadase said. Cass and Tympo's X egg were floating above Nami.

"Stupid boy," Nami said.

"Tightrope dance," I said. My ropes wrapped around the Cass and Tympo's egg.

"Amu, hurry," I said as I held them still.

"Negative heart lock on, open heart," Amu said. Cass went into his egg which was dark blue with a light blue wings, similar to Amu's hop step jump, on it, and Tympo came out.

"See you all later," Nami said as she took off.

"Wait! Give me Angel," Rei demanded.

"Nope, she's mine now," Nami said then threw down a stupid smokeball. All of us coughed. Those things could kill us if they threw a lot at us. The smoke cleared quickly.

"Guys, he's waking up," Kukai said as he flew down. His charanari deactivated but Kukai caught Aarin. All of our charanari deactivated.

"Aarin," Rei said. I looked at her. After everything his X character made him do. He gave up his music career for her.

"Rei," Aarin said as he opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness," she said as she hugged him. He seemed a bit shocked but hugged her back.

"Aarin," Tympo said. He looked up at his chara.

"Tympo, I'm so sorry," he said.

"No sweat man. Didn't you have a present to give someone," Tympo said.

"Right, I actually have two presents," Aarin said as he reached into the pocket of his hoodie. He pulled out...Angel's egg.

"Aarin how did you-"

"I switched Angel's egg with a normal X egg that was made to look like her when Nami wasn't looking. This is the real Angel," he said. Rei gave a big smile and cradled Angel's egg in her hand. Jazlynn came over and looked at her bearer with sadness.

"Where was Jazlynn this whole time?" I asked.

"She was always with Aarin. She would never leave his side," Rei said.

"Why?" Nagi asked.

"She was upset with me ever since Angel's hatched. I neglected her. I am sorry Jazlynn. I felt like I couldn't ask for help and that I could do it myself. I just hoped that everything would get better," Rei said.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Jazlynn said as she smiled. She took off her eye mask to show beautiful blue eyes. There was a light shining around Jazlynn. All of us watched. Once the light cleared we saw Jazlynn but she was no longer an X character. She still had long silver hair and blue eyes but she wore a black minidress with red music notes all around her dress, she had long, red gloves, and cute black, heeled boots. A red music note hair clip was in her hair.

Rei's faced beamed.

"Jazlynn," she said as she hugged her close.

"It about time I'm free," the chara said.

"Hi I'm Kusukusu!" she introduced herself.

"Pretty cool face paint," Jazlynn said.

"Thank you," Kusukusu said. All the charas surrounded Jazlynn and began to talk.

"Aarin, isn't there another present that you wanted to give Kukai," Rei said.

"Oh yeah," Aarin said. He pulled an office folder.

"I believe this is for you to give the birthday girl," Aarin said as he handed it to Kukai. Kukai took a peek then stared at Aarin.

"Rei asked me to get it. She knew you were looking for it," Aarin said.

"This wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my sixteenth birthday," Utau said.

"We have something for you!" Yaya cheered.

"You do?" she asked. Yaya tied a blind fold over Utau's eyes.

"What the-"

"Just go with it," Kukai said as he dragged Utau. We all followed him to the room we set the party up.

"Wow," Aarin and Rei said at the same time.

"There is an awesome vibe in this room," Jazlynn said. I'm glad she was a normal chara now.

"Alright Utau, are you ready for your sweet sixteen party," Kukai asked.

"You guys threw me a party," she said shocked.

"Of course," Amu said. Kukai took her blindfold off. She looked at the room and was amazed.

"Let's party!" Yaya cheered. Utau, Yaya, Amu, and Rei went to the dance floor. Yaya had to whine to get Rei to go.

"You aren't going to dance?" Nagi asked.

"No, I'm gonna do this," I said. He gave me a confusing look. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion I could give. He was shocked at first but he wrapped his arms around me and kissed back.

"Get a room!" Rei yelled across the whole room. Nagi and I broke our kiss and laughed our heads off.

"I think it's present time," Yaya announced.

"My present is last," Kukai said.

"Alright," Utau said. Yaya begged to go first so Utau opened her's first. She got a sparkly microphone from Yaya, really cute shoes from Amu, earrings from me, the ramen gift card from Nagi, money from Tadase, and the choker from Rei. Aarin didn't give her a gift.

"Alright my turn," Kukai said.

"Not so fast," we heard a familiar deep voice say. We all looked in the doorway to see Ikuto and a blonde woman. I assume it's their mother.

"Ikuto, mom," Utau said as tears nearly came to her eyes. She ran over to them and hugged them.

"Happy birthday Utau," her mom said, "I'm sorry I almost missed your birthday."

"You're here is all that matters," she said.

"Wasn't the ginger going to give his present," Ikuto said.

"Oh yeah," Utau said as she walked over to him.

"I honestly didn't find it. Aarin found it for me," Kukai said.

"It was your idea. I just found it," Aarin pointed out.

"Just give me. The more you talk about it the more I want to know," Utau said. He handed her the folder. She opened it up. Her face was shocked.

"Do you like it?" Kukai asked.

"Of course," Utau said then hugged him.

"Since that is out of the way. Let's party some more!" Yaya said. All of us had a pretty awesome time at the party. I got to kiss Nagi now so I did every once in awhile.

"Rima, if I knew if you would kiss me this much then I would've dared you sooner," Nagi said.

"I don't think I can do it again," I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"Rei, you never gave me pocky," Yaya pointed out.

"Were you going to give her my pocky?" Aarin asked.

"Maybe," Rei said then whistled innocently. Kusukusu giggled at Rei.

"Show off you're wild side. Character change," Jazlynn said. A red music note hair clip poofed into her hair.

"So what if I was going to give her pocky. I could always buy you more, or I could give you something else," Rei said.

"Like what?" Aarin asked. Rei kissed his cheek. He was pretty shocked.

"She can have the pocky," Aarin said.

"She played him," Rhythm pointed out. The hair clip disappeared.

"Jazlynn," Rei whined as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"You tell me to get a room," I said.

"I didn't suck his face," she said. Aarin lifted her chin up and kissed her. She was so surprised she just stood there shocked.

* * *

**Hey daydreamer here. Just like the charas informed you, I will be gone for a few days in Chicago. I'm going to Six Flags! I am so excited but I'm really bummed that I didn't get to finish the next chapter to my other fanfic. I hope you all like this chapter**

**Rima: I know Rei liked this chapter**

**Rei: *blushes* RIMA!**

**Kusukusu: *laughs* Review pretty please**


	34. Aarin in school? Jazlynn is a sneak

**Rhythm: I have good news and bad news**

**Kusukusu: Good news, good news makes people smile**

**Rhythm: Alright, Daydreamer is back from Chicago**

**Kusukusu & Temari: YAY!**

**Temari: What's the bad news?**

**Rhythm: Daydreamer starts school tomorrow**

**Kusukusu: That means she won't update as much!**

**Temari: I'm sure she'll try her best**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

***Rima's POV***

Utau's party was so much fun. It did end and Utau's manager drove us home. Rei, Nagi, and I got off at the same time.

"So are you and Aarin a thing?" I asked her. She froze in her spot.

"Uh...um," she said.

"It's complicated," Jazlynn said.

"How?" I asked.

"I quit Easter but he didn't. He can't leave Easter. They wrapped their chains around him ever since Ikuto left Easter. He may not sing anymore but they still have a hold on him. Yes, I really like him but we can't date to protect me," she said.

"Such a tragic love story," Temari and Kusukusu said at the same time.

"Speaking of love stories, I better go inside so you can say goodbye to your boyfriend," she said then went inside.

"I'll see you at school, Rima," Nagi said then kissed me. I grabbed his collar and kissed him longer. He didn't seem to mind.

"Seriously Rima, if I knew you would kiss me this much then I should've dared you sooner," he said.

"No, I wouldn't do it," I said. He smiled gave me a peck and then started walking home. I went inside.

"Rima we have school tomorrow so I'm going to bed," Rei said. I was going to tease her and say she wanted to dream about Aarin but I thought it would be cruel to bring it up.

"I'm going to bed too," I said. Her and I unpacked our bags, got ready for bed, then crawled onto our so warm and nice beds. The hotel beds were nice but my bed is the most comfy to me.

"I get to come in here now. It's pretty cool," Jazlynn said.

"Sorry Jaz but I couldn't risk you getting sensed by Kusukusu," I said. Jazlynn's egg was next to Angel's. Angel was in the middle.

"I thought Angel hatched. Why hasn't she come out yet?" Kusukusu asked.

"That was an X character that looked like her. The real Angel never hatched again," Rei said. I could see she was upset.

"Hey Rei, there is no need to fear. Angel is pretty much my little sister so I am connected to her. I can tell she is ready and she is just waiting for you to give her an entrance," Jazlynn said. Rei looked at her chara shocked then smiled.

"Wait a minute, I thought Angel was older," Kusukusu said.

"Nope, I was born from the feeling to live a life with music. Rei had me a couple months before she went to live at your house. Angel was born from the feeling to protect so she was born when Rei came here," Jazlynn explained.

"So Jazlynn is older," I said.

"Yep," Rei said as she yawned. I turned the lights off them we both fell asleep.

**~~~~*Morning*~~~~**

I woke up to an empty room. I thought Rei was done running away. I quickly got up and was about to run downstairs but I heard voices.

"How is you Bala-Balance coming along?" I heard Rei's voice say.

"It's better then when I first started but Kusukusu I need to do a lot more to impress Rima. The only time I did Bala-Balance perfectly was the second day of school when Rhythm character changed with me," I heard Nagi's voice say.

"I wish I saw that," I heard a third voice. I swear it was Aarin's but I couldn't tell.

"I'm so glad Easter at least let you go to school," Rei said.

"I'm also happy. I may have to do a lot of catching up but at least I'm not stuck in Easter all the time," Aarin said. I tip-toed down the stairs and peeked around the corner. I saw Aarin in the Seiyo boy uniform. He was going to Seiyo now.

"I thought you lived in America," Nagi asked.

"I do but I asked my mom if I could stay longer. I'm living with my aunt in the seasonal store," he said.

"So that's what it was," Rei said.

"Yeah, my mom and Tommy are leaving tonight. Your aunt was treating her to some brunch today," Aarin said.

"I remember Rima's mom did tell me that her and your mom used to be roommates," Nagi said.

"Yep. It's true," he said. I came down the stairs.

"Morning," I said.

"Good morning beautiful," Nagi said. I smiled at him.

"You heard everything we said, didn't you?" Rei said.

"I began at Bala-Balance and ended with Aarin's family going back to America," I said honestly.

"Nagi always thinks to much about how to do Bala-Balance," Kusukusu said.

"I know, he just need to go with the flow," Rhythm said.

"I actually agree with them," Temari said.

"I thought at least you would be on my side Temari," Nagi said as he sweatdropped.

"Comedy is performing, dancing is performing so they are similar in that sense. When performing you don't think you act," Temari lectured.

"She is right," Jazlynn said.

"I agree also," Tympo said.

"Are all the charas against me," Nagi asked.

"All of them except Angel and Cass but they are in their eggs," Rei said.

"How are they?" I asked. They both pulled out their eggs.

"It's a bit funny that we have similar charas. We both have one for music and we both have one that helps us do good," Rei said.

"Shugo chara are always something you are and to help improve yourself or to help what you lack," Nagi said. "So yours is what you lack?" I asked.

"Only Rhythm is," he said.

"But Temari is a girl," I said.

"True but she is Nadeshiko's chara," Nagi said.

"But Nadeshiko is a boy is girl clothes," I pointed out. He couldn't find anything to make a come back.

"You just got burned," Rhythm said.

"Let's just go to school," Nagi said. We all walked to school. Nagi had his arm wrapped around me once he got over the 'burn'. I noticed that Rei and Aarin didn't hold hands or anything. Actually they made sure that we were in the middle of them. I guess they can't have a relationship since he's still in Easter. Once we got to school we could already start hearing the rumors about the new kid.

"Maybe he will join the guardians. I saw him with three of them."

"He has long hair just like Nagihiko-sama."

"I heard he is from America." How would they know that already?

"That's right, you have a chara so you could join the guardians," I said.

"I can't since I'm still technically part of Easter," he said then gave a sad sigh.

"There has to be a way out of it," Nagi said.

"There is none unless Arihiko suddenly walked off the face of the Earth. I have to keep dying my hair, which is a pain, and perform. I found out that they are going to make perform whether I want to or not but at least they gave me some freedom by going to school," he said.

"Why do they need you to sing?" I asked.

"They need X eggs but they don't know that I don't have an X character anymore. I'm going to make sure that the next time I see Cass is when he is born as a normal chara," he said.

"They might know," Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Nagi asked.

"Even though yesterday felt like a happy ending, it wasn't in the end. Nami got away, she still thinks she has Angel but when she finds out she doesn't then she'll come looking for her," Rei said.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen," I said.

"You're right, we better head to class," Rei said.

"I'm in your guy's class," Aarin said.

"What? You should be a grade higher," Rei said.

"I didn't go to school for a couple months. There is no way I can catch up so I repeat this grade," he said. We didn't really ask any further so we guided him to our class.

"Everyone, we have a new student, his name is Hill, Aarin," Nikaidou said as he introduced Aarin.

"That's your last name?" I asked out loud.

"Yes, it's a very common last name in America, not so much here," he said.

"He knows Mashiro-sama!"

"He is a threat to Rimahiko!" some fan boys yelled.

"He's Rei's friend and there is no way he's a threat!" I nearly yelled the last part.

"I'm confused," Aarin said.

"Rimahiko, is Rima and my couple name," Nagi explained.

"Oh, no need to worry about that. I don't know Rima that much," he said.

"He didn't use an honorific!" one fan boy yelled.

"I forget I'm in Japan sometimes. In America we don't use honorifics. It just slips out sometimes. Sorry Rima-chan," he said.

"I wasn't stressing over it," I said.

"Nikaidou-sensei, Aarin is an old pen-pal of mine. Can he sit next to me?" Rei asked in her nicest voice I've ever heard come out of her. Why was she being really sweet?

"Sure," our sensei said. Aarin sat next to Rei.

"Aarin, it's been awhile," Rei said.

"It sure has Rei," he said. She offered her hand. Then out of no where those two did this awesome but random handshake.

"Maybe Aarin doesn't like Rima-sama."

"He likes Rei."

"He used Rei's name without an honorific." The fanboys were talking again. I wasn't going to point out that they didn't use an honorific with her name either. No one uses one with Rei.

**~~~~*At the Royal Garden after school*~~~~**

"I can't believe that we were chased around the school all day. You told me this school was different but I didn't think it would be this bizarre," Aarin said as the four of us walked to the Royal Garden. He couldn't join but he was going to tell us all he had on Easter. He said he had some important news.

"Aarin-kun! Yaya didn't know you came here now!" Yaya yelled.

"I am but I can't join the guardians because of Easter. I need to leave soon but I have some news to tell," Aarin said. We all sat down. Even the Tsukiyomi siblings were here.

"Spit it out," Utau said. She didn't like that Aarin crashed her concert with Nami. He did give Kukai her present so that's the reason she wasn't clawing his eyes out right now.

"They decided to leave the guardians out of their plans since you keep interfering. We'll leave Rima and Nagihiko alone now but they want Rei. They told Nami and I yesterday that they would reward us if we kidnapped her. My chara thought that was a sweet deal so he character changed with me. That's why we were there at Utau's concert. Nami will stop at nothing to get a reward," Aarin said. I noticed he didn't use honorifics again. Utau noticed as well because she yelled at him.

"WE ARE NOT ON GOOD TERMS! YOU WILL CALL ME HOSHINA-SAN!" He seemed very shocked by her tone.

"Sorry Hoshina-san, I forget to add honorifics sometimes," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever, why do they want Rei so badly?" Utau said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. All the told us was that we would get a reward if we obeyed," he said a bit sad.

"I thought you didn't like Rei," I said.

"I don't but I don't want Easter to win," Utau said.

"She just won't admit that Rei wasn't really a bad guy the whole time," El said.

"El shut up!" Il said. Aarin looked at his watch.

"I have to go. I hope you guys can stop them for good this time," he said then ran off.

"Should we trust him?" Kukai asked.

"I think so," I said.

"He seemed really upset about Rei's safety," Tadase said.

"He came to this school and dropped a grade to protect her," Ikuto said being the first thing he's said this whole time. We all looked at him.

"I was in this exact situation only I took the opposite approach. I pushed everyone away instead of ask for help," he said. I had no idea what was going on.

"Aarin came here to make sure she always has someone to protect her. He didn't leave till she was here with everyone," Tadase said. Nagi whispered in my ear about the day they fought Easter and saved Ikuto.

"That makes so much more sense," I said.

"He didn't come to Seiyo to protect me," Rei said. She was pretty quiet.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked.

"I asked him to come so he could be away from Easter at least during the day," she said.

"He's in that deep?" Ikuto asked. Rei nodded her head.

"You're in deep too. You heard the boy. They want you no matter what," I said.

"I'll be ok Rima. I have Jazlynn and Angel back," she said.

"Jeez stop the goody goody act already! That's how you got started in your problems in the first place. Be afraid that you may get hurt, be determined to make everything better, make a face, show emotions you robot," Jazlynn said.

"Robot?" Rei said then sweatdropped.

"You know I'm right!" she said.

"Sadly I have to agree," Il said.

"Us too," Amu's charas said. All the charas one by one joined in.

"What the hell?! I'm not a robot," Rei said.

"Good, get angry," Jazlynn said.

"Alright now I'm angry. How do you suppose we destroy Easter?" Rei nearly yelled.

"I don't make plans. That's Angel's job not mine. It's you own fault we don't have a plan," Jazlynn said. Rei was so mad that if we were in an anime then smoke would come out her ears.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT HER BACK JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO! DO YOU THINK SHE IS IN HER EGG BECAUSE I WANT HER THERE? NO WAY!" Rei yelled at her chara. Jazlynn smirked at her bearer.

"You're welcome then," she said. We all looked at her funny.

"Hello again everyone. Sorry for sleeping so long," we heard a familiar voice say.

* * *

**Rima: Jazlynn is pretty evil**

**Nagi: but clever**

**Rima and Nagi: Review**


	35. Breaking into Easter part 1 Breaking In

**Rima: What took her so long to update? I demand answers**

**Nagi: Daydreamer will explain after this chapter**

**Rima: How would you know? Are you talking to other girls**

**Kusukusu: *giggles* Rima can get a bit jealous. Anyway Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Recap**

_"YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT HER BACK JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO! DO YOU THINK SHE IS IN HER EGG BECAUSE I WANT HER THERE? NO WAY!" Rei yelled at her chara. Jazlynn smirked at her bearer. _

_"You're welcome then," she said. We all looked at her funny. _

_"Hello again everyone. Sorry for sleeping so long," we heard a familiar voice say._

* * *

**Chapter 35**

***Rima's POV***

"Ok I'm confused. Is this the real Angel?" Kukai asked.

"In the flesh," Jazlynn said.

"If you don't mind, I have a plan how to destroy Easter," Angel said.

"I didn't think you had it in you," Jazlynn said.

"Anyway, here's my plan," Angel said.

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"I hate this plan," I said.

"We all do but it's not our choice. Rei is set on it," Nagi said. Him, I, and the rest were in the back of Easter hiding in a tree, behind a dumpster, in bushes, etc. Luckily I was small enough to hide in the bushes. We had to wait for Aarin to open the back door. I really didn't like this plan. If one thing went wrong the Rei would get hurt.

***Rei's POV***

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled. Aarin, or I should say Arihiko, was dragging me into Easter.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO," I yelled.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said.

"I JUST WON'T GO IN," I yelled. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squirmed, punched, and kicked but it was no use.

"Wow Aarin! I didn't think you had the guts to capture her," Nami said as she met us at the building lobby.

"Where do I take her?" he asked.

"In the chamber room. The director wants to keep a good eye on her," Nami said. He seemed to understand. I had no idea what a chamber room was. I've been here longer than her and she knew what it was. He carried me till we were both in a dark room. There was one light bulb that was loosely hanging from the ceiling and one bed that was bland and did not look comfy. He set me down on the bed.

"They are watching you," he whispered before he went to the door. I looked and saw a camera in the corner near the ceiling.

"Rei, I'm sorry," he said. I looked at him confused. He held Angel's and Jazlynn's eggs with X tape on them.

"You bastard!" I yelled. He flinched then walked out of the room.

"He acted pretty good," Angel whispered from my hair.

"Yeah, even I was convinced and I know about our plan," Jazlynn said. I turned my back to the camera.

"Shush you two. We need to signal them," I whispered. I pulled out my mini walkie talkie.

"Phase one complete. Aarin will now open the back door," I whispered into it. There was a bit of static but then I heard everyone say," Roger." Yaya had tons of walkie talkies so we are using them. They are so small that two charas could carry one. I quickly slid mine back into my pocket and faced the camera.

***Rima's POV***

I have to be honest. I have no faith in this plan. We're going to get spotted. I'm sure the workers will notice a bunch of kids in a big business. The back door open and Aarin was standing right there.

"Rei's in the first chamber room. They are watching her so they won't be watching the other monitors," Aarin said as he moved so we could get in. We all walked in very careful not to make a sound.

"Alright, we have the pairs and missions," Yaya said.

"You never said anything about that," Amu said. There was talk of pairs and missions.

"Well there is now. Yaya talked to Angel and she said it would be faster if we all did the tasks separately," Yaya said.

"Just tell us the groups and missions," I said getting annoyed. Rei was locked in a room being watched. The sooner we get there out the better.

"Alright, Kuaki will go with Utau-chan. Utau will talk to the director about anything. Keep him busy so he'll only have time to watch one camera, Rei's. Ikuto-kun and Amu-chi are to sneak in through the vents and find out what Easter is planning on doing with the X eggs.

"Tadase-kun and Yaya will also be a separate search party to see what Easter is going to do with the X eggs. Aarin-kun will distract Nami-chan some how, and Rima-tan and Nagi are to bail Rei out. Any questions?" Yaya said.

"Why am I paired up with him? Amu asked.

"That's not important. We need to get Rei out right now," I said. We all dispersed in different directions.

"Where are the chamber rooms?" I asked.

"I don't know. Hey a map!" Nagi said. Me and the charas sweatdropped. They just have a map? They're just asking for us to find them.

"We go up twelve floor down this hallway, take a right, then take a left at the second hallway, and it should be the fifth door on the right," Nagi said.

"How am I going to remember that?" I asked. Nagi got out his phone and took a picture. That was a smart idea.

"Let's go Rima," he said. Him and I didn't take the elevator. We've both seen the movies where the people that are trying to be sneaky take the elevator and they are busted the second the doors open. The stairs were a good idea except there are so many of them. I'm going to die!

***Utau's POV***

I walked into his office without knocking. Ever since I left Easter I didn't respect him. Kukai followed me.

"What are you doing here?" my step father asked a bit peeved I walked in like I own the place.

"I need to talk to you," I said.

"What to you need to know?" he asked.

"My mother told me that you were never married," I said. (That actually happens in the manga.)

"That is true but I still control Easter since my grandson is attending normal school now." I saw his TV screens that he was watching. I noticed one with a girl laying on a dull bed, looking bored as ever. Kukai stood in front of all the TV's except the one with Rei on it. My stupid step father kept talking and talking which was out of character for him.

***Amu's POV***

Yaya and Tadase went separate ways in the vents and I was alone with the cat boy. The vents were so small but he could army crawl through them so fast.

"Hey look," he whispered and pointed to a vent. I looked down and saw Aarin and Mori-san in a room.

"Why can't we go mess with her?" Nami asked.

"I already feel bad enough," he said.

"You should feel good. You will get a huge reward," Nami said.

"You're just jealous I like her more," Aarin said. Nami's face went red and not like my face during my 'tomato Amu' is what my friends call it. She was mad.

"That's it I'm going to torture her," Nami said as she stood up and was about to leave the room. Aarin quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go. I only said those things to get a reaction out of you. I guess I don't know how to deal with girls," Aarin said.

"He's lying through his teeth," Ikuto informed me.

"Really?" Nami asked and she look touched.

"Really," Aarin said. Nami wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. I'm pretty sure Rei would scratch her eyes out right now.

"He's gonna need mouth wash and an SOS pad," Ikuto said.

"Just get moving," I said. I was holding a laugh. That was pretty funny, but I do feel bad for Aarin. He was doing this for Rei but it still stinks he has to go through that.

***Rima's POV***

We finally made it up all those stairs. Nagi walked up them like it was nothing. I had to support myself by putting my hands on my knees and taking deep breaths.

"I could've carried you," Nagi said. He offered multiple times but I declined. He would be tired if he had to carry me and I need him to not be tired. I followed him as we snuck past guards and cameras.

"She should be in this door," Nagi said.

"Rhythm, Temari, Kusukusu, this is where you leave us," I said. The saluted except for Temari who bowed and then they squeezed under the door. Nagi and I hid in the janitor's closet that was right next door.

***Rei's POV***

How long was this going to take?

"Rei, we're here," Kusukusu cheered. She pointed to the camera.

"The director can't see charas but if someone else walked in they might able to see so you should get ready to hide," Rei whispered.

"We just have to wait for Il, El, and Daichi with the key," Temari said.

***Kukai's POV***

Our charas were able to get the key from the director's desk. I just have to wait for the signal from Rei. I would watch that screen out of the corner of my eyes while the director and Utau continued talking about Utau's mom and Easter. I looked back over at the screen and Rei snapped three times then patted her head and rubbed her stomach. The signal was my idea. I slowly and swiftly moved a few steps in front of the TV that showed Rei's room. The director didn't notice.

***Rima's POV***

"What if the director notices," I said.

"Rima, you need to stop worrying," Nagi said.

"Four of us don't have our charas," I said.

"Rima, it's going to work. I'll make sure it does," he said as he cupped my face," now just calm down."

"I can't my brain can't shut off," I said.

"I think I know how to help with that," Nagi said.

"How can you-" I was cut off. Nagi kissed me. This is not the time for kissing but I couldn't pull away either. His hands left my face and wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help but put my arms around his neck. He smiled in the kiss. He knew he got my mind to stop worrying. We heard the doorknob move. As fast as lightning we pulled apart and hid. Nagi hid in the garbage can and I hid behind a wet floor sign. Before anyone makes a short joke it was a rather large sign.

"Nagi, Rima, you two in here," I heard Rei's voice. She made it out of the room.

"They must have made out somewhere," she said.

"Hey," I said.

"Well, we were-" Nagi began.

"She didn't need to know that," I said. All the charas giggled.

"I'm secured, we're going up," Rei said in her walkie talkie.

"Roger," everyone said except for Aarin, Utau, and Kukai but that's because they are distracting people.

"We have to find Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, and Yaya in the vents," Kusukusu said.

"Alright, we get in through there," Rei said as she pointed to the vent on the ceiling.

"How are we getting up there," I asked.

"I'll hoist you two up then climb up," Nagi said.

"Alright, me first," Rei said. Nagi lifted her up. She opened the vent and climbed in.

"Ready Rima," he asked.

"Yeah," I said. He lifted me up. I heard Rhythm giggling but Temari smacked the back of his head. What was so funny?

Rei pulled me up. Nagi then climbed up and closed the vent. Our charas floated next to us. These vents were so small and that's coming from me.

"How did a tall guy like Ikuto get through," I thought out loud.

"He is a cat," Rei pointed out as she started crawling. I followed her. I noticed that Nagi hasn't said anything. Maybe he was thinking about the plan. Rei stopped and I nearly ran into her butt but I stopped right before.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said then continued crawling. I look through the vent she was looking through. Nami had her hands all over Aarin. I would be pissed if I didn't know better.

"You know he has to distract her," I told Rei as I started crawling again.

"I know," she said. I could tell she was not happy about it. She used a happy tone when she talked but it was clearly fake. Rei was never the type to get jealous.

"Grrr. I am so gonna character change and beat him up," Jazlynn growled.

"He is doing it for Rei. You saw how unhappy he was," Angel said.

"Shut up you two," Rei said annoyed as she stopped again. I, luckily, stopped in time. I then noticed something. Rei was wearing shorts under her school skirt. If she didn't then I would see her underwear. I didn't wear shorts under my skirt. Nagi was behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see him with a red face and was looking down. That's why Rhythm was laughing and Temari hit him.

"Nagi, why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"Sorry Rima. I didn't know how to say it without making you mad," he said.

"He's gonna see your underwear on your wedding night anyway," Rei teased.

"Rei!" I whined. She just smiled innocently.

"That's my girl," Jazlynn said.

***Yaya's POV***

"This is boring," I whined for the millionth time.

"Yuiki-san, you need to be quiet or we'll get caught," Tadase said.

"But it's boring," I complained. Tadase sighed and continued crawling. He is not very entertaining.

"Yuiki-san, look at this," he said. I looked through the vent he pointed at. There was a giant machine with a bunch of X eggs in it.

"Yaya will tell the other," I offered. I pulled out my walkie talkie.

"We found something. There's this do-hickey thing with a lot of X eggs in it," I said.

"Where are you?" I heard Amu-chi ask.

"Um...uh, Tadase-kun where are we?" I asked. Tadase took out his walkie talkie and said," we are on the eighteenth floor," Tadase informed.

"Roger," they all said or at least some of them said. I think Utau-chan, Kukai, and Aarin-kun were busy at the moment.

***Rima's POV***

We were on the thirteenth floor.

"How are we getting up there?" I asked.

"I can character change and carry you up a couple floors at a time," Nagi said. I still didn't forget he was behind me. I kept trying to pull my skirt down but I knew it wasn't working. Stupid, perverted Tsukasa.

"We have to find a vent that goes up," Rei said. After what felt like hours of crawling we finally found a vent that went up.

"Who first?" Nagi asked as Rhythm character changed with him.

"I'll go first," Rei said. He picked her up and he zoomed up. After a minute he came back down.

"About time," I said. Kusukusu giggled next to me.

"It's rude to make a lady wait," Temari scolded. Nagi would probably say he was sorry if he wasn't in a character change with Rhythm. He just picked me up and we zipped up through the vent. I'm surprised the vents were big enough for us to go through. He landed then set me down.

"We have to find Yaya and Tadase," Rei said. We continued to crawl till Rei stopped.

"Ow!" we heard. I looked in front of Rei, who was rubbing her head, to see Amu doing the exact same thing.

"Amu," I said excited to see someone else.

"Nice work Amu. The one time you lead you find someone," Ikuto teased.

"Shut up that hurt," Amu said.

"Let's just go," Rei said. We all started to crawl again. Rei was in front, then Amu, Ikuto (he wanted behind her to look up her skirt), Nagi (he offered so he couldn't look up my skirt), and me in the back.

"Rei! You're ok!" I heard throughout the vents.

"Yaya shush," Rei said.

"Will this vent hold all of us at once?" Amu asked.

"It should be fine," Ikuto said.

"Be quiet and listen," Tadase said. We all listened to the scientist that were in that room.

"This is amazing. We just need Rei's charas and we can turn them back into X eggs. With two X characters then she can produce more X eggs then we'll have enough for the embryo-matic 8000."

"8000?" Amu questioned.

"They keep failing," Rei explained.

"With this device we can call the embryo," one of the guy scientists said.

"But doesn't the embryo not exist. I mean the director has made us chase it for over a year and the thing we did catch was Gozen's egg," the female scientist said.

"This will work for sure," the other male scientist said.

"We need to break that machine," Rei said.

"Leave it to us," Rhythm said. He was about to float down there but Yoru stopped him.

"Those three can see charas," Jazlynn explained.

"How do we stop them then? Utau and Kukai will be in a tight spot if Easter knows we're here," Kusukusu said.

"They may see us but we can sneak past them," Ran offered.

"Yeah," the other charas said.

"Yo," we heard. We all jumped or the best we could in the vent. Tympo was floating over to us.

"What are you doing here?" Nagi asked.

"I was tired of seeing Nami all over Aarin so I thought I'd help you guys," he said.

"Tympo can go in undetected since he's Aarin's chara," Dia said.

"Good, Tympo, make that machine not work any more," Yaya said.

"I'll give it a shot," he said. He floated down.

"Sup," Tympo said. The scientists jumped just like we had. I'm surprised they didn't hear us.

"Oh it's just Tympo," the female scientist said.

"Yo Chichimaru, I thought we were tight," Tympo said.

"Well I didn't mean to offend you," the female, that we now know is Chichimaru, said.

"It's cool," he said. I thought he wasn't good with girls.

"What are you doing here," the fat man asked.

"Manta it's simple, I'm bored. Since Nami is all over Aarin I had nothing to do. You guys are the few in Easter that can see me so I thought I drop by. What are you doing anyway?" Tympo said.

"This is the newest machine that will catch the embryo," the fat man said.

"Really? What does it do?" he asked as he floated over to it.

"It has the power to turn normal chara eggs into X eggs. That way all we need are normal chara eggs. Then the X eggs will hatch and become X characters. Those X characters will bring us more eggs till we find the embryo," the other man explained.

"X characters are pretty unpredictable. Are you sure you can trust them?" Tympo asked.

"You sound like you speak from experience," Chichimaru said.

"Cass was a total jerk and Jazlynn was anti-social," Tympo said.

"So you really don't like X characters?" Manta asked.

"I don't hate them because they're X characters. I don't like their owners because they don't believe in their dreams. There was a time where I was mad at Aarin. I thought that if he didn't believe in Cass then why did he not give up on me. I felt like I should've been an X character," Tympo said getting very emotional. The girl took off her glasses to clean them from tears, the guys were hugging and crying. At that moment Tympo pressed the button that said 'self destruct'. An alarm sound off.

"I don't know what that noise is but it doesn't sound good," Tympo said pretending to be innocent. The scientists began to panic. Tympo flew back up to us when they weren't looking.

"Mission success," he said.

* * *

**Hey everyone this is Daydreamer1105. I am very sorry for the late update. I like to update daily or every other day. I did finish this chapter yesterday at school. I have an awesome Creative Writing teacher because she let's me do fanfiction during free time in class. She is so freaking awesome. All I had to do was explain the fanfiction and Shugo Chara to her and she approved. The only problem was I left my flash drive (that had this chapter on it) in my locker. I was very mad at myself but the next day (today) I put it in my laptop the second I got home. Hope you enjoy**


	36. Breaking into Easter Part 2 Kidnapped

**Kusukusu: part two of breaking into Easter is here!**

**Temari: Just a reminder, Nagi and I haven't charanari in this story...yet**

**Rhythm: Don't give them hints!**

**Temari: It's rude to raise you're voice at a girl**

**Kusukusu: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Recap**

_Tympo pressed the button that said 'self destruct'. An alarm sound off. _

_"I don't know what that noise is but it doesn't sound good," Tympo said pretending to be innocent. The scientists began to panic. Tympo flew back up to us when they weren't looking. _

_"Mission success," he said._

* * *

**Chapter 36**

***Rima's POV***

The next part of the plan was to get Utau and Kukai out. We didn't really have a good plan for this. Just call Kukai and tell him to make an excuse.

"I'll call him," Tadase offered. He called Kukai and put it on speaker.

"Yo man, what's up," he answered after a few rings.

"Kukai who's on the phone," Utau asked.

"Just one of my brothers," he lied. I knew Utau knew he was lying.

"Anyway, what's up?" he asked.

"We have Rei and the machine was destroyed. Get you and my sister out of there," Ikuto said.

"Alright I'll get the supplies for your stupid project. It will be a minute or two till I can go," Kukai said speaking in code. His message was to give him and Utau a minute or two. They can't just randomly leave.

"We are heading out," Tadase said.

"I gotcha, I'll do it soon," he said pretending to sound annoyed. I didn't realize how good Kukai was at acting. We then hung up.

"We have to get out of here and meet them in the lobby," Amu said.

"What about Aarin?" Rei asked.

"Oops, I forgot about him," Angel said innocently.

"What do you mean you forgot," Jazlynn and Tympo said together. "He's in good with Easter so I thought he could just walk out," Angel said.

"Not with Nami all over him," Tympo said.

"We'll have to leave him. It's too risky with that trashy girl with him," Ikuto said.

"Poor Aarin-desu," Su said.

"He'll be alright. About a whole bottle of mouthwash and a bit of therapy should do the trick," Tympo said.

"You better return before Mori-san knows you're gone," I said.

"I will and I'll tell him everything when we are out of Easter and we're alone. See ya," he said and floated a different way we were going. The second he left something cut through the vent and cut it open. All of us fell out and Nami Mori was right there with a sharp weapon in her hand.

***Utau's POV***

"So that's what happened?" I asked. I was waiting for Kukai to drag me out. I was running out of things to say. The others called him a minute ago so it's almost time for us to go. We still have to go down a couple flights of stairs.

"Hey Utau, I know you're talking but we really need to go. If I don't get what my brothers want then they'll make sure to punish me," Kukai said. Great, now I can leave this terrible office. All I had to do now was act.

"But I-" He grabbed my hand.

"Sorry mister Utau's step-dad, but we need to get going," he said then rushed out dragging me with him.

"Kukai," I whined pretending to be mad at him. We made it down the stairs and into the lobby.

"Where are the others?" he asked. We were supposed to give them a minute then we would leave as we met them in the lobby.

"I don't know. We can't stay long or the director will get suspicious," I said.

"He'll notice Rei gone by then," he said.

"He probably already knows," I said.

"Excuse me everyone! Can I have your attention please? This is Nami Mori. The director says that everyone has the rest of the day off and can go home," we heard the intercom through the whole lobby. It probably went through the whole building. All the adults quickly came rushing out. It only took them five minutes for the place to be empty. They didn't even kick us out first. I guess they really wanted to go home.

"I would like to say bravo to the guardians and friends for coming up with a wonderful plan. Sadly, it didn't work," we heard trough the intercom.

"Poor Utau and Kukai. They have to be the heroes since their friends are simply tied up. We'll be waiting but remember, we're watching." The room then became dead silent.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" El screamed.

"We keep a cool head and do exactly what they want us to do," Kukai said.

"It will lead to a trap," I said.

"So we just leave our friends, your brother? Tadase who is like a little brother to you, Amu who was the one who helped you even when you were in Easter, Yaya who has done nothing but try to put a smile on your face. She's the one you threw your party. Rei, who may have hurt your career but she still made sure you were fine. Rima and Nagi, they just started to be a couple. You want them to remember good memories right, and being trapped in Easter is not helping," Kukai said giving me a pep talk.

"He's right! We shall save their love!" El yelled going from scared to determined in a second. She is pretty bipolar.

"I guess since you're talking mighty then you have a plan," I said.

"Of course I do," he said. He whispered the plan into my ear.

"I think that may just work," I said.

"My heart unlock!" we both said.

**Charanari: Seraphic Charm**

**Charanari: Sky Jack**

Kukai got on his floating snowboard. He then offered me a hand.

"Let's do this," he said. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me on his snowboard. We then zoomed down the halls.

***Nagi's POV* (It's been awhile since it was his turn)**

Nami caught all of our charas before we could charanari. We were tied up in the director's office. They didn't tie our hands or feet. They just tied our arms to our bodies.

"Nagi," Rima whispered. Her voice was shaky. She nearly had tears in her eyes. She was scared since she was practically kidnapped again. I scooted closer to her.

"It's alright Rima. Kukai and Utau will come and save us. I grabbed her hand the best I could to try to comfort her.

"I'm scared that we'll be stuck here forever," she whispered.

"I won't let it happen," I said. She gave me a sad smile.

"Just you being here makes me feel better," she said as she rested her head on my shoulder. How could I comfort her when I had no idea where Kukai and Utau are? The best thing to do is just tell her we'll be ok.

"Guys, I think my arm is lose," Amu said.

"I'll help you get free," Ikuto said. He grabbed her rope then she squirmed. She managed to get one arm out. After she got her arm out, the rope fell off her.

"Untie Rima," I said. I knew Rima would feel better if she wasn't restricted. Amu went over to her and helped Rima get loose. They then worked on me and Ikuto and after a minute or two we all were free. I hugged Rima close to me.

"It's alright, you have all of us and we will get out," I whispered in her ear.

"Well done guardians and Ikuto. You got out of the ropes but the door is locked and the vent is out of the question. I blasted the air conditioning up so you'll freeze to death if you are up there too long," Nami voice said through an intercom.

"She's taunting us," Ikuto said.

"It's a game to her," Yaya said. Rima and Rei exchanged glances as if they sent a message to each other.

"You have them don't you," Rima asked.

"Yep, they didn't take mine away because they think they already have them," Rei said as her charas came out of her pocket.

"Why didn't you use them earlier," I asked.

"How could they help with ropes?" Rei asked.

"Just character change! Something has to work," Rima said.

"Alright, Jazlynn show me what you got," Rei said.

"Character change," Jazlynn cheered. There was a red music note clip in her hair. A guitar popped in her hands.

"A guitar isn't really going to help," Rei said.

"You play it," Jazlynn said. Rei didn't look convinced.

"Just do it," Jazlynn said.

"Fine," she said and played a note. Red sound waves came out but it quickly disappeared because Rei stopped playing.

"Keep going," Angel cheered. Rei continued to play. The more she played the bigger the waves were.

"Now aim for the door," Jazlynn said. Rei did and the door flew off it's hinges.

"A bit too strong but I like it," Jazlynn said. Rei's character change disappeared.

"Let's go," I said. I grabbed Rima's hand while we all ran out.

"We have to find Utau and Kukai. They are the only ones, beside Rei, who has charas," Amu said.

"Where could they be? This place is huge," Tadase asked.

"They were supposed to meet us in the lobby. They would be on the first floor unless they are on Kukai's floating snowboard. They could be anywhere," I said.

"They took our walkie talkies and phones," Yaya said.

"Just call them. I'll protect us if anything attacks," Rei said.

"Utau!"

"Kukai!"

"Souma-kun!"

"Utau-chan!" We all called them while we walked around.

"You may have escaped the room but what makes you think we didn't stop your friends," Nami's voice rang over the intercom.

"Utau and Kukai are stronger than you Nami!" Rei yelled.

"Says who?" Nami's voice rang.

"Says us!" we heard behind us. We all turned and saw Kukai as Sky Jack and Utau as Seraphic Charm.

"Thank goodness!" Yaya said as she glomped them.

"Where are your charas?" Utau asked.

"Nami took all of them except mine," Rei said.

"Then charanari," Kukai said.

"I've never actually charanari with a normal chara before," Rei admitted.

"Then give it a shot," Jazlynn said. I smiled at her.

"Alright my heart unlock," Rei said. A bright light covered her. She wore a short, tight, black dress that had red music notes on it. She had red heeled boots and long red gloves. Her hair was loose with a black music note hair clip in it. She had a red guitar hanging like a sash.

**"Charanari Harmonious Musician"**

"Wow! I never thought you and I would ever charanari like this," we heard Jazlynn's voice say. She was inside Rei so we couldn't see her.

"Let's go," Utau said.

"Where?" Tadase asked.

"If I know Easter then I know where they would want the big final battle at," Utau said.

"I get what you're saying," Ikuto said.

"Where?" Amu asked.

"The top floor where the director would talk to Gozen," Utau explained. We went in the elevator this time since it would take forever to climb up all the stairs. Rima might not be able to breath if we did. I still held her hand. She held my hand pretty tight. I guess she was still a bit scared. I've never really seen Rima scared like this. I've seen her worried but not scared. She squeezed my hand so hard I was losing feeling.

"Rima," I said worried. Everyone looked at her. She seemed to be in a daze. She then let go of me and curled up in a ball.

"She's reliving her kidnapping," Rei said.

"Kidnapping?" everyone except me, Rei, and Rima said shocked. I ignored them and sat down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. She whimpered so I whispered," it's alright. You have us with you."

"Nagi," she said as she snapped out of her daze.

"I'm here," I said as I held her closer to me. The elevator doors opened.

"You guys go ahead. We'll catch up," I said.

"How will you find us?" Amu asked.

"I took a picture of a map of Easter earlier. Utau said it was on the highest floor so it won't be that hard to find you," I said.

"Our phones were taken away," Amu said.

"I still have mine but it's almost dead," I said.

"Why didn't they take yours?" Kukai asked.

"I have a secret pocket in my shirt," I said. They all gave me and Rima one last look then ran out of the elevator.

"Nagi why didn't we go with them," she asked.

"You're not in the best shape to go and fight," I said. She didn't argue with me. I set her on my lap and rubbed her back. When I was little my mom and Baya used to sing a song to me to cheer me up.

**In no time at all, you and I changed into adults  
From now on I want to be able to understand so many things  
I'll come to love this, that, and everything  
For a while now, I've had a wish  
so I'm beginning to search for myself**

"Nagi," Rima said surprised.

"My mom and Baya used to sing that to me when I was upset. It strangely turned out to be like my life," I said. She smiled at me.

"Thank you," she said then pecked my cheek. I smiled at her.

"Let's go get our charas back," she said. We both got up, I looked at the map that was on my phone, and we looked in every room till we came across a giant room.

"About time you guys got here," Ikuto said. Everyone was tied up with X eggs. Utau and Kukai were no longer in their charanari. There were so many X eggs.

"Rima! Nagi!" we heard a tiny voice. We looked up past our friends to see the charas. They were in small ,glass tubes. Each tube had two charas in them. I saw that Kusukusu called out to us. Temari was with her. A thought then occurred to me. Where was Aarin? I looked at our friends but he wasn't tied up with them. I looked at Nami who was sitting in a chair that looked more like a throne. Aarin was on the ground passed out. What happened to him?

"I thought you love birds would never show up," Nami said.

"Let them go!" Rima yelled.

"Or what? If you haven't noticed, I have you friends and your charas," Nami said. She was right. We had to think up something quick. I needed Rhythm and Rima needed Kusukusu. They were in separate containers. Nami split them up on purpose. I could character change with Temari and then set Rhythm free. How was I going to get them out of there? Then and idea hit me.

"Kusukusu, Bala-Balance," I yelled as I did the pose wrong on purpose. Kusukusu was filled with rage.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR FOOT UP AND YOUR ARMS ARE ALL WRONG!" Kusukusu yelled as she punched the glass. It broke and she flew over to me. Temari followed her.

"Kusukusu charanari," Rima said. Kusukusu just realized her actions. She then noticed I did it wrong on purpose.

"Nagi, we should charanari too," Temari said.

"But you and I have never-"

"That's more the reason to do it now," Temari said. I looked at all my friends.

"Sorry Amu-chan, Yaya-chan, but Nadeshiko won't be coming back from Europe," I said.

"Why?" Amu asked looking very disappointed.

"Because I've been her the whole time," I said.

"My heart unlock," Rima and I said at the same time.

**"Charanari Clown Drop"**

**"Charanari Yamato Maihime"**

* * *

**Amu: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**

**Utau and Rima: Really?**

**Amu: *freaks out* I CAN'T BELIEVE NAGI WAS NADE THIS WHOLE TIME**

**Nagi: It's still me Amu-chan**

**Amu: YOU AND I TALKED ABOUT BRAS! (that actually happened in the manga)**

**Rima: Perv**

**Nagi: *sweatdrops* I was supposed to be a girl and girls talk about bras**

**Rima: You just like crossdressing**

**Nagi: I think you're upset that I was talking bras with another girl**

**Rima: THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!**

**Utau: Review before I'm the only sane one left**

**Rima: There was a bit Kutau in this chapter**

**Utau: SHUT UP RIMA!**

**Kukai: What's Kutau?**


	37. X eggs, X characters, X charanari

**Kusukusu: I thought this chapter was done yesterday**

**Temari: Daydreamer will explain it after this chapter**

**Rhythm: I HATE THIS CHAPTER I TURN INTO-**

**Temari: *covers his mouth* weren't you the one that said last chapter to not give hints**

**Kusukusu: Anyway Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Recap**

_I looked at all my friends. "Sorry Amu-chan, Yaya-chan, but Nadeshiko won't be coming back from Europe," I said. "Why?" Amu asked looking very disappointed. "Because I've been her the whole time," I said. "My heart unlock," Rima and I said at the same time._

_"Charanari Clown Drop"_

_"Charanari Yamato Maihime"_

* * *

**Chapter 37**

***Rima's POV***

Nagi's charanari with Temari was...amazing.

"That's not possible," Nami yelled.

"Obviously it is if it just happened," Ikuto added. Nami's hands clenched into fists. I noticed something glowing on her chest. It was a amulet necklace. It was black with white X on it.

"You control the X eggs with your necklace right?" I said. She touched it.

"Oh this, it doesn't just help me take over X eggs. It helps me take over X characters too. Why else would Aarin go to the Mashiro house and steal Angel or use a tuning fork on Rei? Why would Rei be sick or tired when she got home? Why would both of them help collect X eggs. I controlled Cass and Jazlynn to do every bad thing . If those two...traitors told anyone or didn't come back then we would destroy their X characters," she said.

"That explains so much," Utau said.

"I was never evil, just bribed," Rei said.

"Why didn't you say anything," Kukai asked.

"They still had Aarin," Rei answered.

"I may have lost Tympo but I have Cass," Nami said as she held up his egg.

"Give him back," we all heard. We saw that Aarin was now awake but he still looked beat up. Blood was stained from his nose. It looked broken. He had multiple cuts on his face. His clothes were a bit torn. What happened to him? He was limping towards our friends with his hands on his chest. He reached out for them with his other hand but fell to his knees. Nami gave a wicked laugh.

"You were easy to destroy," Nami said. I saw Aarin's mouth smile.

"That's what you think," he said. Everyone looked at him confused.

"What could you possibly mean?" Nami said a bit curious herself.

"Since I don't have an X character you can't control me anymore," he said," my heart unlock." He moved his hand from his chest to reveal Tympo. He must've found Aarin and woke him up. Bright light surrounded Aarin. Red headphones were on his head. He wore a loose black tee shirt that had a red music note. He had ripped jeans and red converse on. His hair was spiked up. He had multiple rock bracelets on both arms. To top it off he wore a red jacket that said 'Music' on it.

**"Charanari Innermost Tune"**

"You call that a charanari!? You look like an 80's kid about to go to a concert," Nami laughed.

"Don't be dissin' the 80's. That's where music became awesome," Tympo's voice echoed.

"You may have surprised me with a charanari but I have a trick up my sleeve," Nami said. She touched her amulet. She then closed her eyes. Her thumb pressed down. It wasn't an amulet...it was a button.

"The charas!" Yaya yelled. We all looked over at them. They were crying out for help as they were all shoved into their eggs and then an X was placed on them. Nagi and Aarin out a hand on their chest. The others looked dazed, as if their eyes were glazed over.

"Nagi are you ok?" I asked.

"She turned Rhythm into an X eggs. I feel like a part of me is lost," he said.

"Same for me. She turned Cass back into an X egg," Aarin said.

"It's just the three of us against Mori-san then," I said.

"That's where you are wrong," Nami said. She pressed her button again. The three of us looked at the charas. The first egg that moved was Pepe's. She looked the exact same except there was an X on her head. One by one they all began to hatch.

"Rhythm," Nagi whispered as he gripped his kimono tight right where is heart is.

"Nagi you still have Temari. I need you to keep your head up. You've always been there for me when I needed you. I can't lose you now," I said.

"Rima, he's really hurting. It's painful to have an X character even if you have a normal chara too. When both charas turn into X charas then the pain is numb," Kusukusu voice echoed inside my head. Aarin gave up on Tympo, his music, just so he could stop hurting and start changing. Rei had to fight to keep both her charas happy when they were both hurting her. I looked at Rei's face. It was lifeless, like she had given up her dreams. All of them looked like that. I looked at Aarin and Nagi. They were hurting badly. I had to do something. What could I do by myself? I can't purify eggs. All I can do is throw juggling pins.

"Snap out of it Rima! Nami is using X energy to make you depressed! You can do this! You still have Aarin and Nagi! Don't forget them!" Kusukusu yelled. I looked at them.

"Let's get her,"I said. They looked at me. Their looks went from hurt to determined. All they needed was a push.

"Right," Nagi said.

"You think I'm done? I'm just getting started," Nami said. She pressed her button again and the X charas broke free. They floated over their bearers who were to depressed to do anything. El, Miki, Su, Dia, Angel, Cass, and Rhythm floated over Nami.

"Their hearts, unlock," Nami said. A dark purple light engulfed them.

**"Charanari: X Platinum Royale"**

**"Charanari: X Dear Baby"**

**"Charanari: X Sky Jack"**

**"Charanari: X Lunatic Charm"**

**"Charanari: X Black Lynx"**

**"Charanari: X Amulet Heart**

**"Charanari: X Harmonious Musician"**

"No way!" I said.

"Everyone attack," Nami said. They obeyed and began to attack. We all dodged in different directions. Amu, Yaya, and Utau went after me. They were my friends. I know they were being controlled but it hurt a bit. Tadase, Kukai, and Ikuto were attacking Nagi. Rei attacked Aarin. Nami was laughing her evil laugh.

"Rima, the only one you have to worry about is Utau with 'Nightmare Trident'. Yaya may be able to put you to sleep with 'Merry Merry'. Amu could use 'Heart Rod' but that isn't for hitting," Nagi said as he dodged Ikuto's slash claw. I luckily dodged Utau's trident and Amu did miss me. I had to detain them some how. An idea popped into my head.

"Tightrope Dance," I said. My ropes wrapped around them and they were unable to move. It was a success. I saw Ikuto go after Nagi with Tadase and Kukai behind him.

"Tightrope Dancer," I said. My ropes wrapped around them.

"Thanks Rima," Nagi said.

"Rei, you have to fight this," Aarin's voice caught our attention. He had a large microphone in his hands but he used it as a shield as Rei used 'Double Madness' to fight him.

"Rei this isn't you. You've done everything you can to not have Easter have total control," Aarin said as he dodged another swing from Rei.

"You aren't the girl I used to know. You told me I changed but you're no different," Aarin said. This time Rei cut off a bit of his hair.

"Remember all the good times we had. Remember Utau's birthday. You were so happy that day," he said. She swung at him again. She grazed his tee shirt.

"Rei, You need to fight this for you, for Rima, for me. I LOVE YOU REI," he yelled. Rei stopped mid-swing. Her eyes didn't looked glazed over anymore. Her arms were shaking. Her double blade dropped from her hands. We all looked at her and hoped she would not be in X charanari anymore.

"I said attack!" Nami said. Rei's eyes were emotionless again. She grabbed her double blade and smack Aarin with the middle. It didn't cut him but it threw him against the room. He hit a wall so hard it made a dent. His charanari deactivated.

"I got you now," Nami said. She pressed her button and Tympo turned into an X egg, then an X character. He then charanari with Aarin.

**"Charanari X Innermost Tune."**

"What do we do?" I asked in panic. We were losing big time. Nami and Easter can't win. They were the bad guys and we were the good guys. The good guys always won.

"I have a plan," Nagi said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We combine our power," he said as he offered me his hand. I nodded and took his hand. The atmosphere around us glowed as we touched hands. We then held both hands.

**"Charming."**

**"Beautiful"**

**"Queen's Waltz"**

"What!? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY THE PINK HAIRED GIRL AND THE IDOL CAN PURIFY X EGGS!" Nami yelled.

"Alone yes, but together we can," Nagi said. Yellow light sprinkled all over the room. Everyone's X charanari deactivated. They all lay on the floor. Their chara's eggs back to normal right next to him. Rhythm's egg floated over to Nagi and hatched.

"You two are awesome," he said. Our charanari deactivated. Rhythm hugged both the girls.

"No my X button!" Nami said. We looked at her and her button turned out to be a bunch of X energy so there was just the chain to her necklace left. Everyone started to wake up.

"What happened?" Kukai said.

"I had a weird dream Nagi and Nadeshiko were the same person," Amu said.

"That wasn't a dream. Rima and I did 'Queen's Waltz' and purified all of your X eggs," Nagi said. Amu yelled and started to panic again. Rei ran over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"My X energy, my power," Nami cried as she was on her knees with her head in her hands. Rei walked over to her.

"W-what are you g-going to do to me?" she asked scared.

"Something you deserved a long time ago," Rei said. She got on her knees and wrapped her arms around the surprised Nami. Nami stood their shocked. Rei pulled away.

"You just wanted attention and when you didn't get it you acted bad to get negative attention. All you really wanted was a true friend. It may take some time to fully trust you but I am willing to open up little by little if you'll let me," Rei said. I noticed a white belt was wrapped around her. Angel character changed with her. Nami looked shocked.

"Really?" Nami asked.

"Really," Rei confirmed. She hugged Rei.

"I'll open up to you too but on a friend level. No offence or anything but I really like Rei," Aarin said.

"Good, I only liked you because you were Rei's. Now that this is all over I don't want to try to take you from her anymore," Nami said.

"So happily ever after?" Nagi said.

"Not quite yet," Nami said.

***3rd Person POV***

The director of Easter took the elevator to the top floor. Nami had told him that she had all of his annoying step-kids and the pesky guardians captured. The door opened but the room was empty.

"Nami," he called as he walked out of the elevator. The doors closed behind them. The room was dimly lit so every corner had a large shadow.

"It's about time you came," Nami said as she popped out of the darkness in front of him.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Right here," a voice came from the side of him.

Dear Baby and Platinum Royale stepped out of the shadows to his left.

"And here." Amulet Heart and Black Lynx appeared on his right.

"Up here." The director looked up to see Sky Jack and Seraphic Charm on Kukai's flying snowboard.

"Here." Harmonious Musician and Innermost Tune stood on both sides of Nami. The director began to run to the elevator and press the down button. None of them were attacking him. The elevator ding-ed to show Beat Jumper and Clown Drop.

"Care to do the honors?" Nagi asked.

"Pleasure is all mine," Rima said," Tightrope Dancer." Ropes wrapped around his wrists, arms, legs, and feet. He fell to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man yelled.

"It means we quit," Nami said.

"You can't quit," the director scolded.

"I think we can," Aarin said.

"You signed a contract," the director hissed.

"We are not you personal puppets anymore," Rei said.

"Rei, let's have a bit of fun," Angel said.

"I want to have fun!" we all heard. Cass's egg cracked and then hatched. Cass had long brown hair. He had little white wings with a grey shirt and white pants. There was a little halo on his head.

"Let's both do it," Cass and Angel said at the same time. Aarin and Rei looked at each other then said," My Heart unlock." This was their very first charanari with their good sides. Rei had a light blue dress with lace everywhere. She wings that looked like they were made of glass. You could see right through them. Aarin had long, white hair. His wings were silver just like his polo shirt. He wore clean, white pants.

**"Charanari: Guardian Angel."** (Rei's)

**"Charanari: Pure Halo."** (Aarin's)

They both looked at the director, then each other, then back at the director. The man looked terrified.

"Since we are our good charas then we can't do much harm," Rei said.

"But we can lock him in the room Rei was locked in," he said. So that's exactly what all of them did. They then walked away from Easter and none of them would ever return again for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**I want to point out this is NOT the last chapter. Also I am sorry. I had this chapter typed up yesterday on my laptop and I thought I posted it. I looked at my email and was surprised no one reviewed then I noticed I accidentally didn't post it. Sorry everyone**


	38. A Trip Down Memory Lane Part 1

**Temari: This is the start of the end**

**Rhythm: At least we get to walk down memory lane**

**Kusukusu: I'll miss this story but it was pretty good while it lasted I think**

**Recap**

_They both looked at the director, then each other, then back at the director. The man looked terrified. _

_"Since we are our good charas then we can't do much harm," Rei said. _

_"But we can lock him in the room Rei was locked in. So that's exactly what all of them did. They then walked away from Easter and none of them would never return again for the rest of their lives._

* * *

**Chapter 38**

***Rima's POV***

It's been months since we destroyed Easter and was time for graduation. Aarin was a guardian too. All of us guardians got out early. Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto also joined us.

"Yaya will be the only one not graduating," she whined.

"It's alright Yaya. There will be new guardians," Rei said as she patted the Ace's head.

"Yaya doesn't know anymore people with charas," Yaya said upset.

"There will be more. If anything we can always help," Rei said.

"Excuse me," we heard. We all turned to see a boy with green hair and glasses. He looked about our age.

"Class Prez!" Yaya said as she ran to the boy and glomped him. I looked at Nagi and asked," who's that?"

"That's Kairi Sanjo, Utau's manager's little brother. He was the Jack before me," he explained.

"Oh," I said.

"Sanjo-kun, what are you doing here?" Tadase asked.

"Tsukasa-sama called me and said you guys will need another guardian since most of you are graduating," he said. Rei walked up to him.

"I'm Rei Mashiro but you can call me Rei. You are Kari Sanjo right? Yaya's told me a bit about you," Rei said as she offered his hand.

"Yes I am. I believe you are princess chair," Kairi said.

"Correct," he said as he managed to shake her hand with Yaya still glomping him.

"I'm Aarin Hill, I'm pretty new compared to everyone else," he said as he offered his hand too.

"Tsukasa sent me files so I know a bit about you," Kairi said as he once again managed to shake hands and be glomped by Yaya. The smart boy then looked at me.

"You must be queen's chair, Mashiro, Rima," he accused.

"Yeah," I said. I didn't shake his hand since I was on Nagi's lap.

"It's great that Kairi's back. We won't have to worry about the guardians stability," Amu said.

"Hey!" Yaya whined. She then cried random things as she shook Amu.

"Kairi confessed to Amu but he moved on," Nagi whispered in my ear.

"It seems every guy likes Amu at one time or another," I whispered back. He didn't say anything.

"Did you-"

"No, I didn't really like anyone since they couldn't like me the same way while I was a girl. You were the first girl I liked," he said then kissed my cheek.

"Get a room," Rei teased.

"You have no room to talk. I walked into our room the other day and you and Aarin were making out on your bed," I defended myself. Both of them had red faces. Aarin and Rei started dating after we left Easter. They had more of a best friend mood but they were defiantly boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Ikuto don't touch me," Amu yelled. Ikuto had secretly set her on his lap.

"I don't want to let go of my strawberry," he said as he set his chin on her shoulder.

"Utau help!" Amu begged. Utau was about to help when Kukai wrapped his arm around her.

"Yaya!" Amu begged once again for help. She was too busy glomping Kairi and telling him about our adventures.

"Rei?"

"Sorry Aarin's got me," she said as she pointed to his arms that were around her.

"Rima? Please!" Amu begged me last. I didn't even attempt to help her.

"Just make sure you behave kitty boy," I said.

"That's not helping!" Amu yelled.

"I told all the boys to help me out and hold the girls back so I could hold you," Ikuto said.

"Rima didn't even try!" Amu said.

"I told him to behave," I pointed out. Ikuto picked her up bridal style.

"Just make sure she's back before five. That's when the graduation is," Nagi said.

"Nagi, not you too," Amu whined. Ikuto jumped through a window and took off with her.

"As I was going to say. Since it is most of our graduations we don't have to help. Utau-onee san, Souma-kun, Yuiki-san and Sanjo-kun are going to set up," Tadase said then excused himself.

"I'll race you Utau!" Kukai challenged. They both ran out the door so fast there were dust cloud in their shape.

"They are so into each other," Nagi said.

"They have been dating ever since the day we destroyed Easter," I said. It is true that they've been more competitive but they make the bets that the loser kisses the winner.

"I want to tell you more Kairi-kun," Yaya said as she dragged him out. Kairi just smiled at her and let her drag him out. She didn't talk in third person with him. Those two might be a future couple.

"We're gonna go for a walk," Rei said as she grabbed Aarin's hand.

"Be safe," I said.

"You too," she said then they left. It was just me and Nagi.

"What do you want to do till five?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Let's have fun!" Kusukusu said.

"What would we do?" I asked.

"Since it's your last day at this school we should reminisce about the fun year we had here," Temari offered.

"Good idea," Nagi said. We didn't have to argue. The very first place we went to is the classroom.

"This is the first place we met," Nagi said.

"I remember I didn't like anyone and I even hated you at the time," I said.

* * *

_"Nikaidou-sensei, are those are desks," I said pointing to the empty desks. _

_"Yes, Rei-san sits next to Himamori-san and Mashiro-san sits next to Fujisaki-san," the teacher said then turned to them," can you two raise your hands so they know who you are?" Amu raised my hand at the same time as Nagi. _

_"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaiki," he introduced himself. _

_"Nice to meet you," Rei said as she sat next to Amu. Nagi then looked at Rima. Rima looked away from him not even greeting him. _

_"Rima you're being rude," Rei whispered. _

_"Sorry Rei but I don't see the reason why I should make friends when I have you and," she made a cute face at the boys and they all, except Nagi and Tadase, surrounded her," I have people to take care of me."_

* * *

"There were embarrassing times in this room too," I said.

"Like what?" Temari asked. I remember she wasn't there that day.

"Kusukusu and I character changed with Rima and Nagi and made them do Bala-Balance together," Rhythm informed.

* * *

_"Rhythm you tire me out sometimes," Nagi said. _

_"You need to chill," Rhythm said. _

_"Rima is like that too," Kusukusu said. _

_"Kusukusu!" I whined. Rhythm and Kusukusu are getting along way better than Nagi and me. _

_"You know what to do?" Rhythm asked. _

_"Of course," Kusukusu said. _

_"Character change!" they both yelled. The star and teardrop appeared on my cheeks while headphones appeared on Nagi's shoulders. Both of us stood on our desks and yelled," Bala-balance," as we did the pose. _

* * *

"There have been bad memories in this room," Kusukusu said.

"Like the time Saaya threw my bag in the closet then locked me in there," I said.

* * *

_I was getting tired from all the stupid steps I had to go through but I made it to the classroom. Saya and her cronies were there. _

_"Mashiro-san you're a guardian, you are pretty close to Nagihiko-sama, we can't allow that," she said. _

_"What? I just came to get my bag," I said. _

_"You mean this," she said as she held up my bag. She then tossed it in the closet. I quickly went in. The worst thing happened. Saya closed the door. I heard the lock click. _

_"Good luck Mashiro-san," Saya said then laughed. I heard them leave the room. I was alone, in the dark. I stood frozen. This was like my kidnapping. Locked up, in the dark, frightening. I managed to sit on the floor and curl up in a ball. Tears were rimming my eyes but they were nearly frozen too. _

_"Rima, I can't push the lock. It's too heavy," Kusukusu said worried. I couldn't say anything, do anything. _

_"I'll go get help," she said. I didn't want to be alone. My world is so small and if I was alone then what would I do? I need someone here with me. Rei, why didn't I have you go with me?_

* * *

"But there were good memories too. Nagi came in a rescued you. At the time you two weren't talking to each other but when he saved you from the closet you both came apologized and became true best friends," Rhythm said.

* * *

_The door flew open. Speaking of him, there he was. I must've been a sight. I was curled up in a ball. Tears had managed to fall down my face. I quickly got up and hugged him close to me. He must've not been expecting my reaction because the impact pushed him into a desk. _

_"Rima," he said with worry as he hugged back. Tears were still falling but they were on his shirt. This must be a sign that I need to say I'm sorry. _

_"I'm so sorry for everything," I sobbed. _

_"Rima, why are you sorry?" he asked. _

_"Let me finish or I'll never say it," I said into his shirt. He stayed quiet. _

_"I never meant to yell at you. I was upset and I snapped. I don't want us to be silent near each other. I want things to go back the way they were," I sobbed the whole time. I heard him gasp. _

_"Rima, I'm sorry too. I knew you were upset and I still was a jerk," he said. _

_"I deserved it," I said. _

_"No you didn't," he said holding me closer to him. I was a bit shocked. _

_"I'm just glad you're back Rima," he said. _

* * *

"That was the day Angel hatched the first time," Kusukusu said.

"Let's go to the school gates next," I said. We walked over there.

"This is the exact spot where Angel was floating when we first met her," Rhythm said.

* * *

_"What?!" we heard Amu yell. The three of us ran to her. _

_"Amu what's-" Nagi said but then stopped. The four of us just stared stupidly. I was not expecting this. I can't believe it. How was this happening? _

_"Hello Rei, nice to finally meet you."_

_"What?" she said confused. _

_"Let me introduce myself. I'm Angel, your chara," she said. Rei stared at the little angel chara in front of her.. She had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a dress that was a very light blue that it nearly looked white. It had a bow tied in the back. She had beautiful white wings. _

_"You're my chara?"she asked. _

_"Yes, I was born from the feeling of being a guardian angel," she said. _

_"But how?" she asked. _

_"You believed that you are a great guardian angel and I was born," she said._

* * *

"Let's go to the gym. I have a few good memories that I remember," Kusukusu said. We walked there next.

"This is where Rei cheered me up the day I did Bala-Balance in front of the class. This is where she sang that funny song," I said.

* * *

_The seven things guys don't have to do|  
shave legs, give birth, aunt Flow,  
wear skirts, wax armpits  
hey it hurts!_

_wear pantyhose, and paint your toes too  
high heels, pluck brows, skip meals, count pounds  
some girls have to carry heavy mounds  
we're way past seven now but I'll keep going anyhow_

_uncomfy thongs, tight bras, tampons  
blow our money on beauty salons  
flat iron burns, and health concerns  
from hair dye fumes_

_and the reason why we do these crazy things  
that we do  
is we do it for you_

* * *

***Nagi's POV***

"Rei always found a way to make you laugh. She always defended you," I said, "I remember in this exact place Rei thought that you liked me when you were really worried about her."

* * *

_"What did Rima say?" Rei asked. _

_"Nothing really. She said she was told something last night that helped her open her eyes," I said. _

_"You're right Rei," Yaya said excited. _

_"About what?" I asked. _

_"We think Rima might have a crush on you," Amu said. _

_"Really?" I asked. _

_"She wants to tell you a secret and doesn't want me to know. Last night she asked me how to love, now she is getting really close to you," Rei said. I looked at Rima who was reaching for a box of decorations that were up high. She has a crush on me. That doesn't seem like Rima, but she is acting different today._

* * *

Rima grabbed my hands and pulled me. I wonder where she was taking me. She pulled me to the back side of the school building.

"This is where we decorated the school with window stickers," she said.

"I remember that," I said.

* * *

_"How do we get them up there?" Rima asked. _

_"Where?" I asked. _

_"Up there on the windows of the school," she said. _

_"We could charanari," I said. _

_"True, but everyone would see us," she said. _

_"Then I'll do it. I don't care if they see me," I said. _

_"Then I'll do it too," she said. _

_"My heart unlock," we both said. _

_Charanari Clown Drop_

_Charanari Beat Jumper_

_"Let's just get this over with," Rima said. We opened the box to see hundreds maybe thousands of window stickers. I know this is a huge school but this is too much. There is no way we will get this done today. _

_"Tightrope dancer," Rima said. She used the ropes to get up there. She took one box with her. _

_"Our turn," I heard Rhythm say. I grabbed the other box and jumped up next to Rima. _

* * *

"This also where you trusted me enough to jump off a building," I said.

"I knew you wouldn't let me splat on the grass," she said and smiled at me.

* * *

_"Now getting down I didn't plan," she said. _

_"I'll jump and then catch you," I said. She looked at me, then down, then back at me. _

_"If I die then I'll haunt you," she said. _

_"That's fair," I said. I hopped down using Rhythm's power of course. My feet were perfectly fine. _

_"Now you jump and I'll catch you," I said. She hesitated for a few seconds but then jumped off. The second she did her charanari deactivated. I, of course, caught her. _

* * *

"Right after that I opened up to you and shared to you my worry about Rei," she said.

"I remember because I thought you were confessing to me," I said.

"Rei was way off," Rhythm said.

"It was on that bench," I said. Her and I didn't have to speak. We both sat down on the bench and remembered that time.

* * *

_Was she going to tell me now? _

_"Alright Rima," I said. _

_"Nagi, what I was going to tell you earlier," she began. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Well, it's that I'm worried," she said. _

_"There's no need to be worried," I said. _

_"Yes there is," she said. _

_"Explain then," I said. _

_"Put me down. I wanna sit down to tell you," she said. I set her down and we sat down on a bench. She wouldn't look at me. My heart was beating faster. Was I nervous? Why should I be? What was I going to say when she said it? _

_"Nagi." _

_"Yes?" I said snapping back from my thoughts. _

_"I am worried about Rei," she said. _

_"Rei?" I asked confused._

* * *

"I know where we go next," I said. "Where?" she asked. "You'll see," I said.

* * *

**Rima: Where are we going?**

**Nagi: You'll find out in the next chapter**

**Kusukusu: If there is a memory you loved from any of the chapters from this story then let Daydreamer know and she'll add it in the next chapter**

**Temari: Please Review**


	39. A Trip Down Memory Lane Part 2

**Kusukusu: More fun and sad memories**

**Temari: I wonder where Nagihiko is taking Rima**

**Rhythm: I've already told you Temari. You are in the story, You know what happens even after cliffhangers**

**Temari: DON'T SASS ME *pulls out naginata***

**Kusukusu: *holds Temari back from attacking Rhythm* Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Recap**

_"I know where we go next," I said. "Where?" she asked. "You'll see," I said._

* * *

**Chapter 39**

***Rima's POV***

Nagi guided me out of the school and we were walking to a location I still didn't know.

"I think I know where we are going," Temari said. I saw the entrance to the park Nagi and I have been to a bunch of times.

"This is where I danced with you," I said.

* * *

_"Are you ready Rima-chan?" Nagi I mean Nade asked. _

_"Yeah," I said. Music began to play and Nade and I began to dance. I didn't do bad I think. There was a part I forgot and I had to copy Nade. All together it was good. Everyone clapped when we were done. Nade bowed and then motioned for me to bow so I did. _

_"A special thanks to Rima-chan, she joined nearly at the last moment," Nade said. The kids clapped for me._

* * *

"This is also where we first met Arihiko and Do Re Mi," Rhythm said.

* * *

_Lights turned on the stage. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Easter's new singing teens. Do Re Mi and Arihiko," an announcer said from backstage. Everyone cheered as the boy that looked like Nagi came out on stage. He had long purple hair and hazel colored eyes like Nagi. His hair looked like he dyed it instead of a natural color. I looked at Nagi then this Arihiko guy. They looked alike but Nagi looked younger._

_The girl that looked like me walked on stage with a orange guitar in her hands. Oh come on! Orange was my favorite color. She was wearing a black dress similar to Utau's but she was wearing a mask over her eyes. It had a silver X on it. She then began to sing while playing_

* * *

"I remembered that Do Re Mi captured me when we fought here," I said.

* * *

_She then flew down towards me and Nagi. Her sword in her hand. She nearly hit Nagi. He dodged at the last second. I was by myself and that is what she wanted. She then wrapped her arms around me and picked me up high in the sky. _

_"Rima!" Nagi yelled. _

_"X eggs, attack," the girl said. Nagi tried to jump up to us but some of the X eggs attacked him. I couldn't move. I was being kidnapped. It was just like last time only this time it was a pop star with metal wings. _

_"It's ok Rima, I won't hurt you," the girl whispered. _

* * *

"I remember this is the park where you teased everyone one after you were dating," Temari said.

* * *

_I walked over to the swings but they were so high. _

_"Something wrong Rima?" Amu asked while pushing Yaya. _

_"The swing is too tall," I admitted. _

_"Maybe you are too short," Nagi said. _

_"I am not," I said and pouted. _

_"If you ask nicely then I will help you get on the swing," he said. _

_"Fine, Nagi will you please help me on the swing," I asked in my sweetest voice. _

_"Sure Rima since you asked so nicely," he said with a smirk. He lifted me up on the swing. I tried pushing myself but I have no strength. _

_"Can you push me...please?" I asked. _

_"Sure," he said. He began to push me._ _I heard the others whispering to each other. _

_"What with the air near those two?" Yaya asked. _

_"They are almost flirty," Utau said. _

_"It's love! I sense two bars!" El yelled. _

_"What was that?" Nagi asked pretending he didn't hear. Utau quickly grabbed El and covered her mouth. _

_"Nothing. El is just babbling," Kukai said. _

_"Why is no one else swinging?" I asked. They then quickly began to swing. These guys weren't very smooth. _

* * *

"They tried setting then up when they were already together," Rhythm said.

"Didn't they have their first indirect kiss here?" Kusukusu asked.

"That's right, Yaya-chan bought all of us ice cream and Rima and I had to share," Nagi said.

* * *

_I took a few more bites of the strawberry. Everyone seemed quiet. They were probably watching us. I purposely but secretly got some ice cream on my nose. Nagi chuckled a bit. _

_"What's so funny?" I asked. _

_"You got a little bit of ice cream on your nose," he said. He lifted my chin and wiped it off my nose with a napkin. _

_"You're so messy Rima," he said. _

_"I can't help it," I said and made the cutest embarrassed face I could. I saw the other watching on the edge of their bench. _ _I grabbed my spoon and put some ice cream on his nose. _

_"There, now I'm not the only one," I said with a smirk. He wiped his nose off. Yaya was laughing. _

_"Rima-tan that was funny," she said. I looked at her. _

_"Not really, all I did was put ice cream on him. _

_"Just eat your ice cream," Nagi said as he put a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. _

_"That was your spoon Nagi," Temari pointed out. _

_"Indirect kiss!" all the girl charas yelled. Amu, Yaya, and even Utau aww-ed._

* * *

"It was pretty funny but we also fought Arihiko and Do Re Mi again," I said.

"That's when they took me and Rhythm and put that weird tape on our eggs so we couldn't get out," Kusukusu said.

* * *

_She then stopped singing. _

_"Stalker!" I yelled even though I was still sitting on Nagi's lap. _

_"What ever do you mean?" she asked. I stood up and yelled," those lyrics were almost the exact conversation I had with Rei the night before she left. Unlock my heart," I said. There was a cold silence. _

_"Kusukusu?" I said looking around. _

_"You didn't even notice that your chara was gone," Arihiko said as he came out from behind backstage. He showed us the two eggs he had both had special tape on them. One was Kusukusu's and the other was Rhythm's. _

* * *

"I character changed with you here," Temari said to Nagi.

"I remember that. I would've been hurt pretty bad if you didn't save me with your naginata," I said.

* * *

_I waiting for the impact but there wasn't one. All I felt was air, like a fan. I opened my eyes and there was purple hair in my face. _

_"What?!" I said. _

_"HOW DARE YOU PICK ON THE WEAK! YOU TAKE OUR CHARAS AND ATTACK US. THAT'S DIRTY FIGHTING!" I heard Nagi's voice yell but it was actually Nade's angry voice. He character changed with Temari. He was swinging his naginata so fast that he was shielding us. _

_"Nadeshiko?" I heard Amu's voice say confused. The purple energy stopped and I saw Nagi more clearly. His hair was up in a ponytail with a sakura flower clip. _

_"AMU-CHAN! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE DISTRACTED BY MY RESEMBLANCE OF NADESHIKO! PURIFY THE X EGGS!" Nagi yelled in his Nade voice._

* * *

"I charanari with Angel here too. I had a white dress and silver pants with a giant silver bow," I said.

* * *

_Rima, I have to do something. Do you believe in me enough?" Angel asked. _

_"Are you saying we should charanari?" I asked her. _

_"Yes, do you believe in me? Do you believe in Rei?" she asked. _

_"I do believe," I said determined. If I did a charanari with Angel then I could get Kusukusu back. _

_"My heart unlock!" I yelled. _

_"Charanari Guardian Drop." _

* * *

"That was the last thing Angel did before she went back into her egg," Nagi said.

* * *

_"A chara shouldn't be born if it doesn't believe in itself. If you don't believe in yourself then how can your bearer believe in you," Jazlynn said. Angel's egg closed around her and dropped to the stage. _

_"Angel," I said worried as I picked the egg up. It wasn't an X egg but it seemed to have lost some of it's color. The once shiny, blue egg now looked like the color faded._

* * *

"We should go to Rima's house next," Kusukusu said.

"Let's go, I'll need to grab a gag manga just in case the graduation ceremony is boring," I said.

"You'll have me, Amu, Yaya, and Rei there. How would it be boring?" he asked.

"You don't have to be with me 24/7," I said.

"But I want to," he said as he grabbed my hand. Him and I walked to my house with our charas sitting on our shoulders.

"I remember the very first time Nagi came to Rima's house," Kusukusu said.

"It was when Rima and Rei needed a boy to walk to school with right?" Rhythm asked.

"Correct," Kusukusu said.

* * *

_"Mama, this is pur- Nagihiko Fujisaki-san," I said with a nice save. _

_"Nice to meet you. I'm Rima's mom and Rei's aunt," mom said. _

_"The honors mine," he said being too polite. _

_"So you will be kind enough to walk Rima and Rei to and from school," mom asked. _

_"Yeah, my house is just a few houses away," he said. _

_"Really? Where?" mom asked. _

_"The big traditional Japanese house near the end of the street," Nagi said. _

* * *

"That day you and Rei pretended to hate each other to have me be in Rei's shoes for once," I said.

* * *

_"Of course we can't do that. It's a stupid idea," he said. I opened the door and they both stopped and looked at me. _

_"Hi Rima," Rei said with a smile as she saw me. They both looked guilty. _

_"I know you two were fighting not too long ago," I accused. _

_"She's too good at this," he mumbled. _

_"And you," I said as I pointed at the purple mess," you never call her stupid. She is the opposite of stupid." _

* * *

We made it to my house. Mom and dad weren't home since they were at work. We both walked up to my room. I grabbed my newest gag manga then plopped on my bed. Nagi was next to me twirling a strand of my hair with his fingers.

"Rima, I remember when you texted Nagi all night long," Kusukusu said.

* * *

_**To Rima**_

_If you want I'll stay up with you._

_**From Nagihiko**_

_**To Nagihiko**_

_I don't want both of us to be tired when we are working on homework. I don't want to keep you up._

_**From Rima**_

_**To Rima**_

_It's no trouble at all. I'm not having the best of luck with sleeping either._

_**From Nagihiko**_

_Nagi and I ended up texting each other for a few hours. In between texts I would stare at the phone waiting for a new message. We would talk about nothing but I was perfectly ok with that. The only thing that I didn't like is that he fell asleep first so I was now bored. Not before too long I fell asleep._

* * *

***Nagi's POV***

"The one thing I remember about your room is when you dad caught us sleeping together in your bed," Nagi said.

"You nearly wet your pants," Rhythm said.

"Could you really blame me? That was the first time I met her dad," I defended myself.

* * *

_We all heard the front door open. _

_"That must be her mother," Temari said. _

_"Rima, I'm home," we heard a man's voice say. _

_"No, Rima's dad is home," Kusukusu said. _

_"I don't think he'll be happy if he saw a boy holding his only child like Nagi is," Rhythm pointed out. He was right but maybe he won't come upstairs. I heard footsteps going upstairs. Today is not my day. I tried to move my arms but Rima had moved and was now laying on my hands. I heard the front door open. _

_"I'm home Rima," I heard her mom say. Her mom was home too. I don't know if she told her mom about us. She doesn't have the best relationship with her parents. My back may have been facing the door but I still heard it open. I knew her dad was there. _

_"Honey!" her father yelled as he ran downstairs. _

* * *

***Rima's POV***

"Also Nagi had to come over for dinner so Rima's dad could approve him," Kusukusu said.

"He asked some pretty personal questions," I said.

"It wasn't that bad. Your dad is just overprotective," Nagi said.

* * *

_I sat next to Nagi on the couch and dad sat in a chair. _

_"How old are you?" he asked. _

_"I am the same age as Rima and I'm in the same grade," he answered. _

_"I see, do you live down the street?" he asked. _

_"Yes, I am in the traditional house a few houses away," he answered. _

_"How are your grades?" he asked. _

_"I have straight A's." _

_"Any sports or hobbies?" _

_"My family owns a dancing school so I dance but I also like to play basketball." _

_"Any past girlfriends?" _

_"Dad, your getting a bit too personal," I said. _

_"It's alright, Rima is my first girlfriend," Nagi answered. _

_"Have you two kissed?" _

_"Yes." I blushed at that answer. _

_"Do you drink or smoke?" _

_"No, I'm underage and I don't plan on smoking or drinking in the future." _

_"Are you planning sex with my daughter?" _

_"Dad!" I whined. _

_"Trust me sir, I'm not like that. I don't plan on that for many years in the future when I'm an adult," Nagi said. He was still perfectly calm._

* * *

"Let's go to Nagi's house next!" Kusukusu offered. Nagi and I got up and left my house. He had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Remember when Nagi told Rima that he was Nadeshiko?" Temari asked.

* * *

_"Rima, are you friends with Nade?" he asked. _

_"Like I said earlier, she's cool," I said. _

_"Do you think I'm cool?" he asked. I looked up at him with a questioning look. _

_"I guess," I finally said. Rei handed me a hair tie. _

_"Here," she said then started walking ahead of us. I handed it to him. He then tied up his hair and he looked exactly like Nade-chan. _

_"Hi Rima-chan. Your dancing has improved," he said in Nade's voice. _

_"You're her!" I yelled. _

_"Wait! If your Nade-chan then...YOU SAW ME FAIL AT DANCING!" I yelled. _

_"I didn't think you failed Rima. You just had a bumpy start," he said letting his hair down and giving Rei her hair tie back._

* * *

We made it to his giant house. He guided me through the house. I stopped when I noticed a familiar room.

"Wait," I said. He stopped and looked in the room too. It was the room where Nade taught me how to do traditional dance.

"I remember that big smile you had and you hugged me," Nagi said.

* * *

_Her and I did it again. This time Nade and I were in sync. Our performance was great. Her and I moved the same. I was doing it! I was doing Japanese traditional dance. Nade and I finished back to back. The moms and Rei clapped. A big bright smile formed on my face. _

_"Well done Rima-chan. You have really improved," she said. There was something that took over me but I hugged her to thank her._

* * *

***Nagi's POV***

"I want to go to a certain room," I said.

"Alright lead the way," she said. I took her hand and guided her. I stopped and opened the door. It was the guest room that she spent the night in.

"This is the room where Kusukusu and Rhythm character changed with us and made us kiss then we told our feeling for each other," Rima said with a smile on her face.

"Even though Rhythm made me a pervert I'm still happy he did what he did. I may never have told you how I feel about you," I said.

* * *

_I had no control of my body. I lifted Rima's head and leaned in. I can't believe he was going to make me kiss her. It's not that I didn't want to, but she's asleep. Would that make me a pervert? My lips met her soft ones. I didn't notice how soft they were the first time. I felt her move. She must've woken up. She moved away from me. _

_"W-what?" _

_"Character change!" Kusukusu said. The teardrop and a star appeared on her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in. Rhythm made me lean in too. Our lips touched. Quickly after that our character changes deactivated. Her and I pulled away so quickly. Both our faces were so red. _

_"What is going on? That's what I wake up to!" she said. _

_"It was Rhythm's fault!" I defended myself. _

_"Well you two like each other. I was only trying to help," he said. _

_"What? Is that true?" Rima asked as she looked straight into my eyes. She was making sure I wasn't lying. _

_"Yes, I do like you," I said. _

_"You really like me?" she asked. _

_"Yes, I knew that the accident kiss made you uncomfortable and I didn't want to make you feel that way, but Rhythm kind of ruined that," I said trying to not make her mad at me._ _She wasn't mad at me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me but she made me fall so she was slightly on top of me. _

_"Nagi, I-I-I like you too," she said. _

_"Really?" I asked even though I knew the answer. _

_"Yes," she said. Her and I looked each other in the eyes. She started to lean in to me so I leaned into her. She was still sort of on top of me. I sat up and she feel on my lap with our lips still touching. This kiss had more feeling in it then the one a minute ago._

* * *

I pulled her close to me and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back.

"Nagihiko is that you?" we heard as the door opened. My mom and Baya were right there. Both girls gave me a sly look like we-know-something-we-shouldn't.

"Hello, Rima and I were just leaving," I said. I dragged her out before my mother or Baya could get us.

"Where are we going now?" she asked me as we walked out of my house.

"It's somewhere that I love to remember," I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"It's a secret," I said as I covered her eyes.

* * *

**Rima: Where are we going this time?**

**Nagi: You'll see**

**Temari: Also yumemiru15sai (if I spelt it right) your idea will be in the next chapter Daydreamer promises**

**Rhythm: Make it cool and Review**


	40. A Trip Down Memory Lane Part 3 Final

**Kusukusu: *sobs***

**Rhythm: What's wrong Kusukusu? You're almost never sad**

**Kusukusu: This is the last chapter of Rima the Funny and Nagi the Crossdresser**

**Temari: Now that you mention it, it makes me sad too *sobs***

**Rhythm: No need to cry girls. We've had fun while it lasted. The story couldn't go on forever**

**Kusukusu: He's right!**

**Temari: I agree! Let's do the Disclaimer together**

**All 3: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Recap **

_I pulled her close to me and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back. _

_"Nagihiko is that you?" we heard as the door opened. My mom and Baya were right there. Both girls gave me a sly look like we-know-something-we-shouldn't. _

_"Hello, Rima and I were just leaving," I said. I dragged her out before my mother or Baya could get us._

_"Where are we going now?" she asked me as we walked out of my house. _

_"It's somewhere that I love to remember," I said. _

_"Where?" she asked. _

_"It's a secret," I said as I covered her eyes. _

* * *

**Chapter 40**

***Rima's POV***

His hands were over my eyes the whole walk to our next location. I still had no idea where we were going.

"I see where we're going. You're taking Rima to the place that-"

"Shh, let it be a surprise," Temari interrupted Kusukusu.

"Alright Rima you san sit down now," Nagi said. I felt around and I felt a bench. I sat down with Nagi still covering my eyes. He removed them and I saw where we were. It was that time we were kissing in the snow.

* * *

_"I'm going in Nagi's hair, it's too cold," Temari said. _

_"Can I come too?" Kusukusu asked. _

_"Sure," Rhythm said as he grabbed her hand and guided her into his hair. _

_"It's my hair," Nagi pointed out. My feet were starting to hurt from walking. _

_"Nagi, can we sit down?" I asked. _

_"Sure," he said. Him and I sat on a bench. There was a breeze that sent a chill down my spine. Nagi must've noticed because he wrapped his arm around me and sat me on his lap. I snuggled into his chest. I heard his heartbeat. It was faster than a normal heartbeat. _

_"Your heartbeat is fast," I pointed out. He jumped a bit. _

_"I guess being around you makes my heart beat faster," he said. I smiled at him. He smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled once again and kissed back. My hands once again playing with his hair. _

_"Hey!" I heard our charas whine as they floated out of his hair . Him and I laughed. _

* * *

I smiled and sat on his lap again. He held me close to him.

"I like this memory," I said.

"Me too," he said. He lifted my chin and kissed me.

"At least this time we aren't being shoved out of Nagi's hair," Rhythm said. Nagi and I broke apart and laughed once again.

"We better head to the school. The graduation starts in an hour," Temari informed. We got up and began walking back to the school.

"I know a memory that was pretty fun to watch from the chara's point of view," Rhythm said.

"Which memory?" Nagi asked curious.

"The day you dared Rima not to kiss you," the male chara said. Kusukusu couldn't help but giggle.

"One of the hardest things for me to do," I said. Nagi chuckled but gave me a quick peck.

* * *

_"Dare," I said. _

_"Bad choice Rima," he said. Dang it! I should've gone with truth. _

_"What is it?" I said. _

_"You can't kiss me till Utau's party tomorrow night," he said. _

_"All I have to do is not kiss you for a day. I think I can manage that," I said. _

_"Alright," he said obviously too happy._

* * *

"I had the hardest time staying strong," I said.

* * *

_The one thing that was driving me crazy was not being able to kiss Nagi. There were a few times I almost did it and would suffer the consequences whatever they may be. I am a few more kisses on the cheek away from kissing Nagi. It's driving me crazy. _

_"Rima, are you ok?" Nagi asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist. His touch sent shivers down my spine, the good kind of shivers. _

_"I'm fine," I said. _

_"Rima is going crazy not being able to kiss Nagi," Kusukusu giggled. He looked down at me and smirked. _

_"Next time don't take my clothes," he said. _

_"It was Yaya's fault," I said. He kissed my cheek. _

_"If you do that one more time she might explode," Rhythm teased. Kusukusu giggled at his joke._

* * *

"In the end Rima gave you the biggest kiss she could possible give," Kusukusu said.

* * *

_"You aren't going to dance?" Nagi asked. _

_"No, I'm gonna do this," I said. He gave me a confusing look. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion I could give. He was shocked at first but he wrapped his arms around me and kissed back. _

_"Get a room!" Rei yelled across the whole room. Nagi and I broke our kiss and laughed our heads off. _

* * *

"How would you feel in my situation," I told her. She just giggled.

"I found that dare very cruel," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. Nagi wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You got to kiss me in the end," he said as he leaned in.

"No I'm punishing you," I said as I faced away from him. He kissed my cheek instead.

"Rima," he whined. I smiled and gave him a kiss anyway.

***Nagi's POV***

Her and I passed Easter.

"I remember you comforted me multiple times in there when were were trapped," Rima said.

* * *

_"Nagi," Rima whispered. Her voice was shaky. She nearly had tears in her eyes. She was scared since she was practically kidnapped again. I scooted closer to her. _

_"It's alright Rima. Kukai and Utau will come and save us. I grabbed her hand the best I could to try to comfort her. _

_"I'm scared that we'll be stuck here forever," she whispered. _

_"I won't let it happen," I said. She gave me a sad smile. _

_"Just you being here makes me feel better," she said as she rested her head on my shoulder._

* * *

"Nagi sang you a song to make you feel better when you were reliving you kidnapping," Kusukusu said.

* * *

_I've never really seen Rima scared like this. I've seen her worried but not scared. She squeezed my hand so hard I was losing feeling. _

_"Rima," I said worried. She seemed to be in a daze. She then let go of me and curled up in a ball. _

_"She's reliving her kidnapping," Rei said. _

_"Kidnapping?" everyone except me, Rei, and Rima said shocked. _I_ ignored them and sat down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. She whimpered so I whispered," it's alright. You have us with you." _

_"Nagi," she said as she snapped out of her daze. _

_"I'm here," I said as I held her closer to me._

_The elevator doors opened. "You guys go ahead. We'll catch up," I said. They all gave me and Rima one last look then ran out of the elevator._

_"Nagi why didn't we go with them," she asked. _

_"You're not in the best shape to go and fight," I said. She didn't argue with me. I set her on my lap and rubbed her back. When I was little my mom and Baya used to sing a song to me to cheer me up._

_**In no time at all, you and I changed into adults**_  
_**From now on I want to be able to understand so many things**_  
_**I'll come to love this, that, and everything**_  
_**For a while now, I've had a wish**_  
_**so I'm beginning to search for myself**_

_"Nagi," Rima said surprised. _

_"My mom and Baya used to sing that to me when I was upset._

* * *

"That's when I charanari with Nagi," Temari said.

"Also Yamato Maihime and Clown Drop kicked butt with Queens Waltz," Kusukusu added.

* * *

_"What do we do?" Rima asked in panic. We were losing big time. Nami and Easter can't win. They were the bad guys and we were the good guys. The good guys always won. _

_"I have a plan," I said. _

_"What is it?" she asked. _

_"We combine our power," I said as I offered her my hand. She nodded and took my hand. The atmosphere around us glowed as we touched hands. We then held both hands._

_"Charming."_

_"Beautiful"_

_"Queen's Waltz"_

_"What!? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY THE PINK HAIRED GIRL AND THE IDOL CAN PURIFY X EGGS!" Nami yelled. _

_"Alone yes, but together we can," I said. Yellow light sprinkled all over the room. Everyone's X charanari deactivated. They all lay on the floor. Their chara's eggs back to normal right next to him. _

* * *

Her and I walked back to the school.

"We had our first kiss here," I said.

"It was a complete accident though," Kusukusu said.

* * *

_"Rima," I said. She turned to look at me. The next thing that happened was so surprising. As she was turning her head to face me the hayride hit another bump. I fell forward and my lips landed on hers. Her and I both were shocked but couldn't move. Her lips were so soft and there was this spark._

* * *

"That was the thing to make me realized that I had feelings for you," she said.I smiled at her. Her and I went into the gym where our graduation would be. It was empty earlier but now it was full of decorations.

"Do you like it?" Yaya asked.

"Very festive," I said.

"There you two are," Rei said as her and Aarin came through a different door.

"We better get ready," Tadase said. All of us got ready in the time we had left.

"I would like to introduce the graduating class," Kairi said in a microphone. Tadase wasn't doing it since he was also graduating. Kairi ran off all of our names. After about an hour or two we all got diplomas saying we passed and were moving up in school. All of us guardians and our friends were partying in the Royal Garden. I pulled Rima outside.

"What's wrong Nagi?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to show you something I've been working hard on," I said. She looked at me confused.

"Are you going to do it?" Kusukusu asked excited. I nodded my head. I put my leg up. My arms were in the air.

"Bala-Balance," I said as I did the pose. I waited for Rima's reaction. She just stared at me. I couldn't tell if she was happy or not. I was honestly a bit nervous. Sparkles then came out of no where and surrounded her. She had a kira kira sparkle attack too. She had the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face.

"Perfect," she said. Kusukusu gave me a thumbs up. Rima kissed me pretty passionately. I pulled her close to me and kissed back. All our charas were giggling.

"Hey you two! Stop sucking face and get in here," Rei yelled from the Royal Garden. I looked at Rima. She smiled up at me. We both went back into the Royal Garden hand in hand. Both of us never let go the whole night. I feel Rima and I will be together forever. If I had to come up with a title for our journey I guess I would call it 'Rima the Funny and Nagihiko the Crossdresser' That would be a good title.

**The End**

**Rima: That sucks that it is over**

**Nagi: All good things have to have an end**

**Rima: But I want to continue it**

**Nagi: Even though it's not written down, you and I will have a future together**

**Rima: Really?**

**Nagi: *grabs her hand* That is a promise**


	41. Sequel Coming Soon

**I am going to make a sequel to Rima the Funny and Nagi the Crossdresser. I will need help on ideas and I will finish my other Rimahiko story, The Wishing Well, before I even work on the sequel of this story. I'm glad enough of you want me to make a sequel. I got request up the wazoo (if that's how you spell it).**

**I will need help with ideas. Even the smallest idea will help. I have a structure but not a good one. Hope to get this sequel out soon**

**-Daydreamer1105**


End file.
